


少年陰陽師--短篇

by abc761012



Category: Shōnen Onmyōji, おんみょうじ, しょうねんおんみょうじ, 少年陰陽師, 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 126,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 昌浩性轉有，配對有博晴、紅昌，有自創人物





	1. 夜光之華（紅昌）【30櫃賀文】

昌浩最近晚上的時候很喜歡待在走廊上看夜景，夜晚的光照在院子當中會反映出一些早上從未看見過的東西，院子當中有種曇花，夜晚的時候可以看見曇花開花的樣子，不過想要把握曇花開花的機會很難，昌浩想要看曇花開花的樣子，所以總是會在夜晚的時候把握機會注意看。

紅蓮看見昌浩這樣的情形只是笑笑的，昌浩每次只要執著一件事情就會想辦法去完成，這點安倍家的人都很清楚這件事，當然許多時候都任由昌浩自己去做，只要不過分大家都會忽視這件事。

「最近昌浩很喜歡晚上去看曇花到底開了沒？」彰子看見昌浩的動作實在是不解。

「大概是因為父親跟她說曇花很漂亮的關係，聽祖母說過父親小時候為了畫畫有整晚不睡盯著曇花開的情形。」昌平想起之前晴明跟他說過的事情。

「曇花開的一瞬間真的很漂亮，昌浩是想要捕捉那個美麗才會做出這樣的動作。」博雅站在他們身後說出這句話來。

「爺爺，父親那時候也是像昌浩這樣嗎？」昌平很好奇神武小時候的樣子。

「是呀！每次都被琥珀打昏去睡覺，直到那天曇花開的時候，琥珀才沒做出這樣的動作。」博雅像是想起什麼事情一般的微笑。

「父親還真有毅力，昌浩果然是父親的孩子。」昌平只有這樣的感想。

昌浩今天還是待在走廊上看曇花到底開了沒，自從聽見神武說過那個故事後，昌浩就很想要目睹一次曇花開的樣子，因此每天晚上都會待在曇花的面前看曇花開了沒。

紅蓮看見昌浩這樣的動作只是笑笑的，昌浩往往撐不了多久，睡著後紅蓮就會把昌浩抱回房間去，看見昌浩這樣的動作紅蓮實在不知道要說什麼，畢竟昌浩從以前就是這樣，跟神武幾乎是同一個模子刻出來的，個性上面也非常的相像，只要是自己想要做的事情一定會達成。

「昌浩，那麼晚了還不睡？」神武走到女兒的房間看見昌浩正在看花的樣子。

「爹，我想要看你說的曇花開的樣子。」昌浩看見是自己最喜歡的人馬上跑到神武的身邊。

「真是的，你唷！」神武捏捏昌浩的鼻子。

「真的很想看，被爹稱為夜光之華的曇花，我想看是多麼的漂亮。」昌浩真的很想要看那一剎那。

神武聽見昌浩說的話只是摸摸昌浩的頭，神武知道昌浩不會輕易放棄，因此神武並不打算阻止昌浩，加上紅蓮會小心看顧昌浩，神武一點也不擔心自己的女兒匯出事情。

昌浩總是喜歡把神武所說的話記在自己的心裡，神武看見這樣的情形大多只是微笑，他的女兒就是這樣可愛，儘管一出生就被認定要成為神將的妻子，可是神武對於這個女兒的照顧也從未少過，甚至還讓其他兩個孩子吃醋。

「昌浩，等花快要開了我再叫醒妳，不然又會睡眠不足。」紅蓮有些擔心的問昌浩。

「我不要！」昌浩固執的看著紅蓮。

「好吧！」紅蓮看見昌浩固執的樣子也不好多說什麼。

「紅蓮會陪我嘛！」昌浩篤定自己最愛的人會陪著自己才敢這樣做。

神武看見這樣的情形只是摸摸昌浩的頭，這個孩子總是這樣任性，對此神武也不知道要說什麼才好，只要女兒開開心心的神武就沒有什麼意見，大多昌浩想要怎樣神武都不會有什麼意見就是。

紅蓮知道昌浩是很固執的孩子，所以決定待在昌浩的身邊陪伴昌浩，讓昌浩睡在外頭肯定會感冒，紅蓮知道最近曇花就要開了，昌浩對此非常的執著，紅蓮也會耐心的陪伴在昌浩的身邊。

「紅蓮、紅蓮，你看！花開了。」昌浩親眼目睹花開的那一刻。

「嗯！」紅蓮看見後只是微笑。

「果然跟爹說的一樣，好漂亮！」昌浩很開心可以看見這樣漂亮的花朵。

「是呀！」紅蓮看見昌浩開心的樣子只是微笑。

昌浩很開心可以看見花開的那一瞬間，神武知道這件事情後只是微笑，紅蓮看見昌浩開心的笑容感到很滿足，昌浩每次不管做什麼事情都會用開心的笑容去面對，紅蓮只要看見昌浩的笑容就會覺得很滿足。

昌浩是很可愛的孩子，總是會用自己的方式達到自己想要的成果，這樣的毅力讓紅蓮看了也不知道要說什麼才好，很多時候大家會放縱昌浩的原因就是希望昌浩可以開心點。

昌浩的笑容可是會感染大家，每個人都會因為看見昌浩的笑容而有動力存在，昌浩開心的樣子可是會讓所有人感到很開心，紅蓮知道昌浩就是這樣的存在，紅蓮從不會阻止昌浩想要做的事情，為了就是在事後可以看見昌浩可愛的笑容。

「嗯…紅蓮，晚安。」昌浩看過花開後就倒在紅蓮的懷裡睡覺。

「真是受不了妳。」紅蓮把昌浩給抱回房間去。

「那孩子也真是的。」神武看見這樣的情形多少有些無奈。

「夜光之華，我記得你畫下的那幅畫就叫這個名稱。」琥珀走到神武的身邊。

「是叫那個名稱，回去睡覺吧！」神武難得把自己的兄長給拖回房間去。

「好呀！你跟我睡。」琥珀可是很高興這件事。

紅蓮小心翼翼的把昌浩放在床上，看見昌浩睡覺的樣子紅蓮只是微笑，這個可愛的孩子總是會令人擔心，當自己認定昌浩成為自己的妻子時，紅蓮總是會昌浩有多一層的關心，讓昌浩可以回到自己身邊的時候不會去想太多，至少讓昌浩待在自己的身邊時，不會有太多的煩惱和憂愁，可以安心的修養。

紅蓮是給昌浩一個十足的避風港，讓昌浩可以依偎在他的身邊，他們兩人一起欣賞夜光之華，這樣漂亮的花朵，這將是他們回憶中另一個美好的回憶，昌浩真的很喜歡和紅蓮一起製造回憶，紅蓮相信在昌浩短短的百年中，他們製造出來的回憶夠紅蓮等待昌浩再次轉世，因為他們是如此的幸福。

\----End-----


	2. 往事隨風（博晴）

『你的影子無所不在，人的心事像一顆塵埃

落在過去　飄向未來，掉進眼裡就流出淚來

曾經滄桑無限感慨，有時孤獨比擁抱實在

讓心春去　讓夢秋來，讓你離開

捨不得忘　一切都是為愛，沒有遺憾　還有我

就讓往事隨風，都隨風　都隨風　心隨你動

昨天花謝花開，不是夢　不是夢　不是夢

就讓往事隨風，都隨風　都隨風　心隨你痛

明天潮起潮落，都是我　都是我　都是我』

 

博雅和晴明在一起已經很多年的時間，有很多的回憶早就隨風過去，很多回憶會一直留在他們心中，晴明很高興可以和博雅在一起，兩人在一起是那樣的快樂，就算他們已經活到快要天命之年也是一樣，他們依舊很平靜、很快樂，他們很少會有爭執的出現，除非扯到另一方的性命或是安全，博雅可是很堅持晴明處理事情的時候不准出事，自從成婚後晴明都會很注意自己的安全。

晴明很清楚博雅總是會擔心自己的安危，除妖的工作比一般的職業還要麻煩，博雅總是會擔心的原因在這裡，晴明可不想要讓自己的丈夫擔心，博雅一旦擔心起來可會沒完沒了，晴明可不想被博雅唸很久，博雅的碎碎唸晴明可是會受不了的，兩位兒子也會幫自家的父親幫忙照顧一下母親，不會讓晴明下床起來走動的，晴明可是很清楚兒子們不管做什麼事情都很幫他們的父親，這點晴明真的苦笑很久。

「晴明，我煮好飯了，快來吃吧！」博雅微笑的看著晴明。

「好，我馬上就過去。」晴明知道博雅弄的飯菜很好吃。

「真是的，你又在發呆了。」博雅有些無奈的看著晴明。

「你又知道我在發呆了？」晴明默默的反駁博雅說的話。

博雅聽見這句話只是微笑，晴明發呆的樣子真的很可愛，博雅才不會在晴明的面前說出這句話，晴明可是很討厭博雅說自己可愛，怎麼說晴明是男孩子才不喜歡人家說他可愛，偏偏在博雅的眼中晴明就是那樣的可愛，博雅喜歡這樣的晴明，任何表情、任何層面的晴明，博雅都非常的喜歡，兩人在一起的時間經過了那麼久，博雅和晴明攜手走過了那麼久的時間，他們早已經把對方視為最重要的人，他們是不會希望對方受到傷害的，要是對方受到傷害的話，他們一定會心疼不已。

「娘，你發呆了。」琥珀看著自己的母親。

「母親，快吃飯。」神武只是這樣對晴明說。

晴明聽見孩子們說的話馬上開始吃飯，博雅只是微笑的看著眼前的情形，琥珀和神武這兩個孩子可說是人小鬼大，不過晴明對他們的態度也沒有多說什麼，只能說已經習慣這兩個孩子的態度，怎麼說安倍家的教育都不會太過嚴格，反而對於孩子們的教育是很鬆的，當然需要嚴格的地方，博雅和晴明也是會嚴格起來的，畢竟不可以讓別人笑自己的孩子。

「什麼事情讓你今晚吃飯的時候發呆？」博雅無奈的問。

「想起一些小時候的往事。」晴明只是這樣告訴博雅。

「你今天發呆的次數很多，我還以為是什麼重要的事情呢！」博雅微笑的說。

「並沒有什麼事情，是我自己想太多了，所以才會一直發呆。」晴明可不希望自己的愛人擔心自己。

博雅什麼也沒說的只是笑笑的把晴明抱在懷裡，博雅知道晴明最近是太累了點，所以會花心思去安撫自己的妻子，當然晴明也很樂意讓博雅抱抱他安慰一下自己，怎麼說博雅的安慰是最有力的安慰，也是晴明最喜歡的安慰，晴明知道博雅總是會出自真心的安慰自己，因此晴明才會那樣的喜歡博雅，對晴明來說和博雅在一起真的很幸福。

「別想太多了，快睡吧！」博雅親吻晴明的額頭。

「你對我太好了。」晴明發現到自己會捨不得放手。

「捨不得放開我最好，這樣我就可以一輩子待在你身邊了。」博雅對晴明這樣說。

「我也不想要放手，有那麼好的丈夫我才不要放手。」晴明不願意放開博雅的手。

晴明知道自己最起碼要束縛博雅一輩子，自從有博雅在身邊晴明就過的很快樂，一直以來博雅都是他最愛的人，所以不管怎麼樣晴明都不會放手的，就算博雅的女人緣很好也是一樣，想要妄想從自己身邊奪走博雅的人就要受到一定的詛咒的，晴明對於這方面是不會手下留情的。

「早安，晴明。」博雅已經起床更衣。

「早安，博雅。」晴明多少還有想睡的跡象。

「我去弄早飯，別睡下去。」博雅親吻晴明。

「好。」晴明知道自己今天不用早朝。

晴明知道兩個孩子已經起床不需要擔心，博雅每天早上醒來的第一件事就是幫他們弄早飯，這是晴明嫁給博雅後博雅的習慣，當然晴明很高興有人會幫自己把所有的事情打理好，兩個小傢伙很喜歡跟在博雅的身邊學習這些事情，晴明發現到自己真的很幸福，有大家這樣疼愛他，博雅又是一位對他非常好的老公，兩個孩子又是那樣的貼心懂事，這是一個幸福又美滿、美好的家庭。

「母親。」「娘。」「吃早飯了。」兩個孩子一起過來迎接晴明。

「早安，琥珀、神武。」晴明已經更衣好了。

「娘，早安。」琥珀幫晴明綁好頭髮。

「母親，早安。」神武把烏紗帽拿給晴明。

「你們把我要做的事情都做好了。」博雅笑笑的看著他們。

「嘿嘿！」琥珀和神武笑笑的看著他們的父親。

「好了，去吃早飯了。」博雅微笑的說。

「呵呵！」晴明看見兩個小傢伙馬上往飯廳衝過去。

博雅牽起晴明的手一起去飯廳，每天早上他們總是會見到這樣的情形，這是安倍家每天早上都會上演的情景，博雅會牽起晴明的手一直到他們白髮蒼蒼為止，這樣何等的幸福夫復何求，在這個家不會出現悔叫夫婿覓封侯的情形出現，博雅很早就是殿上人的職位，這個家事他們共同維持的一個家，博雅和晴明一直努力在維持這個家的一切，就算有爭吵他們到最後也會心平氣和的去處理，就是避免自己做出後悔的事情來，他們很愛、很愛對方，是不能失去對方的。

『有這樣美好的家庭，有博雅的相伴，有兩個貼心懂事的孩子，我果然很幸福。』晴明一邊吃飯一邊想。

「父親，今天沒有早朝嗎？」神武疑惑的問博雅。

「今天不用去，沒有什麼事要處理。」博雅摸摸神武的頭。

晴明知道博雅很少不上早朝的，不過也不知道為什麼天皇很愛找博雅做事，往往讓博雅感到很無奈，晴明對此感到很無奈也很不喜歡，今天難得可以陪在他們身邊，晴明自然感到很開心，晴明覺得碰到博雅以前的人生早已隨風而逝，往事隨風就這樣過去，遇見博雅後晴明的生活變得很美好，有了兩個孩子晴明更是高興不已，琥珀和神武是博雅和晴明的愛的結晶，博雅和晴明最寶貝的兩個孩子，琥珀和神武可是非常乖巧，讓博雅和晴明非常放心。

「神武今天想要學什麼樂器？」博雅把神武抱在懷裡。

「嗯…爹要教我什麼？」神武抬頭看博雅。

「娘，你說好要教我陰陽術的。」琥珀趴在晴明的懷裡。

「我記得，你要和我學陰陽術。」晴明摸摸琥珀的頭。

神武可是非常高興今天父親在家，平常很少有時間和博雅學習，神武對此非常的不高興，神武很喜歡跟博雅學習音樂方面相關的東西，音樂是神武最喜歡的東西之一，除了陰陽術之外最喜歡的，神武可以說是繼承博雅和晴明的優點，晴明最疼愛的孩子，當然晴明也非常的疼愛琥珀，晴明知道自己的孩子比別人還要出色，每個人對他們非常的期待，這就代表這兩個孩子在陰陽術方面非常的出色，同時他們也是大陰陽師安倍晴明的兒子。

「神武果然學什麼都很快。」博雅很滿意的看著神武。

「哪有，是爹教的好，我才學的很快的。」神武害羞的不敢面對博雅。

「琥珀！我不是說過危險的陰陽術不要亂用！」晴明覺得要被自己的大兒子打敗。

「我哪有！娘亂說！」琥珀不滿的抗議。

博雅和神武看了對方一眼，然後又繼續做自己的事情，裝做沒有聽見他們兩人的吵架聲，自然家中的僕人或是式神也裝做沒聽見，這幾天露樹和潤子被送去克明王府照顧老人家們，保憲和忍子還沒有跟他一起住，晴明和琥珀這樣的爭執每天都會發生，習慣了就自然會無視他們的吵架，如果晴明教導神武的話就不會有這樣的現象，神武總是會乖乖的學習，不會用危險的陰陽術，神武在這方面比較不會調皮，琥珀比較會搗蛋，晴明往往會氣到不行，因此只要晴明教導琥珀就會發生這樣的情況，常常會發生的情形大家早已經習以為常，自動會去忽略他們吵架的聲音，博雅看見妻子氣沖沖的樣子也不會多說什麼，最後晴明一定會跟琥珀和好的，對他們來說哪一次不是這樣的情形，神武對於自己的雙胞胎哥哥總是愛搗蛋的個性很頭痛。

「琥珀，你為什麼一定要惹母親生氣？」神武不只一次問過自己的兄長。

「好玩嘛！好啦！我知道我不可以惹娘生氣的。」琥珀看見神武責備的眼神馬上道歉。

「你很無聊耶！怪不得外婆會說你的個性很像母親。」神武想起葛葉說的話。

「你的個性跟爹一模一樣，真無趣。」琥珀不喜歡神武的個性。

「孩子們，你們要不要和我們出去。」博雅剛剛收到別人家的拜託。

「好！」兩個孩子馬上答應。

「出去的時候就愛跟，要你們好好學習又不要。」晴明對於孩子們只有無奈。

他們聽見這句話不好說什麼，只是乖乖的低頭不敢看晴明，博雅摸摸兩個孩子的頭表示沒事，不要去想太多，晴明並不是真的跟他們生氣，琥珀和神武低頭的樣子讓晴明感到開心，博雅知道晴明的笑容是表示自己很開心整到自己的孩子，有時候晴明心血來潮喜歡整自己的孩子，琥珀和神武每次都會被整到，那種表情晴明很喜歡看，對此博雅也無可奈何，怎麼說夾在自己的兒子們和妻子中間是很為難的。

「好了啦！你就別玩他們了，晴明。」博雅無奈的說出這句話。

「走吧！時間差不多了。」晴明看見丈夫無奈的樣子只有微笑。

琥珀和神武知道自己被整後感到很無奈，晴明每次都很喜歡整他們兩個，只要當天琥珀惹晴明生氣，晴明就會整他們兩人，開始他們會跳腳後來他們已經麻木，晴明只要整人就一定逃不了，這讓琥珀和神武感到很頭痛，博雅對於晴明的惡作劇也只有無奈的份，晴明想要整人他也沒有辦法，而且每次博雅一定會被晴明給整到，所以博雅根本阻止不了晴明的原因在這裡，琥珀和神武自然知道他們父親阻止不了他們的母親，因此從不寄望他們的父親會幫忙他們的母親對他們惡作劇。

「好好的一天還要去拜託兼家大人，真的很討厭呀！」晴明這件事感到很不高興。

「別抱怨了，兼家大人的地位比我們高，我們又不好意思說什麼。」博雅聽見晴明的抱怨只有無奈。

琥珀和神武知道他們的父親一向都很寵他們的母親，因為非常的寵愛的關係沒有看過他們吵架的樣子，博雅把晴明當然普通人，和他在一起結婚生子，這樣的一切對他們來說是非常的幸福，博雅從不把晴明當然世人認定的半妖之子，儘管博雅知道晴明的母親是妖怪也是一樣，對於博雅來說晴明只是一般的普通人，會生老病死，和自己一起走到最後，看著孩子們結婚生子、兒孫出生，這樣對他們來說就是最好的幸福，很簡單又平凡的幸福。

「娘，這次可以讓我試試身手嗎？」琥珀已經是滿眼期待的樣子。

「可以，好好玩。」晴明自然沒有問題。

「別玩的太過火。」博雅會適時的提醒一下。

「唉～別拉我下水就可以。」神武看見這樣的情形說。

晴明靠在博雅的身邊看自己的兒子處理事情，對於晴明來說只要自己不要出手他就非常開心，琥珀可是很開心可以處理這次的事件，神武反而是靜靜的看著琥珀去處理，他沒有任何想要出手幫忙的意思，怎麼說神武都不會去幫忙琥珀的，畢竟那是琥珀的自己的事情，他們不會插手管對方的事情，只會把自己的事情做好，晴明怎麼不知道孩子們的程度，所以很放心的事情把事情交給琥珀自己去解決，博雅當然很放心自己的兒子，博雅和晴明是那樣有默契的相信自己的兒子。

「看樣子是不需要擔心，琥珀一定可以順利解決的。」晴明靠在博雅的懷裡說。

「這是當然的，琥珀是我們的孩子，能力很強的。」博雅對於孩子秉持的是相信。

琥珀很快的就把事情給處理完成，晴明很滿意的看著眼前的情況，琥珀處理事情的能力晴明感到很高興，博雅對此也感到很滿意，怎麼說琥珀這次處理事情的方式真的很完美，處理好事情後他們幾個人就回家，兼家大人知道這件事情後自然很感謝他們總是把事情給處理好，怎麼說晴明都是藤原家仰賴的陰陽師，可是晴明就是很不喜歡被藤原家給仰賴，當權者的仰賴對於晴明來說是過於沈重的負擔，當然博雅也知道這件事情，總是會適時的幫晴明分擔一下。

晴明感覺的出來很多事情都隨風而去，遇見博雅後很多事情都慢慢有了改變，這樣的改變對於晴明來說不知道該說好還是不好，但是晴明還是很高興事情可以改變，生活當中多了一位很好的伴侶，讓晴明發現到世間上還是有美好的事情，不要總是侷限在自己的狹小空間當中，博雅帶晴明離開自己的世界，看見更廣闊的世界，這是晴明很感謝博雅的地方，當然博雅也很高興晴明可以走出自己的世界看見更廣闊的世界，博雅是唯一把晴明當成普通人的人，相處起來就像是家人一般，過去的事情隨風而逝，對晴明來說是最好的。

－－－End－－－


	3. 昌浩變小記（紅昌）

最近安倍家發生一件令人討厭的事情，高靇神的一次惡作劇把安倍家最可愛的小寶貝安倍昌浩變成兩歲小娃兒，神武和紅蓮氣到不行，沒有人敢靠近他們兩人，晴明抱著可愛的孫女，博雅無奈的看著自己的兒子，紅蓮對於高靇神的惡作劇感到非常的不滿意，昌浩小時候的樣子可是很黏人的，非常的愛黏神武和紅蓮，每次都會一團的撲到他們兩人的身上，可愛的樣子很討喜但是對於他們來說，並不是有辦法全天跟在昌浩的身邊，所以才頭痛這件事。

「昌浩果然很可愛。」晴明愛不釋手的抱著昌浩。

「母親…」神武非常的不高興。

「好了啦！別為了這件事而生氣。」博雅有些無奈的說。

「父親，你也知道小浩…」神武對於女兒實在沒有法子。

「小浩是很可愛的孩子，同時也很乖。」博雅可是很疼愛昌浩的。

「爹爹。」昌浩離開晴明的懷抱撲到神武的懷裡。

「真拿妳沒法子。」神武多少有些無奈。

神武對於自己的寶貝女兒有些頭疼，紅蓮看見這樣的情形也只是無奈的笑了笑，昌浩可愛的樣子是所有人都喜歡，但昌浩卻非常的黏人，只有固定的人帶昌浩，昌浩才會乖乖的安靜不吵鬧，潤子很少會帶昌浩，昌浩幾乎都是跟在神武的身邊才會安靜，紅蓮知道昌浩跟在自己的身邊不會吵鬧，幾乎可以說是一個非常安靜的孩子，而且昌浩總是會做出一些親密的動作出來，紅蓮自然也非常的疼愛，昌浩怎麼說都是安倍家的寶物，每個人都很疼愛昌浩這個孩子，只要昌浩開心他們就會非常的高興，紅蓮照顧昌浩都照顧出心得來了。

「爹，出去玩。」昌浩開始撒嬌起來。

「小浩想要去哪裡？」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

「不知道。」昌浩嘟著嘴看著神武。

「好吧！帶妳出去走走也好。」神武對於女兒還是很疼愛的。

「爹最好了。」昌浩很高興可以出去玩。

「是、是、是。」神武沒有任何意見。

紅蓮看見這樣的情形也跟著他們一起出去，昌浩開心的待在自己父親的懷裡，昌浩開心的在森林裡跑跑跳跳的，可愛的樣子吸引許多動物過來，昌浩開心的去和那些動物玩耍，紅蓮和神武看見這樣的情形並沒有說什麼，昌浩是不會遠離他們的身邊的，昌浩是絕對不會離開自己最喜歡、最愛的兩人，紅蓮也會一直注意昌浩，就是避免昌浩亂跑，同時紅蓮也會順便注意是否有不乾淨的東西來騷擾他們，神武在一邊看書一邊注意昌浩的一切，偶爾吹吹笛子放鬆一下身心，昌浩就是那麼的可愛，每個人看見昌浩都會想把昌浩給拐走的，只是很可惜有神武和紅蓮在身邊幾乎是不可能的事情。

「小浩，乖，過來。」神武要女兒回到自己的身邊。

「好。」昌浩馬上撲到神武的懷中。

「最乖了。」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

「爹爹、紅蓮蓮。」昌浩開心的看著他們。

神武看了一下附近後只是把昌浩交給紅蓮就去一個地方，當然神武早就安撫好可愛的昌浩，紅蓮知道神武大概是察覺到什麼事情才會離開的，昌浩不會因為神武的離開而吵鬧，這就代表昌浩是很乖的孩子，神武往往都是處理一下事情後就回來，昌浩總是會乖乖的等待父親回來，有紅蓮在身邊昌浩什麼都不怕，紅蓮是她最大的靠山，也是她最喜歡的人，紅蓮看見昌浩的樣子不知道要說什麼，只是希望昌浩可以早點恢復，現在的昌浩應該是亭亭玉立的少女，已經和紅蓮論及婚嫁的少女，沒有人可以搶走昌浩的，紅蓮也不會讓任何人搶走昌浩的。

「紅蓮蓮，爹爹好慢。」昌浩看著紅蓮。

「是啊！」紅蓮知道神武有點慢了。

只是紅蓮正在想要不要去找神武，怎麼說神武向來不會離開那麼久的，這的確是很令人擔心的一件事，當紅蓮正要付出行動的時候，神武已經回到他們的身邊，昌浩看見自己最喜歡的父親馬上張開雙手要神武抱，神武看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，昌浩總是會這樣，張開自己的雙手要人抱，卻又不喜歡家裡以外的人抱她，這才是最麻煩的地方，也最令人頭痛的地方，誰叫昌浩是這麼可愛的孩子，讓每個人都特別的寵她，是大家最疼愛的寶貝，從小就照顧昌浩的紅蓮更是疼愛不已，安倍家的所有人對昌浩都非常的疼愛和照顧，就是希望家裡的小寶貝可以開心的生活下去，昌浩可是安倍家最寵愛的孩子，紅蓮最寶貝的妻子，神武最擔心的女兒，博雅和晴明最疼愛的孫女，昌浩可是連天皇都疼，因此沒有人有膽子去惹怒昌浩的，就算是正在當道的藤原家也不行，可說是現今非常有權力的女孩子。

「紅蓮蓮，親親。」昌浩看著紅蓮。

「好，親親。」紅蓮親吻昌浩的臉頰。

「啾！」昌浩回親紅蓮。

紅蓮看著昌浩可愛的樣子會心一笑，昌浩就是這樣的可愛，每個人都用盡心思在疼愛昌浩，就是希望昌浩可以開開心心的長大成人，成親、昌親也會用自己的方式在疼愛昌浩，昌浩很高興有這麼多人在疼愛她，即使現在昌浩變小了大家還是很寵愛她，神武和紅蓮根本就不用說，把昌浩當成寶貝一樣在呵護，昌浩最喜歡的人就是紅蓮，自從和紅蓮成為未婚夫妻後更是形影不離的，以前昌浩出生後就交給紅蓮照顧，現在變成兩歲大的嬰孩，紅蓮也是繼續照顧下去，昌浩可愛的樣子讓紅蓮一點也不想要放手，昌浩可是紅蓮最寶貝的未婚妻，因此沒有人有膽子去跟紅蓮搶的，昌浩也不會隨意的嫁人，除了紅蓮之外她不會嫁給任何人的，因此紅蓮不會太擔心。

「紅蓮蓮，最喜歡。」昌浩開心的告訴紅蓮。

「我也最喜歡昌浩了。」紅蓮親吻昌浩的臉頰。

「啾！」昌浩給予紅蓮一個吻。

「真是的，昌浩小時候怎麼就那麼愛親紅蓮？」琥珀看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

「小浩很喜歡紅蓮，這是大家都知道的。」潤子微笑的說。

「爹在嫉妒嗎？因為沒有女兒。」成親看著自己的父親。

「呵呵！琥珀向來都是這樣的。」露樹知道丈夫的個性。

「爹本來就是這樣的人，小浩果然可愛呀！」昌親開始逗弄堂妹。

「我倒是希望小浩快點恢復。」神武有些頭痛。

「高靇神的惡作劇的確讓人頭痛。」勾陣有感而發。

昌浩開心的樣子大家都不忍破壞，只是看見昌浩不是十四、十五歲的年紀有些頭痛，這是違反常理的咒術，只有神才可以使用的咒術，或許高靇神只是想要昌浩好好的休息罷了，昌浩的能力太過強大，當然昌浩的雙胞胎哥哥昌平也是，我以早在出生的時候神武就封印了他們的力量，什麼時候力量可以覺醒誰也不知道，當然一直以來神武是不願意讓他們的力量覺醒的，太過強大的力量會對他們的身子造成傷害的，對於這點神武才會那樣有所堅持，不願意自己的孩子受到任何的傷害，畢竟一路上他們也是這樣走過來的，晴明和博雅總是會擔心自己的孩子，他們最疼愛的兩個寶貝兒子。

「小浩，妳最乖了，只願妳可以快點恢復。」紅蓮擔心的看著昌浩。

「紅蓮蓮？」昌浩有些不解紅蓮的表情。

「沒事的，我只是在自言自語。」紅蓮拍拍昌浩的頭。

「紅蓮蓮最好了。」昌浩開心的說。

「妳唷！」紅蓮寵溺的摸摸昌浩的頭。

昌浩每次都會跟紅蓮撒嬌，紅蓮又非常的疼愛昌浩，所以昌浩總是會跟紅蓮撒嬌的原因在這裡，紅蓮對於昌浩的撒嬌總是沒有辦法，昌浩是那樣的可愛，只要撒嬌起來大家都拿她沒法子，有的時候紅蓮和神武還是會狠下心來教訓昌浩，昌浩的禮儀全部都是紅蓮和神武教出來的，昌浩是個很有禮貌又可愛的小孩，沒有任何的架子，才會讓大家這麼的喜歡她，就算有很多人建議神武把女兒送進宮裡去，神武全部都回絕這件事，神武沒有那麼無聊把自己的女兒送入皇宮當中，畢竟他和琥珀是前任天皇的養子，沒有人可以強迫他們做這些事情的。

「紅蓮蓮，睡覺覺。」昌浩靠在紅蓮的身上睡覺。

「好，睡覺。」紅蓮拍拍昌浩的背部。

昌浩在紅蓮的身邊馬上就睡著了，看見昌浩已經被自己哄睡的樣子紅蓮只是微笑，昌浩不願意離開紅蓮的身邊，所以每次睡覺的時候總是會抓著紅蓮不放，就是不願意放開手的樣子讓紅蓮哭笑不得，昌浩對紅蓮的佔有慾可是很強的，往往不容許任何人搶走自己最心愛的人，這點大概是安倍家的遺傳，安倍家的人只要對自己西愛的東西是決不會放手的，從晴明他們就可以看的一清二楚，琥珀對神武可是有很強烈的佔有慾。

「真是的，真拿妳沒法子。」紅蓮看見這樣的情形苦笑的說。

紅蓮把昌浩放在床墊上，然後自己陪在昌浩的旁邊睡覺，昌浩不知道從什麼時候起不願意和紅蓮分開，大家看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說，昌浩任性的樣子可讓大家非常的頭痛，這個心傷真的很難醫治好，她最喜歡的紅蓮竟然會被別人給控制這樣傷害她，再次犯下不可原諒的錯誤，犯下不該犯下的天條，早該受到神武這位煉獄之子的懲罰的，只是神武只有口頭上的警告，沒有做出任何的罰責出來，儘管每位神將的管理者都不同，每位管理者都有權力管理自己的神將，紅蓮犯下天條後剩下的十一位神將很難原諒他，但他們都願意遵從主人的意見饒恕紅蓮。

「當時我以為你會懲罰紅蓮，沒想到你沒這麼做。」潤子看著自己的丈夫。

「我是很想下達命令，但想到小浩會哭，所以就沒做。」神武其實很生氣的。

「小浩不管是前世還是今生都是紅蓮救贖的光。」潤子握著丈夫的手。

「是啊！所以才令人頭疼。」神武有些無奈的說。

紅蓮靜靜的陪在昌浩的身邊，昌浩總是很辛苦的把所有的事情都解決，昌平跟在昌浩的身邊一起處理，造成的傷害都不小，有時會不小心解放體內的力量，負擔又更是大，這樣子對他們的身體不知道是否可以撐的下去，紅蓮他們都知道神武的身體一直以來都被體內的力量侵襲而困擾不已，昌浩和昌平多少也會步入這樣的情形，這是大家最擔心的地方，紅蓮自然也不喜歡昌浩身體裡的異變，那樣會減少昌浩的壽命，這點神武也經歷過，晴明和博雅可是很頭痛也很心疼。

「小浩，我希望妳不要再遇到那些事情。」紅蓮看著昌浩的睡臉。

『晴明的孩子已經是那樣的痛苦，小浩也要經歷這樣的痛苦嗎？』紅蓮非常擔心昌浩的情況。

「紅蓮蓮…」昌浩夢囈。

「夢到我了嗎？」紅蓮微笑。

這幾天下來昌浩已經有所成長，距離恢復的日子也快到了，紅蓮不知道該哭還是該笑，昌浩要是可以恢復的話，紅蓮自然會很高興，安倍家的每位成員都會很高興，昌浩對於每個疼愛自己的人都很喜歡，每次都會去跟那些人撒嬌，可愛的樣子讓所有的人歡喜不已，每個人都疼愛的孩子還是會被送出去訓練的，只是發生的事情太多了，讓大家差點應付不來，每個人都筋皮力盡的，昌平和昌浩也是因為這樣過多的事情讓自己的力量覺醒，不得已的狀況下必須要用他們原本與生俱來的力量，清除所有邪惡的力量，反過來造成傷害的力量也很強大，自己的身體多少會承受不了。

「多希望妳的人生旅途沒有任何的障礙，這樣妳的壽命就不會減少。」紅蓮有些擔心的看著昌浩。

「紅蓮，你有說話嗎？」昌浩看著紅蓮。

「沒事，我自言自語。」紅蓮拍拍十歲的昌浩的頭。

「真的嗎？可是紅蓮看起來很不舒服。」昌浩擔心的看著紅蓮。

「放心吧！我沒事的。」紅蓮親吻昌浩的臉頰。

「紅蓮不可以騙我喔！」昌浩靠在紅蓮的懷裡。

「好，我當然不會騙妳。」紅蓮把昌浩抱到懷裡。

「嗯！」昌浩很高興紅蓮答應自己。

紅蓮當然會答應昌浩，紅蓮知道過幾天昌浩就會恢復，昌浩一直以來習慣待在紅蓮的身邊，所以總是可以察覺到紅蓮的情緒，紅蓮每次被察覺到情緒後就會安撫昌浩的情緒，就是不希望昌浩因為自己的關係而擔心，紅蓮有很多事情都不會跟昌浩說，就是不希望昌浩太過擔心自己，昌浩一直以來都是紅蓮的寶貝，偶爾才會跟昌浩說自己的一些事情，昌浩很高興可以和紅蓮在一起，和紅蓮在一起對昌浩來說是非常的幸福，這種幸福只有他們兩人才能體會，大家也非常的祝福他們兩人，每個人都希望昌浩可以得到幸福，昌浩可是安倍家最可愛也是最寶貝的孩子。

「紅蓮，我們會幸福嗎？」昌浩抬頭問紅蓮。

「會的，別擔心。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

紅蓮一直都相信自己和昌浩會幸福的，前世來不及的幸福今生一定會補齊的，就算昌浩會比自己還要早走也沒關係，到時候自己多的是時間可以等待昌浩的轉生，到了那時自己一定可以找到昌浩的，紅蓮一點也不擔心這樣的情況，他愛她，用自己的生命去愛的人，紅蓮也很感謝神武沒有責罰他，願意讓他繼續守護在昌浩的身邊，從今爾後他會用自己的雙手去好好的守護昌浩的，只要看見昌浩開心的笑容紅蓮就會很滿足的，紅蓮也會盡量避免昌浩用到自己體內的力量，讓他們可以擁有更多的時間相處，就算在有限的生命、有限的時間，他們還是可以很幸福的。

 

－－－End－－－


	4. 靈魂伴侶 ( 紅昌 )

聽說人與人最初的悸動是靈魂間的共鳴，只要找到和自己共鳴的人就是自己的伴侶，紅蓮早在很早以前就已經找到和自己共鳴的人，但是儘管找到那個人卻還是因為天界的動亂而失去那個人的存在，現在的紅蓮什麼話都沒有說，一直以來都是靜靜的等待那個人的來到，好不容易盼到那個人現在就在自己的身邊，此時的紅蓮很高興自己最愛的人已經回到自己的身邊，兩人現在也開心的在一起，不過現在自己最愛的人的身分是人類，不過僅有百年的壽命，百年過後自己又要獨自一人，紅蓮卻對這件事情很知足，畢竟他知道可以找到自己最愛的人就已經是很好的事情。

「紅蓮，你在想什麼？」昌浩擔心的看著紅蓮。

「我沒事，只是在想一些事情而已。」紅蓮看昌浩有些出神。

「紅蓮，很抱歉呢！今生還是沒有辦法陪伴你到永久。」昌浩對於這件事情感到很抱歉。

「沒有關係的，妳能夠陪我就可以，不需要太過自責的。」紅蓮一點也不想要看見昌浩自責的樣子。

紅蓮願意讓昌浩成為自己的妻子，不管發生什麼事情都會好好的保護昌浩的，就算昌浩只有百年的生命也無所謂，可以和昌浩在一起就已經是很知足的事情，紅蓮知道他們的戀情終究是敵不過命運的，就算這樣可以陪伴在自己最愛的人的身邊就已經是很好的事情，很多事情是不需要太過強求的，紅蓮不會去刻意強求很多事情，只希望可以和自己最愛的人在一起共度一生，青龍和雪姬在一起也不會去強求自己的命運到底是怎樣，他們始終相信今生可以過的很好，就算他們到最後會失去另外一半也無所謂，人類的生命對他們來說不過只是一瞬間，這是必然的道理，既然是必然的道理就不需要太過於強求，永遠和永恆是存在不了的。

「很多事情我們不需要去強求的。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「我知道世界上沒有永遠，奶奶曾經這樣說過。」昌浩想起晴明告訴自己的話。

「我們不強求永遠，但我們會把握當下。」紅蓮可是很珍惜和昌浩在一起的時間。

「珍惜在一起的時間，創造回憶，這樣會過的更開心。」昌浩像是了解一般的笑著。

紅蓮和青龍都不愧刻意去強求那些事情的，他們始終相信自己可以珍惜這一生他們能夠擁有的一切，就算只有百年的時間他們也願意和自己最愛的人在一起，昌浩可愛的樣子讓紅蓮特別的疼愛昌浩，雪姬和青龍的感情還是那樣好，昌浩還是和以前一樣可以把紅蓮帶出黑暗當中，十二神將各屬於不同的神祇在管理，只是他們是位列神祇之末的十二神將，跟人一樣也跟人不一樣，誕生在人們的願望當中，神也不過就是人們賦予的言靈，充滿在生活當中，神是人創造的東西，人們希望什麼就創造什麼，神祇就是人類願望的實現，只是會不會幫忙人類這就不得而知。

世界上沒有永遠的事情，就是因為沒有永遠才會值得珍惜，也就是這樣紅蓮和昌浩總是會珍惜他們相處在一起的時間，能夠和心愛的人不管有多久都不夠，所以他們總是會珍惜相處在一起的時間，牽起對方的手就這樣一直的走下去，至少他們現在可以好好的相處在一起，願意這樣慢慢的走下去，他們在一起的時間真的不多，就是因為不多所以才更是要珍惜和對方在一起的時間，只要好好珍惜紅蓮下次等待昌浩投胎的時候，就可以憑靠那些回憶生活下去。

「今天想要去哪裡？」紅蓮看著昌浩問。

「嗯！都可以，夏天到了，可以去看螢火蟲。」昌浩笑笑的說。

「是啊！去貴船吧！」紅蓮懂昌浩的意思。

「貴船的螢火蟲是最好看的。」昌浩很喜歡去貴船看螢火蟲。

「但也要去和高靇神打個招呼。」紅蓮提醒昌浩這件事情。

「我會的。」昌浩當然知道要去好好的打招呼。

紅蓮拍拍昌浩的頭，昌浩很高興可以窩在紅蓮的懷中，紅蓮看見昌浩撒嬌的樣子只是微笑，昌浩就是這樣的可愛，安倍家上上下下的人都很疼愛昌浩，紅蓮更是疼愛不已，畢竟怎麼說昌浩都是紅蓮從小帶到大的孩子，願意等待昌浩長大讓昌浩成為自己的妻子，神武看見這樣的情形大多都沒有說什麼，只是靜靜的看著女兒的發展，昌浩的發展是神武管不了的，神武知道自己的命運只有自己可以掌握，昌浩的命運誰都干預不了的。

「小武你不阻止嗎？這樣下去的話…」潤子看著女兒和紅蓮的互動問自己的丈夫。

「阻止有用嗎？那時候的我們都沒阻止了，現在又何必去阻止呢？」神武反問自己的妻子。

「但是…」潤子還想要說些什麼。

「不用太過擔心，很多事情會迎刃而解的。」神武要妻子不要去擔心太多。

潤子的擔心也不是沒有原因的，那時候花神和人類男子相愛的事情傳到大家的耳裡，最終的結局就是那樣，留下花神一個人獨自的生活著，現在的他們都是人類，就算有神將或是妖狐的血統終究還是人類，百年之後還是要投胎轉世的，那時紅蓮就會被留下來，只是青龍和紅蓮都已經有了這樣的覺悟，他們都知道自己是會被留下來的那一個，所以他們總是會努力的去珍惜和對方在一起的時間，至少還保留很多美好的回憶存在，這樣的話他們還是可以繼續等待下去。

「好漂亮喔！貴船的螢火蟲不管看幾次都是那麼漂亮。」昌浩很高興可以看見螢火蟲。

「是嗎？妳喜歡就好，我們去拜會高靇神。」紅蓮牽起昌浩的小手。

「好。」昌浩當然會去拜見高靇神的。

紅蓮微笑的看著昌浩的一舉一動，只要開看見昌浩心的樣子紅蓮就會非常的高興，高靇神感應他們的到來只是微笑，自己所注重的孩子還是那樣的清澈，靈魂的清澈是一般人想像不到的，只要接近過她的人都會喜歡上昌浩，擁有最強的神將在旁邊守護的孩子，已經慢慢的開始茁壯成人，昌浩的能力是不管發生什麼事情都可以好好的處理好，但是受到的傷害也比任何人都還要來的多，這點是所有人都心疼的地方，只要能夠不讓昌浩受到傷害他們就會感到很安心，怎麼說昌浩都是大家的寶貝。

『已經不能再讓昌浩受到傷害了，這樣下去會連百年的時間都沒有。』紅蓮看見這樣的情形想。

「紅蓮，快點啦！」昌浩看見紅蓮的樣子馬上要紅蓮儘快過來。

「好。」紅蓮馬上過去昌浩的身邊。

紅蓮很清楚昌浩的一切，總是不會被命運打敗的昌浩面對困難的時候都會堅定的去面對，當然昌平也是這樣的小孩，所以作為神將的他們唯一的方式就是好好的保護他們，除非有必要才會讓他們運用他們體內的力量，那些力量可是會侵蝕他們的壽命，如果不是很必要的話，大家都不會用自己體內的力量去對付妖魔鬼怪，太過頻繁的戰鬥會讓他們減少壽命的，紅蓮就是知道這點所以都會盡量不讓昌浩跟妖魔鬼怪糾纏，就是希望昌浩可以平安的長大下去，這樣的話自己就不需要太過擔心，但是很多事情大多都是天不從人願，昌浩他們總是會面對太多的事情要處理，往往造成他們體內的傷害真的不小，有時候紅蓮真的會很擔心昌浩就這樣離開自己。

「紅蓮，不要去想太多了啦！我不會有事情的。」昌浩給予紅蓮一個微笑。

「我知道，但是我還是會擔心。」紅蓮知道昌浩可是很體貼自己的。

「不管我會發生什麼事情，紅蓮不都會在我的身邊保護我嗎？」昌浩緊緊的抱住自己最喜歡的人。

「我會永遠在妳的身邊保護妳的，但我也希望妳可以陪我到那時。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「我會陪紅蓮到那個時候的，就像爺爺奶奶那樣。」昌浩知道紅蓮的意思。

「妳走後我會開始尋找妳，直到妳回來後，我們繼續在一起。」紅蓮不管多久都會找到昌浩的。

昌浩懂紅蓮的意思，只是昌浩對於紅蓮真的感到很抱歉，因為不管是前世還是今生都是讓紅蓮這樣等待自己，這是昌浩唯一感到不好意思的地方，也是昌浩最感到抱歉的地方，怎麼說昌浩都不希望紅蓮這樣傻傻的等待她，等待她回到這個地方來，然後又要經過一次又一次的輪迴，這樣的感覺真的很不舒服，不管怎樣都很不舒服的，所以有的時候昌浩會希望紅蓮可以找到另外一個伴侶，只是紅蓮很堅持要這樣等待昌浩，就和青龍、雪姬他們兩人是一樣的，用自己永恆的生命在等待對方的出現。

「如果可以我是希望紅蓮不要等我，但我想就算我這樣說紅蓮也不會這樣做的。」昌浩了解紅蓮的個性。

「我只想要和妳在一起，其他人我不會很想的。」紅蓮的內心當中只有昌浩的存在。

「嗯！」昌浩靠在紅蓮的肩膀上沒說話。

「只有妳，我不想失去。」紅蓮堅定的說。

昌浩和紅蓮兩人是情侶的事情在安倍家並不是什麼稀奇的事情，因為昌浩從小就說自己要嫁給紅蓮，當然這件事情安倍家沒有任何一個人反對，神將娶妻又不是第一件事情，安倍家的女性陰陽師安倍雪姬就嫁給十二神將當中的青龍，當昌浩說出這件事情後沒人說話，紅蓮和昌浩兩人會有專屬的話語，只屬於他們之間的話語，紅蓮總是會用自己的方式在寵愛昌浩，那種幸福的感覺充滿在他們的身邊，甜蜜的樣子讓大家會心一笑，昌浩喜歡待在紅蓮的身邊，不可言喻的幸福滲入他們的生活當中，愛情是最有束縛力的咒，這個出自人心最強烈的咒可以把世間的每一個人都束縛住，連神將也不例外，因為京城當中最強的陰陽師也被愛情束縛住。

昌浩從小就知道博雅和晴明的感情很好，那種不需要言語就了解對方在想什麼，祖父總是會牽起祖母的手走過許多年頭，不管發生什麼事情總是會牽著祖母的手走下去，博雅和晴明攜手走過這一生，愛情深刻又久遠，那種刻骨銘心的愛戀影響他們一家子，現在昌浩和紅蓮正在延續他們之間的愛情，紅蓮總是會陪伴在昌浩的身邊，簡單又明瞭的愛情呈現在他們的身上，昌浩很高興自己喜歡上的人是紅蓮，昌浩最不想要分開的人就是紅蓮，不管發生什麼事情都不想要和紅蓮分開。

「我會一直牽著妳的手走下去的，我答應晴明的事情我就會做到。」紅蓮不僅只有答應晴明而已。

「紅蓮，謝謝你愛我。」昌浩很早就想要說這句話了。

「我才是，妳給了我陽光，讓我脫離黑暗。」紅蓮很高興自己可以和昌浩在一起。

「如果沒有紅蓮，就不會有現在的我。」這是昌浩比較堅持的事情。

「不管發生什麼事情我都會在妳的身邊的，把握現在就可以了。」紅蓮相信自己可以等待昌浩的。

「好，以後不管怎樣我們都要在一起，創造出屬於我們的回憶。」昌浩笑笑的說。

紅蓮和昌浩都相信將來不管發生什麼事情他們都會在一起的，只有這樣他們才可以創造屬於他們兩人的回憶，牽起對方的手走下去，直到盡頭之後，儘管到時候會留下其中一個人他們也不怕，未來紅蓮還是會找到昌浩的，那時候他們又可以繼續在一起，生生世世的輪迴不會造成他們什麼困擾，只有這樣他們才可以好好的和對方在一起，如果真的到最後沒有辦法在一起的話，紅蓮可以就會選擇滅亡，重新誕生忘記該有的過去，畢竟重生之後的神將是沒有以前的記憶的，但如果真有一天昌浩可以回歸他們的位列的話，那時候的他們就真正的可以永遠在一起。

他們兩人的靈魂是會產生共鳴的，所以只要靈魂不變的話，他們就會找到對方的，只有這樣他們會跟對方相遇，跟對方相遇之後又會重新愛上對方，然後不管發生什麼事情都不會放開對方的手，永遠的和對方在一起，直到、直到又一次的離開，紅蓮始終相信兩人會永遠的在一起，所以很多時候不會去想太多的事情，把握現在創造出美好的回憶才是他們最重要的事情，很多事情是不需要太過擔心的，美好的一切總是會到來，悲傷的一切總是會過去的，時間可以沖淡悲傷也可以加深美好的回憶。

－－－End－－－


	5. 靈魂的伴侶　(六風)

風音是道反大神的女兒，是六合最喜歡的人，現在他們兩人已經正式成為夫妻，這件事情雖然道反大神和道反妖怪都反對，但是在風音的堅持下道反大神只好乖乖的把女兒嫁給十二神將之一的六合，雖然說很怨恨六合就這樣把自己的女兒給搶走，但是道反大神也很清楚風音是多麼的喜歡六合這位神將的存在，道反大神不管怎樣還是決定把自己的女兒給嫁過去，看見女兒幸福道反大神多少會感到很開心，總是不希望自己的女兒不幸福，女兒可是他和妻子的寶貝，至於兒子小純已經是別人家的兒子，道反大神可不能說什麼。

「真是的，為什麼每次都會占卜出這些詭異的東西出來？」小純看著式盤大叫。

「小純那傢伙又占卜到什麼東西了？吵死人了。」神武不爽的說著。

「誰知道，小純那傢伙本來就是這樣。」琥珀對於製造噪音的人也感到不悅。

「哥哥這次又占卜到什麼東西了？」雪姬不是很高興的說。

「不知道，好像是跟風音妹妹有關係的樣子。」姬子微笑的說。

「跟我有關？」風音似乎不解自己的哥哥占卜到什麼東西。

神武不想要去理會和自己一起長大的表兄弟，琥珀也是在悠閒的狀態，只要不危及到他們家中的人的話，他們兩兄弟是不會出手的，這是標準的自我主義，雪姬和姬子本身就不會出手幫忙自家的兄長，很多事情雪姬可以預測的到，但是不代表雪姬會乖乖的去處理那些事情，除非青龍願意讓他出門的話就有可能了，可惜的是青龍寧願把她乖乖的關在家中也不願意讓她出門的，久了雪姬也不想要去和青龍計較這個主要又該死的問題，至於姬子當然不會讓自家的丈夫擔心，所以不管怎麼說都不會去管的。

「爹～」昌浩照慣例的撲到神武的懷裡。

「嘖！小浩越來越像以前的你了。」琥珀不爽的說著。

「囉嗦！」神武看了一下自家的兄弟。

「小姬，行成他要回來了。」六合會告訴姬子行成的蹤跡。

「彩輝，謝謝你。」姬子不令色給予六合一個笑容。

「藍那傢伙…」雪姬似乎不太高興青龍不曉得去哪了。

「等等就會回來了，下次想出去直接和青龍說不就好了。」紅蓮現身在他們的面前。

「才不要勒！藍那傢伙都不放我出門。」雪姬不喜歡關在家裡。

風音看見這樣的情形只有苦笑，這裡有幾位已經是神將的妻子，大家的自覺性還是很高的，可是沒想到當自己來到安倍家的時候會發現到雪姬和昌浩多少都不會管自己伴侶的想法，但是昌浩比較會怕紅蓮不理她，雪姬的話不喜歡青龍管自己太多，畢竟怎麼說雪姬好歹也是高過神將的階級的神祇，換上古代衣服的他們各個都非常的好看，尤其是雪姬本身就是冰雪之神，怎麼樣都還是青龍的上司呢！只是投胎成為人類後老是遇到有的沒有的妖魔鬼怪，所以青龍才會想要把自己的妻子給關在家裡。

「要出去走走嗎？」六合問自己的小妻子風音。

「好啊！」風音笑笑的跟六合一起出門。

「風音和六合的感情真好。」昌浩看見這樣的情形有感而發。

「那是正常的吧！倒是小純那傢伙到底在幹嘛？」琥珀實在不了解自己的表兄弟到底在做什麼。

「管他的，我要去市集，有人要陪我去嗎？」雪姬故意詢問一下。

「我要！！」昌浩一定是第一個舉手的人。

「我陪妳們吧！」紅蓮有些認命的說。

風音和六合正在散步當中，風音比較好奇的是為什麼六合可以叫姬子的小名，姬子本身是小純的妹妹，在某些形式上面也算是風音的姊姊，或者應該說是風音的妹妹，安倍家的人都是以外表十七、八歲的年紀存在，很難從外表當中判斷出他們的年紀，加上自己又被封印了二十幾年，真的來說的畫風音真的不知道要怎樣去叫雪姬和姬子這兩位人物，況且聖域當中的時間流逝又和人間的有所不同，只是風音知道自己應該要叫小純“哥哥”這件事情很清楚，因為小純是自己父親的孩子，會叫道反巫女“母親”，然而以前身的神藉或是道行來說的話，雪姬和姬子真的就是自己的姊姊了。

「彩輝，你為什麼可以叫姬子姊姊的小名？」風音好奇的問這件事情。

「小姬她的前身是花神，也是我的主人，出生後由我保護。」六合簡單的回答。

「真是不像是彩輝的個性。」風音很不能了解這點。

「小姬她是很可愛的女孩，個性上還是沒變的。」六合真的很喜歡自己的主人。

「如果不是知道姬子姊姊的身分，我真的會以為姬子姊姊是喜歡你的。」風音當初就是這樣認為的。

「那是很正常的，一般人真的都這樣認為。」六合不否認這點。

風音知道六合真的是很喜歡自己，不然的話風音就不會想要把靈魂放在六合的身邊，他們之間總是有種淡淡又奇妙的情感，後來發現到其實是他們喜歡對方的關係才會有這樣的情感，他們是靈魂的伴侶，兩人的靈魂在第一次見面的時候就起了共鳴，六合想起很久以前花神說過的話，『總有一天彩輝會找到自己喜歡的人，到時候彩輝一定會和那個人起共鳴的，而那個人就是彩輝的靈魂伴侶。』

六合比較訝異的是晴明幫自己取的名字就是花神幫自己取的名字，“彩輝”這個名字在花神的祝福下有很大的意義，晴明只是在無意間不小心又取這個名字，和花神給予的意義多少有些不同，但是六合還是很珍惜這個名字，那個總是陪伴在自己身邊的少女給予祝福的名字，曾經六合有些不想要失去那位少女，天界的動亂讓她死於不該死的地方，直到她的靈魂再次的投胎轉世，那個讓自己不管發生什麼事情都會小心翼翼的守護的主人，總是會在大家的面前裝做很堅強的主人，其實內心可是非常的脆弱，自從那位人類男子過世後就更加的脆弱，六合才會那樣小心翼翼的守護花神這位主人。

「曾經她跟我說過，如果我遇到可以跟我靈魂共鳴的人，那個人一定是我喜歡的人。」六合開始訴說往事。

「花神大人她一定很希望你過的幸福，才會說那樣的話出來。」風音像是感受到花神的心意一般的說。

「那個天真善良的女神，很可惜那場動亂要了她的命。」六合知道是因為靈魂和聖域破壞的太過嚴重才必須要投胎。

「以前父親總是會跟我訴說大家的一切，很多事情在時間的洪流之下改變了很多。」風音有感而發。

「我一直覺得那時的我沒有好好保護她，可是今生的她恢復記憶後卻跟我說那不是我的錯。」六合知道姬子根本就沒有改變。

「我們沒有辦法改變遠古時代的事情，但是至少我們可以改變我們的未來。」風音告訴六合不需要去自責的。

六合微笑的看著風音，對於六合來說可以擁有風音這位妻子真的是很美好的一件事情，很多時候風音的見解總是會帶給六合一些驚喜，當然三不五時還要陪伴風音回去出雲的道反聖域，要不然的話道反大神會生氣，還有那些很疼愛風音的道反守護妖也會生氣的，風音有很好的家人陪伴她成長，除了被利用的那段時間外，風音真的是在大家的愛戴下長大的孩子，或許是風音純真的靈魂吸引六合的注意，他們才會在大家的注目下結為連理，相對的六合這裡也有連道反大神也無法得罪的神祇，怎麼說六合的主人可是花神，要是花神受到一絲一毫的委屈的話，道反大神一定會被其他的神祇給譴責的，以及眾神的父親伊奘諾尊責罵的，誰都知道伊奘諾尊最疼愛的兩位女兒其中一位就是花神。

風音知道自己真的很幸福，六合不管怎樣都會好好的陪伴在自己的身邊，不苟言笑、安靜無聲的六合會用自己的方式待在風音的身邊，六合只要風音遇到危險就會奮不顧身的去救她，風音把六合的付出都看在眼裡，無盡的生命他們兩人都有，道反的公主畢竟已經活了很多年了，其實擁有神的血脈的他們總是可以活的很長久，不像是其他人是投胎轉世的關係才要不停的輪迴，只是很多時候擁有神之力的他們不會去想那麼多，他們的感情經過這麼多的波折才開花結果，他們可是很珍惜和對方在一起的時間，直到最後他們願意牽起對方的手這樣走下去。

感情的事情可以說是很簡單也可以說是很難，只是要看當事人是否願意就這樣走下去，這群人之間沒有人有太過唯美的愛情，雪姬和昌浩必須要跨越種族的一切才可以和自己最愛的人在一起，就算是前世和對方相愛今生也不一定會在一起的，因此他們是以祭品的方式嫁給神，如同巫女一般的存在，神與人類的愛情終究會走向毀滅的，除非可以待在聖地當中才可能活的很久遠的時間，只是位列神末的十二神將很少有那樣的地方，雪姬和昌浩早已經有了覺悟才會嫁給神將的，不管怎麼說她們的靈魂本質還是神祇，只是輪迴的時間終究是很長的，儘管對神將來說不過是一瞬間而已。

「總覺得有些事情不是那樣可以如願的。」風音牽著六合的手。

「嗯！」六合只是回答一下就沒說話。

「如果我不是神的後代的話，我想我也要有一定的覺悟才會嫁給你。」風音想起雪姬和昌浩的情形。

「不知道，小雪和小浩她們的確是已經有一定的覺悟，只是不能永生的生命讓她們很努力珍惜這一切。」六合看見同伴們的樣子也不知道要說什麼。

「騰蛇和青龍的選擇，最後他們一定又要等待自己最愛的人出現。」風音稍微有些感慨。

「這是騰蛇和青龍的選擇，我們是無法干預的。」六合知道同伴們一路走來是多麼的辛苦。

風音和六合會這樣繼續走下去，不管經過多久的時間都是一樣的，六合知道如果自己的主人都過世的話，他們的下一代都沒有可以足以讓他們這些神將臣服的能力的話，六合會選擇和風音一起待在出雲的道反聖域，其他人則是會回到異界當中等待主人的重生，只要等待晴明的投胎轉世他們就會回到人世間當中，不過這些事情對他們而言有些過早，晴明現在硬朗得很，昌浩還在成長當中根本不需要太過擔心，雪姬他們的天命之年不會那麼早就到的，只是神將們多少還是會有心理準備，避免到時候自己適應不來。

「如果他們都走了的話，我想我會陪妳回去，然後和妳一直待在那裏，直到晴明轉世為止。」六合默默的說出這句話來。

「嗯！等待的時間都是很漫長的，很多事情早已經不是我們能夠作主的。」風音知道那種感覺。

「但這已經是最好的選擇，我想大家都有這樣的心理準備。」六合知道同伴們大概的想法。

「人類不過只有百年的時間，卻可以創造出很多令人想不到的事情來。」風音對此有所感慨。

「人類是最不會放棄奇蹟的生物，既弱小又強大。」六合想起很多的事情。

六合和風音希望就這樣散步到永遠，未來的日子還是那樣的長遠，他們兩人會互相牽著對方的手一直走下去，他們相信很多事情都不會阻礙他們的，未來是有很多的挑戰在等待他們，但也有很多的事情是他們可以自己創造的，因此他們會牽著對方的手一直走下去，失去過的他們總是會渴望平淡又幸福的感覺，很多事情不需要去管太多，只要靜靜的體會就會了解和對方在一起的美好，這是安倍家的人教會風音的道理，不管雪姬的嘴上怎麼抱怨青龍，可是不可否認的雪姬就是真的很喜歡青龍，不然不會願意這樣待在青龍的身邊，更不會願意聽從青龍的話乖乖的待在家中不出門。

六合知道等待的痛苦，但很多事情早已經看開，六合更清楚紅蓮和青龍等待的時間是多麼的長久，他們都願意這樣耐心的等下去，到時候他們所認同的主人真的離開的話，他們也會用同樣的耐心這樣等下去的，直到他們的主人回到他們的身邊，十二神將那時候才會重現在大家的面前，在此六合會一直的陪伴風音就這麼下去，只要他們不放棄任何的希望，六合會就這樣一直牽著風音的手繼續下去，直到他們兩人都膩了為止，直到其中一方真正離開他們才會放手的，不然他們會一直牽著對方的手走下去，直到永遠和盡頭。

 

*－－－End－－－*


	6. 彼岸花（博晴+若）七夕賀文

☆以若菜視角為主，有其他人的，

有黑暗的若菜，不適誤入

 

  
\-------------------------------偶是分隔線w----------------------------

 

彼岸花，曼珠沙華，花開花落永不相見，花與葉存在了千年卻從未相見，花開葉落象徵著輪迴，曾有人說彼岸花是通往黃泉之國的人所留下的靈魂，象徵著思念。

自小我就和別人不同，我可以看見另外一個世界的東西，看到那些東西我總是不由自主的感到害怕，這種情形直到母親在某一天請來一位陰陽師後才有大大的改善，那位陰陽師是大家所倚重的安倍晴明，也是我此生的丈夫，我此生最愛的人。

某天家中來了客人，父親要我和他見面，可是當我看見那些東西的時候，全身開始發抖，父親責備我為何這樣無禮，可是父親不懂，不懂我總是害怕的原因，害怕去看見另一個世界的東西，平凡人擁有出色的陰陽眼不是很常見的事情，況且我又是一名弱女子。

當他幫我處理完事情後，我開始向家裡的女僕和僕人打聽他的消息，偷偷瞞著父親去找他，我來到他的府上，看見的都是非人的生物，他的其中一名女式神發現到我的存在，馬上去通報他，告訴他我來找他，可是出來的卻是一名我沒見過的男子，那名男子似乎不害怕他家非人的生物，反而微笑的招呼我進入屋子中，而我也在屋裡聽見孩童的嬉鬧聲。

「不要，我要晴明爹爹，我要娘。」小女孩的聲音傳入我的耳中。

「爹，晴雅一直霸佔晴明爹爹不放。」一位小男孩跑到那位男人的面前抱怨。

「好，神武最乖了，不要和妹妹計較了。」那位男人摸摸小男孩的頭。

「妳好，若菜小姐。」晴明跟我打招呼，懷裡抱著一位小女孩。

「我來抱晴雅吧！你有客人來訪。」那位男人對晴明說。

「博雅，不要太辛勞了，你的病才剛好。」我看見晴明就像是妻子一樣叮嚀那位叫博雅的男人。

「我不會有事的。」博雅柔聲的告訴晴明。

看見這樣子的情況我了解到一件事，那個人是晴明最愛的人，聽見晴明叫他時，我才知道那個人是王室的子孫，朝廷中有名的源博雅，看見他那毫無氣色的臉龐，我大概了解到他的病情一定很嚴重，而我所看見的小孩是他們的親生骨肉，晴明的眼裡透露出悲傷，年紀稍長的小男孩似乎也知道自己的父親生病的事實，小女孩卻是那樣天真無邪，不了解事實，這一瞬間我讀到晴明的情緒，『我不想要失去博雅。』這個情緒是那樣真實，那樣感動。

從這次以後我一直動不動就來到安倍府，我想看他們的互動，其實私心是我希望晴明可以發現到我的心意，心底有股力量是希望博雅可以快點仙逝，這樣我好獨佔晴明一個人，可是看見他們的互動卻又讓我非常的不忍心，同時我也了解到生老病死是那樣令人措手不及。

某天，博雅開始病重，晴明一直在博雅的身邊照顧他，博雅的枕邊總是會有紅色的花朵，晴明告訴我那種花叫彼岸花，花語是『相互思念』，晴明思念他心愛的人，不希望他這麼早就離開他，從來不知道嫉妒的我，在此時卻嫉妒他們的感情，我的內心深處告訴我，說我很想要得到晴明的愛，我不惜動用父親的力量讓我嫁給晴明，我眼睜睜的看著博雅在晴明的懷裡過世，當時我只知道我得到晴明，卻不知道晴明把我留在安倍府是博雅的關係，他不過是在遵守他和博雅的約定。

「晴明，如果我離開你的話，別哭，笑著送我離開。」博雅摸晴明的臉龐。

「我知道了，我答應你。」晴明撐起微笑。

「若菜很喜歡你，讓他陪在你身邊替你生育子嗣。」博雅細心的摸著晴明的臉。

「好，我答應你，下次換你陪我去賞花看螢火蟲。」晴明忍住悲傷。

「嗯！真想看晴雅長大的樣子，一定很像你，神武、晴雅都像你啊！」博雅快要沒力氣了。

「他們也有像你的地方。」晴明哽咽的說。

博雅滿足的閉上眼睛離去，手上還握著彼岸花，代表著他會在黃泉的河岸等待晴明，等待晴明天命之年到時在一起渡河轉世，只因為他們希望來世可以再續緣成為夫妻。

博雅在河岸上等待晴明，看著黃泉的河岸所生長的彼岸花，博雅知道自己的思念會隨著日子一天、一天的過去而增長，可是他卻希望晴明可以在人世間過的很快樂，不要忙於工作而忽略孩子們，偶爾要多陪陪孩子們，更不要忽略那愛他的女孩，若菜。

當我成為晴明的妻子後，晴明對我還是跟以前一樣，神武和晴雅也叫我母親，可是他們在某些地方還是避著我，不願意把所有的事情都和我分享，晴明對於這件事情沒有多說什麼，反而只是笑笑的看著我，成親之後我還是無法跟博雅一樣不害怕家裡的式神，晴明也體諒我這點，請他們盡量不要出現在我的面前。

當我生下吉平和吉昌後，我的身體開始每況愈下，我知道我的身體自小就不是很好，生下孩子後神武和晴雅更不願意靠近我，他們看見我後總是離的遠遠的，不知道是因為恨還是怎麼回事，他們就是不願意接近我，晴明確沒有教訓他們，默許他們這樣的行為。

對於我的身子的情況，晴明只是請最好的大夫來看，其他的就沒有多說什麼，偶爾還是會對我說一些關心的話語，然後就把自己埋首在工作當中，我發現我沒有恨晴明這樣做，因為我自己心中是那樣嫉妒博雅，晴明的心我從來沒有得到過，我的黑暗面幫我得到的東西竟是那樣不堪回首，晴明愛博雅是那樣的深刻，我無法拆散他們的感情，也無法介入他們的感情。

晴明知道即使自己娶了若菜也還是無法忘記博雅，那個人是他永遠心愛的人，他只能辜負若菜的心意，無法回應若菜的感情，而兩個孩子刻意和若菜疏遠的情形他也看在眼裡，也知道即使自己去勸他們，神武和晴雅也不會領情的，在他們心中自己才是他們唯一的母親，唯一的父親就是博雅，其他人沒有資格成為他們的家人，對於他們來說若菜是一位外來者，一位好不相關的外來者。

當大夫告訴晴明說若菜會不久於人世，晴明知道後沒有多大的反應，若菜接受這個事實後也沒多大的反應，就好像這是預料中的事情一樣，若菜很清楚自己的身體狀況，她決心自己如果到黃泉河岸的時候，一定要好好的和博雅說要等待晴明，自己會先渡河投胎轉世，若菜也希望下輩子不要愛上安倍晴明這個人。

「看樣子真的撐不下去了。」若菜微笑的說。

「謝謝妳陪我這麼多年。」晴明微笑。

「不會，我才要感謝你讓我嫁給你，成為你的妻子。」若菜誠心的道謝。

「那是博雅交代的，只要是他交代的事情我都會做。」晴明告訴博雅。

「我知道，你最愛的人還是博雅大人。」若菜很清楚晴明的心思。

「他是我這一生最愛的人，抱歉辜負妳的心意。」晴明道歉。

「你不需要道歉的，你們經歷生死與共的事情，而我能夠做你的妻子，我就已經很滿足了。」若菜閉上眼睛安然離去。

「一路好走。」晴明有些哽咽。

當若菜過世後晴明更會呆望天空，他想念與博雅在一起的日子，那段日子他非常的開心，可惜博雅的天命之年太早到，無法看見他們的孩子成長的樣子，同時也徒留他一個人在人世間，對此晴明總是會哀傷的看著鬼笛葉二，撫摸葉二想念博雅，式神們看見這樣的情況也不好阻止自己的主人，因為他們也想念另外一位主人，對他們很好的另外一位主人，總是心地善良的主人，可惜神很早就把那位主人的性命給收回去，讓大家徒留傷心難過的情緒。

「我好想你，博雅。」晴明小小聲的唸著，思念的情緒湧上心頭。

人們總是說思念是一種病，現在安倍晴明就患上這種病，無法消除的思念，才下眉頭，卻上心頭，孩子們看在眼裡多少有些傷心難過，畢竟他們都不想要自己的父親這樣傷心，只是吉平和吉昌不知道他們的父親在思念誰，只知道那個人對他們的父親是很重要的人，神武和晴雅知道晴明在思念誰，他們的親生父親源博雅。

（李清照－一翦梅）【紅藕香殘玉簟秋。輕解羅裳，獨上蘭舟。雲中誰寄錦書來？雁字回時，月滿西樓。

花自飄零水自流，一種相思，兩處閒愁。此情無計可消除，才下眉頭，卻上心頭。】

「爹爹，您在想爹嗎？」神武端了一杯茶到晴明的身邊。

「是啊！有點想念博雅。」晴明坦承自己在想念博雅。

「爹他也一定很想您的。」神武知道他們的感情是密不可分。

「吉平和吉昌呢？」晴明突然問出這句話。

「晴雅正在照顧他們。」神武告訴晴明。

「也許我不該娶若菜的。」晴明突然說出這句話。

「我想爹一定是希望有人可以照顧您和我們，所以他才會希望您娶母親的。」神武知道自己的另外一位父親是怎樣的個性。

晴明微笑，他當然知道博雅的考慮，就是因為知道博雅的考慮所以才會答應博雅的，但是辜負若菜這個無辜女孩子的心意，他就覺得有些對不起若菜，看見吉平和吉昌就會想到若菜，多少也會覺得自己愧對若菜，但是自己就是無法違背自己最初的心意，他最愛的人中就是博雅，沒有任何人可以取代博雅在他心中的地位，家裡的院子裡種有彼岸花，看見那些彼岸花就想起正在黃泉之河等待他的博雅。

「我想無法忘記就算了，畢竟母親也知道您的心裡一直裝著爹。」神武了然的說。

「即使是白狐之子到最後還是有人性的。」晴明溫柔的吐出這句話。

「我想奶奶知道爹爹找到真愛，所以她不會排斥您有人性這部份的感情，畢竟奶奶也很掛念已經過世的爺爺。」神武微笑的說。

「我有你們這些孩子真不錯，你們都是懂事的孩子，也都是我的寶貝。」晴明感到驕傲。

「因為我們都是您親生的孩子，不管是我還是晴雅或是吉平和吉昌都是。」神武知道自己身上流的血液有一半是出自晴明的血液。

「情愛終究可以戰勝過人世間的任何東西，可以看見人最初的本性。」晴明有感而發。

「人的感情最基本的就是情愛，情愛就是人性最基本的基礎。」神武微笑的離開。

「最基本的啊！真像是博雅會說的話，神武在個性上果然很像博雅。」晴明喃喃自語。

『博雅，你有看見嗎？其實孩子有像你的地方喔！多等我幾年，我一定很快就過去找你的。』晴明在心裡默唸。

安倍家充滿孩子的歡笑聲，一年過了一年，時間就這樣飛快的過去，孩子們一個個都長大了，不管在任何地方都有出色的表現，在陰陽寮中都是非常出色的陰楊師，孫子也一個接一個的出生，家裡看起來好不熱鬧，安倍家不再是那種安靜無聲的家，反而是個熱熱鬧鬧的家中，這讓晴明突然有種好不習慣的感覺，以前總是安安靜靜的，博雅在的時候會聽見博雅的說話聲，現在反而都是小孩子的嬉鬧聲音，這些聲音都是博雅生前期待的聲音，看見這樣的情形，晴明有些感嘆。

『時間已經這麼久了啊！希望博雅不要等的不耐煩，離我天命之年的時間還有一段時間，希望博雅可以等我一起渡河。』晴明感嘆與想著愛人在黃泉的狀況。

晴明看著窗外的天空，他想起博雅在世的時候，這一切的回憶他都忘不了，那些回憶都是他最愛的回憶，看樣子過不久他就可以去見博雅了，黃泉的國度，博雅在那裡等待著他，他最心愛的人在那裡等待著他，他期待那天的到來，現在他的天命之年還未到時候，看見自己的兒孫有這樣的成就與發展是他最欣慰的事情，這樣的一切將來可以對博雅訴說，彼岸花的思念將會成真，那時他們就可以永遠的在一起。

 

*-------END-------*


	7. 灰色的彩虹（博晴）

續 彼岸花這篇文章，人物設定和彼岸花裡面一樣

 

\-------------------------------偶是分隔線------------------------------

 

『我從秋天等到 安靜的落葉，還不夠時間 倒帶想念

就像電影情節 最後完結篇，褪色的畫面 沒有笑臉

我的記憶搖晃著昨天 我還有感覺，一抬頭什麼都看不見 雨後的無言

紅橙黃綠我都找不到的晴天，從此 我們兩個世界

在灰色季節漸漸忘記你的一切，過幾年 我在原點

彩虹出現 而我再也找不到，美麗的蝴蝶 偏偏飛不上天

對你的想念 再也寄不到，你世界 地址是再見

我從秋天等到 安靜的落葉，還不夠時間 倒帶想念

就像電影情節 最後完結篇，褪色的畫面 沒有笑臉

我的記憶搖晃著昨天 我還有感覺

一抬頭什麼都看不見 雨後的無言，紅橙黃綠我都找不到的晴天

從此 我們兩個世界，在灰色季節漸漸忘記你的一切

過幾年 我在原點，彩虹出現 而我再也找不到

美麗的蝴蝶 偏偏飛不上天，對你的想念 再也寄不到

你世界 地址是再見，紅橙黃綠我都找不到的晴天

從此 我們兩個世界，在灰色季節漸漸忘記你的一切

過幾年 我在原點，彩虹出現 而我再也找不到

美麗的蝴蝶 偏偏飛不上天

對你的想念 再也寄不到，你世界 地址是再見』

 

\---------------------------想念分隔線----------------------------

 

自從博雅過世後晴明總是會看著窗外，現在的他不過就是當代的大陰陽師，可是心愛的人卻已經離開他很久了，從春天等到冬天，在從冬天等到春天，這樣一直、一直循環下去，晴明知道自己離天命之年還有很久的時間，四個孩子也在自己和神將的照顧下長大成人，晴明覺得失去博雅後就了無生趣，每次對博雅的思念早已經傳達不到博雅的內心當中，因為博雅早已經不在這個人世間，就算自己思念他有多久的時間也沒用，博雅在三途川等待他的到來，那樣的愛誰都介入不了，沒有了博雅的晴明就已經不是晴明，只是一個虛無的空殼。

「父親，你在想什麼？」神武差點想要脫口『母親』這個單字。

「想念你父親，失去你父親後，我的人生都沒有光彩了。」晴明覺得現在看起來彩虹是灰色的。

「您要是這樣說的話，博雅父親會傷心的，他臨終前可是希望您開開心心的活下去。」神武聽見這句話反而皺眉頭。

「嗯…」晴明不知道要回答什麼。

「想開些吧！父親，您還有繼承人要培養，我可不想要代勞喔！」神武從不阻止父親去培育孩子們。

「晴雅都嫁人了，你打算什麼時候才要成親？」晴明刻意問自己的大兒子。

「我需要嗎？吉平和吉昌不是生了一堆孫子給你了，都已經有曾孫的人了，還催我成親！」神武只是無奈看著自己的親生母親。

「年紀也大了呢！也該成親才對。」晴明知道兒子是顧慮自己才沒有繼續成家的。

「嘛…等我高興囉！」神武可是沒有耽誤到任何一位女孩子的青春。

晴明知道自己大兒子的個性，神武很多事情都從不會顧慮自己，反而對自己的家人盡心盡力，神武其實娶妻過，只是妻子很早就過世，沒有留下任何的子嗣，神武對於這件事情一點也不介意，很多女性都很喜歡神武，只是神武都回絕那些女性，晴明發現到自己已經找不到自己的晴天，自己越老越忘記博雅的面容，可是那些回憶卻是支撐自己現在活下去的動力，失去博雅後很多美麗的事物，晴明已經不知道要怎樣去面對那些美好的事物，感覺他們的感情好像已經走到盡頭，可是這些事情卻不是真正是這樣，不想要忘卻自己最愛的人，只是自己不知道要怎樣處理。

神武卻因為妻子過世什麼事情都看的很開，他的妻子不容許要他跟著自己殉情，神武答應下來好好活著，用他們生活當中最美好的回憶繼續生活下去，神武不會對自己的命運感到哀怨或是怨恨，他愛她，失去自己最深愛的妻子的確是會很傷心，但是神武不會因此而喪失心志，神武知道自己還要支撐自己的母親，那個父親臨終前要自己照顧的人，父親過世後神武體會到很多事情，因此當妻子過世後他什麼話都沒說，妻子難產過世連帶孩子也一起帶去黃泉，神武一句話都沒有說，晴明看見自己的孩子這樣堅強，他真的不知道要說什麼話。

晴明看著天空的樣子讓十二神將看見後有些頭痛，打從另外一個主人過世後晴明只要發呆就會做這件事情，只是他們不知道要如何告訴晴明，十二神將了解到人類的生命只有百年的時間，該走的時候就會離開，失去自己最愛的人到底是什麼樣的心情他們不懂，只是看見晴明這樣頹廢下去就真的不知道要怎樣才好，晴明的孫子和孩子們都有很出色的表現，晴明現在也不需要老是去朝廷工作，最小的孫子昌浩已經被晴明欽點是下一任的繼承人，十二神將都要好好守護昌浩，當然裡面已經有幾位神將都認同昌浩了，不過十二神將全部很訝異晴明沒有讓自己的大兒子接班，神武的能力可是跟晴明一樣。

吉昌把最小的兒子過繼給自己的大哥，並不是因為神武的要求，而是吉昌知道自己的大嫂過世後神武就孤單一人，所以和自己的妻子露樹商量後決定把最小的兒子過繼給神武，神武對這件事情沒有說什麼，雖然吉昌和露樹沒有跟他們住在一起，但是昌浩還是可以看見自己的親生父母，神武會讓昌浩去看他的親生父母的，昌浩對於自己有兩個父親沒有意見，他們都對昌浩很好，昌浩是很乖巧的孩子，也是晴明的繼承人，十二神將慢慢的會認同昌浩是他們的主人，紅蓮可是第一個認同昌浩的神將。

「還是好想博雅喔～」晴明嘆氣的說。

「爺爺，您在說什麼？」昌浩來到晴明的房間聽見晴明說的話。

「沒什麼。」晴明不想要告訴昌浩這些事情。

「爺爺，我有個請求。」昌浩把自己的請求告訴晴明。

「什麼請求？」晴明不了解自己的孫子有什麼請求。

「可以告訴我，源博雅這個人是怎樣的人嗎？」昌浩說出這個要求讓晴明震驚。

「好。」晴明楞了一會決定說出來。

晴明告訴昌浩自己的回憶，以及自己所了解的博雅是什麼樣子的人，晴明很高興自己可以認識博雅，儘管現在已經失去博雅這個愛人，可是自己從沒有忘記博雅對自己的好，那些好到現在可是自己最重要的回憶，但也是無法可解的毒藥，每次想起那些回憶就覺得世界黯淡無光，想念想要寄出去但是地址卻是再見，找不到和博雅在一起時的那種美好的回憶，那樣的痛苦到現在晴明還是忘卻不了，若菜離開自己的時候還不會那樣心痛，可是博雅離開自己的時候晴明是那樣的心痛，整顆心已經都破碎掉，那種痛心讓晴明感到很難過，萬物在晴明的眼中早已經不是那樣美麗，失去自己最珍惜最愛的物品後，什麼事情都可以看的很淡然，沒有博雅的一切晴明到現在還是不習慣，明明是人們所說的妖狐之子，可是對於最重要的事物卻是那樣的執著。

昌浩很早就從自己的養父身上知道博雅這個人是怎樣的人，只是讓自己的爺爺那樣用生命去愛的人到底是什麼樣的人，昌浩還是很想要知道，最了解博雅的人就是自己的祖父，昌浩很高興晴明會這樣願意告訴他，晴明把自己所知道的事情告訴最小的孫子昌浩，其實在幫昌浩取名的時候，晴明發現到昌浩的特質和博雅很像，刻意把博雅的名字帶入昌浩的名字當中，希望昌浩可以延續博雅的那份純真，晴明到現在都放不下自己最深愛的人，每次都會看著博雅留下來的東西發呆，神武看見自己的父親這樣什麼話都沒說，看見父親發呆的樣子神武也有所感嘆，他和妹妹晴雅也很想他們另外一位父親，父親的離開讓他們感到很痛苦，卻什麼話也都不能說，晴明會想博雅應該也是會認同自己取這個名字的，那個每次都會擔心自己卻又不怕任何不屬於這個世間的生物的純真之人。

晴明早已經知道自己對於博雅是那樣的愛，刻骨銘心的愛戀到現在一直都沒有消失過，如果消失的話現在的他就不會這樣痛苦，但…他所愛的人從沒有離開過他，在孩子的身上他還是可以看的見博雅的影子，還是知道博雅還在自己的身邊都沒有離開過，到自己死之前什麼事情都做不了，只是還想要再次看見自己最深愛的人的笑容，以及每次可以聽見自己最深愛的人吹笛的樣子，那份愛到現在都沒有變過，不想要失去這份愛所以永遠的記得，可是卻忘記自己只要想起自己最愛的人會有多痛，努力的告訴自己不要去想太多，可到了最後自己還是忘不了那些事情，雨後的彩虹看起來是那樣的美麗但是卻很哀傷，因為身旁的人早已經不在身邊了。

說好生生世世要永遠的在一起，沒想到一個疾病害了自己最愛的人，回不到自己最愛的人的身邊，想起每次聽見自己說咒時的苦笑，晴明有時候真的還以為博雅就在自己的身邊，博雅的一切晴明都忘不了，他好愛他，想要跟他度過一輩子，很多事情達不到永恆晴明自己也知道，想要把握和博雅在一起的時光，世俗不容許他們在一起，終其一生他們卻還是在一起，只是有一個人先離去，到最後見到那個人時，嘴邊的話語卻只剩下『我愛你』這三個字而已，想要說的話都已經不存在，願意和對方來世再繼續在一起，想要就這樣手牽手一起走下去，直到他們都膩了為止。

『還是振作一點吧！要不然的話，博雅又會擔心的。』晴明看著晴天想。

『人老了總是會想到許多的事情，也會忘卻許多的事情，可不知怎麼的卻忘不了和博雅的回憶。』晴明有時候想著這件事情。

「忘不了是正常的，您是那樣的愛博雅大人。」天后出現在晴明的面前。

「是啊！真的忘不了呀！」晴明對此有所感嘆。

「您要是把這句話說給神武少爺聽的話，我想神武少爺只會苦笑吧！」天后溫柔的聲音又繼續響起。

「那孩子可是我和博雅的融合，委屈他了。」晴明對於神武還是會感到委屈。

「你要是再說一句委屈我了的話，我下次就不理你了，父親大人。」神武聽見這句話咬牙切齒的說。

「哎呀！你在外面呀！」晴明一點也不像是被抓包的樣子。

「爺爺，您又惹父親生氣了。」昌浩不喜歡養父生氣的樣子。

「吉平和吉昌來看你了，晴雅說明天會回來一趟。」神武告訴晴明。

晴雅嫁給賀茂家的人，不像一般的習俗是女婿搬過來住，反而是晴雅住去賀茂家，晴明對這點沒有意見，小兒子吉昌本來想要和父親住在一起，但是神武還是和晴明住在一起就打消這個念頭，昌浩待在神武的身邊偶爾會過去找自己的親生父母，晴明看見這樣的情形反而會回顧和博雅在一起的日子，現在雖然只有和自己的大兒子以及小孫子一起住，但是孩子們和孫子們多少還是會回家看他，或許他可以用這樣的回憶支撐到自己的天命之年，到時候在和博雅手牽著手一起投胎轉世，相約來世再一起續前緣。

\------End------


	8. 話語（紅昌）

昌浩和紅蓮兩人是情侶的事情在安倍家並不是什麼稀奇的事情，因為昌浩從小就說自己要嫁給紅蓮，當然這件事情安倍家沒有任何一個人反對，神將娶妻又不是第一件事情，安倍家的女性陰陽師安倍雪姬就嫁給十二神將當中的青龍，當昌浩說出這件事情後沒人說話，紅蓮和昌浩兩人會有專屬的話語，只屬於他們之間的話語，紅蓮總是會用自己的方式在寵愛昌浩，那種幸福的感覺充滿在他們的身邊，甜蜜的樣子讓大家會心一笑，昌浩喜歡待在紅蓮的身邊，不可言喻的幸福滲入他們的生活當中，愛情是最有束縛力的咒，這個出自人心最強烈的咒可以把世間的每一個人都束縛住，連神將也不例外，因為京城當中最強的陰陽師也被愛情束縛住。

「紅蓮，起來啦！我要起床了。」昌浩知道紅蓮緊抱她不放。

「嗯！」紅蓮放開自己的手。

「早安，紅蓮。」已經成為少女的昌浩微笑的說。

「早。」紅蓮親吻昌浩。

成為亭亭玉立的少女的昌浩追求者很多，但是全部都一一被拒絕打回票，怎麼說昌浩都是貴族人家的孩子，會有很多人來提親也是正常的，只是很可惜昌浩早就心有所屬，沒有人有辦法成功的把安倍家的小千金娶回家，掌管家族的神武不容許有任何有不良企圖的人進入安倍家，安倍家住的人不僅是旁系的皇族，也有當初掌管權力一時的大臣之女，因此安倍家不會讓人輕易闖入成功，只是安倍家的女性大部分都非常的漂亮，自然追求者也非常的多，想要攀附權貴的人看中他們被天皇重視，因此想要結為姻親的人有很多，很可惜琥珀和神武要是發現任何人有這樣的企圖都一律趕出門，不要妄想可以進入安倍家來，權貴名利等東西他們不想擁有，更不想在政治上有任何發光發熱的地位，安倍家的人都是陰陽師，想要娶安倍家的女孩是需要心理準備的。

「父親、母親，早。」昌浩有禮貌的說早安。

「早安，小浩。」潤子微笑。

「啊！早。」神武放下手邊的事情。

「小浩變得有禮貌真怪。」昌平打量自己的妹妹。

「我偶爾想要正經點，你有意見嗎？」昌浩很想要動手打人。

「呵呵！這才是小浩嘛！」潤子微笑的看著丈夫。

 

「換我去掃墓了，父親和母親應該渡河了吧！」神武看見琥珀來到主廳。

「早過河了，過了三途川了。」琥珀微笑。

「也是呢！希望來生可以繼續當他們的孩子。」神武最基本愛撒嬌的個性沒有變。

「爹聽見一定會很高興的。」琥珀了解自己的弟弟說的話。

昌浩了解父母親的話，自從祖父母過世後總是會聽見這些話，昌浩從小就知道博雅和晴明的感情很好，那種不需要言語就了解對方在想什麼，祖父總是會牽起祖母的手走過許多年頭，不管發生什麼事情總是會牽著祖母的手走下去，博雅和晴明攜手走過這一生，愛情深刻又久遠，那種刻骨銘心的愛戀影響他們一家子，現在昌浩和紅蓮正在延續他們之間的愛情，紅蓮總是會陪伴在昌浩的身邊，簡單又明瞭的愛情呈現在他們的身上，昌浩很高興自己喜歡上的人是紅蓮，昌浩最不想要分開的人就是紅蓮，不管發生什麼事情都不想要和紅蓮分開。

「小浩，妳在想什麼？」紅蓮不解的看著昌浩。

「沒事，我們去工作吧！」昌浩微笑。

「今天要教導脩子內親王和敦康親王。」紅蓮知道今天的工作內容。

「嗯！要好好教導他們才可以。」昌浩牽起紅蓮的手。

「呵呵！小浩長大了。」紅蓮很高興昌浩有所成長。

「爺爺總是牽著奶奶的手走下去，一輩子都牽著奶奶的手走下去。」昌浩有感而發。

「晴明那傢伙真的很愛那個人，每次嘴上抱怨他的不好，可是到最後卻不想要離開他。」紅蓮一直以來都看著他們的感情。

昌浩知道紅蓮說的話，每次看見晴明在抱怨博雅的不好，可是只要一看見博雅就會馬上撲到博雅的懷裡，大家只要聽見晴明的抱怨大多都不會去理會晴明嘴上的抱怨，誰都清楚晴明根本就離不開博雅，要是叫晴明離開博雅的話，晴明絕對會捨不得的，明明知道自己捨不得卻老是要抱怨，昌浩覺得晴明的個性真的很矛盾，可是不可否認祖父母的感情真的非常好，祖父願意牽著祖母的手走下去，不管祖母是怎樣的抱怨自己都是一樣，那份愛情絕對是比任何感情都還要來的堅定，就是因為堅定才有屬於他們之間的話語。

「紅蓮，我前世是怎麼和你相處的？」昌浩好奇的問紅蓮。

「跟現在沒有什麼兩樣，和妳在一起的感覺真好。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「我很高興可以認識紅蓮，和紅蓮在一起的感覺真好。」昌浩靠在紅蓮的懷裡。

「我能擁有妳真好，如果可以我希望這種感覺可以永遠的持續下去。」紅蓮知道昌浩的生命會有終結的時候。

昌浩握住紅蓮的手代表他們會一直走下去，就算自己的生命結束來生也會在一起的，紅蓮懂昌浩想要表達的意思，一輩子牽著手走下去，就算失去對方被留下的一方慢慢的等待，紅蓮已經等待過一次不介意再等待一次，只要能夠和自己最愛的人在一起比什麼事情都還要好，只要可以牽起對方的手一起走下去，度過以後的人生這比什麼事情都還要好的事情，愛情總是很簡單也很容易滿足，只要和心愛的人在一起就會獲得滿足。

昌浩喜歡靠在紅蓮的懷裡享受外面的風景，昌浩的家庭教師的工作不需要多少的時間，脩子和敦康學習的速度很快，昌浩很高興他們兩人的學習速度很快，而且吸收的效果也很好，這讓昌浩很有成就感，每次教書的時候紅蓮會陪伴在昌浩的身邊，有紅蓮在昌浩的身邊就會感到特別的安心，因為昌浩知道紅蓮對自己的好，從小就陪伴在昌浩的身邊，只要紅蓮知道昌浩遇到危險就會努力保護昌浩，繼承天狐之血的孩子不只有昌浩，神武和琥珀的孩子全部都繼承到，神將們很努力的在保護他們這些孩子，昌浩就在紅蓮的保護下成長的。

「好暖喔！」昌浩開始蹭蹭紅蓮。

「真是的。」紅蓮開始摸摸昌浩的頭。

 

「紅蓮最好了，我最喜歡紅蓮了。」昌浩真的很喜歡紅蓮。

「呵呵！小浩長大了。」紅蓮用溫柔的眼神看著昌浩。

昌浩真的很喜歡紅蓮，兩人在一起很久的時間，昌浩已經是紅蓮的妻子，對於有沒有孩子這件事情他們順其自然，他們並不打算強求這件事情，很多事情不需要太過強求，當然神武和潤子也不在意這件事情，神武的身體已經快要達到極限，若菜、昌平、昌浩等人都很清楚，琥珀對此真的很擔心神武，真的神武要是離開琥珀的話，琥珀一定會活不下去的，其實昌平和昌浩等人已經開始慢慢接任家族的事務，成親和昌親自然了解父親和叔叔的用意，昌浩靠在紅蓮的身上感覺萬物的氣息，雙手輕輕的撫在自己的肚子上，期待可以早點孕育出生命來。

「小浩，吃飯了，和紅蓮進屋來。」潤子的聲音傳進昌浩的耳中。

「好的，娘。」昌浩站起身來。

「時間在你們的身上流逝的真快，對我們卻不過只是一瞬間。」紅蓮有些感嘆。

「紅蓮別這樣說嘛！」昌浩了解紅蓮的意思。

紅蓮微笑的看著昌浩，眼睛裡包含的話語是那樣的溫柔，眼睛是靈魂之窗，隱藏不了任何的情緒，昌浩很喜歡看紅蓮的眼睛，顏色真的很像美麗的夕陽，昌浩總是會用美麗的雙眼看著紅蓮，那種不需要言語就可以表示出他們之間的愛意，每個人看見他們的愛意，昌浩很高興可以和紅蓮在一起，當然他們之間的感情走過來是那樣的風風雨雨，昌浩很怕自己最喜歡的人離開自己，紅蓮曾經一度離開昌浩，那時候昌浩非常的痛苦，因為失去過最愛的人的那種痛苦真的很痛，昌浩不想要再體會那樣的痛苦，紅蓮也不想要失去昌浩這個自己心愛的人。

「紅蓮，爹他…」昌浩看見神武的身體很不好。

「大限要到了。」紅蓮知道神武的天命要到了。

「我不想要失去爹，真的不想。」昌浩淚水聚集在眼中。

「別這樣，神武會擔心的。」紅蓮把昌浩抱住。

「可是爺爺奶奶走了，再來就是爹，真的很不捨嘛！」昌浩哽咽的說出這句話。

「人的性命本來就很短，對我們神將來說卻是匆匆一撇。」紅蓮對於人生真的很有感觸。

「陰陽師果然要看開生死。」昌浩輕輕的靠在紅蓮的懷裡。

「如果晴明在的話會說，生與死不過就是咒。」紅蓮想起晴明的話。

昌浩聽見紅蓮說的話只是笑笑的，因為那的確是祖母會說的話，天地萬物就是咒組成的，很多時候不需要去在意那麼多，生死是人生中最正常的事情，每個人不需要去哭泣，也不需要去在意，生死終究是會輪迴的，生生死死、死死生生，人也不過是天地萬物當中的一瞬，生命的起始不需要太高興，生命的終結不需要太悲傷，生與死的輪迴是很正常的，死亡並不可怕，不需要悲傷，昌浩了解到這些道理，她是陰陽師的後代必須要了解這個道理才可以。

紅蓮摸摸昌浩的臉頰，紅蓮比誰都清楚昌浩的脆弱，昌浩總是堅強不讓人擔心，但是每個人都清楚昌浩是很脆弱的孩子，昌浩也比任何人都還要愛神武這個父親，如果失去自己最喜愛的父親，昌浩不知道是不是可以接受這個打擊，紅蓮疼愛自己的妻子，不希望昌浩一直處於難過的情緒當中，昌浩自然了解紅蓮的用意，紅蓮一直以來都是她最愛的人，最了解她的人自然就是紅蓮，昌浩自己是陰陽師，生與死的道理必須要了解，不可太執著這些事情，自然昌浩會努力去適應這些事情的，同時也會努力讓自己更加的強大，成為當代當中最強的陰陽師存在，不要辜負父親和祖母的期待，這是絕對不可以辜負的。

「紅蓮，我要成為最強的陰陽師，不會辜負父親和奶奶對我的期待。」昌浩堅定的對紅蓮說。

「我相信妳，妳一定會成功的。」紅蓮相信昌浩。

「我會做到的，爹他們都這樣相信。」昌浩知道自己的實力在哪裡。

「晴明和神武的確是這樣相信的。」紅蓮自然知道昌浩的本質。

「紅蓮，我愛你。」昌浩抬起頭來對紅蓮說。

「我也愛妳，小浩。」紅蓮溫柔的看著昌浩。

很多時候他們之間的言語成為最有束縛力的咒，就是因為最具有束縛力，所以才會把人的心思給束縛住，屬於他們之間的話語是沒有人可以攻破的，這種牢不可破的關係無從破壞起，他們之間的愛情不會有人破壞的，每個人都可以得到屬於他們的愛情，不管是神還是人都是一樣的，愛情不管在哪個種族都是有可能發生的，太過有束縛力量的咒可是會連神也一起束縛的，終究沒有人可以抵擋這個咒，當然不見得每個人的愛情都一定會修成正果的，當然愛情不一定是一帆風順，很多時候都要經過大風大浪的考驗，一路上的路程不是那樣的美好，是需要付出代價的。

他們之間的話語不需要真正的用言語去表達，有的時候一個眼神一個動作就知道對方想要說些什麼，他們相信自己一定可以成為對方心目中最完美的人，紅蓮懂昌浩的肢體語言，昌浩也懂紅蓮眼睛裡面的話語，他們之間總是會含情脈脈的看著對方，這樣總是可以在對方的眼中讀出很多的訊息出來，對方想要說的話都可以透過眼睛來表達，他們很高興自己是那樣的幸福，可以得到這麼好的情人，只要願意和對方一起攜手走下去，不管過什麼樣的生活他們都甘之如飴。

愛情的美好讓他們過的很幸福，很多時候昌浩覺得只要有紅蓮在身邊就可以，其實昌浩也知道自己的家人總有一天都會離開自己的，為了要讓他們放心昌浩總是擺出一副堅強的樣子，盡量不要讓自己最喜愛的人傷心難過，也不要讓他們在臨走的時候還要擔心自己，生與死以及很多的感情不過就是咒，人心的咒可以產生出神靈和鬼怪，以及很多天地萬物的一切，愛情既然束縛了他們，他們就會過的很幸福。

 

*-------End--------*


	9. 狐狸娶妻（紅昌）

昌浩從出生開始就是紅蓮帶大的孩子，昌浩覺得紅蓮身上總是有著和父親神武相似的味道，昌浩在家中就特別的愛黏著這兩個人，身為天狐的後代，昌浩的能力一直以來都被封印住，除了妖怪可以聞到鮮血中的味道之外，還有就是神格的人可以知道昌浩是誰的女兒之外，其餘的就和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，但是鮮血中的味道只有同族當中的人才可以聞的出來，昌浩的靈力是孩子們當中數一數二的，神武和晴明擔心昌浩會出事情才會把紅蓮安排在昌浩的身邊。

「雪桃，不要跑，我要幫妳洗澡。」若菜開始追逐父親養的寵物式神。

那隻叫做雪桃的小狐狸絕對不會讓若菜給抓到，除了自己的主人會幫她洗澡之外，雪桃是不會乖乖的給神武以外的人洗澡的，因此這次若菜心血來潮想要幫雪桃洗澡幾乎是難上加難的事情，家裡面就可以看見若菜在追逐小狐狸的樣子，六歲的若菜氣喘吁吁的追著可愛的小狐狸，雪桃是不會輕易的讓人抓到她的，怎麼說雪桃都是神武最疼愛的寵物，經過修煉的狐狸是可以活的很長壽的，而且安倍家除了雪桃之外還有一隻狐狸，那隻是九尾狐狸，上古的神獸，狐狸會依照自己修煉的道行長出尾巴來，最多可以長出九條尾巴，守護狐狸的神明是稻荷大神。

「啊！下雨了。」若菜發現到明明是好天氣卻下雨了。

「若菜。」神武叫自己的大女兒。

雪桃看見神武在身邊馬上逃到神武的身上去，神武知道雪桃不喜歡自己以外的人幫她洗澡，因此摸摸雪桃白色的毛皮安撫雪桃的情緒，大晴天下雨就表示狐狸要娶親，不知道這次是哪對幸運的狐狸情侶要結婚了，大部分狐狸娶親的時候會發喜帖來到安倍家給雪姬，雪姬收服上古的神獸九尾，因此他們下意識都會把娶親這件事情告訴雪姬，雪姬也會送上大禮給他們，收到禮物的狐狸總是可以得到更多的道行，也因為這樣狐狸們都很感謝雪姬，葛葉的孫女。

「若菜，跟爹一起到一個地方去，爹要幫姑姑一個忙。」神武抱起大女兒。

「好的，爹。」若菜高興可以和父親一起出門。

神武出門不過是要幫雪姬把東西交到新娘子的手上，聽說今天會有九尾的狐狸嫁給稻荷大神，稻荷大神娶親的事情有告訴雪姬，雪姬決定送出一樣的東西給新娘子，祝福他們的感情可以永遠長久的不變，不過今天雪姬不適合出門，剛好友人來拜訪雪姬，因此雪姬才拜託神武把東西送過去，神武接到雪姬的請託後馬上就出門去，還好地方不會很遠，白虎的風一下子就可以把他們送到，狐狸娶親的隊伍來到的地方剛好就是紅蓮和昌浩去散步的地方，神武不太會擔心自己的女兒出事情，有紅蓮在不會有妖怪想要攻擊他們的。

「紅蓮蓮，我們去看那個！」昌浩指著狐狸娶親的隊伍。

「好。」紅蓮帶昌浩靠近。

正在森林裡散步的紅蓮和昌浩看見狐狸娶親的隊伍，昌浩看見狐狸娶親的隊伍很好奇，興奮的拉著紅蓮要過去看，紅蓮知道那是狐狸娶親的隊伍，要是一般人看見的話一定會受到處罰的，但是昌浩是不一樣的人，去了的話應該是不會出問題的，加上昌浩的身邊還有自己在身邊，紅蓮就這樣慢慢的靠近娶親的隊伍，生性敏感的狐狸察覺到有人的拜訪有些不是很高興，坐在轎子當中的狐狸聞到味道就知道大概是誰了，一般道行比較低等的狐狸是不敢靠近紅蓮的，掌管恐懼的騰蛇對他們來說是非常恐怖的存在，因此不管怎樣都不會去刻意靠近騰蛇的。

「來者何人？似乎是神將大人和我族的孩子。」轎子當中傳來好聽女性的聲音。

「這個孩子是晴明的孫女。」紅蓮告知這件事情。

「是葛夜大人的子孫呀！」轎子當中的女性像是感嘆的說。

「紅蓮蓮，爹爹。」昌浩看見神武他們的到來。

「昌浩乖。」神武摸摸昌浩的臉頰。

「神武大人親自到來，請問有何事情？」轎子當中的女性感到訝異。

「小雪說今天稻荷大神娶妻，她有東西要送給新娘子。」神武把東西交給雪桃，示意要雪桃拿過去。

「是雪姬大人的禮物，雪姬大人果然很疼我們。」轎子當中的女性很喜歡雪姬。

「爹，為什麼要雪桃拿給她？」若菜不解的問自己的父親。

「因為我們身上的力量太過強大，這樣的話會傷害那些狐狸的，雪桃是跟他們一樣的狐狸，不會傷害到他們的。」神武有耐心的和自己的女兒解釋。

「那若菜也祝福新娘子可以和新郎永遠幸福的在一起。」若菜童言童語的說出這句話。

「若菜的祝福一定會成為言靈的。」神武摸摸女兒的頭。

「謝謝若菜小姐的祝福，我有的東西要送給昌浩小姐，希望昌浩小姐以後可以平安順利的長大。」轎子當中的女性溫柔的說。

昌浩張大眼睛看著這一切，三歲的昌浩對於這些事物一點也不會感覺到害怕，似乎感覺是理所當然的樣子，家中總是會有不平凡的東西出現，昌浩一點也不會去在意這種事情，三歲的昌浩總是很愛待在紅蓮的身邊，這次見到狐狸娶親昌浩不過就是看著沒有問題，轎子當中的女性看見昌浩可愛的樣子只是微笑，果然是葛夜最疼愛的孫子的孩子，葛夜的曾孫果然是不同凡響的，神武大人的孩子都是非常可愛的，在還沒有成為稻荷大神的未婚妻前，轎子當中的九尾總是會到安倍家去看神獸九尾，因此見過安倍家的孩子。

九尾讓自己的手下把東西交給昌浩，那位手下一點也不想要靠近紅蓮，凶將的神氣可是讓妖怪不敢靠近的，一般人看見紅蓮也會感到害怕，可是安倍家的人卻沒有這樣的感覺，總是會用自己最自然的方式來面對紅蓮，轎子當中的九尾看見這樣的情形只是微笑，其實一路上就有注意昌浩和紅蓮的互動，昌浩總是會不時的親吻紅蓮，紅蓮對待昌浩就像是寶物一般的對待，那樣的疼惜似乎是很久以前就存在的，那麼這樣子他們的關係一定是跟前世有關係，神武又很放心的把昌浩交給紅蓮，那就表示說他們的羈絆會永遠的存在下去，自己當然要好好的祝福他們。

「人家給妳東西要說什麼？」紅蓮嚴肅的看著昌浩。

「謝謝，大姊姊。」昌浩拿到東西後說出這樣的話。

「這才是乖寶寶。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「昌浩小姐以後長大會是不可多得的花朵，可要請神將大人好好保護昌浩小姐。」轎子當中美麗的九尾說出這句話。

「我會保護好昌浩的，這是我應盡的義務。」紅蓮不想要重蹈覆轍。

「神武大人，請代小女子感謝雪姬大人，小女子很喜歡雪姬大人送的禮物。」九尾的話裡似乎有微笑的感覺。

「我會傳達的，祝福妳可以永遠的幸福下去。」神武說出自己的祝福。

狐狸娶親的隊伍繼續走下去，他們這些人不方便去參加他們的婚禮，美麗的九尾一定可以和稻荷大神過的很幸福的，有了他們這些非人類的人給予的祝福一定可以的，昌浩很高興的玩著剛剛拿到的禮物，九尾給予昌浩的祝福會把昌浩和紅蓮的感情聯繫的更緊密，九尾給予昌浩的禮物是顆珠子，那顆珠子有一定的避邪作用在，神武回家後刻意把珠子弄成項鍊給昌浩戴上，或許很多年後昌浩會想起這件事情的，今天的事情就當作是一段小小的際遇。

涼爽的初秋午後，昌浩趴在紅蓮的肚子上睡覺，大家看見這樣的情形都只是微笑，昌浩很愛跟著紅蓮，或許是因為昌浩的照顧者就是紅蓮的關係，也或許是因為前世的記憶還存留在昌浩的腦海當中，又或許是因為地獄的業火對昌浩有一定的吸引力，這些事情大家都不知道，不過也沒有人想要猜測這種事情，他們在一起是多麼美好的狀態，不需要去刻意打擾他們的生活，只要他們開開心心的過著他們想要的生活，很多事情都可以忽略過去的，畢竟昌浩是大家心中的寶貝孩子，也是紅蓮最重要的人。

「紅蓮蓮，最好了，最喜歡。」昌浩夢囈。

躺在地上睡覺的紅蓮聽見昌浩的夢囈臉上多了些笑容，昌浩可以牽動紅蓮的情緒，紅蓮因為昌浩的幾句話臉上就多了幾分笑容就是最好的證明，紅蓮感覺自己在不知不覺當中都被昌浩給影響，昌浩可愛的樣子已經讓紅蓮愛不釋手，今生今世紅蓮都不會放開昌浩的手，當初放開手的後悔到現在都還在侵蝕紅蓮，因此這次不管發生什麼事情紅蓮都不會放手，只要昌浩可以平安的在自己的身邊紅蓮就不會有問題，要是昌浩出事情的話，紅蓮一定會發狂的，最強的神將要是發狂的話，後果可是不堪設想的。

安倍昌浩的心裡有兩位最喜歡的人，一位是疼愛她的父親，一位是她最喜歡的神將，這兩個人在她的心中佔了不少地位，昌浩從小的時候就很黏他們，只要有他們存在的地方就可以看見昌浩，神武疼愛昌浩是天經地義的事情，神武是昌浩的父親，而且神武本身很喜歡小孩子，會疼愛小孩子是正常的，從小照顧昌浩的騰蛇紅蓮也非常的疼愛昌浩，不僅僅是昌浩帶給騰蛇紅蓮光明，而是因為昌浩可愛的樣子帶給紅蓮超級大的震撼，如同祂之前照顧的孩子雪姬一樣，擁有清澈無比的內心，堅強的力量，乾淨又堅定的靈魂。

記憶被封印住，輪迴了好幾世，重生了好幾次，直到他們在一次的回歸到天上，還沒發生動亂前的雪姬已經和青龍相戀，那次的動亂被迫分離，每一次的重生天照大神都讓他們投胎到陰陽師的家中，每一次都是由同樣的靈魂所孕育出來，保名、葛葉、忠行、博雅、晴明、保憲、忍子他們都是天照大神所看重的靈魂，同時也是那些死去的神祇，同時本身也是天上界的人們，他們必須找回到祂們的一切才能回到祂們原本的出生地，回歸到自然去，祂們最初所屬的地方。

在昌浩長大的過程中，神武和紅蓮付出的心力是最多的，昌浩天生的力量就大過所有的人，嚴然已經成為雪姬的繼承者，雪姬對於自己的繼承者並沒有很嚴格，她一直相信所有的孩子都有自己的發展，不需要刻意的去培育，雪姬一直深信昌浩和紅蓮的羈絆是不會斷掉的，就如同她和青龍一樣，雪姬知道這些孩子其實也是神族的投胎，那些已經死去的人們所投胎的，力量強大就是一個很好的證明。

三歲的昌浩是大家的寶貝，紅蓮想起很久以前的事情，那時候的昌浩就是那樣可愛的小女孩，自己不管經過多久的時間都會喜歡上昌浩的，昌浩總是想要和紅蓮永遠的在一起，只要可以和紅蓮永遠的在一起，昌浩就會非常的開心，在外人的眼中其實已經可以看見他們感情的種子在發芽，他們不會刻意去把他們的愛情給抹滅，畢竟他們都知道這件事情已經是註定好的事情，當年的一切今生都會再次發生的，他們一定會克服所有的難關，在此之前他們都會用自己的方式去守護他們，神武就算知道昌浩以後一定會過的比別人辛苦，但是他還是不打算阻止這件事情的發生，或許是因為想要彌補當初的一切，紅蓮疼愛昌浩是大家都知道的事實，就這樣讓紅蓮可以寵愛昌浩一輩子，那樣的話就真的足夠了，他們的愛情會持續永遠的，不管發生什麼事情都不會分開。

昌浩除了神武和紅蓮之外其他人都不會很黏，但是在博雅和晴明的身邊卻會很乖巧，當然偶爾會跟在潤子的身邊，但是那僅是偶爾而已，其他的神將昌浩雖然都不怕他們，可是就是不喜歡和他們在一起，雪姬偶爾也會幫忙照顧昌浩，昌浩也喜歡在雪姬的懷中撒嬌，可愛的樣子讓大家都非常的疼愛昌浩，只是昌浩任性起來的脾氣是大家都很頭痛的，包含總是照顧昌浩的紅蓮和神武，他們兩人最怕昌浩任性起來的樣子，那樣的話要哄昌浩就很麻煩，昌浩要是哭泣可是惡魔。

昌浩是唯一的一個最喜歡溺在紅蓮身邊的小孩，雖然家中的小孩都很喜歡去找紅蓮玩耍，但是紅蓮卻不怎麼愛和小孩子在一起，除了之前照顧過雪姬之外，其他小孩他大部分都一概拒絕，昌浩第一次見到紅蓮就非常的喜歡和紅蓮在一起，不管怎樣就是非紅蓮莫屬不可，因此紅蓮才這樣的被派到昌浩的身邊去，昌浩是絕對不會讓紅蓮離開她的視線，除非晴明有事情要找紅蓮之外，大多時間紅蓮都是待在昌浩的身邊保護昌浩，對於昌浩來說紅蓮就是屬於她的東西，誰都不可以跟自己搶紅蓮，紅蓮看見這樣的昌浩只是笑笑的，小孩子對於自己專屬的東西都有很強烈的佔有慾望，畢竟那是小孩子的專屬權力，紅蓮是屬於昌浩的，誰都不可以搶走的。

 

  
*-------End-------*


	10. 專屬位子（紅昌）

昌浩是個很可愛的小女孩，同時她也是最霸道的女孩，她有一個屬於她的專屬位子，那個位子誰都不可以去跟她搶，這是全家人都知道的事情，往往這件事情讓神武很頭大，因為那個專屬位子就是神武的懷中，昌浩最喜歡霸佔那個位子，小小年紀的昌浩因此給人感覺很恐怖就是這個原因，昌平想要去佔領那個位子的時候就會被昌浩給拉下來，不容許昌平霸佔自己的位子，即使長大了昌平到現在還心有餘悸，神武可是很頭痛這兩個小鬼吵架的樣子。

「爹～」昌浩一屁股的坐上神武的懷中。

「小浩，我要做事情。」神武看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

「最喜歡爹了。」昌浩在神武的懷中撒嬌。

『唉～紅蓮去哪了？怎麼還不回來？』神武看見這樣的情形就覺得自己的事情都不用做了。

「武兒，可以陪我出去嗎？」晴明難得看見自己的二兒子出現在客廳當中。

「好的，母親。」神武把孩子抱起來一起帶出門去。

昌浩很高興可以一起出門去，昌浩除了神武和紅蓮之外其他人都不會很黏，但是在博雅和晴明的身邊卻會很乖巧，當然偶爾會跟在潤子的身邊，但是那僅是偶爾而已，其他的神將昌浩雖然都不怕他們，可是就是不喜歡和他們在一起，雪姬偶爾也會幫忙照顧昌浩，昌浩也喜歡在雪姬的懷中撒嬌，可愛的樣子讓大家都非常的疼愛昌浩，只是昌浩任性起來的脾氣是大家都很頭痛的，包含總是照顧昌浩的紅蓮和神武，他們兩人最怕昌浩任性起來的樣子，那樣的話要哄昌浩就很麻煩。

「母親，怎麼需要到皇宮去一趟？」神武有些不解的問。

「我不清楚，那孩子說有事情想要請我去一趟。」晴明告訴神武。

「懷仁那孩子是有什麼事情嗎？不是教過他可以用陰陽術告訴我們就好了。」神武對於自己一手帶大的孩子所做的事情感到不解。

「當初他們為了避免一些事情，把那孩子交給你照顧，看你現在很疼他嘛！」晴明知道一条天皇在他們家生活的樣子。

「有什麼辦法，剛好所有的人選當中只有我沒生子。」神武想到這件事情就有點不開心。

想當初一条天皇的父親圓融天皇開心的對著神武說，『神武愛卿，我的孩子就交給你撫養啦！請你幫忙這個傢伙成為一個好天皇吧！』

想到這裡神武就不知道要不要氣結，神武早就已經為之氣結了，剛好神武結婚後並沒有很快就生孩子，才會造成當年的懷仁親王丟給他照顧的情形，而且因為父親博雅的關係家中的小孩子幾乎都被封為親王，在宮中的地位是很高的，畢竟他們是朱雀天皇的養子，自從出生起就被朱雀天皇認養當做兒子，因此神武和琥珀會有親王的身分也就是這個原因，加上博雅和晴明又很受到朝廷的敬重，讓他們總是會和皇族的人交流，圓融天皇才會把自己唯一的兒子交給神武照顧，一条天皇的輩份其實是和琥珀以及神武一樣，只是因為叫習慣的關係，變成不那個重要了。

博雅和晴明結婚的早，生子也非常的早的關係，琥珀和神武才有機會變成朱雀天皇的養子，加上當初朱雀天皇只有一個可愛的女兒之外就沒有任何的孩子，才和博雅的母親紅子商量說讓他把孫子過繼給自己當兒子，差點沒氣的要晴明直接上朝去理論，而且朱雀天皇並沒有皇后，只有兩位女御，博雅和晴明看見這樣的情形只好答應下來讓朱雀天皇作為他們的養父，他們兄弟倆人就這樣幸運的可以成為親王，不過沒有繼承權就是了啦！

「爹，漂亮。」昌浩看見景物開心的說。

「母親，紅蓮去哪了？」神武摸摸女兒的頭。

「派出去處理一些事情，小浩的專屬位子除了你的懷裡就是紅蓮的懷裡。」晴明知道孫女最喜歡的位子有兩個。

「奶奶，那個～」昌浩把自己看見的東西指給晴明看。

「小浩的能力果然不能小看。」晴明知道昌浩看見很細微的妖氣。

「是啊！」神武馬上就處理好這件事情，神武怎會不知道女兒的能力在哪裡。

處理好事情之後昌浩開開心心的和自己的父親以及祖母一起回家，回到家昌浩看見紅蓮就特別的開心，伸手就要紅蓮抱她，紅蓮看見這樣的情形沒法子只好把昌浩抱在懷裡，昌浩可愛的樣子真的很令人疼愛，但是某些時候脾氣就讓人不敢恭維，來到自己的專屬懷抱當中的昌浩非常的高興，紅蓮的懷抱就是她最喜歡的專屬懷抱，只要把可愛的昌浩交給紅蓮照顧大多都不會有問題的，紅蓮的全身上下都是昌浩的專屬位子，沒有人會去跟昌浩搶紅蓮的，昌浩也非常的喜歡待在紅蓮的身邊，在紅蓮的身邊昌浩就會非常的開心，這是大家都沒有想到的事情。

「紅蓮蓮，高興～」昌浩在紅蓮的懷裡撒嬌。

「乖孩子。」紅聯隊於懷中的小女孩總是有諸多的疼愛。

「喜歡～喜歡～」昌浩親吻紅蓮。

「小浩是乖孩子。」紅蓮對於昌浩的親吻並不會生氣。

紅蓮對昌浩總是會疼愛有加，大家看在眼裡也都非常高興紅蓮有這樣的轉變，對於曾經失去過的紅蓮，總是會更加的珍惜和昌浩在一起的時光，當初犯下的罪孽那些人早就已經不去怪罪，雪姬不喜歡去怪罪紅蓮，她覺得那是沒有必要的事情，博雅和晴明也對於紅蓮所犯下的錯誤很快就原諒，紅蓮不解他們為什麼可以輕易的原諒自己，晴明知道紅蓮內心的自責，自從昌浩出現後紅蓮的內心就有很大的改變，儘管那些罪惡感還存在紅蓮的內心當中，可現在的紅蓮卻讓人不會感到害怕。

「昌浩改變紅蓮真多呢！」博雅喝了一口酒。

「是啊！看樣子不需要太擔心了。」晴明喜歡靠在丈夫的懷裡，那裡是他的專屬位子。

昌浩乖乖的坐在紅蓮的懷中，昌浩很喜歡在紅蓮的懷中呆呆的看風景，力量強大的昌浩總是被大家小心翼翼的照顧著，家中的每位小孩的力量都非常的強大，所以每位小孩都有一位專屬的神將，昌浩就被分配到紅蓮，可是兩人總是形影不離的樣子，這個樣子讓大家看見後都非常的高興，紅蓮能夠有改變就是因為昌浩這可愛的小陽光，昌浩是帶給大家溫暖的陽光，可愛的樣子讓大家都很想要把昌浩據為己有，可惜紅蓮總是會出現在昌浩的身邊，只要看見昌浩可以改變那樣冷漠的人，大家都非常的高興。

「紅蓮蓮，不舒服要說喔！」昌浩的小手摸摸紅蓮的臉。

「我沒事。」紅蓮知道那是昌浩的關心，這樣關心的話語會讓紅蓮想起雪姬小時候的樣子。

「我最愛紅蓮了。」昌浩開心的說出來。

「我也最愛昌浩了。」紅蓮總是用寵溺的眼神看著昌浩。

懷中的孩子是他最愛的人，也是前世今生最愛的人，如果當初自己沒有放手的話，現在那個孩子就應該還在自己的身邊，紅蓮知道青龍和自己有同樣的感覺，現在他們都找到自己當初的另外一半，今生的他們會好好的保護他們的另外一半，他們不會再次重蹈覆轍，他們想要的就是安定的生活以及保護自己最心愛的人，昌浩可以帶給紅蓮光明，紅蓮找到此生自己最愛的人，這樣的一切如果可以繼續的持續下去該有多好，這是現在紅蓮內心的想法，他會永遠的抱著自己最愛的孩子繼續下去的，一直到真正的終結為止。

「紅蓮蓮，最好了。」昌浩夢囈。

「妳唷！在夢中也想到我嗎？」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭髮。

『守護妳是我現在最主要的任務，當初沒有好好的守護妳，今生我一定會好好的守護妳的，我親愛的昌浩。』紅蓮在自己的內心發誓。

前世的因今生的果，因果輪迴繼續下去，昌浩的小手是那樣的溫暖，可以帶給紅蓮的溫暖是那樣的多，紅蓮知道自己一定會守護這個孩子的，只要自己還在的一天就會守護下去，如果自己死去的話，重生的另外一個自己是會對昌浩沒有印象的，那樣的話又要開始重新培養感情，紅蓮不會希望這樣的事情發生的，自己的名字就是在水面上的紅色蓮花，地獄的業火是無法改變的，把大地燒成灰燼的業火，掌管恐懼的自己，冰冷的火焰帶給人們的只有絕望，但是卻沒有人可以看見之後的希望，黑暗伴隨著光明，絕望伴隨著希望，這是永恆不變的道理。

亙古不變的道理到底是怎樣的道理沒有人知道，生活很長一段時間的神將也領悟不出來這樣的道理，換過一個又一個的主人，大多人沒有辦法承受起騰蛇所給予的恐懼，全天下只有安倍晴明召喚他們出來的時候是那樣用平常心面對，面對紅蓮卻沒有任何的害怕，當他們後來見到自己主人最愛的人的時候，博雅也表現出很稀鬆平常的樣子，沒有人知道他們到底是為什麼不會去害怕這樣的事物，只知道他們兩人總是可以讓人感到驚奇，一般人見到他們都會感到害怕，博雅和晴明見到神將卻沒又任何的感覺，連帶的他們一家子都是這樣的人，神將們都知道這樣的人少之又少。

昌浩是唯一的一個最喜歡溺在紅蓮身邊的小孩，雖然家中的小孩都很喜歡去找紅蓮玩耍，但是紅蓮卻不怎麼愛和小孩子在一起，除了之前照顧過雪姬之外，其他小孩他大部分都一概拒絕，昌浩第一次見到紅蓮就非常的喜歡和紅蓮在一起，不管怎樣就是非紅蓮莫屬不可，因此紅蓮才這樣的被派到昌浩的身邊去，昌浩是絕對不會讓紅蓮離開她的視線，除非晴明有事情要找紅蓮之外，大多時間紅蓮都是待在昌浩的身邊保護昌浩，對於昌浩來說紅蓮就是屬於她的東西，誰都不可以跟自己搶紅蓮，紅蓮看見這樣的昌浩只是笑笑的，小孩子對於自己專屬的東西都有很強烈的佔有慾望。

「點心～點心～」昌浩開心的看著紅蓮在弄點心。

「小浩最乖了，乖乖不要動喔！等下就有點心吃了。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「嗯～！」昌浩大大的微笑。

紅蓮細心做出來的點心大家都非常的愛吃，尤其是晴明這個老傢伙更是愛不釋手，往往大家都要小心晴明會到廚房裡面偷點心吃，神武有的時候弄的點心晴明也會偷吃，氣的琥珀往往會跟自己的母親吵架，畢竟那是他請自己的弟弟神武弄給自己吃的點心，博雅看見這樣的情形大多只是苦笑沒有多說什麼，昌浩最喜歡吃兩個人弄的點心，其中一個人就是紅蓮，紅蓮弄的點心昌浩總是會乖乖的吃乾淨，而且紅蓮弄的點心都非常的符合昌浩的口味，昌浩才會這樣的喜歡吃紅蓮弄的點心。

等紅蓮弄好點心之後就會抱著昌浩到走廊去坐著吃，昌浩總是會坐在她的專屬位子上開心的吃著紅蓮弄的點心，紅蓮懷中的位子一直以來就專屬於昌浩，昌浩小口小口的咬著今天紅蓮弄給她吃的豆沙餅，紅蓮看見昌浩吃的開心只是摸摸昌浩的頭，晴明看見昌浩吃點心的樣子很想要搶來吃，但是紅蓮在一旁不會輕易的讓晴明來偷吃，那個愛孫成痴的老人家總是會做出那些令人意料之外的小事情來，讓大家都不知道應該要如何是好。

「好想要吃喔！紅蓮弄的豆沙餅好好吃。」晴明看見這樣的情形很想要吃。

「別哀怨了。」博雅把晴明給拖回房間去。

博雅看見晴明的樣子非常的無奈，晴明總是會和自己的小孩或是孫子搶東西來吃，自己的妻子總是會把最愛吃的東西吃的乾乾淨淨的，博雅很清楚晴明真的很喜歡吃紅蓮弄的東西，也就是因為這樣才總是會到廚房裡面去偷吃東西，當然到最後都會被紅蓮或是神武狠狠的教訓一頓，看見這樣的情形往往博雅都不知道要說什麼才好，太過於了解自己的妻子好像也不是很好的事情，尤其是老是在古靈精怪的妻子。

「好好吃～好吃～」昌浩吃的非常的開心。

「小浩喜歡就好。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

昌浩開心的把所有的豆沙餅給吃完，看見昌浩開心的樣子紅蓮也非常的開心，昌浩的笑容總是可以感染紅蓮的一舉一動，大家看見這樣的情形往往都會露出安慰的笑容，昌浩果然是天上派來的小天使，可以讓紅蓮這樣的開心，只要紅蓮露出笑容大家就知道紅蓮已經改變很多，昌浩的身邊總是有一股溫暖的感覺，那樣溫暖的感覺帶給紅蓮的內心許多的溫暖，消除紅蓮犯下的過錯，這是大家樂於見到的事情。

 

  
*--------End--------*


	11. 溫柔的拒絕(昌平中心，昌彰)

『假如說我能減少一份對妳的愛，我將不致感到如此地無奈

我多麼希望棲息在妳柔柔的胸懷，可是妳只輕輕地把頭甩

年輕的日子　應該是多姿多彩，難道妳真願意　讓它一片空白

縱然我日日夜夜　切切地等待，你溫柔的拒絕　卻沒有更改，

你溫柔的拒絕　卻沒有更改』

 

－－－－－－－－－我是安靜分隔線ｗ－－－－－－－－－－

 

最近京城有很多事情並不安寧，神武體內的異形之血開始侵蝕他，明明好不容易換回原來的肉體，外表也沒有任何的改變，本來體內的三種力量是相當的，但是因為凌壽的關係把神武的天狐之血給喚醒，讓神武痛苦不已，葛葉回到安倍家的時候看見這種情形非常的生氣，神武可是葛葉最疼愛的孫子，雖然以前神武總是會逃離葛葉的身邊，打死他都不要穿女裝，所以總是跟葛葉在那裡追逐，祖孫追逐賽常常在安倍家上演，當然最後神武還是會落在葛葉的手上，然後無奈的穿著女性的和服給大家看，葛葉總是會高興的抱著神武，神武一點也不想要理會葛葉。

「爹，您還好吧！」里奈擔心的問。

「還好！小雪在家嗎？」神武覺得頭很昏沈沈的。

「姑姑在家，哥哥去藤壺中宮那裡去，姊姊在幫忙姑姑，大姊去陰陽寮。」里奈微笑的告訴父親神武。

「我知道了，小小出去吧！我要更衣。」神武拍拍里奈的頭。

「好！」里奈退出神武的房間讓神武換衣服。

昌平本想要找妹妹昌浩一起去看章子的，因為父親的關係天皇早就已經知道自己妃子的身世，神武禁止天皇去跟藤原家的人算帳，那樣一點意義也沒有，安倍家可是位列貴族上層，原因有一部分起是因為從村上天皇起就備受寵愛，而且博雅的是醍醐天皇的孫子，能力備受好評被提升為親王等級，繼承親王封號的琥珀和神武從不眷戀名號，卻很受到天皇的重視，所以安倍家的人可以和藤原家的平起平坐，昌平可以帶著彰子去看章子，沒有人有膽子說話，所有的大臣都知道不可以惹安倍家的人和藤原家的人。

「你好，你是上次的陰陽師…」章子有些嚇到。

「您好，在下我叫安倍昌平。」昌平行禮。

「妳就是章子，跟我好像。」彰子開心的說。

「妳們談談吧！我出去走走。」昌平決定讓她們談談心。

『小浩大概在幫姑姑吧！爹的話到底是什麼意思？』昌平看著天空想。

昌平繼續巡視土御門府，勾陣跟在昌平的身邊，看見昌平若有所思的看著從小掛在身上的勾玉，那個勾玉封印著天狐之血和神的力量，那是他無法動用的力量，父親的話還言猶在耳，交代不管怎樣都不可以使用的力量，自從家裡來了彰子後又變得熱鬧許多，哥哥們和嫂嫂們特別的疼愛彰子，父親對人不冷不熱，沒有特別的討厭和喜歡，祖父和祖母也沒有說話，曾祖母的來臨讓這個家面臨危機，母親、伯父、伯母也都不討厭彰子，姑姑家那裡的人更不用說，但是現在大家的心思不在彰子的身上而是在天狐凌壽的身上，以及他的下落，當神武知道承按攻擊昌平和昌浩的時，他們兩兄妹動用到不該動用的力量，神武一句話也沒說，只是冷著臉看著他們，這樣就足以讓他們兩兄妹感到害怕。

『勾玉裡面的力量怎麼樣都不准動用到，要是我知道你們再次動用到的話，下場就自己負責。』昌平第一次見到那樣生氣的神武。

「昌平，你在想什麼？」勾陣擔心的問。

「那時候我第一次見到爹那樣的生氣。」昌平到現在想起來還是會感到恐懼。

「那還不是神武真正的力量，他的力量要是完全爆發的話，大概只有天照大神和小雪可以阻止而已。」勾陣知道神武的力量。

「爹他的力量？」昌平非常的疑惑。

「你是知道的，你的記憶應該恢復了。」勾陣看著昌平。

「我知道，只是不知道要說什麼。」昌平知道神武的力量。

昌平對於自己體內的力量感到恐懼，他沒有辦法跟妹妹一樣有勇氣去面對那樣強大的力量，明明三姊弟都擁有同樣的力量，可是若菜和昌浩對於自己的力量很快就接受，昌平對於自己的力量卻是那樣的恐懼，其實神武和晴明都知道昌平對於自己的力量感到恐懼，博雅對這件事情也非常的清楚，但是他們卻沒有多說什麼，他們的力量都非常的強大，如果會感到恐懼是非常正常的一件事情，成親和昌親早已接受自己的力量，昌平的恐懼是需要時間排除的，博雅和晴明會多多找昌平談話的。

「啊！昌平回來了。」彰子開心的說。

「我回來了，府裡沒有什麼異狀。」昌平微笑的告訴她們。

「謝謝你，昌平。」章子微笑的道謝。

「昌平～，幫我把天皇哥哥抓住。」若菜的聲音傳進昌平的耳中。

「若菜，妳就不要阻止我。」一条天皇大喊。

「天皇哥哥，您要是回家的話，爹會很困擾的。」昌平直接抓住一条天皇。

「白虎，怎麼來到土御門府？」勾陣不解的問。

「那孩子的關係，吵著說要去看神武，若菜沒法子只好把那孩子帶到這。」白虎無奈的說。

「昌平，我想見老師啦！」一条天皇像個小孩子般的掛在昌平的身上。

「這樣定子嫂嫂會很困擾的，等爹的身體好多了再來會比較好。」昌平安撫一条天皇的情緒。

「嗯…式神？」昌平收到父親稍來的訊息。

若菜、昌平：

回家了，把那傢伙帶來吧！順便告知定子一聲，至於彰子要不要帶章子回家就看她了，事情處理完後就要把章子送回宮去了，找時間好好的相處，就這樣告訴彰子。

父親　 神武

「老師果然懂我的心思！」一条天皇高興的說。

「真是的，明明就是我們的哥哥，卻比我們還像小孩子。」若菜無奈的看著一条天皇。

「我這個乾兒子還是要多回家看看父母親的嘛！」一条天皇找了很好的理由。

章子發現到自己真的很喜歡昌平，可是她很清楚昌平喜歡的人是自己的姊姊彰子，昌平認真的樣子和總是處處為人找想的樣子真的很吸引章子，章子知道自己的情感卻不能表態，不管任何人的眼裡看的都是彰子不是章子，但卻也有人分的很清楚，安倍家的人從沒有把她當成彰子這個人，就是知道兩人的不同所以他們從沒有叫錯她們，天皇也從沒有叫錯甚至早就已經知道這件事情，這個全部都要歸功於安倍家的次子安倍神武一手安排的，天皇是安倍神武的侄子、學生、義子，但是這件事情沒有幾個人知道，這是皇族的祕密，同時也包含她們兩姊妹的父親。

「我回來了～」若菜的聲音傳進家裡。

「回來啦！去收拾一下就可以準備吃飯了。」潤子微笑的迎接他們。

「打擾了。」章子有禮貌的說。

「嬸嬸，我好想妳喔！」一条天皇像個孩子般的撒嬌。

「小武還在靜養，可別吵到他了。」潤子微笑的摸摸一条天皇的頭。

「好的。」一条天皇開心的到神武的房間去。

大家已經在自己的位子上坐好，他們的面前早已經端出平常吃的晚餐，即使今天有貴客來也是一樣，博雅看見今天有貴客來就知道神武一定會頭痛，他起身去看神武的狀況，神武最近身體有些不舒服，博雅和晴明非常的擔心，神武的身體常常會受到不良的影響，對此晴明真的非常的憂心，神武的身體總是會受到不良的影響，因此也常常讓博雅和晴明憂心，他們不希望自己的寶貝孩子受到任何的痛苦。

「爹，我進來了。」昌平打開神武房間的門。

「請進！」神武打開門。

「爹，我有事和您說。」昌平跪坐在神武的面前。

「有什麼事情嗎？」神武不解的看著兒子。

「我…」昌平有些說不出來。

「如果是你和彰子的感情事情別跟我說，不想要保護章子的話，就去和若菜或是小浩換，要不就是和小小交班。」神武看著昌平。

「嗯…我知道了，我會和小浩換的。」昌平知道後點頭。

「我還是比較想要小浩保護我。」一条天皇悶悶的說。

「別鬧了，我才比較擔心你會對小浩亂來。」神武白了一眼給一条天皇。

昌平退出神武的房間回到自己的房間，章子和彰子她們兩姊妹非常開心的聊天，昌平對自己的力量和想要保護的人這些事情有些迷惑，勾陣看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，神武對待自己的孩子非常的嚴格，有時候嚴格到會讓孩子們受不了，但是他們卻願意接受那樣的神武，昌平收拾一下自己的東西準備休息，這次的事件差點讓祖母送命，父親也差點失去生命，詛咒的力量侵蝕晴明，而晴明的生命是用葛葉的生命換回來的，章子的生命則是用凌壽的生命換回來的，神武體內不乾淨的東西則是利用淨化之水的力量清除乾淨，這種結果是大家最不想要看見的結果。

「姊姊，妳喜歡昌平嗎？」章子鼓起勇氣問。

「我很喜歡昌平，真的非常的喜歡。」彰子笑的非常開心。

『其實早在一開始的時候，昌平就已經拒絕我了吧！』章子看著姊姊彰子的笑容想。

「彰子、章子，妳們要吃點心嗎？」昌浩端著點心到彰子的房間。

「謝謝妳，小浩。」彰子開心的看著昌浩。

「不客氣，妳們慢用。」昌浩開心的跑到父親的房間去。

「她是？」章子不解的問。

「昌平的妹妹，是雙胞胎。」彰子微笑的解釋。

「好可愛的女孩，昌平的家人都好特別喔！」章子覺得很不可思議。

「安倍家的人都很好，我很喜歡他們。」彰子非常的喜歡安倍家的人。

昌平看著外頭的星星，今晚的星星非常的漂亮，是非常適合觀星的日子，昌平很習慣的會看著外頭的星星，這只是昌平養成的習慣，昌平其實是知道父親的命令，擁有天狐之血的他們在別人的眼裡是那樣的不同，他們接受自己的命運，接受自己的力量，昌平知道自己遲早有一天要接受的，這是他們要接受的命運，既然總有一天要面對這樣的命運，那不如現在就接受，不管怎麼樣排斥都沒有用的，這是昌平了解到的事實，至少現在昌平決定要去面對。

「哥哥，我進來了喔！」昌浩打開門。

「嗯！」昌平回答。

「哥哥，爹說你想通的話就不要換工作。」昌浩轉達神武的意思。

「小浩，拜託啦！我要換啦！」昌平哀求。

「我不要！我才不要代替你守護章子，那是你的工作。」昌浩是不會做這件事情的。

「小浩～求你啦～！」昌平繼續哀求。

「誰理你啊！我要回房了。」昌浩馬上回到房間去。

「小浩是小氣鬼、討厭鬼，每次都這樣！！」昌平大喊。

「哥哥，你就不要大喊了，當初爹明明就已經分配好我們的工作。」里奈對於哥哥昌平的大叫感到無奈。

安倍家還是跟往常一樣沒有什麼兩樣，昌平早已經知道自己是愛著彰子的，章子對自己這樣苦戀的感情已經死心了，不想要去追究為什麼昌平不是愛她的，其實她發現一条天皇對待自己也是很好的，出生於官宦世家的她們避免不了自己的命運，但是未來有很多事情卻是那樣的美好，不需要總是沉浸在悲傷當中，這是章子在安倍家學到的事情，她隨時可以把安倍家當成自己的娘家回來，這裡有處處關心她的姊姊，只要知道自己的姊姊和昌平的感情沒有任何的破裂，章子就非常的開心，現在的她知道幸福是得來不易的。

 

  
－－－－End－－－－


	12. 年少輕狂（博晴）

在晴明和忍子小的時候就曾經和博雅見過面，那時候他們一家受到已故的克明親王邀請到克明王府去一趟，只因為他們的父親安倍保名順手救了克明親王，克明親王獨自上山卻迷路，巧遇他們的父親把克明親王帶下山，克明親王就在那時候成為好朋友，邀請他們到克明王府裡來作客。

「老爺，您的朋友已經到來了。」下人通報。

「帶他們進入屋內，少爺們有誰在家？」克明親王問。

「只剩下博雅少爺在家。」下人回報。

「叫博雅陪我一起去。」克明親王告訴下人。

「是的，老爺，我這就去和少爺說。」下人馬上離開。

「夫人，我和妳介紹他們吧！」克明親王對自己的結髮之妻紅子說。

「呵呵！我真想看老爺說的那人，他一定有很特殊的地方吸引老爺。」紅子微笑的說。

「說不定保名的夫人還會和夫人成為朋友呢！」克明親王知道自己的妻子很喜歡交朋友。

僕人把保名一家人帶到偏廳去，那裡是會客的地方，博雅已經在裡面，晴明和忍子兩兄妹在嬉笑聊天，博雅看見晴明的樣子有一種說不出來的感覺，晴明和忍子是雙胞胎兄妹，看起來幾乎是一模一樣，可是博雅從來不會把他們認錯，不是衣著的關係，而是博雅一直以來真心喜歡的是晴明，他們兩個是命中注定的戀人。

兩家人的家長就這樣開心的聊天，忍子和晴明在一旁玩耍，克明王爺看見他們兩兄妹在玩耍的樣子決定讓博雅帶他們去王府逛逛，在屋子裡小孩子比較坐不住，而且他們也要商量一些事情，不希望小孩子聽到這些事情。

「博雅，你可以幫爹一個忙嗎？」克明親王問自己的兒子。

「好的，爹，有什麼吩咐嗎？」博雅問自己的父親。

「你幫我帶那兩個孩子參觀家裡，好嗎？」克明親王微笑的問。

「好的，爹，我這就去。」博雅回答。

「那就麻煩你了。」克明親王微笑的說。

「兩位，請跟我來。」博雅帶晴明和忍子出去。

「好。」晴明牽著妹妹忍子的手。

博雅帶他們在院子裡逛，忍子始終牽著哥哥的手不願意放開，踏進這個王府沒有那種權力的邪氣，反而乾淨的很，帶他們玩的大哥哥更是那種純淨之人，乾淨到不可思議，晴明也覺得很不可思議，竟然有人可以乾淨到這樣的程度，博雅讓他們這兩位陰陽師實習生感到不可思議。

「哥哥，那位大哥哥好乾淨，我完全聽不見他內心的聲音。」忍子小小聲的對自己的哥哥說。

「是啊！沒有一絲的黑暗氣息。」晴明也點頭。

忍子和晴明才六歲，可是天生的強大力量讓他們具備比別人還要強大的力量，比任何人都還要早察覺到事情，即使他們才被父親送入賀茂家一年而已，葛葉平常多少也會教導他們一些陰陽術，安倍葛葉晶霞是葛葉的全名，保名會叫葛葉，有些人則是叫晶霞，不過都是在叫葛葉，只是看大家怎麼樣叫，但幾乎大部分的人都叫葛葉，晶霞是葛葉的族人在叫的，晶霞是葛葉在族裡的名字，葛葉是保名撿到的時候取的名字，葛葉嫌麻煩就把它全部疊在一起，順便冠上自己丈夫的姓氏，況且大家也沒在意這個問題。

「那個…我可以問你們的名字嗎？」博雅害羞的問。

「我叫安倍晴明，她是我妹妹安倍忍子，請問您叫什麼名字？」晴明開口回答。

「我叫源博雅，你們想要玩什麼？」博雅盡責的問。

「嗯…博雅哥哥帶我去書房看書，哥哥就和博雅哥哥一起玩。」忍子微笑的說。

「忍子，別鬧了，妳必須在我身邊。」晴明有些生氣。

「那我吹笛子給你們聽好了。」博雅告訴他們。

「哥哥明明就對博雅哥哥有興趣。」忍子嘟著嘴說。

「忍子，不要亂說話。」晴明斥責。

「你們兄妹不要再吵了，不過…我對晴明也有特殊的感覺。」博雅有些臉紅。

晴明聽見這句話有些臉紅，畢竟晴明自己看見博雅的時也有那種異樣的感覺，他們明明只有十歲不到的年紀，可是卻有那種喜歡上對方的感覺，看樣子是命中注定讓他們一定要喜歡上對方，葛葉看見他們的命運會交織在一起，注定是要在一起的，兩家人決定商量自己兒子們的婚事，克明親王和紅子也不介意媳婦是兒子，就算沒有子嗣也無所謂，博雅的兄弟很多，克明親王僅只有一位女兒，是個養女，其他的都是兒子，博雅的弟弟們也可以負責傳宗接代，所以不需要擔心。

「我很喜歡晴明那孩子，他當我們的媳婦也不錯。」克明親王開心的說。

「我也是，那孩子很清秀，也很可愛。」紅子王妃開心的說。

「感謝王爺和王妃對晴明那孩子這樣的稱讚。」保名非常感謝對方對自己的兒子的稱讚。

「感謝兩位接受我們的兒子。」葛葉微笑的說。

兩家人相談甚歡，他們相信注定好的事情就不會改變，其實天照大神前幾天就有託夢給克明親王，告訴他這件事情，克明親王有請賀茂忠行算過，那時就有看見晴明和忍子，忠行也告訴克明親王說這是天照大神決定好的事情，不容許改變的，天照大神以後一定會被他們的戀情所感動，或許會賜給他們孩子，這些都是忠行告訴克明親王的，同時也是忠行和葛葉算出來的卦象。

『天照大神注定要他們在一起，這是無法改變的決定。』葛葉心想。

十年後，晴明在陰陽寮裡就任官職，收服十二神將，與妹妹忍子居住在鬼門，父親保名和母親葛葉在克明親王過世後就搬到克明王府住，把鬼門上的房子留給晴明和忍子兄妹兩人，忍子也在陰陽寮任職，雖然有靈視，可是對她已經沒有什麼影響，忍子已經能夠稍為控制靈視，避免自己製造大鬼來傷害別人。

「晴明，我帶酒來找你了。」博雅大喊。

「博雅大人，您來啦！」蜜蟲出來迎接。

「蜜蟲，晴明在嗎？」博雅微笑的問。

「主人和小姐已經在等您了。」蜜蟲微笑的回答。

「博雅哥哥，你來啦！」忍子高興的說。

「忍子，最近過的好嗎？」博雅開始和忍子閒話家常。

「還不錯！哥哥從陰陽寮回來就在等博雅哥哥。」忍子出賣自己的哥哥。

「不要亂說，忍子！」晴明斥責。

「我不打擾你們，我去找保憲哥哥。」忍子調皮的說。

「忍子這孩子…」晴明嘆氣。

「沒關係啦！忍子還是那樣活潑。」博雅微笑。

蜜蟲貼心把酒杯放在兩人的面前，也把酒倒好等他們入口，博雅和晴明一邊聊天一邊喝酒，忍子離開家門時就遇到保憲，保憲早就料到忍子一定會離開家讓博雅和晴明獨處，忍子和保憲從小開始相戀，到現在他們的感情非常的穩定，難得今天他們都沒有事情可做手牽手一起去走走，這點兩家人都知道，忠行很滿意忍子這個媳婦，保憲也是葛葉看中的女婿。

晴明把所有的式神都遣下去，不讓式神打擾他們的相處，房門也關的緊緊的，他們難得在房間裡喝酒，晴明不希望自己和博雅的親密動作給別人看見，連式神也不行，晴明討厭除了博雅和自己的家人以外的人看見自己的另外一面，連式神也不准看見自己的另外一面，所有的式神都知道這件事情，因此會自動避開。

「博雅，抱我。」晴明坐在博雅的大腿上。

兩人的衣衫不整，情慾似乎已經快要被挑起，博雅很清楚晴明想要做什麼，也慢慢的引導晴明做這件事情，他們的父母親已經決定好要讓他們成親，晴明只想要和博雅發生關係，交往十年的他們的戀情感動天照大神，天照大神暫時改變晴明的性別，讓他們可以孕育孩子，女性的晴明讓博雅進入自己的體內，希望可以孕育孩子。

「這樣好嗎？過幾天就要成親了。」完事後博雅問晴明。

「又沒關係，反正我是用男子的身分嫁給你，你先碰我看看是否能夠提早孕育孩子。」晴明雙手環繞在博雅的脖子上。

「你真是的，老是不按牌理出牌。」博雅無奈的寵溺。

「反正你就是愛。」晴明微笑的說。

博雅無奈的看著晴明，不過他也沒有和晴明繼續計較下去，博雅起身坐起來，晴明從後面抱他，兩人赤裸的貼在一起，雙方的心跳聲都聽的見，他們非常愛對方，不是因為父母親的旨意，而是他們雙方自己喜歡對方，天照大神知道這件事情，所以才刻意托夢給她的子孫告知這個消息。

他們的戀情撼動天地，讓天照大神願意讓他們可以擁有子孫，他們原本就是神族的人民，天界的動亂讓他們投胎到人間，前生原本就是戀人的他們失去一切，天照大神看他們可憐決定成全他們，他們本來就是命中注定要在一起的，不管怎樣都無法把他們分開，今世無法在一起就等到來生，他們願意等待到他們可以在一起的時空，天照大神不願意他們等待太久，決定成全他們讓他們在一起。

當他們第一次見面的時候，對上眼的那一刻起，他們的命運就交織在一起，他們體內深處的靈魂就開始激動起來，他們渴望再一次見到對方，渴望再一次碰到對方，即使忘記前生的記憶，可是體內的靈魂卻一直記著他們相愛的一切，他們注定就是要和對方在一起，對於內心深處渴望和對方在一起的一切，深深的影響他們的思想，促使他們在今世見到對方就有一種特殊的感情。

『前生的結果會影響今世的一切，前生的戀人將在今世開花結果。』葛葉看著卦象想。

『注定好的一切終就是躲不過，他們將會生生世世都在一起，不管輪迴幾世都會在一起。』葛葉抬頭看天。

年少的他們的戀情是那樣的轟轟烈烈，當他們慢慢的成長後，他們的戀情是那樣的溫和，很難想像他們以前的愛情是那樣的轟轟烈烈，偶爾還是可以從歲月的痕跡中觀察到這些事情，那時候他們兩人都會相視而笑，那是屬於他們的足跡，屬於他們的回憶，最珍貴的回憶。

現在的他們有一定的默契，對對方有一定的了解，他們過的生活還是跟往常一樣，日復一日的沒有改變，他們的相處的樣子卻還是那樣溫馨，雖然是那樣的平凡，卻是他們想要的生活，他們不求名利，只求可以平凡安穩的過生活，安安穩穩的過完他們的一生，看破紅塵的他們過的與世無爭，這樣子的生活對他們來說是最完美的。

「在想什麼？」博雅幫兩人倒酒。

「沒什麼！」晴明微笑的喝了一口酒。

「今晚的月亮還是那樣的圓。」博雅抬頭看月亮。

「是啊！」晴明微笑。

這種生活正是他們想要的生活，無拘無束的喝酒，無拘無束的做任何事情，只有對雙方或是家人的牽絆，沒有權力的掛勾，平靜安穩的生活就是他們想要的生活，即使兩人都在自己的官職上擁有很遠播的聲望，可是這對他們來說卻是身外之物，名利、錢財生不帶來、死不帶去，拿不走的東西終究是拿不走的，不需要太過於追究這些東西。

「爹他們又在賞月啦！」琥珀看著自己的書問弟弟。

「是啊！八成又在懷念往事。」神武把心思全部放在書上。

看破紅塵，他們的戀情到底是怎樣的戀情，這可能只有當事人才知道吧！不過那是屬於他們的回憶，誰也奪不走，屬於他們的一切終就是他們的。

晴明與博雅終究擁有無盡的牽絆，不管輪迴幾世他們都會在一起，他們相愛的力量撼動天地，讓天照大神願意這樣為他們付出，讓他們能夠擁有下一代，撼動天地的一切將是他們最大的力量，他們過的幸福，知足現在的生活，放棄不需要的名利、權力，沒有人可以束縛他們，他們唯一的束縛就是對方。

年少的戀愛到現在，牽絆越來越深，他們越來越捨不得放手，他們越來越愛對方，隨著日子一天、一天的過去，他們對雙方的愛意只有增加沒有減少，這份愛是他們的支柱，失去對方就等同於失去支柱，雙方缺一不可，畢竟都是對方無可獲缺的存在，他們愛對方直到永遠，直到離開人間。

 

  
－－－END－－－


	13. 十二夜叉王(無配對)

這裡藥師十二神將的主人是神武，也就是煉獄之主，

不是晴明、昌浩或是昌平，所以請別誤以為我抄襲別人的文章。

那麼 以下正文

 

－－－－－－－－－－－華麗分隔線w－－－－－－－－－－－

 

 

對昌平和昌浩來說他們的父親是很特別的存在，他們的父親擁有藥師十二神將，那是不同於他們的祖母所擁有的十二神將，他們的祖母所擁有的是式盤上面的神將，父親所擁有的藥師十二神將屬於夜叉，是異國的神祇，但是他們的父親卻能夠掌控他們，聽說他們的父親的前世就早已收服他們，遵從煉獄之主的夜叉王，其中一隻還曾經是他們祖母的式神，好像是因為感覺到主人投胎到安倍家，因此刻意臣服於安倍晴明，主要是想要照顧神武的關係。

「宮毘羅，當初你為什麼要臣服於我母親？」神武對此非常不解的問。

「當初從主神的身上聽見您會投胎到安倍家，因此和大家商量好由我來到您的身邊服侍您，所以才會暫時臣服於太夫人的身邊。」宮毘羅對神武解釋這件事情。

「是嗎？不過我也讓你們擔心了。」神武對此沒有任何的懷疑。

「主人，您是我們夜叉最重要的人，所以請您不要任意的把性命安危棄於不顧。」宮毘羅告訴神武。

「宮毘羅，還記得我給你的真言嗎？」神武懷中的孩子正在小憩。

「您是說名字的真言嗎？我還記得，您用的天地萬物中的火來命名我，賜與我焰這個稱呼。」宮毘羅如實的告訴神武。

「那時候我叫你焰，並不是因為你的外表或是能力，而是你擁有一顆火熱的心，所以我才叫你焰的。」神武把當初取名字的事情告訴宮毘羅。

小小年紀的昌平坐在一旁聽著父親和宮毘羅的對話，那時候的他們並不了解父親口中的真言是什麼意思，即使家中的人有教過他們真言，但是他們還是不懂那代表什麼樣的意思，只知道夜叉的名字總是有些特別的意義，是很特別的存在，夜叉的名字總是有些意義在，昌平和昌浩知道父親是看見夜叉最初的心才起的名字的。

宮毘羅(焰)、伐折羅(翔風)、迷企羅(晨星)、安底羅(朔月)、頞爾羅(望月)、珊底羅(蓮)、因達羅(真紅)、波夷羅(柔雅)、摩虎羅(冰雪)、真達羅(愛櫻)、招度羅(梅香)、毗羯羅(蘭夢)

很多年以後，昌浩和昌平繼承守護者的職位，平安京並不是只由他們兄妹兩人來守護而已，他們的姊姊、妹妹和兩位堂兄也要一起來守護，這是安倍一族立下的規定，只因為他們的父親和伯伯是一起守護平安京的，雖然守護者的位子是他們的父親擔任，但是守護整個平安京卻是神武和琥珀一起守護，就如同晴明和忍子一起守護平安京是一樣的道理，因為永遠沒有人知道敵人的下一步到底會怎樣做，接下來還會有什麼樣的妖怪來襲擊，這是大家都不知道的事情。

「你是？」昌浩看見招度羅站在自己的面前。

「姫(ひめ)様(さま)，進屋去吧！不然主人會擔心的。」招度羅告訴昌浩。

→姫(ひめ)様(さま)：為公主或小姐的敬稱，一般是指對小姐的敬稱，此指公主的意思。

「招度羅，爹給予你的名字是梅香。」昌浩眨眨眼睛。

「是的，姫(ひめ)様(さま)。」招度羅微笑的說。

「我們是無法叫名字的，那個名字只有爹才可以說。」昌浩抬頭看天空。

「那是主人給予我們的稱呼，主人的溫柔是大家都知道的事情，這件事您不是很清楚嗎？姫(ひめ)様(さま)。」招度羅把昌浩牽進屋子裡。

「小浩，天冷了，要多加一件衣服，不然騰蛇紅蓮會擔心的。」昌平拿了一件外套幫妹妹穿上。

「喔！」昌浩點點頭。

「少爺。」招度羅看見昌平幫昌浩的樣子感到窩心。

「昌平、小浩，可以吃晚餐了。」若菜大叫。

「我知道了，我們馬上過去。」昌平回答自己的姊姊。

昌平牽著妹妹的手進入屋裡吃飯，神武走出房門外看見招度羅的樣子就大概知道怎麼回事了，只是微笑的對招度羅說話，「在想什麼？梅香。」

「主人。」招度羅回神過來。

「剛剛看見小浩他們的樣子，讓你想起很久以前的事情？」神武微笑的問。

「是的，主人，已經是很久以前的事情了。」招度羅微笑的告訴神武。

「是嗎？」神武並沒有打算繼續問下去。

招度羅回到同伴的身邊去，他們的主人依舊是那樣的溫柔，總是處處為了他們著想，從不會去問他們成為夜叉前的事情，當初他們很慶幸可以遇到這樣這麼好的主人，那時候的神武還是煉獄之主，並沒有刻意想要什麼樣的式神，只是想要到鄉野間走走，卻沒想到遇見他們十二夜叉王，也是那時候的關係他們願意臣服在這個神的腳下，他們願意讓這個神明使喚他們，因為他們感受到這位神明的溫柔，明明是掌管煉獄的主人，可是卻是那樣的溫柔，這是他們第一次見到這樣溫柔的神明。

從小總是跟在神武身邊的昌浩對於十二夜叉王一點也不陌生，家裡的孩子們都不懼怕十二神將，可是對於十二夜叉王總是有些陌生，畢竟不是屬於他們祖母的神將，成親和昌親不怕天狗，那是他們父親的式神，成親也有一隻犬妖的式神，叫做鋼夜，昌親也是，他的犬妖式神叫做銀露，小誠不怕道反聖域的妖怪，有時甚至可以命令他們，昌平和若菜以及里奈對於父親的式神十二夜叉王真的有些陌生，他們不常出現在大家的面前，可是卻很照顧他們，對昌平敬稱為少爺，若菜、昌浩、里奈都敬稱為『姫(ひめ)様(さま)』，即使里奈不是神武親生的孩子也是一樣，他們依舊把她當成神武的親生孩子對待，只因為神武把里奈當成自己的女兒在撫養。

「爹，皇宮傳來口喻，要您進宮一趟。」里奈告訴神武皇宮傳來的口喻。

「知道是誰要我進宮的嗎？」神武對此總是會特別的留意。

「好像是天皇哥哥。」里奈想了想。

「那就去吧！翔風和蓮陪我去好了。」神武摸摸里奈的頭。

「您不帶姊姊去嘛？」里奈覺得很奇怪。

「讓小浩休息吧！最近她和昌平都很累了，所以小小要幫爹看一下他們，不要讓他們亂跑。」神武可是很寵愛自己的兒女們的。

「如果娘問起的話，就說我去皇宮了，如果沒什麼大問題的話若菜很快就會回家了，所以要請小小看家囉！」神武蹲下來告訴最小的女兒。

「嗯！我會的，爹要早點回來喔！我不會讓哥哥姊姊亂跑的，家裡的神將都會幫我的，爹的夜叉也會幫我的。」里奈開心的說。

「說的也是呢！小小很厲害的。」神武親吻女兒的額頭就出門去。

里奈和紗織、詩織不一樣，紗織、詩織是靈覺能力很強，但是看不見神將或是鬼怪，除非他們刻意現身才有可能看見，不同的是里奈可以看見神將和鬼怪，靈覺能力也特別的強大，所以神武才刻意教導里奈陰陽術，就和自己的孩子沒有什麼兩樣，紗織、詩織也有學習一些基礎的陰陽術來防身，避免自己受到鬼怪的騷擾，他們的父母親就是和晴明學習陰陽術的，現在換她們和琥珀、神武學陰陽術。

里奈端著一盆水進入昌浩的房間，最近昌浩除妖後就有不太舒服的症狀出現，似乎是因為吸入過多的瘴氣的關係，昌平也好不到哪去，晴明要他們好好的在家休息，只是今天騰蛇和勾陣都不在家裡，被晴明派到別的地方去消滅妖怪，沒想到這次的妖怪竟然要晴明和琥珀親自去處理，迷企羅和安底羅在照顧他們，里奈知道凶將被派出去的話就一定是大問題，偏偏身為鬥神的琥珀也一起跟去，這就代表事情是非常的嚴重。

「姊姊，妳好一點了嗎？」里奈用濕毛巾幫昌浩擦身體。

「還好，還是很難過，迷企羅呢？」昌浩問剛剛在自己身邊照顧自己的神將。

「迷企羅去拿一點吃的東西來給姊姊妳，等等就會回來了。」里奈知道昌浩很痛苦。

「好不舒服。」昌浩呻吟。

「姫(ひめ)様(さま)，吃點東西好不好？」迷企羅把昌浩扶起來。

「嗯…」昌浩感覺到自己還是很不舒服。

「姊姊，要不要叫姑姑幫妳跟哥哥清除瘴氣？」里奈有些擔心的說。

「只能這樣做了，不然好不舒服。」昌浩有氣無力的說。

「那我去和安底羅說，迷企羅餵姊姊妳吃完東西後，我再去跟姑姑說。」里奈決定做這件事情。

里奈先出去弄東西，然後到隔壁的房間把剛剛的事情和安底羅說，之後就跑到雪姬的房間去找雪姬，雪姬聽見里奈的建議後馬上答應，雪姬很清楚瘴氣會對身體造成什麼樣的傷害，所以雪姬二話不說馬上就答應下來，里奈更是去找其他夜叉幫忙，畢竟只剩下迷企羅和安底羅根本不可能，家中應該還有八位夜叉王，里奈必須要去找他們的幫忙，小小年紀的里奈對於家中非人的生物一點也不怕，也可以很輕易的就找到他們的存在。

「宮毘羅、宮毘羅，你在嗎？」里奈看著屋頂問。

「有什麼事情嗎？姫(ひめ)様(さま)。」宮毘羅問里奈。

「哥哥姊姊要淨化身體裡面的瘴氣，光靠安底羅和迷企羅兩人太吃力了，可不可以請你和伐折羅一起幫忙呢？」里奈告訴宮毘羅緣由。

「我知道了，我一起叫剩下的夜叉幫忙。」宮毘羅告訴里奈。

「謝謝你，宮毘羅。」里奈微笑的說。

宮毘羅把同伴全部都叫來，然後一起幫昌浩和昌平淨化身體裡面的瘴氣，雪姬引導出淨化之水幫他們淨化身體裡面的瘴氣，一遍又一遍的處理，宮毘羅的火焰可以把瘴氣給消滅乾淨，污濁的淨化之水就是裡面有包含瘴氣的關係，需要用到火焰把它淨化乾淨，不然的話會造成很嚴重的後果，這是陰陽師都知道的道理，長期跟在神武身邊的夜叉也知道這件事情，畢竟他們的主人總是受到瘴氣的侵蝕，讓他們的主人常常會有吐血的情況產生，他們總是會萬般的不捨和無奈，他們很害怕主人總是在鬼門關前徘徊的樣子。

十二夜叉王是看著神武長大的，現在他們又看著神武的孩子長大，十二夜叉王知道這是人世間的輪迴，他們的主人今世結束之後還要再次輪迴，到時候就會和他們在一起了，他們不想要失去這位對他們很溫柔的主人，主人的溫柔總是包圍著他們，即使他們現出自己的真面目主人也沒有感到一絲絲的害怕，畢竟掌管恐懼的煉獄之主什麼樣的東西都看過了，還會怕夜叉的真面目嗎？答案是不會，煉獄裡面更恐怖的事物都有，夜叉的真面目根本不算什麼東西，只是一點小意思而已。

「說真的，要是主人再次去投胎，我們又要回到聖域去等待主人，這種感覺真的很痛苦。」波夷羅說出這句話。

「這也是沒辦法的事情，主神說過主人必須要經過兩次的輪迴才可以，即使聖域完全恢復也是一樣。」毗羯羅無奈的說。

「即使我們萬般不捨還是沒有辦法阻止的，這是註定好的事情。」因達羅也不想要失去自己的主人。

「誰叫我們都依賴主人的溫柔呢！主人的溫柔是我們唯一的精神支柱。」摩虎羅說出大家的心聲。

「主人是對我們最好的人，從沒有排斥過我們，反而接納我們。」真達羅說出這句話。

「也是唯一見到我們真面目卻沒有感到害怕的神，今世的主人也是一樣。」頞爾羅好不捨主人會再次離開他們。

不管經過多久的時間，十二夜叉王都還是很依賴神武的溫柔，從第一次見面起發現到神武的溫柔後，他們就一直開始依賴神武的溫柔，那時候突然失去自己最重要的主人讓他們傷心不已，好不容易發現自己的主人投胎轉世了，服侍他的時間卻又不過百年而已，即使他們都知道主人已經拿回煉獄之主的身體也是一樣，他們好想要、好想要永遠的待在他們最愛的主人的身邊，主人少見的溫柔是他們最大的依賴，他們想要的就是他們主人的溫柔，以及重回以前和主人生活在一起的時光，他們僅有的願望就是這個，但是這個願望在今世卻不會實現，已經註定好的事情是不會改變的。

 

  
－－－End－－－


	14. 你最珍貴(博晴)

『（男）明年這個時間　約在這個地點

（女）記得帶著玫瑰　打上領帶繫上思念

（男）動情時刻最美　真心的給不累

（女）太多的愛怕醉　沒人疼愛　再美的人　也會憔悴

（男）我會送你紅色玫瑰　你別拿一生眼淚相對

（女）你知道我愛流淚

（男）未來的日子有你才美　夢才會真一點

（女）未來的日子是否很美　夢才會真一點

（女）我學著在你愛裡沉醉　你守護著我穿過黑夜

（男）我不撤退　黑夜

（合）我願意　這條情路　相守相隨　你最珍貴』

 

－－－－－－－－－我是歌詞分隔線ｗ－－－－－－－－

 

對源博雅來說安倍晴明是最珍貴的情人，也是他這輩子最愛、最愛的人，一個珍貴到不行的情人，一個自己願意讓他付出生命的情人，這一生最愛的人就是安倍晴明，打從小時候第一次見到他起他就很愛他了，他們的感情一路走來沒有多少的風風雨雨，兩人總是相依偎的在一起，這樣的一切給予他們的是那樣的美好，他們從不把自己的性命不當一會事，他們總是愛惜自己的生命以及一切，就是希望可以獻給他們最愛的對方，期待可以陪伴對方一直到老，走到人生的盡頭的時候，他們又會在黃泉路上相遇，渡河過後到了奈何橋，但是他們卻不會遺忘對方。

溫和的風徐徐的吹著，博雅正在走廊上逗弄才剛滿幾個月大的小娃兒，兩個小娃兒喜歡在父親的身邊玩耍，他們已經在牙牙學語的年紀了，對他們來說父親就是最大的玩具，也是最好玩的玩具，他們最喜歡父親的笑容，父親的溫柔也是他們最喜歡的，晴明總是喜歡看著博雅逗弄那兩個小傢伙，那兩個小傢伙可愛的樣子讓他們愛不釋手。

「怎麼起來了呢？你還需要多休息。」博雅微微的蹙眉。

「我不想總是躺在床上，那樣子很不舒服。」晴明嘟著嘴撒嬌的說。

「還是回去休息，我可不想看見你以後總是生病的樣子。」博雅對這點很堅持。

「好吧！」晴明說不過博雅只好乖乖的躺著。

博雅把兩個小傢伙抱到晴明的身邊，讓晴明也可以逗弄他們，晴明很清楚博雅疼愛自己，總是會處處的為自己著想，自己生病了博雅就會照顧的很周到，多少就是不希望自己變成體弱多病的人，生產過後博雅就煮了一堆補品給自己，對自己照顧的無微不至，讓大家看了好不羨慕，晴明知道自己愛上的人是那樣的不可多得。

「真是的，不過就是個小感冒，博雅擔心什麼。」晴明有些哀怨的說。

「是誰上次說只是小感冒，不要理會就沒事了，結果到最後卻發高燒，差點併發肺炎。」博雅想到當初大夫這樣跟他說的時候差點承受不住。

「我又不是故意的。」晴明自知理虧。

「知道就好。」博雅無奈的說。

「你不上朝沒有關係嗎？」晴明有些擔心博雅的政途。

「別擔心，我已經向皇上告假了，說等你好了在上朝去，殿上人少我一個也不會出事的。」博雅很清楚自己的地位。

晴明也知道自己不去陰陽寮也不會出事情的，既然這樣就當做好好的在家休息就好了，他可不想因為一些小事情就惹博雅生氣，博雅雖然很溫柔可是生氣起來卻很固執，晴明才不要去面對固執的博雅，更不想面對十二神將哀怨的眼神，那樣的話對他可是一件很煎熬的事情，既然這樣不如好好休息，不然被他們群起開罵的話，可就非常的不好了。

神武坐在晴明的懷裡，晴明摸摸這個跟自己很相似的孩子，神武可愛的樣子讓晴明欲罷不能，神武也可以盡情的在母親的懷抱中撒嬌，琥珀則是在博雅的懷中，寧靜的生活讓他們覺得很愜意，外面的蟬叫聲讓他們知道夏天的到來，炎熱的夏天並沒有影響他們的生活，感覺上任何東西都不可能影響他們的生活的，就是這樣的安靜和平凡，讓他們可以好好的享受這個下午。

「我去買點菜，不然家裡沒東西吃。」博雅決定要出門買東西。

「你叫我一個人在家？」晴明有些不高興。

「還是說你要我請蜜蟲他們去幫我買。」博雅看了一下自己的妻子。

「叫他們。」晴明不想要一個人在家。

「好吧！」博雅有些無奈。

「蜜蟲，可以請妳幫我去買點東西嗎？」博雅微笑的說。

「好的！博雅大人。」蜜蟲微笑的說。

「那就麻煩妳了。」博雅把銀兩和籃子交給蜜蟲。

「逢魔時候要到了，博雅出去不安全。」晴明找了一個很好的藉口。

「是的，我知道了，我知道我的妻子是擔心我的安危。」博雅摸摸晴明的頭。

「因為博雅很乾淨，靈力也很強大，當然會有妖怪覬覦了。」晴明講了一個很好的理由。

「呵呵！是嗎？那我真不知道我是怎樣活過來的。」博雅抓抓自己的頭。

晴明微笑的看著博雅，其實晴明很清楚博雅是怎樣活過來的，博雅身上有一個護身符，聽說是醍醐天皇給博雅的，那個護身符有很強大的退魔能力，一般的妖怪都不能接近博雅，只是不知道那個護身符是出自誰手，或許是晴明的師父賀茂忠行，這點沒有人告訴晴明，晴明也沒有刻意去查這件事情，反正護身符可以保持博雅不要出事情就好，是誰給的一點也不重要，非常的不重要。

晴明只知道博雅現在對他是最好的，從以前交往到現在晴明一點也不後悔自己喜歡上博雅，博雅的待人處世讓他深感佩服，也是他最愛的人總是溫柔的對待他們，看見自己的孩子們晴明總希望他們也有他們父親的溫柔，那樣的溫柔是大家都喜歡的溫柔，不管怎樣都喜歡的溫柔，晴明最不想要失去的就是博雅的溫柔，也就是博雅這個人的一切，他今生今世最愛的人就是博雅，誰都無法讓他們分開的。

「琥珀乖，嘴巴張開來。」博雅抱抱琥珀順便餵食他吃東西。

琥珀揮著自己的小手要父親餵食他吃東西，看見父親的笑容他是那樣的欣喜，晴明則是在餵食神武，神武乖乖的聽話吃東西，這兩個小傢伙雖然會拿湯匙起來吃東西，可是總是會弄成一團糟，博雅看見這樣的情形只好親自餵食這兩個小傢伙，神武比較不會像琥珀那樣糟糕，琥珀隱藏著搗蛋的個性讓大家頭疼，從不會乖乖的吃飯的，因此博雅總是會親自餵食琥珀。

「琥珀，不可以搗蛋了，不然爹不餵你吃了。」博雅有些想要放棄。

「我來餵吧！武兒已經吃飽了。」晴明決定親自餵自己的大兒子。

「好吧！」博雅放棄。

「呵呵！」晴明難得對此會發笑。

琥珀乖乖的讓晴明餵他吃飯，看見琥珀乖乖的樣子博雅也就放心許多，琥珀的個性果然還是要晴明出動才有可能鎮住，畢竟琥珀調皮搗蛋的個性就是遺傳自晴明的，葛葉曾經告訴博雅說晴明小時候很愛搗蛋，非要母親出面才會乖乖的安份下來，琥珀就是遺傳到晴明這方面。

「晴明，對我來說你是最珍貴的，所以請不要做出任何讓我擔心的動作。」博雅這樣告訴自己心愛的妻子。

「我知道，博雅，因為相對的你對我來說也很珍貴，所以我也要請你保護好你自己的生命。」晴明握著博雅的手。

「我會做到的，因為你還有孩子們都在等我。」博雅很清楚有家人在等待的感覺。

「我們都會等著你的，只要你不要拋棄我們就可以了。」晴明還是很擔心自己贏不過女人。

「傻瓜，對我來說你比較重要，沒有任何的女人可以比的過你的。」博雅親吻晴明的額頭。

「我愛你。」晴明靠在博雅的懷裡說。

「我也是，我也愛你。」博雅把晴明抱的緊緊的。

這份愛經過多少考驗才讓他們兩人在一起，經過了多少的風雨他們的愛才開始成形，他們一直都相信自己一定會留在對方的身邊的，但是很多事情卻是那樣不可知的，晴明害怕博雅就真的就此會離開他，博雅害怕自己心愛的人會因為一場病而留下他，他們的擔心總是事出有因的，告假結束後博雅就要陪天皇去一趟現在東京的地方，這趟旅程少說也要四、五個月，晴明總是會擔心的，晴明的生病讓博雅憂心，他害怕自己的妻子總是不照顧自己的身子，那樣的話他就很容易失去自己心愛的妻子。

「我讓神將和你一起去好不好？」晴明看著自己的丈夫。

「也好，白虎跟我一起去好了，這樣他就可以傳訊息回來給你知道。」博雅摸摸晴明的臉。

「嗯！如果可以我真不希望你去。」晴明知道這是博雅不願意的事情。

「這也沒辦法，因為規定不管是皇室還是分支幾乎都要一起去，我就算告知說我不想要去，一定會有人找我麻煩的。」博雅對此很無奈。

「娘是藤原氏的人，她應該很清楚會找麻煩的一定是藤原氏的人。」晴明猜測。

「或許吧！」博雅不想去追究那些事情。

這次的出巡皇上下令皇室宗親都要一起去，博雅的弟弟也會跟著一起去，殿上人大部分都必須要跟去，但是不知道為什麼天皇讓博雅是以皇室宗親的身分跟去，博雅的弟媳並不打算一起去，博雅的弟弟知道博雅的難處，也知道自己的大嫂和侄子們的事情，可是兩人對皇上進言都沒有用，皇上就是執意要他們兩人跟去，博雅的弟弟和博雅只好乖乖的跟去，然後摸著鼻子對自己的妻子解釋這件事情。

晴明對此很曉以大義，只是要博雅注意自己的安全，不要忘記家人的存在就可以了，博雅的弟媳對此和博雅的弟弟嘔氣好幾天，就是不希望自己的丈夫一起跟著出巡，可是這件事情總是沒有辦法的，畢竟他們也是宗族的一份子，即使博雅已經是平民了也是一樣，天皇一直很想要讓博雅恢復皇室的身分，讓博雅可以好好的發揮所長。

晴明的病好了，博雅也隨著皇上出巡回來了，他們看見對方的時候是那樣的激動，畢竟他們已經有好幾個月沒有見到對方了，晴明是那樣想念出去很久的博雅，博雅也很擔心自己的寶貝妻子的身體，現在他們不會再分開了，大家都高興他們可以團圓，沒有另外一位主人在家，晴明一定會魂不守舍的，大家都希望看見的是完整的晴明，不是缺少一部分的晴明，只有博雅在的地方晴明才會是完整的，晴明的心和靈魂才會整個完整起來。

對安倍晴明來說源博雅是很溫柔的人，溫柔到晴明總是愛窩在他的懷裡，家裡的人都已經見怪不怪了，晴明這一生只愛博雅一人，所以對他來說博雅的溫柔是很重要，如此重要的一切是他們感情的基礎，博雅的溫柔是晴明最需要的東西，只要有博雅的溫柔晴明就有很大的勇氣去面對很多事情，兩人都是愛到心坎裡去的人，直到死亡才可以將他們分開，只要擁有對方的愛他們就可以走到世界的盡頭。

他們的戀情撼動天地，讓天照大神願意讓他們可以擁有子孫，他們原本就是神族的人民，天界的動亂讓他們投胎到人間，前生原本就是戀人的他們失去一切，天照大神看他們可憐決定成全他們，他們本來就是命中注定要在一起的，不管怎樣都無法把他們分開，今世無法在一起就等到來生，他們願意等待到他們可以在一起的時空，天照大神不願意他們等待太久，決定成全他們讓他們在一起。

當他們第一次見面的時候，對上眼的那一刻起，他們的命運就交織在一起，他們體內深處的靈魂就開始激動起來，他們渴望再一次見到對方，渴望再一次碰到對方，即使忘記前生的記憶，可是體內的靈魂卻一直記著他們相愛的一切，他們注定就是要和對方在一起，對於內心深處渴望和對方在一起的一切，深深的影響他們的思想，促使他們在今世見到對方就有一種特殊的感情。

「我愛你，我的晴明。」博雅在晴明的耳邊說出這句話。

「我愛你，我的博雅。」晴明告訴博雅自己想要說的話。

 

－－－－END－－－－


	15. 式神 (博晴)

住在安倍家的人都知道源博雅有一位非常美麗的式神，那是博雅從天皇手中得到的樂器阮咸，阮咸是從天竺過來的樂器，由於博雅太喜歡阮咸的關係，所以給予阮咸一個名字，取名為沙羅，後來博雅把家裡的樂器都給予名字，這樣家裡就多了一批新式神，而龍笛葉二本來就有名字，偶爾也會在家裡出現亂晃，因此安倍家的式神非常的多，當然還包含十二神將。

「爹，我可以彈阮咸嗎？」博雅的二兒子神武問自己的父親。

「可以的，你要和沙羅說一聲，不然她不會發出聲音的。」博雅告訴兒子。

「好！」神武點頭。

神武高興的跑到放樂器的房間去，他把阮咸拿出來跪在阮咸的面前，輕輕的對阮咸說，「沙羅，妳願意讓我碰妳嗎？」

沙羅出現在神武的面前，輕輕的點點頭表示應允，神武看見沙羅應允非常的高興，他輕輕的彈阮咸，優美的聲音傳遍家中所有的角落，剛剛踏進家門的晴明也聽見阮咸的音樂聲，他以為是博雅在彈奏阮咸，可是他發現博雅坐在走廊上看風景，這點晴明就不解誰在彈奏阮咸，沙羅除了博雅去彈奏會發出聲音外，就沒有人可以彈奏沙羅才對。

「是誰在彈奏沙羅？」晴明不解的問。

「是武兒在彈奏。」博雅微笑的說。

「武兒？」晴明還是不解。

「武兒說他想要彈阮咸，我和他說要和沙羅說一聲，不然沙羅是不會發出聲音的。」博雅依舊微笑。

「原來是這樣啊！」晴明微笑。

「武兒那孩子真喜歡音樂。」博雅有感而發。

晴明微笑不語，神武喜歡因為這是大家都知道的事情，神武的特質大家都知道，有博雅的溫柔和音樂天份，但是也有博雅的固執和晴明的頑固，完全就是他們的孩子，琥珀有晴明的個性和頑固也有博雅的溫柔和固執，他們完全就是博雅和晴明的孩子，所有的式神們和十二神將們對此沒有任何的懷疑。

「武兒很像你。」晴明突然說出這句話。

「也有像你的地方。」博雅把晴明抱在懷裡。

「琥珀比較像我。」晴明靠在博雅的懷裡撒嬌。

「也有像我的地方，只是不多。」博雅看著懷裡撒嬌的人。

晴明喜歡在博雅的懷裡撒嬌，非常的喜歡在博雅的懷裡撒嬌，博雅總是任由晴明撒嬌，式神們對此也都見怪不怪了，博雅的溫柔可是連式神都非常的喜歡，博雅的溫柔連式神也被感染到了，所有的式神對兩位主人非常的有好感，他們從沒有討厭博雅這個人來到安倍家，晴明收服十二神將後生活也沒有任何的改變，十二神將很訝異博雅的溫柔，以及他們的戀情，還有博雅的式神們，博雅是天乙貴人的轉世，那樣的溫柔和乾淨的靈魂是多麼令人震撼。

連神的眷屬都被震撼的靈魂，非常乾淨的靈魂讓大家非常的訝異，完全沒有任何雜念的靈魂，連一點慾望都沒有，這點才是讓大家訝異的地方，被神祝福的人類，過於乾淨沒有任何的慾念和雜念，不知不覺當中連十二神將都臣服於博雅，博雅的溫柔感染家中的每一位成員，大家都很喜歡博雅，不管是人類或是式神都很喜歡博雅，大家都不希望博雅受到任何的傷害，大家都非常的喜歡晴明和博雅。

「博雅大人。」天一溫柔的叫博雅。

「怎麼了嗎？天一。」博雅放下書問天一。

「晴明大人說請您去接他。」天一把話告訴博雅。

「我知道了。」博雅把紙張夾在書本裡。

「翔太，要出門了，幫我備牛車。」博雅叫家裡的孩子。

「好的，大人。」翔太放下手邊的工作。

「大人要去接夫人嗎？」健太問自己的弟弟。

「應該吧！夫人今天不是去皇宮處理事情，大概是累了才會叫大人接吧！」翔太牽出牛車。

「大人，牛車備好了。」健太大叫。

「我知道了。」博雅回話。

「家裡就暫時拜託妳們了，琴音、彩音。」博雅告訴兩位小女僕。

「好的！大人，路上小心。」琴音點頭。

「我們會和少爺、小姐他們說的。」彩音要博雅放心。

博雅坐上牛車出門，健太和翔太跟在博雅的身邊一起去，琴音和彩音去做自己的事情，他們有通知琥珀、神武、露樹、潤子他們，小孩子們沒有多說什麼話，該在小孩子身邊的十二神將都在小孩子的身邊，天一剛剛接到晴明的式神才傳話給博雅，晴明平常出門很少會坐牛車，大部分的官員有事情找晴明的話，都會備牛車到安倍家接晴明，回程的時候大部分都會叫博雅去接他，或是自己走路回家。

「博雅好慢喔！天一到底有沒有傳話？」晴明嘟著嘴抱怨。

「別這樣抱怨了，等下博雅大人就來了。」天后安慰晴明。

「人這不就來了。」青龍看見牛車來了。

「好慢喔！」晴明見到博雅後抱怨。

「對不起，讓你久等了。」博雅道歉。

博雅摸摸晴明的頭，晴明開始撒嬌，還好附近沒有什麼人，不然大家看見會嚇到的，從沒有人見過安倍晴明這個樣子，偶爾宮裡宮女們會見到這樣的晴明，宮女們總是會了然於心，對此不會太在意這件事情，博雅拍拍晴明的頭表示要回家去，其他神將坐在牛車上面一起回去安倍家，健太和翔太一點也不怕神將，能夠自由自在的和他們在一起。

「你今天好慢喔！」晴明對博雅抱怨。

「抱歉，出門時耽誤到一點時間。」博雅解釋和道歉。

「博雅好溫暖。」晴明在博雅的懷裡蹭。

「真是的……」博雅覺得晴明好像一隻貓似的。

博雅從沒有對晴明有任何的抱怨，晴明是博雅最愛的人，因此總是無怨無悔的付出，就是因為這樣晴明才總是有任何的理由去要求博雅，晴明最喜歡也最愛博雅，這是所有式神都知道的事情，他們也都很喜歡博雅，對博雅也非常的尊敬，除了幾位神將之外，青龍無法了解博雅的溫柔，而騰蛇紅蓮對他們的事情沒有去在意那麼多。

「到家了，晴明。」博雅把懷裡的人叫醒。

「抱我進去好不好？」晴明撒嬌。

「好吧！」博雅只好照做。

琥珀和神武探出頭來看見自己的父親抱著母親進入屋子裡，他們對於這件事情完全沒有訝異，畢竟晴明真的很喜歡叫博雅這樣做，晴明最喜歡做的一件事情就是窩在博雅的懷裡，博雅也很疼愛晴明，所以晴明的要求他都盡量會去達到，怎樣無理的要求都會達到，晴明也知道博雅很寵愛自己，但是不會太超過去要求博雅做不合理的事情。

「晴明大人和博雅大人的感情真的很不錯。」天一微笑的說。

「晴明真的很愛博雅，感情也特別的好。」朱雀摟著天一的肩膀。

「娘又叫爹去抱他了，真是的～」琥珀看見這樣的情形說。

「有什麼辦法，爹就是很寵娘。」神武看見這樣的情形說。

兩兄弟都知道自己的父親很寵愛他們的母親，那份愛是什麼樣的感情都無法取代的，所有的式神都知道這件事情，他們這些式神看見主人的樣子就知道這一切，那份不可言喻的愛是連非人的生物都感覺到了，式神是遵從主人的意識而活的，但是連這樣的式神都感覺到他們的愛，這就表示他們的愛可以在天地之間感動所有人，那是他們經過多少風雨所得到的愛。

「要不要先休息一下？」博雅關心的問。

「不用了，我想先吃點東西。」晴明告訴博雅。

「我知道了，我去弄點東西給你吃。」博雅拍拍晴明的頭。

「嗯！」晴明乖乖的等待博雅弄東西給他吃。

「爹，我們也要吃點心。」兩個孩子跌倒在一起。

「我知道了，我會順便弄你們的份。」博雅知道孩子們也餓了。

博雅進入廚房弄東西給他們吃，孩子們則是在房間裡陪伴晴明，晴明很疼愛這兩個小寶貝，非常的寵愛他們，琥珀會告訴晴明今天他有多高興，神武會告訴晴明今天自己讀了哪些書之類的話，晴明總是會靜靜的聽自己孩子說話，孩子們可愛的樣子是晴明的寶物，無可取代的寶物，對他們來說孩子們就是最好的寶貝，他和博雅的愛的結晶。

「我弄好了，吃點心了。」博雅把點心端出來給他們。

「我們開動了。」兩個小孩子馬上拿起來吃。

「我開動了。」晴明也拿起點心來吃。

「好吃嗎？」博雅問他們。

「好好吃喔！」兩兄弟開心的說。

「博雅的手藝還是像以前一樣好。」晴明吃的非常高興。

他們高興的吃著博雅弄的餐點，高興的樣子一覽無遺，博雅喜歡看他們高興的樣子，那樣讓他有滿足感和成就感，畢竟是自己的妻子和寶貝孩子，這兩樣都是無可取代的寶物，沒有任何東西可以取代他們，這兩樣東西是博雅最珍惜的寶物，誰也奪不走的寶物，寶貝到不行的一切。

式神們靜靜的看著這一切，他們很喜歡這樣的氣氛，安穩和諧的氣氛是那樣美好，他們是那樣喜歡這和平的氣氛，安靜的氣氛讓他們感到非常的愉快，這是屬於這個家本來就該有的氣氛，該有的歡笑聲讓大家高興不已，和樂愉快的氣氛在安倍府中蔓延，感染府中上下的一切，每個人都喜歡看他們相處愉快的情形，看著他們享受天倫之樂的樣子是非常愉快的。

「看見他們高興的樣子，不知不覺也會感到開心呢！」天后看見這樣的情形說。

「是啊！沒想到這個感染力這麼強。」勾陣難得同意自己同伴說的話。

「那個叫源博雅的人果然很不可思議。」白虎突然說出這句話。

「這個人類是我們見過最乾淨的人類。」玄武看著這一切說。

「大家都好喜歡那位人類，連晴明都很愛他。」太陰有感而發。

「是啊！非常的愛。」六合同意這件事情。

十二神將在討論他們的戀情以及他們一家人的一切，他們第一次看見博雅的時候都被嚇到，因為他們從沒有看見過這麼乾淨的人類，乾淨到讓大家覺得不可思議，明明就沒有任何的力量可是卻可以看見他們，而且面對他們卻沒有任何害怕的感覺，這樣的人類到底是什麼樣的人，他們僅僅知道博雅是天照大神的後代，其他的就不知道了，白的就像是一張紙一樣，任何東西都無法污染那張白紙似的，純潔無暇的乾淨。

「爹，我跟你說喔！沙羅願意讓我彈她了。」神武高興的告訴博雅。

「那很好啊！要好好對待沙羅喔！」博雅摸摸兒子的頭。

「我知道了。」神武臉上的表情非常的開心。

博雅知道神武收服阮咸了，孩子溫柔的力量會是他以後最強的力量，博雅並不擔心自己的孩子會有什麼樣的考驗，他們會用自己的力量通過那些考驗的。

「那個叫源博雅的人到底是什麼人？乾淨的靈魂沒有一絲絲的雜質，氣息是那麼的乾淨。」青龍對此很不能了解。

「博雅大人是天乙貴人的轉世，這是晴明大人告訴我的。」太裳說出這句話出來。

「是天貴的另外一半力量嗎？我們另外一半的力量不是歸騰蛇管嗎？」朱雀很不能了解這件事情。

「我們是人類所祈求誕生的神，是屬於十二方位的神將，從伊邪那美命體內誕生出來的有叫天乙貴人這個神祇，博雅就是那位神祇轉生的。」天空難得現身出來解釋給他們聽。

「好乾淨，乾淨到像是大家祈禱的陽光那樣的溫暖。」騰蛇紅蓮難得說出這句話。

十二神將聚在一起看著他們一家人的生活，他們都對博雅有所好奇，畢竟從沒有看過這樣乾淨的人類，經過這麼多年的時間，漫長的時間當中真的沒有見過這樣的人類，純淨無暇的樣子讓他們驚訝，那樣的溫柔包圍所有的人，帶給所有的人救贖，面對力量強大的神將只是微笑，沒有懼怕或是有任何的表情，僅有的只是微笑，第一次見到的時候真的感到不解，卻感到那樣的溫暖，現在他們多少了解晴明為什麼喜歡博雅，因為那個純淨又溫暖的力量是可以給予人力量的。

 

  
－－－－－－終。－－－－－


	16. 琴聲(博晴)

安倍家傳來陣陣優美的旋律和琴聲，所有人都陶醉在其中，只是不知道是誰在彈琴，因為除了安倍家的男主人外還有少爺和小姐都會彈琴，這是街坊鄰居都知道的事情，就是這個原因大家才不敢去隨便猜測，只要有優美的琴聲聽就可以了，沒有人會去計較到底是誰在彈琴，即使是安倍家裡的人也是一樣。

「嗯！爸爸在彈琴嗎？」五歲的昌浩問母親。

「不知道呢！說不定是哥哥。」晴明摸摸女兒的頭。

「姊姊好像也會叫爸爸教她彈琴。」昌浩伸出雙手要晴明抱她。

「好像是這樣呢！」晴明抱起女兒。

晴明摸摸昌浩的頭，昌浩開始撒嬌起來，晴明大概猜出來是誰在房間裡彈琴，應該是博雅正在教導他們三個彈琴，今天三個小孩吵著說要博雅教導他們彈琴，昌浩雖然也很喜歡音樂，但是比較不會去找博雅教導，反而會去找二哥神武教導，當然博雅也會教導昌浩任何一種樂器，昌浩很愛跟他們撒嬌，晴明也很疼愛兒子和女兒，家中總是可以保持歡樂的笑聲和充滿愉快的氣氛。

「媽媽，我們去找爸爸他們。」昌浩開心的跟晴明說。

「好，我們去找爸爸。」晴明也想去看博雅他們。

琴房裡傳來陣陣的歡笑聲，晴明打開房門看見所有小孩高興的坐在博雅的身邊，博雅看見他們進來只是微笑沒有多說什麼，三個小孩看見母親進來全部跑到母親的身邊，晴明看見這樣子的情形只是微笑，小孩子可愛的樣子讓他們夫妻高興許久，博雅繼續彈琴給給他們聽，晴明坐在博雅的旁邊，順便也把昌浩放下來和哥哥姊姊一起玩耍，神武很照顧自己的妹妹，隨著父親的琴聲在旁邊玩耍。

「爸爸，我要學這首曲子。」神武突然說出這句話。

「好，要學大家一起學。」博雅告訴他們。

「好棒喔！」四個小孩馬上跳起來。

「好久沒有看見孩子們開心的樣子。」晴明靠在博雅的肩膀上。

「只要他們高興就好了。」博雅微笑的說。

博雅教導孩子們彈這首曲子，四個小孩開始一起學這首曲子，四個小孩開心的樣子看在晴明和博雅的眼裡是很欣慰的事情，神武是最快學會這首曲子的孩子，看見孩子開心的樣子做為父母親的他們非常的高興，每個小孩把曲子學起來後博雅很高興，不過精力充沛的他們已經開始想要睡覺了，玩了一整天沒有活力，全部開始想要睡覺，晴明看見這樣的情形知道孩子們想要休息了，所以一個、一個的親吻他們，讓他們回房去睡覺。

「孩子們，晚安。」晴明摸摸他們的頭。

「晚安，媽媽、爸爸。」琥珀親吻他們。

「晚安，爸爸、媽媽。」神武牽起妹妹們的手。

「晚安，爹地、媽咪。」雪姬快要撐不住了。

「晚安，爸爸、媽媽。」昌浩要哥哥抱她。

他們離開琴房回去房間睡覺，小孩子們各自有自己的房間，他們走出琴房的時候，紅蓮和宵藍顯現在他們的面前，各自接手昌浩和雪姬送她們兩個小女孩回房間去，昌浩碰到紅蓮的胸膛時馬上就入睡，雪姬看見宵藍的出現很高興，可以很放心的睡覺，青龍拍拍雪姬的背部哄她入睡，神武和琥珀也各自回房間去睡覺，晴明和博雅在琴房裡聊天，是屬於他們的時間，孩子們回到房間後就是他們大人的時間。

「好和平的時代，沒有任何事情打擾我們。」晴明高興的說。

「的確，不過這也是我們期望的生活。」博雅握緊晴明的手。

「跨越了時空我依舊還是會愛上你。」晴明靠在博雅的肩膀上。

「是啊！當初在尋找你的時，我非常的不安，我害怕無法跟你相見。」博雅想起當初的不安。

「我也是這樣，害怕無法跟你在一起。」晴明知道博雅的不安。

「可是我們相遇了，我們在一起了，一直到現在。」博雅溫柔的說。

「屬於我的天乙貴人不會離開我了吧！」晴明有些害怕。

「不要去想太多，我會永遠在你身邊的。」博雅化解晴明的不安。

博雅一心一意想要呵護身旁的人，不管經過多少年博雅都會去守護和呵護晴明，永遠的去寵愛去呵護安倍晴明這個人，時間即使經過千年萬年都一樣，源博雅只愛安倍晴明這個人，就只愛他一個人，其他人博雅都看不上眼，博雅的眼裡和心裡只有安倍晴明一個人的存在，已經沒有任何人可以佔據博雅的心，除了安倍晴明之外沒有人了。

「我愛你，博雅。」晴明輕輕的說。

「我也愛你，晴明。」博雅細細的親吻晴明。

一段不可否認的情感持續了一千年之久，走過多少的風風雨雨，他們的感情卻是那樣堅不可催，那些風風雨雨是穩定他們感情的良藥，這一切的生活是那樣的美好，沒有任何人可以來打擾他們的生活，這樣的生活過的很愜意，千年前所嚮往的生活現在已經實現了，這樣平凡的生活讓他們非常的喜歡，靜靜的看著孩子們成長讓他們有種時間流逝的很快的感覺，歲月就在他們的中流逝。

「吶！博雅，為我彈一曲吧！」晴明對博雅說。

「好，沒問題。」博雅輕輕的彈奏曲子。

「以前是龍笛葉二，現在是鋼琴，博雅好會音樂喔！」晴明靜靜的聆聽。

「會嗎？大概是我喜歡音樂的關係吧！」博雅停止彈奏鋼琴。

「從以前到現在博雅你都沒變。」晴明微笑。

「你也是。」博雅握著晴明的手。

博雅疼愛情明從沒有變過，至今為止都沒有變過，一份珍藏許多年的感情，從他們相遇的那一刻起，他們就註定要愛上對方了，就是因為這個情感從來沒有變過，所以他們的感情才可以維繫這麼久，任何人都無法改變他們的，而且也沒有任何外力可以打擾他們，他們彼此都很珍惜他們的感情，就是因為非常的珍惜，所以他們才不願意失去對方，也不願意對方受到任何的傷害，這種心態即使經過千年也沒有變，畢竟不管發生什麼事他們都希望可以和對方永遠的在一起。

早晨，大家開始享用他們的早餐，兩個小男孩早已到了上小學的年紀，早餐吃完他們就要上學了，兩位小女孩也要上幼稚園，這樣的生活日復一日的，看似平凡的生活他們卻非常的珍惜，因為這就是他們想要的平凡生活，不受到任何人打擾的生活，這樣的生活對他們來說才是最好的生活，不需要勾心鬥角的，那種生活對他們來說完全沒有意義。

「今天不要惹老師生氣了。」博雅把書包拿給兩個兒子。

「知道了，爸爸。」琥珀和神武異口同聲的說。

「去上學要乖乖的喔！不可以吵鬧喔！」晴明哄兩位女兒。

「好的，媽媽。」雪姬乖乖的應答。

「我送孩子們去學校了，你出門的時候要小心。」博雅告訴晴明。

「我知道，我不會有事情的。」晴明微笑的說。

博雅把孩子們帶去上學後，晴明開始收拾自己的東西準備上班了，十二神將各自做自己的事情，只是朱雀和天一突然顯現在晴明的面前，帶著他們的女兒潤子一起出現，潤子的年紀只有九歲，帶著前世的記憶重生，不過因為是神武的巫女，所以可以等到神武投胎轉世後才重生，也會和神武一起長大，只是現在他們一家三口出現在晴明的面前讓晴明有些不解。

「怎麼了？朱雀、天一。」晴明不解。

「小潤可以請晴明大人照顧嗎？該讓小武少爺和小潤見面了。」天一請求。

「我知道了，我會跟武兒說的。」晴明點頭。

「謝謝晴明大人。」天一感謝。

「媽，我去上班了。」晴明告訴葛葉。

「好，路上小心，小潤我來照顧。」葛葉告訴兒子。

朱雀摸摸女兒的頭，潤子和神武的確應該要見面了，神和巫女都該見面了，漫長的時間等待要見面，漫長的時間沒有抹去他們的記憶，為了要見到對方所以慢慢的等待，等待可以見面的時間，神武沒有很著急的想要見到對方，對潤子的記憶雖然還存在，但是在某一部分神武還不想見到潤子，漫長的時間就這樣過去了，但是愛對方的心依舊沒有消失，那份愛之所以可以保持這麼久是因為他們信任對方的一切。

「我回來了。」放學時間博雅把孩子們帶回家。

「奶奶，我們回來了。」神武和琥珀跑到葛葉的面前。

「回來啦！今天開不開心？」葛葉每次都會問這句話。

「很開心。」琥珀很高興的說。

「開心就好，對了，武兒，潤子要和你見面。」葛葉告訴神武。

「小潤，見面？」神武有些不解。

「小武，你不想見我嗎？」潤子走到神武的面前。

「我沒有說不想見妳，只是我想不起來而已。」神武摸摸潤子的臉頰。

「為什麼想不起我來？小武一直都是我最愛的人。」潤子開始聚集淚水。

「妳不要哭啦！我的記憶沒有完全恢復，所以請別哭泣。」神武感到愧疚。

「小武，別去想太多，想不起來就算了，總有一天會想起來的。」晴明抱抱神武。

「媽媽。」神武把自己埋入晴明的懷抱中。

晴明拍拍自己的兒子，晴明很清楚孩子們的記憶並沒有完全恢復，對自己心愛的人的記憶完全沒有恢復，神武對潤子沒有什麼印象，潤子見到這樣的情形哪不會掉眼淚，天一和朱雀看見這樣的情形有些擔心，潤子好歹是他們的孩子，即使因為重生的關係讓潤子的記憶有些還沒有恢復，可是潤子卻沒有忘記神武的一切，偏偏神武卻忘記潤子，潤子聽見這樣的消息當然會哭泣，她愛的人忘記自己哪會不傷心，博雅看見潤子傷心的樣子很心疼，可是他也不能幫忙，記憶是隨著時間才會慢慢的恢復。

「小潤，不要傷心了，很多事情是會隨著時間的流逝，會慢慢的恢復的。」博雅把潤子抱入懷中。

「爸爸…」潤子擦乾自己的眼淚。

「好啦！不要去想那些傷心的事情了，我已經把晚餐準備好了。」葛葉告訴他們。

「哇～好棒喔！」琥珀拉著神武一起去餐桌那邊。

「琥珀，會痛耶！」神武大聲的抗議。

「吃飯了，肚子好餓喔！」昌浩告訴雪姬。

「那我們去吃飯吧！」雪姬牽起妹妹的手去吃飯。

夜晚照樣響起琴聲，博雅彈奏的琴聲讓所有小孩的內心平靜下來，安撫好小孩子的內心後，博雅才繼續教導他們另外幾首曲子，晴明看見這樣的情況不自覺想起以前，只要暴風雨來臨的時候，他們的寶貝兒子一定跑到他們的房間裡來，然後會開始東問西問，博雅那時候一定會吹龍笛葉二來安撫他們，晴明知道博雅一直把葉二保存的很好，前世臨終前交給十二神將的天空保管，直到投胎轉世後才拿回來，現在博雅也一直把葉二帶在身邊，不離不棄的。

睡覺的時間到了，晴明把小孩子趕回房間睡覺後，又是大人的時光，博雅知道晴明有些為難，不知道為什麼孩子們的記憶恢復的不是很完全，這件事情讓晴明很擔心，博雅卻覺得不需要擔心這件事情，他相信孩子們當初自己設下的封印一定很快就可以解除的，只要等到他們的力量都恢復後一定會的，現在他們只需要耐心的等待就可以了，晴明知道博雅的心思，因此決定好好的耐心等待他們的力量恢復，晴明希望孩子們也可以像他們一樣過得很好的。

「不會有事情的，我相信。」博雅告訴晴明。

「嗯！他們一定會跟我們一樣的。」晴明微笑的說。

好聽的琴聲成為大家的安眠曲，可是卻是晴明最愛聽的曲子，這首曲子讓晴明有種不言而喻的安心感，博雅就是他的鎮定劑，每天晚上聽著博雅彈奏曲子就可以把一天的疲勞全部忘掉，這樣身心舒暢的感覺讓晴明覺得很輕鬆，因此晴明最喜歡在晚上聽博雅彈奏曲子了，這是他最享受的時光。

 

－－－－－End－－－－－


	17. 笛聲（博晴）

源博雅有一把笛子，一把朱雀門妖怪所送的笛子，那把笛子只有博雅才可以吹它，其他人吹它的話根本沒有任何反應，但是自從他和晴明的寶貝兒子出生後，那把笛子就願意給神武使用，神武最喜歡跟自己的父親借葉二來吹，直到他有一把專用的笛子之前他都喜歡和博雅借那把妖怪送他的葉二來吹，神武喜歡那把笛子吹出來的笛聲，他非常喜歡葉二的笛聲。

「爹、爹，要吹、吹、葉二、葉、二。」小小年紀的神武揮著小手說。

「好，乖。」博雅把兒子抱入懷中。

博雅把笛子拿到兒子的面前，神武高興的抓著葉二玩耍，博雅知道神武有多喜歡葉二，從出生起就非常的喜歡葉二的笛聲，現在的神武還不會吹笛子，可是很喜歡把玩葉二，博雅看見這種情形也只是摸摸神武的頭，神武似乎完全遺傳到自己的個性，甚至很喜歡琴棋書畫這些東西，琥珀在這方面就還好，不過看見弟弟喜歡這些東西也會接觸一些，兩人的命運交織在一起，這兩個雙胞胎兄弟可是博雅和晴明最疼愛的寶貝。

「你在這啊！剛剛回來沒有看見你。」晴明牽著琥珀的手來到博雅的身邊。

「回來啦！我以為你沒有那麼快回來。」博雅微笑的說。

「娘，抱抱。」神武伸出雙手要晴明抱。

「好，抱抱。」晴明把神武抱起來。

「爹，親親。」琥珀衝進博雅的懷裡。

「好，親親。」博雅親吻琥珀的臉頰。

「我是不是要叫這兩個小傢伙改口叫我爹啊！」晴明有很大的疑問。

「還是不要好了，這樣叫沒什麼不好。」博雅微笑的說。

只是這樣的稱呼後來小孩子們會改掉，只限於在家裡叫，不過後來連在家也很少這樣叫，除非遇到那種很緊急的事情才會脫口而出，實際上他們也很少這樣叫，很少開口叫晴明母親，改過來的習慣要改回來也很懶，隨著時間流逝讓他們不自覺的養成習慣，當然偶爾也可以聽見他們叫晴明母親，只是機率很小就是了。

「明天去一趟船岡山吧！」博雅提議。

「為什麼？」晴明有些不懂。

「我想教武兒吹笛子。」博雅告訴晴明。

「武兒？」晴明覺得有些不可思議。

晴明知道神武很喜歡鬼(龍)笛葉二，但是晴明也知道葉二除了博雅以外的任何人都無法吹，當年善女龍神把葉二借去後就發生這樣的情況，晴明不知道要怎樣去解釋他的不可思議，畢竟孩子還小，期望越大失望就越大的，博雅對這點卻沒有說話，照理來說博雅比晴明還要清楚才對，神武雖然有博雅的血統，可是不一定可以吹葉二才對，那個朱雀門的妖怪並沒有說明這件事情才對，但是博雅卻毫無感覺。

「不要擔心，武兒曾經有拿起來吹過。」博雅告訴晴明。

「能夠發出聲音嗎？」晴明好奇的問。

「有，能夠聽見聲音，我聽到的時候也嚇了一跳。」博雅告訴晴明。

「看樣子武兒的內心跟你一樣的清澈。」晴明摸摸懷裡的寶貝。

「不管怎麼說琥珀和武兒都是你和我的孩子。」博雅微笑的說。

「是啊！我們的寶貝孩子。」晴明可是比任何人都要清楚博雅說的話。

兩個小孩安穩的睡在父母親的懷抱中，博雅和晴明看見這樣的情形只是會心一笑，看樣子他們今天玩到累壞了，琥珀和自己出去處理事情，神武跟著博雅在家裡或是去克明王府陪伴父母親，琥珀抓著博雅的衣服不放，可愛的樣子收進博雅的眼裡，不久家裡又會出現一幅畫，博雅總是會把小孩子的一舉一動畫下來，而且畫的非常逼真，有模有樣的讓大家覺得不可思議。

「武兒真的很喜歡音樂呢！」晴明感嘆。

「將來長大也會喜歡陰陽術的，不要太擔心啦！」博雅告訴自己最愛的人。

「是啊！將來的一切說都說不清楚。」晴明知道未來是多變的。

「這兩個孩子的未來真叫人期待。」博雅拍拍琥珀的背部。

「娘…」神武夢囈。

「爹…」琥珀抓緊博雅的衣服。

清風徐徐的吹過，涼爽的秋天就要來到了，溫暖的春天、炎熱的夏天就這樣過去了，一年又要進入尾端了，到時候又有許多事情要忙了，不知不覺的時間就這樣流逝，一年又要過去了，難得悠閒的下午他們坐在長廊上享受這樣休閒的時光，懷念一下孩子們還沒有出生的時光，回味一下童年在一起的美好時光，現在的時間是屬於他們一家休息的時光，任何人都不可以打擾他們的，讓他們好好的休息吧！

「博雅大人、晴明大人，晚餐已經準備好了。」蜜蟲告訴博雅和晴明。

「嗯…晚餐時間也到了呢！」晴明睜開眼睛。

「是啊！要叫醒孩子們了。」博雅微笑的說。

「要讓小少爺們多睡一下嗎？他們的樣子還不想起床呢！」蜜蟲貼心的說。

「看樣子是這樣呢！」博雅看見懷裡的小傢伙沒有鬆手的意思。

「等一下下吧！我現在還沒有什麼感覺想要吃飯。」晴明告訴自己的式神。

「蜜蟲，妳和蜜魚把飯菜端出來好了，我們在這裡吃。」博雅發現抱著孩子哪裡也不能去。

 

「是的！博雅大人。」蜜蟲遵照博雅的話去做。

「如果要去船岡山的話，渾沌之神要小心才可以，不然又像上次那樣。」晴明告訴博雅。

「我知道，所以這次我會小心些。」博雅要晴明別擔心。

「博雅的特質總是可以吸引眾神呢！」晴明摸摸懷裡孩子的頭。

「怎麼大家都這麼說！」博雅很清楚是自己太過乾淨的關係。

「娘，我餓了，要吃東西。」琥珀醒來爬到晴明的身邊。

「等等蜜蟲和蜜魚就拿來了。」晴明摸摸琥珀的頭。

神武也慢慢醒來，蜜蟲和蜜魚把飯菜拿過來到他們的面前，琥珀馬上把自己的份拿起來吃，博雅和晴明看見馬上失笑，看來琥珀已經餓壞了，神武慢慢的吃著自己的晚餐，兩位大人也開始動手吃自己的晚餐，夜晚微微的月光充滿神祕的感覺，照在長廊上的感覺給大家有溫暖的感覺，月讀天尊守護著夜晚，天照大神守護著白晝，給大家和平的生活，人類在這樣的生活下生存，與自然一起生活和妖怪共存在一起，平穩的生活是大家所嚮往的。

「我吃飽了。」琥珀放下筷子。

「我吃飽了。」神武也放下筷子。

「蜜蟲，收拾一下吧！」晴明拜託蜜蟲。

「好的，晴明大人。」蜜蟲開始收拾。

「吹笛子，爹。」神武拉拉博雅的衣服。

「好，等下好不好？」博雅摸摸兒子的頭。

「小武，玩、玩。」琥珀把弟弟拉到身邊。

「琥珀，小心，不要這樣拉弟弟。」晴明摸摸琥珀的頭。

隔天晚上博雅和晴明帶琥珀和神武去船岡山吹笛子，坐在博雅懷裡的神武很高興可以聽見葉二的笛聲，伸出雙手要博雅借葉二給他吹，博雅有耐心的教導神武吹笛子，晴明訝異兒子竟然可以吹葉二，而且吹出來的聲音和博雅所吹的一樣好聽，琥珀也在一旁開心的拍手，兩個小孩子開心的樣子映入晴明的眼裡，這次出來可以看見孩子們開心的樣子是很大的收穫，博雅也很高興可以看見小孩子開心的樣子，畢竟孩子們是他們的寶貝。

「好難得可以看見琥珀和武兒開心的樣子。」晴明微笑的說。

「是啊！」博雅摸摸孩子們的頭。

「渾沌之神又被吸引過來了。」晴明發現到某些氣息。

「好像是這樣。」博雅也發現到氣息。

「爹、娘，好漂亮。」琥珀開心的說。

「嗯！嗯！漂亮。」神武也很開心的說。

他們一家四口開開心心的一起回家，兩個小孩子在博雅和晴明的懷裡笑的很開心，小孩子就是容易滿足，葉二的音樂聲可是會讓人身心都安定下來的，而且神武對音樂又特別的有興趣，任何樂器都想要博雅教導他，博雅也很樂意教導神武怎麼樣使用那些樂器，琥珀也會在一旁學習使用這些樂器，就是為了想要和弟弟有共同的興趣。

「你們今天好乖喔！」晴明摸摸他們兩人的頭。

「這兩個小傢伙累了呢！」博雅看見他們兩人快要睡著了。

琥珀和神武碰到床墊就睡著了，晴明幫他們蓋好棉被就離開他們的房間，博雅也回到房間把床墊和棉被拿出來，他們也準備要休息了，今天帶孩子去船岡山練習吹笛子，看見孩子們開心的樣子博雅也很高興，晴明也慢步走回房間去準備休息睡覺了，博雅也差不多把房間整理好了。

「孩子們已經睡了。」晴明告訴博雅。

「我知道了。」博雅微笑。

更衣過後的兩人躺在床上睡覺，博雅把葉二放入袋子中放在旁邊，葉二是不會離開博雅身邊的，就是因為這樣如果葉二被拿走的話博雅一定會緊張的，夜晚的降臨讓所有人進入夢鄉，晴明很習慣靠在博雅懷裡睡，博雅知道晴明有這個習慣，所以會把床墊靠的很近讓晴明可以安穩的睡在自己的懷裡，在博雅的眼裡晴明就好像小孩子一樣，晴明喜歡總是疼愛自己的博雅，那種全世界只寵愛他一人。

「早安。」博雅摸摸正在蹭自己懷裡的人。

「早安。」晴明像是個孩子般的撒嬌。

「再睡一下吧！我弄好早餐再叫醒你。」博雅親吻晴明。

「好。」晴明又繼續睡下去。

博雅到廚房弄早餐給大家吃，博雅習慣會弄大家吃的東西，這是博雅會做的事情，偶爾還有僕人會來幫忙，這些僕人是住在安倍家附近，畢竟安倍家有許多非人的生物會讓人感到害怕，除非膽子大才會住在安倍家，可是安倍家沒有那麼大所以王府派來的僕人都住在安倍家附近，早晨大家會進入安倍家幫忙料理家務事，而且他們各自有自己正式的工作，博雅會在很需要人手的時候才會叫人幫忙，而有些僕人則是會主動幫忙，他們知道安倍家的禁忌，哪個人的房間是不能進去的，需要主人同意才能進入房間，這些他們都知道。

「大人，早餐需要的材料都已經準備好了。」僕人告訴博雅。

「我知道了，謝謝妳。」博雅微笑的說。

「我要叫小少爺他們起床嗎？」僕人問博雅。

「不用了，讓他們睡到自然醒就可以了。」博雅告訴僕人。

「我知道了。」僕人點頭。

「把這些東西端到主廳去吧！」博雅交代僕人。

「是的，大人。」僕人很快的就把早餐端到主廳去。

「我去叫醒夫人，今天的家務事就麻煩妳了。」博雅告訴僕人。

「好的，大人，您和夫人不在家的時間我會好好照顧兩位少爺的。」僕人還是跟以往的慣例一樣。

「那就麻煩你了。」博雅微笑的說。

博雅把晴明叫起床，晴明乖乖的起床吃早餐，等下還要去陰陽寮上班，想到這裡晴明就有些不高興，不過還是乖乖的去上班，博雅也要到皇宮裡去聽政，也不知道今天天皇會交代什麼樣的事情，只能說他們都很想要在家好好的休息，但是應該要做的事情他們還是會去做，每天的例行公事他們都會去做的，至少他們想要樂的清淨，不想要有人來打擾他們的生活。

「夫人，早安。」僕人微笑的說。

「早安，謝謝妳來幫忙，孩子們今天又要拜託妳了。」晴明微笑的說。

「我知道了，如果我要出去的話，我會請十二神將他們幫我的。」僕人知道要怎樣做。

「好，那就萬事拜託了。」晴明微笑的點頭說。

一樣像是往常的生活，來到府裡的這位僕人天生就有陰陽眼，有通天的能力，所以晴明很放心的把小孩子交給他來照顧，這位僕人的名字叫夏子，是負責照顧琥珀和神武的年輕女性，直到她嫁人前都一直在安倍家幫忙，嫁人後多少還是會過來看他們，是位非常溫柔嫻淑的女性，她是後來章子中宮的外婆，所以後來章子失去依靠的時候，才會被交代說要到安倍家找人幫忙，只因為夏子受到博雅很多的恩惠。

「夏子，那我們出門了，家裡的事情一切就拜託了。」博雅牽著晴明的手準備出門。

「好的，大人，您和夫人慢走。」夏子目送他們出門。

「好啦！差不多要幫兩位小少爺弄早餐了。」夏子自言自語的說。

就這樣跟每天早上一樣的早晨，博雅和晴明一起出仕，琥珀和神武乖乖的在家，任何事情就好像以往一樣，不同的只是神武已經會吹奏葉二了，葉二美麗的笛聲他可以吹奏出來，這點是大家料想不到的事情，博雅和晴明的感情依舊是很好，兩人總是甜蜜的一起出門，然後甜蜜的一起回家，這樣的生活就是他們所嚮往的生活，彷彿譜奏出一曲美妙的笛聲讓大家羨慕不已。

 

－－－End－－－


	18. 公主姬難忘的夜晚 ( 紅昌 )

「什麼！我不要～」安倍家傳來一陣恐怖的叫喊聲。

「母親，您在搞什麼？」神武抓著快要瀕臨崩潰的女兒。

「沒辦法，最近有妖怪想要對那男人不利，所以只好把小浩送進宮去鎮壓一陣子。」晴明無奈的說。

以上對話出自於安倍家祖孫三人，最近晴明收到不行的訊息說有人要陷害當今的天皇，沒有人知道是哪來的妖怪，所以晴明只好決定派自己最可愛的孫女去探查這件事情，查清楚到底是誰想要陷害天皇，可是昌浩並不願意做這件事情，只要想要自己要被關在皇宮中昌浩就非常的不願意，而且家裡又不只有她一個女孩，她還有一位姊姊若菜。

「不是還有姊姊，為什麼不派姊姊去？」昌浩大吼。

「妳姊姊過幾天就要出嫁了，到時候藤原敏次就要住進我們家，所以妳姊姊並不適合。」晴明跟孫女解釋。

「但是我也有婚約在身啊！」昌浩快要哭了。

「紅蓮會跟妳一起去的，所以不需要擔心。」晴明已經決定好了。

「我會去告知一下那傢伙別對妳動手動腳的。」神武無奈的說。

「爹，人家不要啦！」昌浩在神武的懷裡大哭。

當天晚上昌浩死都不離開神武的身邊，其他人看見這樣的情形只是無奈的苦笑，看樣子這次的計畫受盡委屈的人就是昌浩，大家最疼愛的小女孩，由於昌浩黏的死緊不願意放開手，神武根本沒辦法做自己的事情，只好努力安慰懷中的女兒，努力哄女兒高興，不過也很氣自己的母親為什麼要這樣做，害女兒哭成這樣讓大家心疼不已，也害的他無法做自己的事情。

「小浩，放手好嗎？我要去洗澡了。」神武勸自己懷中的小女兒。

「不要，我要和爹在一起。」昌浩任性的說。

「紅蓮，麻煩一下。」神武很乾脆的叫紅蓮出來。

「小浩，不要黏著神武了。」紅蓮把昌浩抱起來。

神武趁這段時間趕快去洗澡，從小照顧昌浩的紅蓮自然知道昌浩受到很多委屈，這次真的是不得已必須要這樣做，如果晴明沒有猜錯的話一定是跟彰子的妹妹章子有關係，女人的心是最難以捉摸的，女人的怨恨就可以害死一個人，神武存留在心中的陰影到現在都還揮之不去，那種痛苦不是隨著時間就可以消逝的。

「這次為了皇上您，所以昌浩姬要暫時住在皇宮當中。」藤原道長告訴天皇。

「我知道了。」天皇從簾子中看去就知道是誰了。

「不要對我女兒有非份之想，怎麼說她也是你妹妹，我可不會把她送進皇宮中給你作伴的。」神武冷冷的說。

「我知道了，老師。」天皇哪敢動她更不敢對她有非份之想。

『小浩越來越可愛了，可惜註定好的事情是不能強求的。』天皇看見昌浩和紅蓮開心的有說有笑。

「老師，如果事情解決完了的話，我可以讓小浩多留幾天在皇宮嗎？」天皇開心的問。

「你還是來家裡算了，小浩不會喜歡待在皇宮的。」神武告訴天皇。

「老師，您今天晚上住下來好不好？我想跟你聊聊天。」天皇懇求。

「真拿你沒辦法，都已經是一國之君和為人父了，還是那麼愛撒嬌。」神武對此投降。

「因為老師對我最好了。」天皇最喜歡和神武撒嬌。

「又不是小孩子了。」神武彈了一下天皇的額頭。

還好沒幾個人看見這樣的情形，只有神武有這樣的權力對待天皇，藤原道長和藤原行成看見後有些楞住，全國上下都知道天皇的家庭教師是安倍神武，可是他們不曾見過天皇對神武撒嬌的樣子，在天皇還是孩子的時候就很愛和神武撒嬌，只要是宮裡老一輩的人都知道，在天皇的心中神武是嚴師是慈父，有神武可以彌補跟父皇很少相處的時間，天皇從神武身上得到父愛，得到家庭的溫暖。

「等下最好跟你師母說一聲，叔公嬸婆那裡也要傳式神給他們。」神武交代天皇。

「我知道了，老師，我現在就去做。」天皇馬上遵照神武的話去做。

皇宮的總管宮女馬上安排好昌浩的寢宮，昌浩身邊的宮女都是家中的式神，天皇對此完全沒有意見，神武看過昌浩的寢宮後就到太后住的地方去，只要神武進入宮中一定會來見這位宮裡的大家長，昌浩也跟著一起去，在陌生的環境中昌浩很喜歡跟在神武的身邊，這樣她才比較有安全感，不會感到莫名的害怕。

「好久不見了，嫂嫂。」神武開口說。

「啊！是小武啊！的確很久不見了，最近都沒進宮裡來看我呢！害我好寂寞的說。」太后看見神武的時候說出這句話。

「抱歉啊！抱歉，最近有些忙。」神武道歉。

「妳們都下去吧！」太后要所以的宮女離開。

「是，太后。」大家馬上退下。

「過的好嗎？嫂嫂。」神武坐下來問。

「還可以過得去，是小浩嗎？」太后眼尖的發現昌浩的存在。

「來，小浩，跟伯母打招呼。」神武摸摸女兒的頭。

「您好，太后，我是安倍昌浩。」昌浩抓著神武的衣服不放。

「小浩還是跟以前一樣黏你呢！對了，若菜要嫁了是嗎？」太后馬上追問。

「是的！父親和母親他們已經選好吉日了。」神武把女兒抱到懷裡。

「那我要快點叫宮女們趕工了，下次帶昌平和彰子來，我要親自叫人弄他們的結婚禮服。」太后高興的說。

「好，我明天就叫小潤帶他們來。」神武告訴太后。

「小浩和雪姬一樣是嫁給神將是吧！」太后看著昌浩。

「嗯…沒錯！」神武點頭。

「那個叫章子的女娃……」太后有些擔心。

「別擔心，我把小浩送入宮中就是要解決這件事。」神武要太后放心。

「你會打算讓她們兩姊妹見面嗎？」太后大概知道神武的用意。

「時候到了就會見面的。」神武微笑的說。

兩人稍微聊了一會後神武和昌浩就告退，他們到後面聊的內容已經到某些程度的禁忌了，左大臣藤原道長到現在還以為自己把女兒換下來的事情沒有人知道，這件事情天皇和太后很早就知道了，神武早在自己的母親要做這件事情前就和太后與天皇商量，一切事情敲定後就照著晴明的劇本去做，解決了這件事情後，大家也都相安無事的，天皇也沒有不滿一自己的妃子，只是因為髮妻定子生下敦康親王後就一直陪在身邊，冷落所有的妃子，天皇一直遵照神武的話對待自己的髮妻。

『十年修得同船渡，百年修得共枕眠，要好好的對待定子，不可辜負她，兩人要一起成長才可以。』神武曾經這樣對還是皇子的天皇說。

夜晚昌浩好不容易在紅蓮的聲音下被哄睡了，天皇繼續和神武聊天，雖然很想私下把昌浩留下來，但是天皇知道昌浩會不願意的，章子聽見有新來的妃子就很想要去看看，自從進宮後要見到和自己同齡的根本不可能，同時也恨自己的命運為什麼這麼淒慘，到現在只見過皇上一次，接下來就一直被冷落在一邊，現在的她很想要見見那位新來的妃子。

「神武叔公，父皇，我今天可以和昌浩姊姊睡嗎？」脩子問正在聊天的人。

「當然可以了，不過小浩應該睡了。」神武摸摸脩子的頭。

「那就小小聲的去，不要吵醒小浩。」天皇對自己的女兒說。

「好，那我先告退了，父皇、神武叔公。」脩子馬上跑去昌浩的房間。

脩子跑到昌浩的房間，偷偷地溜進去，沒有吵醒昌浩，只是窩在昌浩的旁邊睡覺，紅蓮看見這樣子的情況後只是拿起棉被幫忙蓋在脩子的身上，兩個小孩就這樣睡在一起，紅蓮看見後也變成小怪和她們睡在一起。

『好可愛的女孩，她就是新來的妃子嗎？那她身邊的紅髮男人是護衛嗎？』章子不經意的看見昌浩和脩子一起完的情形。

「父皇。」脩子看見自己的父親走過來。

「您好，天皇哥哥。」昌浩稍微打招呼。

「幾年沒見小浩長大了，已經是個少女了。」天皇摸摸昌浩的頭。

『她叫皇上叫哥哥，她到底是誰？他們不是第一次見面嗎？』章子冒出許多疑問。

「對了，若菜、昌平和彰子都進宮了，在母后和定子那，要一起去嗎？」天皇問昌浩。

「好啊！脩子也一起去吧！說不定姑姑和小光也來了，我們走吧！紅蓮。」昌浩開心的說。

『姊姊進宮了？可是姊姊不是因為有特殊的原因不能成為皇上的妃子，為什麼現在又進宮了？』章子很不能理解。

章子也跟上他們的腳步到太后的寢宮去，她很想要見見自己的姊姊，更想要弄清楚為什麼姊姊又可以進入宮中而不被懷疑，她想要弄清楚事情的真相。

「爹～」昌浩高興的去抱神武。

「小浩，妳要抱去抱紅蓮，不要抱我。」神武有些無奈的說。

「小氣鬼！」昌浩任性的說出這句話。

「紅蓮，我女兒麻煩你了。」神武微笑的說。

「小浩乖，別這樣，妳已經是大人了，還愛撒嬌。」紅蓮把昌浩抱起來。

「好了，你們看看衣服合身不合身？有沒有需要改的地方？」太后告訴若菜、昌平和彰子。

他們稍微試了一下衣服後發現到衣服沒有需要改的地方，完全就是照他們的大小去做的，潤子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，家裡有喜事要辦理的關係已經讓大家忙的暈頭轉向的，還好衣服方面有太后在幫他們打點，不然家裡真的就要忙翻天了，太后滿意的看著眼前的情形，彰子和昌平微微的臉紅，好似他們就要結婚似的，潤子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，那種感覺就好像他們小時候一樣，她跟神武要結為連理的時候也是這樣的情形。

「小武，要不要直接幫昌平和彰子一起辦理？跟若菜一起比較省事。」潤子突然提議這件事情。

「可以啊！妳今天回家的時候和母親提議一下好了。」神武也很贊同這件事情。

「那我以後不是要叫彰子嫂嫂了？」昌浩有些小抱怨的說。

「不用這樣叫也沒關係，我也沒叫妳露樹伯母嫂嫂，我還是叫她姊姊。」神武告訴女兒。

「是啊！不用刻意改變稱呼的。」潤子微笑的說。

「神武叔公，父皇的妃子一直在看著我們耶！」脩子拉拉神武的衣袖。

神武看了一下外面後就知道是誰站在那裡了，神武只是到外面去把她帶進來，他這次要自己的小女兒進入宮中就是要安排她們兩姊妹見面，不然她們沒有理由可以見面的，至於說有妖怪要害天皇的傳言，神武大概知道是為什麼了，章子的心中多少有些不平衡，通天能力不小於彰子，自然而然會不小心製造出鬼來，大家看見後會把想法往天皇那方面想也是正常的。

「章子，妳還記得我嗎？」神武微笑的問章子。

「您是那時候的那個大人。」章子記得自己要進入宮中的前一天有位大人給予她一個紅色的勾玉。

「我叫做安倍神武，是天皇的家庭教師，至於妳和妳姊姊彰子調換過來的事情，是我跟太后他們說的，因此他們早就知道這件事情了。」神武摸摸像彰子的臉頰。

「那麼…皇上又為什麼？」章子想要開口問說為什麼天皇只有見過她一次。

「因為定子的關係，定子才剛生下敦康，所以不小心冷落妳了，藤原中宮。」神武告訴章子。

「我…我…」章子想要開口說自己的命運為什麼這麼不公平。

「妳的命運沒有不公平喔！妳的本命星本來就是會被送入宮中的，而妳的姊姊彰子會嫁給我的孩子。」神武老早就算出她們兩姊妹的命運。

「神武大人，您是否在我小的時候有見過我？為什麼算的出來？」章子不解的問。

「應該說妳還沒有出生的時候我見過妳的母親，她是我一個朋友的姊妹，後來跟著妳的父親，結果沒命享清福。」神武告訴章子。

「母親她臨終前有交代我說可以去找安倍家的人，但是我並不知道母親說的人是誰？」章子現在才恍然大悟。

章子看見昌平後就知道上次幫忙她的人是誰了，那個人是昌浩的哥哥昌平，自己也表示對昌平的愛意，可是昌平卻溫柔的拒絕她，告訴她說她喜歡的其實不是他，只是感謝他可以幫忙除掉那些不祥的東西，而且自己已經有喜歡的人了，怎麼樣都不可以背叛自己心愛的人，現在章子知道昌平喜歡的人就是自己的姊姊彰子，現在的章子不會去怨恨任何的人事物，因為她知道自己的命運是很早就註定好的，根本無從恨起。

「對任何事情不要有恨，我相信妳一定可以在宮中過得很好的。」昌浩伸出手告訴章子。

「謝謝妳。」章子道謝。

「那我可以回家了嗎？爹。」昌浩迫不及待的想要回家。

「可以了，這件事情已經圓滿解決了。」神武告訴女兒。

「太好了，紅蓮，我們總算可以回家了。」昌浩高興的說。

「若菜！」神武叫自己的大女兒。

「什麼事？爹。」若菜有些不解。

「結婚後趕快生孩子給小浩帶，讓她不要煩我。」神武小聲的跟若菜說。

「爹，你這是什麼鬼主意？」若菜知道自己的父親已經快掉瘋了。

潤子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，她突然想起今天出門的時候博雅教給她的東西，潤子把小盒子打開來看後發現到是幅畫，看樣子博雅是要把這幅圖畫交給章子的，博雅之前進入宮中的時候有見過章子一次，知道章子很委屈自己，所以決定給章子一幅圖畫，博雅很多事情都非常的精通，是文人雅士的典範，也是著名的樂師和雅樂之人。

「章子，這東西給妳。」潤子把東西交給章子。

「這個東西是…」章子把畫拿出來看。

章子看見後發現到是一幅好美的畫，那幅畫裡面畫的是正在彈古箏的女孩，也就是自己的畫，那出自一筆一畫的繪圖是那樣的漂亮，章子看見後非常的喜愛，只是章子並不知道這幅畫是出自誰手，因為宮中的畫師是不可以看見她的真面目的，最多只是屬於皇宮裡的人才可以見到，要不然就是皇親國戚才可以見到。

「那幅畫是出自源博雅之手，他是醍醐天皇的孫子，也是小武和小潤的父親。」太后告訴章子。

「是博雅大人？那位著名的樂師？」章子覺得有些不可思議。

「是那位大人畫的，要好好的珍惜喔！」太后微笑的說。

「是的，我會好好珍惜的。」章子非常開心的說。

大家看見章子開心的樣子就知道事情已經圓滿解決了，紅蓮和昌浩的手一直都是處於握緊的狀態，他們並沒有把他們的手分開，紅蓮相信自己會一直永遠的和昌浩在一起，這次因為不得已的關係才把昌浩送入宮中，現在事情已經圓滿解決了他們就可以回去過他們的生活，這樣難忘的夜晚昌浩一定不會忘記的，昌浩發誓自己下次一定不要遵照晴明的話，否則又要做這種讓她恐懼的蠢事情，還好這次有紅蓮在身邊，昌浩才沒有崩潰，不然後果一定不堪設想的。

 

－－－End－－－－


	19. 恰似你的溫柔(博晴)

『某年某月的某一天　就像一張破碎的臉

難以開口道再見　就讓一切走遠

這不是件容易的事　我們卻都沒有哭泣

讓它淡淡的來　讓它好好的去

到如今年復一年　我不能停止懷念　懷念你懷念從前

但願那海風再起　只為那浪花的手　恰似你的溫柔』

 

－－－－－－－－－我是溫柔分隔線w－－－－－－－－－

 

對安倍晴明來說源博雅是很溫柔的人，溫柔到晴明總是愛窩在他的懷裡，小孩子們以及家裡的人都已經見怪不怪了，晴明這一生只愛博雅一人，所以對他來說博雅的溫柔是很重要，如此重要的一切是他們感情的基礎，博雅的溫柔是晴明最需要的東西，只要有博雅的溫柔晴明就有很大的勇氣去面對很多事情，兩人都是愛到心坎裡去的人，直到死亡才可以將他們分開，只要擁有對方的愛他們就可以走到世界的盡頭。

「博雅，我要抱抱。」晴明撒嬌。

「好，乖。」博雅把晴明抱在懷裡後繼續看書。

「博雅好溫柔。」晴明撒嬌窩在博雅的懷裡。

「是、是、是。」博雅繼續看書。

晴明窩在博雅的懷裡，博雅已經習慣這樣的晴明，晴明有任何奇怪的動作都是博雅寵出來的，大家都不覺得有什麼樣的奇怪，晴明沉穩的呼吸聲讓博雅很安心，他可以很安心的看書也會注意晴明有沒有著涼的情況，會替晴明蓋上一件衣服保暖，博雅放下書拿起另外一本書看，當中有摸摸晴明的頭，稍微看看晴明的睡臉，博雅覺得這就是幸福，這是他們所追求的幸福。

「爹，你有沒有看見山海經那些書在哪裡？」神武和琥珀打開房門問。

「噓～安靜！」博雅要他們安靜。

「呃…呃…」兩人有些楞住。

「來，你們要的書。」博雅把他們要的書給他們。

「那我們先告退了。」琥珀和神武拿到書後就回房間去。

「嗯…寶寶他們來拿書嗎？」晴明有些被吵醒。

「孩子們剛剛來拿過山海經，快睡吧！」博雅拍拍晴明的背部。

「好。」晴明又繼續睡下去。

琥珀和神武在房間裡看書，剛剛他們看見他們的母親窩在父親的懷裡，不過這對他們來說已經是見怪不怪的情況了，他們的母親晴明很喜歡窩在父親博雅的懷裡，晴明說這樣可以感覺到博雅的溫柔，他們的父親是很溫柔的人，這是眾所皆知的事情，博雅的溫柔只有晴明才可以獨享，大家也很早就知道了，兩個小孩子對此也沒有說什麼，潤子和露樹也不介意這樣的事情，大家都受到博雅溫柔的照顧。

「小武，你不覺得爹真的很疼娘嗎？」琥珀告訴神武。

「琥珀，你剛剛是不是用錯了？」神武問琥珀。

「有嗎？」琥珀摸不著頭緒。

「你剛剛用娘稱呼爹，用爹稱呼爹爹。」神武告訴琥珀。

「正常來說不是應該這樣稱呼的嗎？」琥珀不解。

「是沒錯！只是剛好我們的父母親都是男人。」神武告知琥珀一個重點。

「管他的！」琥珀不管繼續看書。

「嗯！」神武也繼續看書。

『但是要是這樣在爹的面前說可會被罵吧！』神武在心裡補上這句話。

神武記得以前有不小心這樣叫晴明，結果晴明是苦笑的糾正他，希望他不要在外人面前這樣叫他，神武也只好不說話也不開口亂叫，畢竟晴明會有為難的情況和現象，之後神武也就習慣叫晴明父親而不是叫母親，雖然在家裡的時候偶爾會改口叫母親，只是大家也沒注意到這件事情，任由小孩子這樣叫下去，反正沒有人去介意這種稱呼的問題，只要大家都習慣就好，當事人也不介意就好了。

「該起床了，晴明。」博雅輕聲的把妻子叫醒。

「嗯…好。」晴明清醒了。

「我去弄晚飯了。」博雅摸摸晴明的頭。

「好。」晴明稍微撒嬌。

博雅進入廚房用晚餐，晴明則是看著外頭的風景，他看見對在身邊的書籍，他發現博雅看了許多書，博雅不僅是精通音樂也精通古典書籍之類的東西，除了和歌之外，琴棋書畫幾乎都樣樣精通，而且也是一位溫柔體貼的好丈夫，對所有人都好的好好先生，孩子們最敬愛的父親，天皇陛下非常相信的臣子，博雅可是深受天皇陛下的信任，職位已經是非常的高，由於行事風格低調，所以幾乎沒有樹立政敵，除了一些藤原家的人看不爽之外就沒有任何的是非，而藤原家的人也不敢去動博雅，只要動了博雅一定會不得好死的。

「博雅好用功喔！」晴明把書整理好。

「爹，吃飯了。」神武撲進晴明的懷抱中。

「好。」晴明摸摸神武的頭。

博雅很快的把大家要吃的晚餐準備好，大家坐在自己的座位上開始吃飯，好吃的飯在眼前大家迫不及待的開始吃飯，每個人都開開心心的把晚飯給吃乾淨，月亮也開始悄悄的露臉了，夜晚大人們習慣坐在長廊上小酌一杯，小孩子們就各自回房間去，他們認真學習陰陽術，就是希望總有一天可以超越自己的父母親，能夠成為一名出色的陰陽師，這是他們單純的願望，一個存在他們心中小小的心願，也是所有人對他們的期許。

「爹，你們要的點心拿來了。」露樹把小魚乾拿給他們。

「謝謝妳，露樹。」博雅摸摸露樹的頭。

「回房去唸書吧！」晴明微笑的說。

「好的，爹。」露樹聽話的回房去。

在月下聊天的大人們正在談論最近發生的事情，最近有一些事情讓晴明很不安，總感覺有事情要發生了一樣，晴明知道自己的預感很強，不好的事情總是會實現，就是因為有這種強烈的感覺，讓晴明不得不擔心自己家人的安危，晴明不能保證博雅真的可以無事，有許多嫉妒他的陰陽師會利用那些看不慣博雅高官的傢伙來和他鬥法，那時候都必須以博雅的性命作為賭注，足以讓晴明提心吊膽的去擔心博雅的性命。

「真希望不會有太糟糕的事情發生。」晴明有些擔心。

「別擔心了，一定不會有事情的。」博雅把晴明擁入懷中。

「嗯…」晴明就是不放心。

「哥哥，別去想太多了，一切會沒事的。」忍子不忍心看自己的哥哥晴明沒精神。

「很多事情我們不見得料的到，世事無常。」保憲開始擔心起來。

「老公…」忍子有些無奈。

很多事情不一定是想要料中就一定會料中的，陰陽師沒有料事如神的本領，只是大部分的事情是依照他們所希望的發展，不過不好的事情就不一定了，有可能往最壞的地方發展，那時候事情往往都已經是一發不可收拾的地步，那時候才叫人擔心不已，畢竟很多事情都是人心所創造出來的，那些無窮盡的慾望是會害死許多人的，人心的險惡是世界上最恐怖的鬼。

「無止盡的慾望是會害死人的。」忍子忍不住說出這句話。

「沒辦法啊！清心寡欲的人很少。」保憲拍拍忍子的頭。

「說真的，這麼多年來，我所遇過最乾淨的人就是博雅了。」晴明說出這句話。

「吾人同意你說的話，晴明。」道滿法師出現在安倍家的院子裡，也就是他們的面前。

「哇～哇～哇～」雪姬的哭聲傳遍家裡的每一個角落。

「啊～」神武發出慘叫聲。

「看樣子他們感受到道滿法師您的力量了。」晴明聽見這種聲音馬上明白。

「爹，小武吐血了。」琥珀跑來告訴他們。

忍子起身去安慰女兒，博雅和琥珀去看神武的情形，只有保憲和晴明留下來和道滿法師聊天，與天地萬物同息的法師，與生命萬物同生長，本身強大的力量讓雪姬和神武感到不舒服，過於乾淨又強大的孩子是不太適應道滿法師的力量的，加上神武之前身上的瘴氣並沒有清除乾淨，接觸到強大力量的時候會有吐血的情況，之後晴明強迫神武去淨身，要玄武和天后幫忙。

「看樣子你們的孩子都擁有強大的力量。」道滿法師跟他們說。

「是啊！強大又乾淨。」保憲有些擔心女兒的情況。

「那幾個孩子的力量強大，果然是繼承母親那裡的力量。」晴明對此有些擔心。

「吾人相信那些孩子會改變未來的。」道滿法師說。

「武兒睡了，這次吐血的情況並不嚴重。」博雅看見晴明眼裡的擔心。

「小雪也睡了，小純剛剛好不容易把小雪哄睡了。」忍子回到大家的身邊。

五個大人就這樣一邊聊天一邊喝酒，在月光下聊天喝酒別有一番風味，他們已經很久沒有這樣聚在一起喝酒聊天了，只是這次的聚會不知道隱藏著什麼不為人知的秘密，一切的事情的開端將會是怎樣的開始，這就不得而知了，危險步步逼近，不安開始顯現出來，隱藏在平安京中最令人費解的謎團即將產生，把所有人都牽扯進去的危機只是人無盡貪婪的慾望，想要取代皇室成為統治人民的神屬，但不過是被拋棄的神屬化為貪婪之鬼想要奪得寶座而已，被驅逐神屬墮落為貪婪之鬼的人，或許應該不是說人，而是墮落之神才對。

「如果吾人猜的沒錯的話，墮落之神即將覺醒。」道滿法師告訴他們。

「算算時間也快到了。」晴明不安的說。

「黃泉之國有危險的話，武兒和小純就會………」忍子擔心的說。

「他們那兩個孩子是黃泉之神和煉獄之主的孩子。」保憲也開始擔心起來。

「這將是他們要面對的考驗。」博雅也開始擔心起來了。

「吾人相信這件事不會這麼輕易就解決的。」道滿法師說出這句話。

「只希望不要牽扯太久就好了。」忍子很擔心這一切的發展。

「如果動用到他們的神力的話，總有一天我們一定會白髮人送黑髮人的。」晴明很清楚孩子們的力量。

「不會有事情的，一定會圓滿解決的。」博雅怎會不知道晴明在說什麼。

「墮落之神，不應該存在的神祇，看樣子這場考驗將是對我們最重大的考驗了。」保憲很擔心。

大家沈默不語，被封印在他們體內的力量是不可以隨意動用的，人類的軀體是承受不住那些力量的，就因為這樣晴明多希望他們不要動用到那些力量，怎麼樣都不要動用到那些力量，不屬於人類軀體可用的力量，怎麼樣也不要動用到琥珀和神武體內的弒神之火，他們兩個擁有的火焰是可以殺戮神明的，他們的前世本身就擁有這樣的力量，但是肉體是無法承受的，因此怎樣晴明都不希望他們動用到自己的神力，即使無可避免也不要使用到，怎樣都不希望他們的名字出現在生死簿上，然後又從鬼門關前走回來的生活。

晴明擔憂的孩子們的成長，博雅知道晴明的擔憂，可是博雅卻從沒有說出口來，只是小心翼翼的不要提起這些事情來，身為神祇的後代博雅怎會不知道孩子們被封印的力量是有多大的，那些力量會侵蝕他們的身體的，晴明一定會擔心的，他們總是希望這一切的事情不要發生才好，原諒他們這些做為父母親的人的自私，可是誰都不希望自己的孩子會出事情，就是因為這樣他們才會自私的想，情願把這些事情都交給別人去處理，不要讓自己的孩子遇到。

「博雅，他們不會有事情吧！」晴明擔心的問。

「孩子們絕對會解決的，一定不會有事情的。」博雅告訴晴明。

「我好不安吶！」晴明真的很不安。

「相信我，那兩個孩子可是我們的親生骨肉，不會有事情的。」博雅始終這樣相信自己的寶貝一定會解決的。

「是啊！我們的孩子，他們一定會創造奇蹟的。」晴明暫時放下自己的不安。

「他們擁有你的力量我的溫柔的孩子，怎麼樣都會創造出奇蹟給我們看的。」博雅這樣相信自己的孩子。

「博雅真的很溫柔，你的溫柔總是可以化險為夷。」晴明想起過去的事情。

「既然可以化險為夷就好好的相信孩子們，不要去擔心了，我們一定可以見到他們成家立業的。」博雅告訴自己的妻子這件事情。

「嗯！可以的，我想要看見自己的孫子、孫女出生，我想要聽見這裡有孩子們的歡笑聲。」晴明說出自己的願望。

「一定可以聽見的，到時候我們就會像現在父母親一樣含飴弄孫。」博雅微笑的說。

博雅溫柔的把晴明擁入懷中，拍拍晴明的背部，晴明感受到博雅的溫柔，他知道博雅是在安慰他不需要太擔心這些事情，孩子們一定會靠自己的力量去解決這些事情的，他們可是擁有博雅溫柔的孩子，那些孩子的溫柔可以創造出奇蹟的這點晴明很清楚，擁有自己的力量和博雅的溫柔的孩子絕對可以創造出屬於他們的奇蹟，他們一定會平安的解決這件事情的，晴明的內心是這樣的相信，博雅也相信自己的孩子一定會解決的，因為他們的安倍晴明和源博雅的孩子。

 

－－－End－－－


	20. 遺失愛(紅昌)

生命不再回來，所以才顯得生命的可貴，活著是一種幸福。

前世來不及的選擇，今生會如何抉擇........

如果今世不再選擇......未來......只會更難過罷了......

遺愛彼時，相戀此時，終老一輩子。

遺愛方知相戀苦，拾愛才知逢多好。

菩提本無樹，明鏡亦非台，本來無一物，何處惹塵埃。

「害紅蓮失去記憶是我的錯。」昌浩在神武的懷裡大哭。

「傻孩子，這件事沒有誰對誰錯，妳付出的代價是陰陽眼，紅蓮付出的代價是記憶。」神武摸摸女兒的頭。

「對不起，都是我的愚知害昌浩失去陰陽眼，騰蛇失去記憶。」風音道歉。

「妳不需要道歉，我剛說了這件事沒有誰對誰錯，前世的因今生的果。」神武不要任何道歉。

「前世的因今生的果，今生的一切不過是反映前世的我們。」雪姬無奈的說。

「避不掉的災禍成為我們輪迴的理由。」琥珀知道這一切的因果是他們輪迴的理由。

「小武，把小浩抱回房間吧！」潤子止不住擔心。

「娘，小浩不會有事吧！她最像爹了。」昌平也很擔心。

「爹，爺爺找你。」若菜大聲的告訴神武。

「好，我這就過去。」神武把昌浩安頓好。

「不會有事的，昌平，這次一定會平安過去的，你也失去太多力量了，去休息吧！」雪姬摸摸昌平的頭。

「遺愛方知相戀苦，拾愛才知逢多好。」若菜摸摸昌浩的臉頰。

「遺愛彼時，相戀此時，終老一輩子。」姬子給予祝福。

發生事情後安倍家的人都回家了，大家全部聚在一起，連藤原行成也陪同姬子一起回安倍家，若菜和敏次訂親後，敏次就住進安倍家，大家聚在一起處理事情，風音因為自責的關係登門拜訪道歉，道返巫女和道返大神很放心的把女兒送入安倍家，都是神族的人無需太擔心，他們曾全被天照大神召回天界高原去，應該恢復的記憶大家都恢復了，但是天照大神說紅蓮的記憶必須要靠人引導才能恢復，昌浩的陰陽眼則是需要休息一段時間就可恢復，昌浩封印紅蓮的瘋狂動作耗盡昌浩的力量，只有修養恢復才有可能恢復到之前的力量。

「當初天照大神就說過他們的情況了，現在我們什麼忙都幫不上。」晴明對神武說。

「我知道，所以我並不打算幫忙。」神武冷靜的說。

「你真狠心吶！」晴明微笑的說。

「彼此！彼此！」神武反擊回去。

「爹，你為什麼不幫小浩？」若菜激動的大吼。

「若菜，端莊些！」神武嚴肅的說。

「是的，爹。」若菜被嚇到了。

「這件事誰都不能插手，我們無權干預。」神武委婉的告訴若菜。

「爹，我們都不能幫忙嗎？」若菜快要哭了。

「是的！無法幫忙。」神武很嚴肅的告訴若菜。

「怎麼這樣！」若菜開始掉眼淚。

「因為這是小浩的命運，我無法決定。」神武擦乾若菜的眼淚。

若菜抱著神武哭泣，因為無法幫到自己的妹妹讓自己很自責，畢竟昌浩是家裡的寶貝，大家都疼愛的小寶貝遭遇到這種困難誰都想要去幫忙昌浩，可惜命運之神卻不同意他們幫忙，若菜知道連自己的祖父和父親都無法幫忙的話，這樣其他人也無法幫忙，連家中最強的兩人都無法插手幫忙的話，其他人根本不可能去插手的，決定好的命運就是如此，但是自己的命運掌握在自己的手中，沒有任何人可以插手管別人的命運，最多只能安靜的等待結果，誰都不可去刻意扭轉他人的命運，現實就是這樣殘酷。

「若菜，別哭了，回房休息去吧！」神武摸摸大女兒的頭。

「好的，爹。」若菜擦乾眼淚停止哭泣。

「我該說神不公平嗎？或者應該說世界上沒有公平這件事。」神武無奈的吐出這句話。

「不知道，因為我們是神族的投胎，不能怨神不公平。」晴明很無奈的說。

「我們沒有權利這樣說吧！畢竟怎麼說我們都是神祇的後代。」博雅溫柔的說出這句話。

「爹爹。」神武不知道要怎樣說了。

失去記憶的紅蓮誰都記得可是就偏偏忘記昌浩一人，這樣的情況讓大家擔心不已，明明是相愛的兩人卻因為一場災禍而失去對方，萬物的母親對此沒有說話，即使紅蓮有機會恢復記憶他們也不知道要說什麼，十二神將也不知道要怎樣去幫助他們，有幾人看見這樣的情況非常的心疼，看樣子紅蓮和昌浩步入和青龍與雪姬同樣的命運，這樣分分合合的宿命非常的痛苦，記憶的裂痕是不容易出現的，除非有人刻意的引導才有可能出現，只是這樣子的情形不免讓人有些擔心，現在紅蓮的一切都很令人擔憂的。

「步上我們的後塵嗎？這是命運嗎？」雪姬無言的望著天。

「人總要等到失去後才會珍惜，那現在呢？他們失去什麼？」青龍把妻子抱入懷中。

「有時候覺得母上也是很殘忍的。」雪姬說出自己的內心話。

「神和神族的一切只能任其發展。」青龍摟緊雪姬。

他們經過這麼久才好不容易相遇了，但是現在卻換人面對這樣殘忍的命運，到頭來他們不知道要怎樣去幫昌浩和紅蓮，而且這件事情誰都不容許幫忙的，這是他們之間的事情誰都不可以插手的，畢竟只要他們插手的話有很多事情都會被打亂的，命運之神也不准任何人去幫他們，因為這一切是要靠他們自己去解決的，昌浩的命運將來會怎麼樣沒有人會知道，昌浩自己掌握了命運，掌握了她自己的一切，紅蓮也是這樣，他的記憶會在大家的引導下恢復的，他的陽光會回到他的身邊的。

「爹。」昌浩醒來的第一件事就是去找神武。

「怎麼了？」神武問昌浩。

「我要怎麼才能幫紅蓮恢復記憶？」昌浩問神武。

「小浩，只有這件事我不能幫妳。」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

「為什麼？」昌浩大叫。

「因為我是掌管神將的神，不對！應該說我是煉獄之子。」神武解釋。

「為什麼是這樣？！不管爹還是爺爺都不能幫我！」昌浩有些歇斯底里的。

「因為我們都是神族的轉生，無法幫忙的。」神武努力的安慰女兒。

「爹～」昌浩大哭。

「對不起，小浩。」神武道歉。

神武抱著自己的女兒，因為他真的沒有辦法幫她，只要是屬於神族的人都無法幫忙的，這是天照大神所下的命令，不許他們幫忙紅蓮和昌浩，命令下達後讓他們這些人無法說什麼，畢竟只要下達命令就不能動手幫忙的，大家都很無奈的接受這個命令，委屈的看著紅蓮和昌浩這樣下去，昌浩知道大家無法幫忙她，她只能自己想法子讓紅蓮的記憶恢復，重新回到他們以前的生活，以前感情好到不行的生活，大家擔心和期望昌浩都要安撫和達到，昌浩決心要讓他們放心，昌浩相信只要有決心就可以解決的。

「我吃飽了。」昌浩放下碗筷。

「嗯！」大家稍為抬頭看了一下昌浩。

「小浩沒有吃完飯，食慾真不好。」潤子有些擔心。

「我們擔心也沒用，快點吃飯吧！」神武看了一下雪姬。

『果然遭遇同樣的命運嗎？』雪姬放下自己的碗筷。

『看樣子這種情況會持續一陣子的。』神武在心裡嘆氣。

大家各有心事的在想昌浩的事情，潤子知道神武一點都不擔心這樣的狀況，作為父親的確是狠心了些，可是作為神祇這是不得已要做的事情，一個無法令人知道的事情，潤子知道這很殘忍可是卻不得已要這麼做，無法擺脫的命運讓他們必須要狠下心來，即使無奈還是必須要狠下心來，不然會被天照大神下達消滅的命運，掌管眾神的天照大神是不許任何人違抗命運之神的，連自己的子孫和同族的人都一樣。

『我要怎樣才可以幫紅蓮恢復記憶？』昌浩整個人縮成一團。

「紅蓮…」昌浩小聲的叫。

「小浩，沒事吧！」昌平打開昌浩房間的門。

「哥哥。」昌浩抬起頭來。

「娘說妳都沒吃什麼，她很擔心。」昌平告訴昌浩。

「我吃不下。」昌浩輕聲的說。

「好吧！那算了！昌浩妳知道妳的名字的由來嗎？」昌平突然提起這件事。

「我不知道。」昌浩開始有興趣。

「妳的名字剛好是博雅爺爺的名字倒過來念。」昌平告訴昌浩。

「まさひろ（昌浩），ひろまさ（博雅），我的名字是從爺爺那裡衍伸出來的？」昌浩知道意思。

「我相信妳和紅蓮一定會像爺爺他們一樣，所有事情都可以迎刃而解的。」昌平告訴妹妹。

「嗯！哥哥謝謝你。」昌浩微笑。

「妳想通就好了。」昌平離開昌浩的房間。

「哥，謝謝你。」昌浩微笑的說。

『其實我早就知道應該怎麼做了。』昌浩知道要怎麼做了。

隔天昌浩動不動就出現在紅蓮的面前引導紅蓮恢復記憶，這些動作大家都看在眼裡，大家都希望紅蓮因為昌浩的動作恢復一點記憶，只是紅蓮對昌浩的印象還是很淺，總是想不起來昌浩的一切，只要遇到一些關鍵就會頭痛，但是有想起一些被遺忘的記憶，昌浩知道紅蓮已經慢慢想起自己了，這些是好的開始也是新的希望，神武看見這一切的情形不知道該說好還是壞，神武在房間裡看著自己的神器，說要嘆氣也不對說要高興也不對，註定好的事情是不會變的，即使相信女兒會解決這件事，可是神武還是會擔心。

『昌浩的名字是由爹爹的名字衍伸過來的，是因為爹發現到昌浩有和爹爹一樣乾淨的心靈嗎？』神武在心裡想。

『算了，那孩子一定會把所有的事情解決的。』神武收起神器。

「小武，我進來了。」潤子打開門。

「嗯！進來吧！」神武放開結界。

「會擔心那孩子嗎？」潤子問神武。

「也許吧！」神武沒多說什麼。

「其實你壓力很大吧！我們無法出手幫忙，只能眼睜睜的看他們這樣。」潤子知道神武的心思。

「是啊！只是命令無法違抗。」神武笑了笑。

「勾，我是不是喜歡昌浩那孩子？」紅蓮問勾陣。

「你很喜歡她的。」勾陣告訴紅蓮。

「是嗎？那女孩的影響力還真大。」紅蓮有些訝異。

「你知道就好。」勾陣微笑的說。

紅蓮發現到自己已經喜歡上昌浩了，勾陣微笑的看著眼前的紅蓮，因為紅蓮又再次愛上昌浩了，陽光又照進紅蓮的人生中，那個屬於他一個人的陽光，一個專屬紅蓮的陽光，至少他們現在的感情又可以繼續下去，只是面對這樣的選擇昌浩和紅蓮會怎樣去選擇，神武只是擔心這個問題，將來的事情他無法去掌握，只能眼睜睜的看著一切任其發展，神武只能把一切看在眼裡痛在心裡，實際上無法出手幫忙的，只要有那命令在就不許幫忙，所有主神都害怕的命令是不可違抗的，必須要狠下心來才可以。

「爹，紅蓮跟我說他想起一些些我們的事情。」昌浩高興的說。

「那很好啊！」神武告訴昌浩。

「爹，您在擔心嗎？」昌浩看著自己的父親。

「擔心又怎樣，不擔心又怎樣。」神武反問。

「爹，我會努力不讓您擔心的。」昌浩堅決的說。

「我知道了。」神武只是說了這句話。

昌浩知道父親神武不得不狠下心來，只是父親冷淡的反應讓她很受傷，畢竟自己有許多事情都和神武分享，沒想到自己的父親對於這件事情沒有什麼反應，昌浩雙眼開始聚集淚水，開始啜泣起來，神武聽見啜泣的聲音馬上回頭看女兒，昌浩已經開始流下淚來了，對此神武不得不嘆氣，女兒愛哭的個性還是沒有改變，只要自己的反應冷淡些女兒就會開始哭泣，神武把女兒抱在懷裡安慰她，昌浩這才開始停止啜泣不再繼續哭泣下去，神武這才放心下來，神武最怕妻子與女兒們哭泣的樣子，女孩哭泣的樣子足以讓神武起雞皮疙瘩的。

「對不起，小浩，是爹錯了。」神武道歉。

「爹，我拜託你不要不理我。」昌浩淚眼汪汪的說。

「好，我不會不理妳的。」神武投降。

「爹最好了。」昌浩高興的說。

『我這輩子果然要栽在女人的手裡，怕女人的陰影還一直存在啊！』神武在內心吶喊。

「爹最好了，我最喜歡爹了。」昌浩開心的說。

「是、是、是。」神武有些無奈。

之後出雲因為發生一些事情必須要有人去處理，晴明只好派昌平和昌浩兄妹兩去處理事情，神武和雪姬不放心也一起跟過去，畢竟有很多事情他們不一定會處理的，紅蓮的記憶也隨著時間有恢復的跡象，但是感覺上還是很陌生，昌浩見到這樣的情形多少有些傷心，昌浩的靈視力依舊是沒有恢復的跡象，雪姬和神武研判是因為昌浩消耗太大的力量的關係，神武小時候也有這樣的現象，也是修養很長一段時間他的眼睛才恢復到可以看見神將他們，那時候的神武很痛苦，飽受瘴氣的侵蝕，好不容易恢復後大家才放心下來。

讓出雲陷入恐慌的妖怪叫做傲狼，是異邦的妖怪之一，雪姬派出九尾狐去消滅傲狼，也是因為傲狼的關係讓紅蓮的記憶完全恢復過來，看見這樣的情形大家非常的高興，雪姬也把村裡的人都治好，雪姬本身擁有力量可以消除妖怪對人類造成的傷害，彰子也是受到雪姬的照料才把瘴氣完全清除掉的，大家都很感謝京城來的陰陽師，雪姬知道封印傲狼的妖怪是誰，是他們的祖母葛葉，一個路見不平拔刀相助的狐仙。

『外婆，這是您冥冥之中指引的嗎？就為了小浩？』雪姬看著天空。

「奶奶她說不定在遠方看著我們，所以才會幫小浩和紅蓮一把的吧！」神武摸摸雪姬的頭。

「哥哥，我們還有機會回去嗎？回去屬於我們的地方。」雪姬突然問出這句話。

「不知道呢！也許會吧！」神武不確定的說。

「太好了，紅蓮你回來了。」昌浩高興的撲進紅蓮的懷抱中。

「昌浩，總算想起妳了。」紅蓮努力的把昌浩揉進懷中。

「看樣子可以和爺爺他們報告好消息了。」昌平看見他們的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「昌平少爺，您對此都不懷疑嗎？封印傲狼的神是哪位神仙？」勾陣有些不解的問。

「爹說是曾奶奶封印的，那已經是很久以前的事情了，爹他們都還沒有出生的事情。」昌平回答勾陣的問題。

「葛葉夫人啊！」勾陣想念起那位夫人了。

「但是大家都說是叫晶霞的神仙啊！」昌浩不解的問。

「晶霞是葛葉奶奶的另外一個名字，奶奶的全名是安倍晶霞葛葉。」神武告訴昌浩。

「好啦！既然紅蓮恢復記憶了，我們就不需要擔心了。」雪姬如釋重負的說。

「也該過去聖域一趟，好久沒有回去了。」神武伸懶腰的說。

「想要回去煉獄啦！」雪姬開玩笑的說。

「廢話！好歹我也是煉獄之主。」神武白了一眼給雪姬。

「哎呀！都忘記了呢！」雪姬笑嘻嘻的說。

「我們…有多久沒有回到屬於自己的地方了？」神武有些哀傷的說。

「不知道，自從恢復神藉後也都沒有回去過，父上和母上也早已不在了，現在的他們早已重生為我現在的父母親。」雪姬不知道要說什麼。

昌浩知道自己的父親和姑姑他們在說什麼話，在自己很小的時候他們就已經成為神等級的人，但是卻跟凡人一樣擁有有限的生命，他們對此沒有說什麼話，因為他們還是很想要跟凡人一樣過自己想要的生活，家裡的人早已升格為神藉的人很多，但是他們都有人類有限的生命，一次又一次的輪迴找到自己最心愛的人，等待可以回到最初的時候，那時候的他們就會回到自己最原始應該要待的地方，只要完成使命的話就會回去屬於他們的地方。

紅蓮牽著昌浩的手永遠不放開，紅蓮知道自己不會失去昌浩的，即使失去記憶還是會愛上昌浩，他們的羈絆就是這麼的強烈，強烈到沒有人可以把他們分開，也就是因為這樣的關係，大家都很放心的把昌浩交給紅蓮，看樣子註定好的愛情是不會變得，只有擁有強烈的感情就會擁有強烈的羈絆，內心最深處總會記得自己愛的人，他們不會輕易就這樣分開的，因為他們的羈絆是不會這樣輕易就斷裂的。

『我發誓我一定不會讓昌浩受到傷害的，我也不能輕易的就解開自己的枷鎖。』紅蓮在內心發誓。

『太好了，紅蓮回到我身邊了，紅蓮恢復記憶了，我最愛的紅蓮回到我身邊了。』昌浩很高興紅蓮可以回到身邊。

伸手所及的距離是多遙遠，或多或少是很遙遠的距離，但是世界上最遙遠的距離不是這個距離，是另外一種距離，世界上最遠的距離就是我在你身邊，你卻不知道我愛你，這種距離是最難過的距離，也是最遙遠的距離，現在他們不用因為這種距離而哭泣，他們會永遠的在對方的身邊的，那種無力感覺已經消失無蹤了，很多事情都可以迎刃而解的，他們強烈的羈絆會永遠的存在，直至死亡為止。

紅蓮把昌浩緊緊的抱在懷裡，紅蓮不想失去昌浩，因為自己的不小心差點把昌浩給殺死，如果沒有神武阻止的話，紅蓮現在一定會後悔莫及，昌浩是紅蓮的光，不可失去的光，照耀著他人生的光，把他從黑暗中拉出來的光，紅蓮絕對不會輕易的就把自己所愛的光讓給別人，昌浩只准留在他身邊，沒有人可以從他騰蛇的身邊搶走昌浩，他唯一愛的女人，只要有昌浩這個光在，他騰蛇紅蓮就不會走入黑暗中，因為他愛她。

 

－－－END－－－


	21. 保父紅蓮(紅昌)　安倍蓮恩點文

潤子生下昌浩後，晴明和神武就馬上決定好要照顧昌浩的神將，他們決定由紅蓮來照顧昌浩，擁有和神武一樣毀滅世間萬物的火焰，地獄的業火是足以毀滅世間萬物的火焰，而騰蛇紅蓮就是擁有這火焰的神將，所有人都害怕的神將，只是安倍家的小孩完全不怕紅蓮，反而很喜歡接近紅蓮，對他們來說地獄的業火是溫柔的火焰，他們的叔叔神武非常的溫柔，神武總是會溫柔的照顧小孩子，獲得小孩子們的歡心。

「紅蓮又不可怕，就跟叔叔一樣溫柔。」成親對自己的照顧者太裳說。

「成親為什麼這樣說呢？」太裳不解的問。

「感覺就是這樣，而且爹也曾經這樣說過。」七歲的成親告訴太裳。

「太裳，不要懷疑小孩子的感覺。」琥珀告訴太裳。

「我知道了，琥珀少爺。」太裳微笑的說。

「紅蓮，爹叫你過去。」琥珀對不遠處的紅蓮說。

「晴明那傢伙叫我一定沒好事。」紅蓮碎碎念後還是過去。

「晴明大人找騰蛇有事？」太裳有些不解。

「小潤生了一男一女，是要叫紅蓮照顧那女娃。」琥珀告訴太裳。

「爹，我可以去看嬸嬸和弟弟妹妹嗎？」成親有些迫不及待。

「好，但是不可以吵嬸嬸，你娘應該在幫忙。」琥珀摸摸自己兒子的頭。

琥珀覺得成親的個性有點像自己，雙胞胎的個性有兩極的反應，昌親的個性就比較像露樹和神武，比較不會急躁，只是沒有像神武一樣過於老成，反而跟一般的小孩子差不多，跟一般七歲的小孩子一樣愛玩、愛鬧，是外頭小孩子的好玩伴,連純的小孩子誠也是一樣，總是會玩到瘋才會回家的小孩子，孩子的天性顯露無疑。

「紅蓮，這個孩子叫昌浩，從今天起由你照顧。」晴明告訴紅蓮。

紅蓮從晴明懷中抱起昌浩，昌浩明亮的大眼看著紅蓮，沒有大哭沒有任何的反應只是微笑的看著紅蓮，這個反應讓晴明和神武知道紅蓮找到屬於自己的陽光了，昌浩果然是紅蓮的陽光，晴明放心的把自己的孫女昌浩交給紅蓮，神武知道有昌浩在很多事情都不需要擔心了，至少紅蓮得到救贖，不需要把自己埋沒在黑暗當中，這樣子雪姬也會放心的，雪姬可是很擔心紅蓮的，就是希望紅蓮可以幸福，不要把自己封閉起來。

「我回來了。」雪姬告訴大家。

「妳回來啦！宮裡的情況怎樣了？」神武問雪姬。

「還能怎樣，你的學生真的很麻煩，我討厭藤原道長那傢伙。」雪姬不高興的說。

「我已經跟他說好不要為難妳了，回去上課後我一定會好好的修理他的。」神武回去一定要讓皇子好看。

那個皇子就是將來的天皇，現任的天皇拜託有血緣關係的神武教導自己的兒子，神武礙於是自己的堂兄只好答應下來，非常的嚴格教導皇子，皇子非常的懼怕神武，可是卻又非常的依賴神武，偶爾會吵著要神武教導他陰陽術，神武把皇子當成自己的孩子般疼愛，只因為那孩子信任自己和依賴自己，只要信任和依賴神武就會這樣做，神武在皇子的心中是嚴師慈父，甚至是朋友和玩伴。

「藤原道長那傢伙又做了什麼好事？」神武很不喜歡藤原道長。

「求婚，又求婚了。」雪姬快要被氣死了。

「喔！老天啊！」神武有些無力。

「我已經跟他說過多少遍了，我已經嫁給神將了，他還是不相信。」雪姬對此很生氣。

「自從姬子嫁到藤原行成家後，藤原道長就一直對妳示愛，他到底有完沒完？！」神武不是很高興藤原道長的作為。

「現在是藤原家當道，我們又不能說什麼，他也沒膽得罪陰陽世家的人。」雪姬很不高興。

「我看你們詛咒他算了。」晴明涼涼的說。

「爹～」「舅舅～」「詛咒人是要付出代價的！我們還沒蠢到這種地步。」神武和雪姬異口同聲的說。

「哎呀～！你們很清楚嘛！」晴明笑笑的說。

「好歹我們也是陰陽世家的小孩。」雪姬和神武小聲的說。

他們三個人注意到一件事情，那就是他們在說話的時候紅蓮已經把昌浩帶到外頭去了，看樣子紅蓮非常的喜歡昌浩，昌浩可愛的樣子讓紅蓮非常的寵愛，對此他們放心許多，他們相信紅蓮已經找到他需要的陽光了，那份屬於他的陽光已經出生在這世上了，只要紅蓮好好的疼愛那小陽光就讓他們放心許多，其實他們都希望紅蓮不要再繼續自責下去，事情沒有任何的對錯，真的要說的話，錯的人是智司宮輔這個人，以人類的姿態想要奪取神的力量，即使是神的轉生也不容許，人類是無法駕馭神祇的，除非本身擁有奇特力量的人，不過即使是那種人也是不可以的，神是可以殺人的，包含他們在地上界的孩子。

三年後的紅蓮已經是全職的保父，昌浩除了自己的父親神武之外，另外很黏的人就是紅蓮，畢竟紅蓮是照顧她的神將，而且總是防止昌浩出意外，安倍家開始設下結界的時候也是在昌平和昌浩三歲的時候，不知道是什麼原因讓昌浩差點掉入池子當中，紅蓮直接把昌浩抓起來，只是撿到一張式紙，看樣子是有人想要陷害昌浩的樣子，安倍家的小孩每個力量都非常的強大，因此想要陷害的話就要趁著孩提時代。

「看樣子又有事情在醞釀當中，希望不要發生什麼事情才好。」神武有些擔心。

「嗯…」晴明開始沈思。

「力量太強大了嗎？我們還是逃不過宿命嗎？」忍子不知道要怎麼說什麼。

「外婆給的宿命嗎？」雪姬拍拍睡在自己懷裡的昌浩。

「我想你們就暫時不要想太多，有些事情在沒有查清楚之前先不要下斷定。」博雅告訴他們。

「博雅說的對，如果這件事情是針對我們來的話，我們才必須要好好的擬定對策才可以。」保憲告訴他們。

「只有這樣了，當初沒見到那傢伙的屍體，不能排除。」琥珀把心裡的話說出來。

這件事情不過就是未來要發生事情的開端，一個可以掀起驚濤駭浪的事件，所有人都陷入空前的危機，只因為那個人想要謀奪他不應該得到的東西，讓安倍家最小的孩子安倍昌浩陷入前所未有的危機與考驗，紅蓮被逼到陷入瘋狂的狀態，其他人好不容易阻止紅蓮，但是也身受重傷，不過這是將來發生的事情，對安倍家有一定的衝擊，沒有人想要失去對自己最重要的親人，以及對自己最重要的人，那是誰都不願意去面對的。

「紅蓮蓮，我要抱抱。」昌浩伸出雙手。

「抱～」紅蓮抱起昌浩。

「紅蓮蓮，我最喜歡了。」昌浩開心的說。

「妳最乖了。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「啵！啾！」昌浩連續親了紅蓮兩下。

旁邊看見的人有些傻到，以蜜蟲為首的女性式神只差沒尖叫，神武只是稍微抬頭看了一下又繼續看書，琥珀不以為意的把神武摟在懷中，又可以聽見女性式神身吸一口氣的聲音，昌浩做出來的動作足以讓她們那些女性式神瘋狂。

「你覺得那到底有什麼足以讓她們瘋狂？」琥珀在神武的耳邊吹氣。

「我怎麼知道，不要在我耳邊吹氣。」神武推開琥珀。

「我很想知道我們到底是誰壓誰？」琥珀故意把神武壓在身下。

「神經病，起來啦！」神武有些臉紅。

「啊～琥珀少爺總算有動作了～」蜜夜大叫。

「等下一定會被神武少爺揍的。」桔梗料事如神的說。

「昌浩小姐又有動作了，親了！親了！」蜜蟲大叫。

「我說妳們，不要鬧了，大人要回來了。」宮毘羅好心的提醒。

「博雅大人和晴明大人回來了。」吞天告知。

瞬間大家很快的就去做自己的事情，沒有人繼續看好戲，不過她們心裡都在嘔氣，不能把事情看到最後，不愧是安倍家的女性式神，她們已經陷入瘋狂的地步了，看了太多的賞心悅目的美景，自然會變成這樣，男性式神多少會受不了這樣的情況，因為女性式神都變得很奇怪，跟平常的樣子完全不一樣。

又過了一年，時光匆匆飛逝過去，昌浩已經是四歲的女娃了，可愛的樣子讓人想要抱回家去養，可惜昌浩除了神武和紅蓮之外其他人都不碰，連天皇和皇子想要抱昌浩都被拒絕，看樣子昌浩真的是不給這兩個人以外的人碰，晴明想要抱昌浩都要耍心機才抱的到昌浩，自家人都難如登天了，何況是外人呢？帶大她的紅蓮和神武可不是好惹的對象，想碰昌浩，門都沒有想都別想。

「小浩要抱抱。」昌浩直接鑽進神武的懷中。

「小浩不去找紅蓮嗎？」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

「爺爺借走紅蓮蓮了。」昌浩水汪汪的大眼看著神武。

「好吧！乖～～」神武摸摸女兒的頭。

「爹，我跟你說喔！」若菜一臉興奮的拉著神武的衣服。

「怎麼了？若菜。」神武不解的問大女兒。

「我買了一隻小狗狗，雪桃正在陪牠玩耍。」若菜一臉高興的說。

神武抱起女兒和大女兒一起去看剛買回來的小狗，看見那隻小狗時候神武發現到是一隻犬妖，照理來說應該不會有人販賣犬妖的，不過既然被若菜買回家就表示和若菜有緣，神武就不去計較那麼多了，只要女兒開心就好，那隻小狗將來會屬於若菜的式神。

「若菜要小狗叫什麼名字？」神武問女兒。

「不知道，取名之後小狗就是我的嗎？」若菜問自己的父親。

「當然了，名字是世界上最短的咒。」神武解釋。

「那我叫牠寶寶，好不好？爹。」若菜問神武。

「當然可以了，要好好的照顧寶寶喔！」神武拍拍女兒的頭。

「爹，小浩有式神嗎？」昌浩問神武。

「有啊！紅蓮就是了，而且小浩長大後一定會收服任何東西做妳的式神的。」神武告訴昌浩。

「真的嗎？」昌浩不解的問。

「真的！」神武點頭。

『紅蓮不只是妳的式神，也是妳的丈夫，小浩。』神武心想。

三年過去了，昌浩已經七歲了，正是這個時候是天照大神要接見的時候，安倍家的小孩都是這個年紀被天照大神接見的，表示這個時候他們就要恢復自己應有的記憶，果然昌浩和昌平滿七歲不久後就被接見，神武一點也不擔心這件事情，紅蓮和勾陣則是回到異界也就是他們所屬的天界去，他們一定會待在那裡陪伴他們的保護者，天照大神也看見紅蓮與昌浩的戀情，看樣子又是一場註定好的戀情，前世的因今生的果，相約的一切將是命運的輪迴。

「你們是神武的孩子？」天照大神問他們。

「是的，我是哥哥昌平，她是妹妹昌浩。」昌平沒有任何畏懼的回答。

「果然啊！前世註定好的事情就會發生的。」天照大神意有所指。

許多年過去了，紅蓮依舊是在昌浩的身邊照顧昌浩，安倍家最好的孩子，也是大家都疼愛的寶貝小孩，隨著年紀的增長昌浩已經了解到自己是喜歡紅蓮的，只要在紅蓮的身邊就會有種像是戀愛的感覺，家裡的人對於這樣的情況沒有多說什麼，他們只要昌浩和紅蓮可以開心就好了，其餘的事情就不需要太擔心，只是可愛的昌浩總是很容易讓人家看上，連他們最討厭的人，也就是彰子的父親藤原道長也很喜歡昌浩，這點做哥哥的昌平就會好好的保護昌浩，藤原敏次只是覺得昌浩很可愛，但是真正喜歡的人是昌浩的姊姊若菜。

「紅蓮，怎麼了？」昌浩抬起頭來問紅蓮。

「沒有什麼，只是覺得怪怪的。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

紅蓮和昌浩走在街上卻有種說不出的怪異感覺，紅蓮覺得好像有人在監視他們的行動似的，但是仔細一看卻沒有怎樣的可疑之處，因此繼續和昌浩採買東西，神武今天難得放昌浩出門採買東西，平常是神武帶昌浩一起出門採買的，其他的昌浩就很少自己出門買東西過，但是對於市集有一定的熟稔，至少父親可以很常帶她出門買東西的，市集裡的攤販也都認識她，總是會很熱情的和她打招呼。

「是小浩啊！今天要買什麼東西？」攤販阿姨問昌浩。

「爹說要買三種不同的蔬菜，還有二十五條魚。」昌浩告訴攤販阿姨。

「好，我這就拿給妳。」攤販阿姨馬上把東西給準備好。

「謝謝阿姨。」昌浩付錢後又繼續走下去。

「伯伯，爹說他要新鮮的桃子。」昌浩告訴水果攤老闆。

「喔！好！神武最愛吃桃子了，雪姬也是啊！」水果攤老闆高興的說。

「對啊！爹和姑姑最愛吃了。」昌浩微笑的說。

「來，新鮮的桃子。」水果攤老闆把東西交給昌浩，昌浩順便把錢拿給水果攤老闆。

回家的路上紅蓮顯現出自己高大的身影幫忙昌浩拿東西，兩人就這樣一步一腳印的走回家去，但是這路途上兩人都覺得有種怪異的感覺，總覺得有種不協調的感覺，可是他們又說不出個所以然來，對他們來說整個就是很怪異就是了，那樣的不協調感從剛剛買東西時就有了，應該說從出門後就有那種怪異的感覺，只是他們不知道這種感覺是從何而來的，不管怎樣看都不覺得有異狀。

「紅蓮，我們快點回家好不好？」昌浩有些不舒服。

「嗯！」紅蓮點頭。

「感覺怪怪的。」昌浩很不舒服。

「抓好我，我直接飛回去好了。」紅蓮決定用最快的方法回家去。

等到他們回到家去後這種怪異的感覺才消失，只是他們還是覺得不對勁，昌浩把東西交到神武的手上，要煮一個大家庭的飯菜還真是辛苦，這是做飯的人最累的地方，畢竟安倍家是三個家族住在一起的，紗織和詩織都會幫忙神武做飯，畢竟光是神武一個人是很難處理的，神武都會在吃飯前的兩個小時就開始做飯，不然會來不及端上桌給大家吃，也是這樣的原因，採購人員也是很辛苦的。

「爹，我來幫你吧！」若菜大叫。

「好，快點用吧！我今天有些晚了。」神武告訴她們兩個人。

「好的，叔叔。」紗織微笑的說。

昌浩和紅蓮在院子中等待晚飯開始，可是剛剛的感覺到現在還是沒有消退的跡象，不知道是什麼東西在看著他們，那種感覺對他們來說很不好，但是他們卻又不能說些什麼，至少回到家中後那種怪異的感覺已經少了很多了。

「吃飯了。」神武喊叫大家吃飯。

大家陸陸續續的到主廳吃飯，每天的菜色都不一樣是煮飯人的用心，同時大家也都知道煮飯人的辛苦，每天都會把飯菜吃的乾乾淨淨的，不然就辜負煮飯人的用心，大家圍在一起高高興興的吃飯，大家都很乖的把飯菜給吃完，他們可不想要被神武給罵，神武最討厭人家把飯菜吃到一半就不吃的，所以不想要吃飯的人一定會告知說他不想要吃飯，不然可就要挨罵了，神武可是很嚴格的，絕對不容許這種事情的發生，怎麼樣神武都不會漠視家中的規則與自己待人處世的原則的。

「紅蓮，我們今天去買東西的時候到底遇上什麼了？」昌浩不解的問。

「我不知道，我也覺得很奇怪。」紅蓮也有些不解。

「感覺像是神又不是神的東西，說鬼怪或是幽靈也不像。」昌浩分析剛剛的感覺。

「這倒是，要說妳沒去過天界高原也是錯的，妳早在七歲那年就已經踏進天界高原了。」紅蓮也覺得很怪。

「是啊！正確來說應該是不可能的。」昌浩眨眨眼睛。

「是啊！」紅蓮不多說什麼。

昌浩其實很好奇當初天照大神對他們說的話，『前世註定好的事情就會發生的。』這個事情到底是什麼事情呢？她和紅蓮的戀情是註定好的嗎？就像是雪姬和青龍一樣，那真的是這樣的話，她和紅蓮會不會遇到許多的波折呢？還是說一帆風順呢？這是昌浩想要知道的事情，不過昌浩知道紅蓮大概是不會跟她說的，畢竟有些時候紅蓮實在是不太想要談論到前世的事情，前世的因今生的果，未來一定會找到答案的，現在先不要著急，船到橋頭自然直。

當然怪異的事件就這樣平安的過去，因為後來幾天這種怪異的現象就沒有再發生了，昌浩和紅蓮也就當成一時的錯覺，只是他們的感情日益漸增越來越好，這是大家所樂見的情形，安倍家的人始終相信昌浩就是紅蓮的陽光，溫暖又和煦的陽光已經照入紅蓮的內心當中，紅蓮是需要昌浩的，只要昌浩在身邊紅蓮就一定會沒有事情的，現在的紅蓮平易近人，同時也是大家所喜愛的紅蓮，晴明第一次見面時認識的紅蓮，因為昌浩在紅蓮的身邊，陽光不會離開紅蓮了。

 

－－－(END)－－－


	22. 雪（紅昌）

冬天是昌浩最喜歡的季節之一，應該說昌浩一年四季都喜歡，之所以喜歡冬季的原因是因為下雪天對昌浩來說真的很漂亮，往往這件事情大家知道後都不會去理會昌浩，昌浩對此很失望，連紅蓮也是這樣的對昌浩，家裡最多只有雪姬會笑笑的聽昌浩所說的話，雪姬也喜歡冬天的寂靜無聲，對她來說是最適合的季節，而雪姬本身就是冰雪之神和龍神的孩子所投胎轉世的。

「姑姑，下雪了。」四歲的昌浩抓著雪姬說。

「小浩好喜歡下雪天喔！」雪姬把昌浩抱起來。

「對啊！對啊！」昌浩非常的開心。

「小浩一定雪精靈轉生的。」雪姬開玩笑的說。

「姑姑，什麼是雪精靈？」昌浩好奇的問雪姬。

「傳說中雪女要在下雪前會把雪童子分散到各地去，有雪童子到達的地方隔幾天就會開始下雪，因為雪童子把雪精靈給分散出去。」雪姬告訴昌浩下雪的故事。

「雪童子是雪女的小孩嗎？」昌浩又問。

「是啊！雪童子是雪女的寶貝孩子。」雪姬告訴昌浩。

「那雪精靈就是雪花嗎？」昌浩開始不停的問。

「不是喔！雪精靈是傳達雪女的命令的使者，雪精靈告訴冰雪之神和龍神說可以準備下雪了。」雪姬摸摸昌浩的頭。

「雪女是冰雪之神的女兒嗎？」昌浩對此很好奇。

「算是吧！因為雪女屬於妖怪，冰雪之神收服她們當自己的女兒，但是雪女原本是山神創造出來的妖怪，大家對雪山的害怕所產生出來的妖怪。」雪姬對昌浩的疑問解答。

「所以雪女本來是山神的女兒，也是冰雪之神的乾女兒。」昌浩理解出來。

「對的！而雪精靈就是她們的使者。」雪姬親吻昌浩的臉頰。

「姑姑是覺得我喜歡雪的關係，才說我是雪精靈投胎的嗎？」昌浩對此有些疑問。

「不算是，我知道小浩一年四季都很喜歡，也很喜歡下雪。」雪姬微笑的告訴昌浩。

「可是大家都不理會我，不管是爹還是紅蓮都這樣。」昌浩有些小洩氣。

「小傻瓜，那是因為他們很忙的關係，不是刻意不理妳的。」雪姬知道昌浩對這件事很嘔氣。

「真的是這樣嗎？」昌浩掩蓋不住失望的表情。

「真的是這樣喔！」雪姬知道昌浩會失望。

「小雪，我要帶小浩。」紅蓮出現在她們的面前。

「紅蓮～」昌浩看見紅蓮馬上開心起來。

小孩子變臉的速度比大人還要快，紅蓮看見有些傻眼，雪姬笑笑的看著這樣的情形，小孩子果然是小孩子，總是看見自己最愛的人就會這樣，雪姬當然知道神武和紅蓮不喜歡冬天的原因是什麼，很久以前的冬天紅蓮被人控制差點要殺了晴明，神武用自己的力量去保護父親，自己也因為要阻止紅蓮的關係差點把強大的靈力給用完，昏死過去的狀態嚇死保憲和忍子，紅蓮對此非常的自責，畢竟那時候祂犯下絕對不能犯下的錯誤，傷害人類和殺害人類。

『紅蓮，人類是很脆弱的，所以不管怎樣都不要再傷害他們了。』忍子曾經這樣對紅蓮說。

『我很抱歉，忍子大人，我親手傷害妳的兄長和侄子及女兒。』紅蓮跟忍子道歉。

『不要和我道歉，我只要你不要繼續下去就可以了，青龍宵藍因為你這樣做非常的生氣，不要忘記雪姬可是祂愛的人。』忍子語重心長的說。

『我知道青龍是不會原諒我的，因為我傷害祂心愛的人。』紅蓮開始陷入自責當中。

『紅蓮，不要自責，這件事情不是你的錯，我不要因為你傷害我們而自責，我還需要紅蓮的照顧，請你不要這樣。』雪姬喘氣的告訴紅蓮，她快要連說話的力氣都沒有了。

『我不需要你自責，只要你繼續好好的守護我爹就好了，我更不希望你和所有神將吵起來。』神武告訴紅蓮。

『朱雀會怪我的，我傷害晴明讓天一去治療晴明，天一有可能因此離開祂，小雪因為要阻止我的關係陷入昏迷，青龍對此要殺了我。』紅蓮開始自責。

『我會告訴他們不要這樣，你不是自願的，這我們都知道，所以請你以後守護好小雪和我爹。』神武決定好好跟所有的神將溝通。

紅蓮看見窗外的雪回憶起往事，昌浩依舊在自己的懷裡撒嬌，紅蓮知道雪姬的溫柔善良解救了祂，而昌浩就像是光一樣救贖了祂，神武當初告訴祂好好的守護雪姬和晴明，現在祂選擇要守護的人是祂懷裡的小女孩，這個小女孩帶給祂光明的一切，從黑暗中救贖了祂，祂想要一直守護她，紅蓮也知道自己會喜歡昌浩的，昌浩從小的願望就是嫁給紅蓮，將來長大就會像雪姬嫁給青龍一樣嫁給自己，因此從現在起就要好好的守護昌浩。

「紅蓮不喜歡雪嗎？」昌浩眨著她的大眼睛問。

「不是不喜歡，是因為碰上太多不好的事情了。」紅蓮委婉的告訴昌浩。

「爹和姑姑都說紅蓮想太多了，過去的事情就不需要去自責了。」昌浩告訴紅蓮。

「謝謝妳，昌浩。」紅蓮把懷中的小女孩抱緊。

「我最喜歡紅蓮了，所以我不希望看見紅蓮皺眉頭的樣子。」昌浩說出自己的心聲。

「我也最喜歡昌浩了。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

神武看見他們在走廊上的互動會心一笑，神武知道紅蓮需要陽光去解救祂，自己的女兒就是紅蓮的陽光，看樣子紅蓮已經從那無盡的自責中走出來了，至少現在的紅蓮是大家都可以接近的，不會像是當初那樣難以接近到不行，紅蓮可是掌管恐懼的騰蛇，神將中戰鬥力排行第一的，當然大家多少會怕祂，可是當祂面對到琥珀和神武的卻沒看見那兩個孩子眼中的害怕，他們清澈的眼神看見紅蓮內心深處的孤獨，就如同晴明是一樣的。

『看來小浩清澈的特質解救了紅蓮，紅蓮不需要太擔心祂了，不過宵藍還是不太能原諒紅蓮。』神武苦笑的想。

「紅蓮，下雪天真的很漂亮，不要不喜歡。」昌浩的語調有些祈求。

「我知道，我會盡力去喜歡的。」紅蓮答應昌浩的祈求。

「我最喜歡紅蓮了。」昌浩開心的笑著。

紅蓮把昌浩舉的高高的，昌浩很喜歡跟紅蓮玩這個動作，昌浩一點也不怕這個動作，神武也會這樣跟昌浩玩耍，昌浩最喜歡和他們玩耍了，紅蓮也最喜歡看昌浩的笑容，昌浩的笑容就是救贖祂的陽光，昌浩可愛的樣子讓大家愛不釋手，全家人最疼愛的就是昌浩和昌平這兩個雙胞胎兄妹，對昌浩來說紅蓮可是很重要的人，是絕對不可以丟掉的人，從小照顧昌浩的騰蛇紅蓮也非常的疼愛昌浩，不僅僅是昌浩帶給騰蛇紅蓮光明，而是因為昌浩可愛的樣子帶給紅蓮超級大的震撼，如同祂之前照顧的孩子雪姬一樣，擁有清澈無比的內心，堅強的力量。

「紅蓮最好了，最喜歡紅蓮了。」昌浩總是喜歡把自己喜歡紅蓮的話掛在口中。

「小浩最乖了，是最乖的孩子。」紅蓮也接受昌浩總是把喜歡自己的事實掛在嘴邊。

昌浩清澈無比的內心讓大家感到訝異，昌浩所擁有的堅強力量是所有人所不及的，宛如以前的雪姬，那總是在忍耐自己的能力不要爆發的孩子，她堅強的力量抑制自己內心強大的力量，她學會善良與原諒，學不會去恨別人，這樣簡單的一切造成清澈無比又堅強的內心，然而昌浩就好像繼承雪姬的一切一樣，跟雪姬一樣擁有這樣的特質，善良的一切帶給她們到底是痛苦還是快樂，這個只有她們本人才知道，那種感覺是誰都無法去體會的。

「看樣子小浩果然是紅蓮的陽光啊！」晴明看著走廊外的風景說。

「你講的是廢話嗎？你自己當初就知道不是嗎？」保憲在一旁吐嘈。

「哎呀！我怎麼會知道我的寶貝兒子會擁有這樣的女兒。」晴明輕輕的反駁。

「你的占卜術是學假的嗎？」保憲不以為意的說。

「我說你們兩位，你們是已經把鬥嘴當飯吃嗎？」忍子很無奈的對他們說。

「忍子，不要去理會他們，習慣就好。」博雅微笑的說。

「博雅哥哥，你還真能忍受。」忍子不知道要說什麼。

「已經這麼多年了，必須習慣。」博雅苦笑的說。

「小武，你為什麼不擔心小浩嫁給紅蓮？」這點令潤子好奇很久。

「當下的直覺！」神武直接脫口而出。

「你看見小浩的特質了？」潤子很不解。

「妳說呢？」神武微笑不繼續說下去。

潤子當下就懂自己丈夫的意思，不是直覺所造成的，是當下看見昌浩內心的樣子，那份純真與善良讓昌浩的內心清澈無比，所以神武才不會擔心昌浩嫁給紅蓮，神武相信昌浩可以成為紅蓮的陽光，救贖紅蓮那冰冷的內心，那大家怎樣勸說都沒用的寒心，冰山只有陽光才可去融化它的，很多事情都已經注定好的，怎樣都不需要想太多，況且紅蓮和神武是那樣的相像，昌浩卻不會搞錯他們兩人，這一點就已經很厲害。

「自己孩子的命運只有他們才可以去掌控，我們大人是無法阻止的，既然這樣就讓它順其自然不就好了。」神武看著走廊外的白雪皚皚說。

「你還真是放心自己的孩子去掌握命運。」琥珀有些不以為意的說。

「你自己還不是一樣，我們不過只是遵循爹他們給我們的教育罷了。」神武對於自己兄長說的話沒有任何反駁。

紅蓮對自己發誓一定要好好的保護懷中的小女孩，祂最愛的人，昌浩的天真活潑，清澈無比的內心讓紅連載不知不覺當中愛上了昌浩，紅蓮了解到昌浩對自己的重要性，也絕對不會輕易就把昌浩讓給任何人，更不會輕易就放手讓昌浩受到任何的傷害，這樣的作法讓大家放心許多，紅蓮找到自己真的想要守護的人，他們大家都相信紅蓮一定可以好好的守護好昌浩的，因為昌浩已經成為紅蓮內心無比重要的支柱。

『我一定要好好的守護昌浩，不管怎樣都要好好的守護才可以。』紅蓮對自己發誓。

『昌浩是我的一切，我的世界只有她，所以不管怎樣都不要讓她受到傷害才可以。』紅蓮的內心有一股不可言喻的情感。

第一次見到昌浩的紅蓮有些害怕接觸孩子，雖然家中的小孩並不害怕祂，可是就是不管怎樣紅蓮就是不願意接觸小孩子，除了祂以前照顧的雪姬之外，其他的小孩紅蓮偶爾會看他們之外，其他時間紅蓮就沒有意願要接觸他們，當昌浩出生後不知道為什麼就突然被指名要照顧昌浩，當祂看見昌浩那清澈無比的眼睛的時候，祂好像看見以前的雪姬，漸漸發現到昌浩的內心是那樣清澈無比，乾淨到跟雪姬有得比，慢慢的開始願意陪伴在昌浩的身邊照顧昌浩，甚至慢慢的喜歡上昌浩。

『找到光了嗎？』晴明曾經這樣問過紅蓮。

『已經找到了，那孩子就是我的光。』紅蓮告訴晴明。

『那你打算怎麼做？』晴明大概了解到紅蓮要怎樣做。

『跟你解除契約，和這孩子締結契約。』紅蓮想都不想就直接說出來。

『那要好好的照顧她，她將來可是會成為你最重要的人。』晴明對紅蓮說。

『我一定會好好照顧她的。』紅蓮知道自己一定會好好的照顧昌浩的。

當初的願望已經實現了，現在昌浩已經四歲了，這段時間紅蓮一直陪伴在昌浩的身邊，昌浩可愛的樣子讓紅蓮愛不釋手，紅蓮很清楚自己的感覺，知道自己絕對不會放開昌浩的手，一定會一直握著昌浩的手，只要昌浩可以平平安安的長大就是紅蓮最大的願望，昌浩最大的希望就是可以嫁給紅蓮，只要到昌浩長大就可以嫁給紅蓮，紅蓮的內心多少也有在等待昌浩長大嫁給自己，昌浩可愛的樣子讓所有人都想要得到，只要有紅蓮在昌浩的身邊大家都不敢輕舉妄動，任何的妖怪也害不了昌浩，紅蓮會一直陪在昌浩的身邊的。

 

－－－(END)－－－


	23. 神隱事件（雪姬中心）

雪姬今年七歲，是個活潑可愛的小女孩，賀茂保憲最寵愛的女兒，雙胞胎妹妹最喜歡的姊姊，她是大家都很寵愛的小女孩，可惜她卻繼承到母親忍子的靈視，因此她的生活變得非常的不平凡，很難想要過平常人的生活，心地善良的雪姬總是敵不過人們內心黑暗的力量而製造出大鬼來。

「小雪，娘要出去買東西，妳要不要一起去？」忍子問自己的女兒。

「我要去，娘。」雪姬大聲喊。

「小雪，等一下！」神武叫住雪姬。

「哥哥？」雪姬不解。

「忍耐一下。」神武暫時把雪姬的靈視封印起來。

「謝謝哥哥。」道謝完雪姬就跑去母親那裡。

神武看見雪姬跑去她的母親身邊會心一笑，然後神武就去陰陽寮，他可不想等下被晴明還有保憲罵，他和琥珀一直都是受人注視的孩子，他們是晴明的親生孩子，一舉一動都受人注視，達官貴人都期待他們的成長，連保憲的兒子純也是被人看重的一員。

「爹，我來了。」神武跟晴明報備。

「你來啦！」晴明看已經長大的兒子。

「姑姑和小雪去市集買東西。」神武幫父親整理資料。

「不會有事情的。」晴明有些擔心。

「嗯…」神武不繼續說話。

雪姬和忍子到市集買東西，忍子今天要去買一些生活用品，雪姬難得和母親走出家門去市集買東西，忍子總有些不安，感覺她的寶貝女兒就要消失不見似的，忍子知道他們是神的孩子，一生之中一定會有一次被神隱，被天照大神召見回去，不管怎樣忍子都不想把雪姬送給天照大神，這是身為母親的自私，雪姬和姬子是她的寶貝，無可取代的寶貝。

「娘，怎麼了？您好像很不安。」雪姬抬頭問母親。

「我沒事，繼續去買東西吧！」忍子摸摸雪姬的頭。

雪姬聽見母親這樣說只好不說話，她不知道母親在不安什麼，好像她會不見似的，明明她就在母親的身邊，可是母親卻緊抓著她的手不放，早上舅舅要出門前就意味伸長的看著她，好像她會不見似的，父親也是這樣，出門前還特別擁抱她。

「娘，您和爹以及舅舅是怎麼了？好像我會不見似的。」雪姬看著忍子。

「沒事的，只是我們占卜出來妳會不見，我們很擔心。」忍子摸摸雪姬的頭。

「我不會有事情的。」雪姬微笑的說。

陰陽寮，保憲快要坐不住，直接拉開晴明所在房間的門，焦急的樣子映入晴明和神武的眼裡，他們大概知道是怎麼樣了，他們都占卜出來雪姬會被神隱，天照大神要召見她，可是他們卻不希望雪姬被召見，如果雪姬被召見的話，姬子也會被召見，雪姬和姬子可是保憲和忍子的寶貝女兒。

「你著急也沒用，我知道你擔心她們，可是天命不可違。」晴明告訴保憲。

「我知道，當初琥珀和神武被召見的時候，你和博雅還不是很緊張。」保憲反駁晴明。

「我是很緊張，可是博雅告訴不要緊張，他們很快就回來了。」晴明告訴保憲不要緊張。

「這我知道，如果可以真不希望雪姬和姬子去見天照大神。」保憲無奈的說。

「就算去見也會很快就回來的。」神武說出這一句話。

保憲無奈的看著他們父子倆個，當初兒子被召見的時候也沒有這麼緊張，看樣子因為是女兒的關係，女兒畢竟是寶貝，像自己最愛的妻子，疼愛的寶貝就是不捨得讓人借去，這就是為什麼當初琥珀和神武不見的時候，晴明會緊張的原因，因為那兩個孩子是他和博雅的寶貝，他們最疼愛的寶貝。

「娘，就算我被召見，也會很快就回來的。」雪姬安慰母親。

「我知道，我還是很擔心。」忍子不捨的說。

果然沒幾分鐘雪姬就被風給吹到天上，忍子閉上眼睛到睜開眼睛的時候發現到女兒已經不見了，忍子快要哭出來，當初兒子也是這樣被神隱，大約三到四天才回到她的身邊，現在兩個女兒也被神隱召見，姬子沒有跟她們一起出來，看樣子也應該被天照大神召見回去，果然他們還是不可以違反天命的。

雪姬和姬子掉落在一個很漂亮的地方，姬子害怕的抓著自己的姊姊，雪姬摸摸妹妹的頭要她不要害怕，她們是被天照大神所召見，也就是人家俗稱的神隱。

「姊姊，我們在哪裡？」姬子問自己的姊姊。

「天界高原，天照大神所住的地方。」雪姬告訴妹妹。

「兩位小姐，請跟我來，主人要見妳們。」一名女侍走到她們的身邊。

「我好想彩輝他們。」姬子快哭出來。

「傻瓜，我們很快就回去了，不要哭。」雪姬馬上安慰。

女侍引領她們去見天照大神，兩位小女孩看見太陽神天照大神沒有一絲害怕的情緒，反而是鎮定的看著她，她們的膽識不小，很少有人敢這樣無所畏懼的看著她，眼底沒有一絲一毫的害怕與恐懼的神情。

「果然是葛葉的孫女，竟然不害怕我的存在。」天照大神佩服她們的膽識。

「您是孕育天地萬物的母親，我們為什麼要懼怕您的存在呢？」雪姬反問。

「哈哈！每位見到我的人都會懼怕我，可是妳們卻不怕我。」天照大神慈愛的看著她們。

「您是我們的母親，孩子在母親的面前為何要害怕？」雪姬說出超齡的話語。

「妳們的兄長見到我也沒有害怕的情形，果然是天狐一族的孩子。」天照大神微笑的說。

「如果他們沒有這個膽識的話，他們是沒有辦法繼承爹和舅舅的一切。」雪姬告訴天照大神。

天照大神很欣賞雪姬這個孩子，面對她沒有一絲懼怕的情緒，回答她的話擁有超齡的表現，雪姬似乎已經恢復神族的記憶，不然怎麼會有這樣超齡的表現，看來踏上神域的時候就已經恢復，面對太陽神天照大神沒有絲毫的疑慮。

「看樣子妳們踏入神域的時候，妳們屬於神族的記憶都恢復了吧！」天照大神慈祥的說。

「那是我們存在這裡的記憶。」雪姬有些皺眉。

「那些記憶是我們發生過的事嗎？」姬子好奇的問。

「那確實是妳們的記憶，是妳們在這裡的記憶，也是妳們前生的記憶。」天照大神告訴她們。

「我們前世，那我和青龍是…」雪姬有些不安。

「十二神將之一的青龍是妳的戀人。」天照大神告訴雪姬。

「我的戀人？」雪姬看著自己的雙手。

「回去要好好的和青龍在一起。」天照大神告訴雪姬。

天照大神知道雪姬一定會疑惑，現在照顧雪姬的神將是騰蛇紅蓮，並不是青龍霄藍，但是雪姬每次見到青龍都會有一種莫名的熟悉感，腦中都會浮現出一個字，她想要開口叫青龍 “藍”，這個名字似乎是自己以前叫青龍的名字，在雪姬還沒有恢復記憶前，青龍都不敢擁抱雪姬，不管重生多少次青龍終究只愛雪姬一個人。

青龍一直在等待，等待他心愛的人可以早點恢復記憶，他想要擁抱雪姬，想要愛她，想要讓她回到自己的懷抱中，雪姬依舊是他的妻，他的戀人，他的愛人，畢竟雪姬是他唯一的愛，現在他們很疏遠，青龍很想要拉近他們之間的距離，可以好好的相愛。

『希望雪姬可以早點恢復記憶，希望可以早點擁抱她。』青龍心想。

當雪姬和姬子回到她們的世界後，雪姬疑惑的看著紅蓮，紅蓮知道眼前的孩子已經恢復她應有的記憶，紅蓮摸摸雪姬的頭，眼前的孩子是帶領祂逃出黑暗的光，那個孩子最愛的人是祂的同伴青龍，而且紅蓮只是把雪姬當成親人般的對待，不是把雪姬當成是愛人，雪姬也知道自己喜歡紅蓮是親人般的喜歡，真正愛的人是青龍。

「紅蓮，我真的很愛青龍嗎？」雪姬眼裡充滿了疑惑。

「妳很愛的，很愛、很愛祂。」紅蓮給予雪姬鼓勵。

雪姬聽見紅蓮的話親自去找青龍，她想要知道自己的命運到底會怎樣，跨越千年的戀情是否會成真，這是大家都想要知道的事情，雪姬不知道自己可以帶給青龍多少的快樂，至少現在她必須要讓青龍知道自己已經恢復記憶，只是她沒有想到父親保憲看見自己恢復記憶會非常的心疼，因為保憲捨不得自己的女兒嫁人，嫁給神將，人與神將的戀情本來是不允許的，可是後來天照大神決定釋放這個恩典，讓他們有權利可以去愛人，雪姬也認天照大神為母親，成為天照大神的義女。

『我可以和他說嗎？我真的不確定。』雪姬內心非常的掙扎。

「青龍，我有話跟你說。」雪姬抬頭看青龍。

「叫我藍，妳以前叫的名稱。」青龍摸摸雪姬的頭。

「藍，前世我的戀人，那麼今世祢還願意當我的情人嗎？」雪姬靈活的雙眼看著青龍。

「我願意，不管多久我都愛妳。」青龍摸摸雪姬的頭。

雪姬的雙手上布滿了咒文，代表著她終生不得嫁娶，是要成為神的妻子的人，保憲看見這種情況不再多說什麼，那是註定好的事情，是沒有辦法反對的事情，已經決定好的事情是無法改變的，保憲沒有心疼女兒，因為那是女兒的決定，前世今生就做好的決定，這個決定不管多久都無法改變，忍子也知道這件事情。

「看樣子她們的記憶都恢復了。」晴明回到家後發現這樣的情形。

「那孩子終究是要嫁給青龍。」保憲感嘆。

「已經註定好的事情就不會改變的，前世今生的戀情。」忍子看見這樣的情況微笑的說。

青龍很高興雪姬的記憶已經恢復，總算可以和雪姬在一起，他期待以久的今天終於到來，他總算可以擁抱自己最心愛的人，一位從很久以前就愛上的人，一位不管重生多少次都會愛上的人，他們的戀情終將不會消逝，不管經過多久都不會消逝，只因為他們在對方的心裡有巨大的存在，存在的記憶讓他們不會忘卻對方。

幾年過後，雪姬已經是一位亭亭玉立的少女，漂亮的樣子讓大家動心不已，可惜雪姬已經有喜歡的人，那個人會疼愛她生生世世，讓她永遠不會感到無聊，他們的愛戀隨著時間有增長的趨勢，他們的戀情不會消逝，他們的牽絆比任何人還要堅固，這個緣分大家都為他們感到高興，沒有人會刻意的想要破壞他們的戀情。

「藍，你在做什麼？」雪姬來到正在午睡的青龍身邊。

「午睡，今天的天氣很好。」青龍摸摸可愛的戀人的頭。

「那我們去散步好不好？難得天氣這麼好。」雪姬微笑的問。

「妳想要去哪裡散步？」青龍會不知道自己可愛的戀人在想什麼。

「隨便逛逛，哥哥剛好要我幫他買東西。」雪姬微笑的拉起青龍。

青龍陪伴雪姬到市集去買東西，雪姬買好東西後兩人就到河邊去走走，河邊美麗的樣子很吸引雪姬，雪姬很喜歡純淨又漂亮的河川，青龍也會陪伴在雪姬的身旁，看見雪姬的笑容是青龍莫大的喜悅，雪姬的笑容是那樣的漂亮，那樣的動人，讓所有人的動心不已，很多達官貴人看上雪姬的美貌，想要娶雪姬為妻，雪姬都會開出難題好好的整整他們，讓他們對她死心，她愛的人終究只有一個，青龍宵藍。

很多人看見雪姬這樣的刁難都不得不放棄，畢竟神的孩子不是那麼簡單就可以娶回家的，雪姬可不是什麼好惹的人，畢竟是陰陽世家的孩子，想要娶陰陽世家的孩子，或是嫁到陰陽世家的人都需要特別大的膽量，如果沒有絕對夠大的膽量的話，光是一個式神就可以把你嚇壞，因此大家都不趕去碰陰陽世家的人，即使陰陽世家的女兒很漂亮也不太敢娶回家，姬子則是嫁給藤原行成，行成一直都喜歡著姬子，對於姬子沒有排斥感，也很感謝姬子和雪姬總是在幫助他，只是雪姬畢竟是神將的妻子，對姬子也有好感，因此娶姬子為妻，雪姬覺得自己過的很快樂，因為最愛的人在身邊。

 

  
－－－End－－－


	24. 春之獻禮（昌彰）

昌＝昌平

 

－－－－－－－－－－春天分隔線ｗ－－－－－－－－－－

 

春天到了，早春花開，彰子來到安倍家已經將近一年，跟安倍家的所有人都相處的非常的好，昌平和彰子的感情有進一步的發展，這是大家都非常樂意見到的情形，鳥語花香的日子持續好幾天，悠閒的日子讓大家非常的愜意，家裡也開始動手清理。

「春天到了，花開了。」昌浩有感而發。

「好漂亮喔！院子裡的花都開了耶！」彰子笑的好不開心。

「今年院子裡的花還是跟往年一樣漂亮。」雪姬微笑的說。

「如果是姬子住在娘家的話，會更漂亮的！」小純想起最小的妹妹能力是使花變得更美。

「小純，姑姑說要打掃家裡，你們不要聊天了。」琥珀大叫。

「誰來幫我啦！這東西很重～」神武大叫。

「我馬上就來！」琥珀馬上去幫忙。

冬天過年的時候家家戶戶動手清理自己的家裡，安倍家也有打掃過，但是今天趁著天氣好來把家中的衣物和棉被、被單拿去曬，大家都把自己的東西拿出來曬，柔和的太陽幫忙衣物殺菌，好天氣可以把衣物拿出來曬，女主人們和女性式神們開始忙碌起來，小孩子們也在一旁幫忙，男人則是把重物拿出來，忙碌的一天就這樣過去，家中需要清掃的地方也都清掃乾淨，整個家有被煥然一新的感覺。

「累死人了，不過這樣好多了。」神武看見家裡的樣子開心的說。

「呼～還是這樣比較舒服！」琥珀伸吸一口氣。

「院子裡的花開了，也差不多要到賞花的季節。」小純隨口說說。

「小武，你的臉色很差，怎麼了嗎？」潤子注意到丈夫的情況。

「是啊！發生了什麼事情嗎？」露樹也很擔心。

「是不是想起那時候的事情？」珊瑚一語命中目標。

「我沒事！」神武大吼然後氣沖沖的回房間。

「武兒對那件事情還是耿耿於懷。」博雅擔心。

「嗯…讓他對所有人抱持警戒心也就是那件事造成的。」晴明當然知道是怎麼回事。

那件事的由來是在某年的春天安倍家的人被邀請到皇宮賞花，年僅五、六歲的琥珀和神武坐不住，跑到皇宮裡去探險，天皇對於這件事情當做沒有看見，他非常疼愛那兩個小傢伙，所以任由他們去玩耍，他們的身邊有式神跟著，晴明和博雅也不擔心，只是他們都沒想到會發生一件事情，讓所有人驚訝不已，也讓神武不太敢接觸人群。

倆個小孩子在花園中玩耍，他們沒想要會遇到一位怨氣很重的女鬼，差點要了神武的性命，那位女鬼對他們的父親有很深的愛戀，神武的樣子就像是晴明，女鬼認為晴明奪走博雅，因此把恨意發洩在神武的身上，小小的身軀要承受巨大的詛咒，差點要了神武的命，如果不是琥珀當下做出最正確的判斷，神武的性命就會不保，淨化的火焰消滅女鬼，但是去在神武的心中留下不可抹滅的陰影，讓神武有一陣子不敢踏出家門。

「爹怎麼了嗎？」昌平有些不解。

「沒事！他有些不舒服。」潤子告訴兒子。

昌平有些不解為什麼父親會有這樣的反常的現象，每年到了這個時候神武就會有反常的現象，家人們也不願意告訴他們這些小孩子為什麼會發生這樣的情況，這是大人們的事情，小孩子是不可以過問的，神武不喜歡有太多的事情讓小孩子知道。

「昌平，我們可以去看螢火蟲了。」彰子開心的說。

「是啊！貴船的螢火蟲很漂亮。」昌平高興的說。

「小浩不知道會不會去？」彰子有些期待。

「應該會去吧！」昌平不確定的說。

昌平知道彰子想要去看螢火蟲，貴船的螢火蟲非常的漂亮，神武總是會在夏秋之間帶他們去貴船看螢火蟲，春天來臨，春暖花開，大地開始孕育新生命，當萬物開始欣欣向榮，人們也開始播種，一年之季始於春，春天是萬物生命的開始，大家開始忙碌起來，所有生命開始起步。

「春天到了，生命起始。」雪姬看著窗外。

「娘，我可以出去玩嗎？」光問自己的母親。

「好啊！不可以太晚回來。」雪姬摸摸兒子的頭。

雪姬抱著女兒看窗外的風景，等到夏天來臨就可以去看螢火蟲，青龍看見自己的寶貝兒子高高興興的出門有些不太能理解，不過看見妻子美麗的笑容大概就知道是為什麼，妻子懷中的女兒出生快滿一年，樣子看著出來非常像母親雪姬，青龍絕對會疼愛這位女兒的，兒子光反而特別像青龍，雪姬非常疼愛兒子光寵愛女兒理惠。

「春天到了，等到夏天就可以去看螢火蟲。」昌浩開心的看著院子裡的花草。

「到時候我們就一起去，跟往年一樣陪妳去看螢火蟲。」紅蓮告訴昌浩。

「跟哥哥還有彰子他們一起去。」昌浩開心的抱著紅蓮。

「好，到時候一起去。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

安倍家的小孩子都非常期待可以去看螢火蟲，晴明知道這件事情，平靜的日子讓他們過的非常安逸，賞花的季節來臨，大家都會家家戶戶的去賞花，接下來夏天到了就是看螢火蟲的季節，天空上的星星也可以看的一清二楚，非常適合占星術的季節，觀星最好的季節，夜晚的蟲聲是最美的交響樂，自然的音樂，洗滌人心，消除整天下來的疲勞。

彰子看見安倍家院子裡的花開的特別漂亮，彰子覺得自己可以來到安倍家是一件非常幸運的事情，以前在藤原家的時候沒有辦法看見這麼漂亮的景色，院子雖然漂亮，可是卻沒有什麼生氣，沒有那種震撼心靈的感動，反而到安倍家有這種撼動心靈的感動，讓彰子感到非常感動，也特別開心與喜悅。

「我一直覺得藤原家的院子很美，可是看見這裡我發現比藤原家更漂亮，有一種心靈的撼動。」彰子開心的說。

「花兒欣欣向榮，有生氣的院子才是非常美麗的院子，假山、假水看起來雖然漂亮，可是卻毫無生氣。」神武告訴彰子，也分析給彰子聽。

雪姬看見春天的到來非常開心，昌平和彰子的感情有進步，感情越來越好，讓安倍家的人感到非常開心，很快就會有好消息傳出來，昌平和彰子才初嚐愛情，還在摸索的狀態，現在慢慢了解到愛情是什麼樣的東西，慢慢走到跟昌浩和紅蓮一樣好的狀況。

「昌平，我進來了。」彰子端給昌平一些茶水。

「好，彰子，謝謝妳。」昌平微笑的道謝。

「你在做什麼？」彰子好奇的問。

「我在占卜。」昌平告訴彰子。

昌平和彰子開心的聊天，他們的氣氛非常的好，他們開心聊天讓所有人都會心一笑，他們的感情有進步，不再是那種無知的樣子，經過這麼多事情讓他們的感情逐漸加分，這是大家所樂意見到的事情，每個人都祝福他們的戀情可以早些開花結果，可以跟其他人一樣永遠的相守在一起，相敬如賓的過一生，攜手走到人生的盡頭，再續來世的緣分。

「春天真是一個美麗的季節。」博雅感嘆。

「博雅，那是咒。」晴明告訴自己的丈夫。

「我可不想聽你說咒，聽了那麼多年我還是不解。」博雅無奈的說。

「博雅是個好漢子。」晴明還是跟以往一樣。

「春天萬物欣欣向榮，是生命萬物的起始。」忍子微笑的說。

「是啊！天地萬物甦醒，生命正在起步。」保憲同意妻子的話。

他們坐在長廊上喝酒聊天，院子裡萬物生命開始起步，就像剛出生的嬰兒一般，一年、一年的輪迴，他們都知道世上沒有永恆的事物，即使是生命也終會有凋謝的一天，可是現在他們感到非常的滿足，他們的願望都已經實現，心愛的人在身邊，孩子們也都娶妻生子，兒孫滿堂，對他們來說這樣子就足夠了。

難得今天神武要昌平和彰子出去買東西，彰子很高興可以出去買東西，彰子非常喜歡去市集買東西，市集裡有很多她沒有見過的東西，平常神武習慣會叫昌浩去買東西，市集裡的人大部分都知道安倍家的人，神武從小看到大，昌平和昌浩很喜歡跟在神武的身邊，若菜也是這樣的情形，市集裡的商人早就對他們很熟悉，彰子進入安倍家後不知不覺當中受到潤子的影響，喜歡做自己從來沒有接觸過的事情。

「爹說要買青菜和豆腐以及肉，最好買一些桃子，姑姑很愛吃。」昌平念出神武要他們買的東西。

「神武大人不是還有交代說要買一些魚回去。」彰子告訴昌平。

「對吼！我都忘了。」昌平摸摸後腦杓。

「還好神武大人有給我一張紙條，神武大人說昌平一定會忘記一樣東西。」彰子微笑的說。

「嘿嘿！」『爹還真了解！』昌平傻笑。

彰子看見昌平的表情不小心就笑出來，昌平看見彰子的笑的樣子開始臉紅，對昌平來說彰子的笑容非常漂亮，每次看見彰子的笑容昌平都會不知所措，昌平以前不懂為什麼紅蓮和青龍看見昌浩和雪姬的笑容會臉紅，現在他知道原因了，只要看見心愛的人的笑容一定會臉紅的。

『彰子的笑容好好看喔！』昌平心想。

彰子好奇的看著昌平的表情，她不太懂昌平幹嘛在那裡傻笑，昌平看見彰子在看著他的時候馬上回神，不然接下來他就要被看笑話，對於昌平來說彰子真的是一位很可愛的女孩，從第一次見面起就覺得是一位很可愛的女孩，可愛到令他動心，那時候昌浩不解的看著自己的兄長，不知道為什麼昌平要發呆。

安倍家的廚房，神武正在忙著今天的晚餐，昌平在旁邊幫忙，剛好這樣子可以和自己的父親說心事，神武看見自己兒子的表情大概就知道是怎麼回事，十之八九和那位女孩有關，神武不會去干涉小孩子們的愛戀，那是小孩子們自己的事情，將來的發展誰也說不清，未來種種可能都有可能發生，沒有人可以去料想到未來是怎樣的發展。

「爹，如果我說我想要娶彰子為妻的話，你會阻止嗎？」昌平問自己的父親。

「如果你希望我阻止的話我就會阻止，我不會阻止你去做你想要做的事情，你只要不要後悔就好。」神武告訴昌平後又繼續弄晚餐。

「你連昌浩想要嫁給紅蓮都不說話了，我想我問你這件事情你大概不會跟我說什麼。」昌平看著神武。

「未來的路是要靠你們自己去走，很多事情是我們不能幫你們的。」很快的神武就用好一道菜。

「爹，你真的不會反對！？」昌平有些訝異自己父親的反應。

「你去問你娘，如果他也不反對的話，再來跟我說。」神武快速的用好今天的晚餐。

「雪桃，麻煩妳去叫大家吃飯了。」神武摸摸自己養的狐狸。

「我知道了，我這就去。」雪桃馬上化身為人類。

昌平很訝異自己父親的反應，畢竟妹妹昌浩說要自己嫁給式神的時候，神武也沒有反對，可是他現在想要娶得人是神武這一生最恨的藤原道長的千金，可是父親卻沒有多說什麼話來阻止他，這點令他很訝異，因為昌平知道自己的父親有多討厭藤原道長這個人，那個想要搶走他們的母親，覬覦父親的面容的傢伙，如果不是父親是天皇的家庭教師，現在他們家有可能當成政敵除去。

晚餐過後昌平決定問自己的母親潤子是否反對，母親潤子笑笑的跟昌平說話也讓昌平很訝異，父母親的反應讓昌平有些不能理解，甚至昌平不死心的去問自己的祖父們，連祖父們都沒說什麼，這奇怪的現象讓昌平覺得自己置身在夢境中，讓他覺得好沒有真實感，明明家裡的人都討厭藤原家的人，可是自己要娶彰子去沒有人反對，他知道二姑姑要嫁給藤原行成的時候家中的人也沒有反對的現象。

「姑姑，我還是覺得很奇怪，為什麼大家都不反對我去娶彰子呢？」昌平問雪姬。

「那是因為大家都知道那是你的決定，不管怎樣我們都尊重你的決定，姬子要嫁人的時候也是這樣的。」雪姬微笑的說。

「尊重？可是不管是爺爺還是爹他們都很討厭藤原家的人不是嗎？」昌平不解的問。

「討厭是討厭，可是因為是你的決定才要尊重，將來你是安倍家的繼承人，當然要尊重你的決定。」雪姬摸摸昌平的頭。

「小光不是嗎？小光不是也跟著姑姑姓。」昌平斗膽問雪姬。

「小光沒有姓，小光是神將的孩子，跟理惠一樣沒有姓氏，就跟一般的平民百姓一樣。」雪姬微笑的解釋。

昌平從雪姬的身上了解到自己的家人為什麼不反對，那是因為他們都清楚自己喜歡彰子，不希望和彰子分開，因此才會這樣告訴自己，同時也尊重自己的決定，這個決定會不會影響他的未來並不知道，可是只要是自己做的決定父母親都會支持，這是祖父們給父親他們的教育就是這樣，父親給予他們的教育也是這樣，讓他們了解到自己做的決定影響自己的未來，未來是他們的，父母親是不會影響你的，未來的路是靠自己去走的，誰都無法影響的。

「不管怎麼說，他們的未來是我們不能掌握的。」潤子微笑的對自己的丈夫說。

「這是一定的，這個春天將是他們學習到自己決定事情的季節。」神武喝了一口茶。

昌平很高興父母親讓他自己做了這個決定，他決定先不要把這件事情和彰子說，等到時機成熟後再和彰子說也不遲，畢竟他們的愛情還在摸索的階段，雖然已經有更進一步的發展，但是不管怎麼說還是那種小孩子的愛情，不是像紅蓮和昌浩那樣密不可分，他們的感情猶如磐石一般堅固，就像是自己家人那樣的感情，可以永遠的愛著對方。

昌平知道自己做出這個決定後，將來要面對的就是很大的難關，不說藤原道長那關，接下來他要用什麼身分把彰子娶回家都是一件麻煩的事情，畢竟彰子的身分現在可不能曝光，雖然說天皇已經知道這件事情，可是對於其他的大臣還是要小心些，畢竟那些人是想要除掉他們的人，彰子的身分就不能那麼容易曝光，除非天皇下令可以讓彰子的姓氏改變，不過這也是將來的事情。

從小看著昌平長大的勾陣對於昌平的決定有些訝異，可是看見他和彰子的感情那麼好也就不多說什麼，勾陣只希望昌平可以好好的繼續下去，這項決定可以帶給他什麼樣的未來生活，這是大家所期待的事情，這個春天所發生的事情是那樣的令人訝異，未來是那樣不可預知，將來會有什麼樣的事情發生是大家想不到的，這個春天醞釀的以後的發展。

 

－－－End－－－


	25. 夏之祭典（紅昌）

隨著夏天的到來天氣是越來越熱了，可是夏天有一樣東西是不可或缺的，那就是祭典，每年的夏天平安京都會舉行一年一度的大型慶典，那是所有小孩最期待的時候，只有這個時候大家才不會有貧富貴賤之分，每一位小孩都可以盡情的玩在一起，直到祭典結束。

「爹～」若菜叫著自己的父親。

「爹～」昌平跟著自己的姊姊叫。

「爹～」昌浩叫最疼愛自己的父親。

三個小孩子同時叫出聲音讓神武嚇一跳，整理好自己的情緒的神武，問，「你們三個想做什麼？」

「帶我們去祭典玩，好不好？」若菜起先問自己的父親。

「你們不是都跟朋友約好了？」神武不解的問。

「我想跟彰子一起去，但是爺爺說要有大人陪。」昌平把晴明所說的話重新說一遍。

「那隻死狐狸存心找我的麻煩嗎？」神武不爽的說。

「爹就陪我們去啦！成親哥和昌親哥他們都要帶自己的小孩去，琥珀伯伯也會陪他們去。」昌浩開始撒嬌。

「你就陪他們去吧！我們好久沒有全家一起出門了。」潤子站在門口微笑的說。

「隨便啦！反正爹他們一定也會去的。」神武在愛妻的攻勢下宣告投降。

神武對祭典沒有什麼感覺，小的時候只要有祭典琥珀都會拉著他出門玩，兩位父親就會在一旁看著他們，平常不喜歡跟人接觸的晴明會在這時候出門，然後開心的帶著他們四個小孩出門玩，神武沒有特別喜歡或是特別討厭祭典，在他的印象中夏日祭典是全家出門的日子，是琥珀最喜歡的日子，那時候他們可以盡情的玩樂，父親們也不會刻意的去阻止他們，任由他們玩到瘋，每次回到家後他們都直接倒在床上睡覺，祭典是他們最愛的日子，可是神武不是很喜歡祭典，只是因為小純和琥珀喜歡去，他才要被迫要一起去。

「祭典又沒有什麼不好的，小武怎麼就是不愛參加。」潤子對於這件事情疑惑很久。

「我不太喜歡接觸人群，人類多少都會有一些慾望，如果接觸到太多人的話會令我不舒服。」神武對自己的愛妻說。

「但是我們不能拒絕孩子們的請求。」潤子微笑的說。

「嗯！不能拒絕…」神武當然知道不能拒絕。

神武覺得今天潤子的微笑有壓迫感，似乎是說今天沒帶孩子們出去你就知道下場，神武不怕愛妻做什麼事，只是覺得每次到了夏日祭典大家都會變的很反常，好像夏日祭典有什麼好期待的事情一樣，神武對於這些事情並不會刻意的去期待，孩子們去期待也是一件非常正常的事情，孩子們總有玩樂的權利，孩提時代的他有的時候也會期待某些日子趕快到來，那些日子是專屬他們的日子，那時候的父親們管理也會鬆一點，他們可以任意的出門玩，祭典其中一天。

「快點準備！晚上就要出發去玩。」潤子微笑的說，語氣不容拒絕。

「我知道了，麻煩你們離開我房間。」神武無奈的說。

「爹要記得喔！」若菜提醒。

「哇！可以跟彰子一起出去了。」昌平很高興。

「要叫紅蓮準備一下。」昌浩馬上決定好事情。

神武看著他們高興的離開自己的房間，神武在心裡嘆氣，他和晴明一樣都不喜歡人群，天狐的能力可以讓他看見人的最初本性，同時也可以看見那些人的欲望，接觸到太多的人心黑暗面會令神武感到不舒服，神武知道雪姬也是這樣，靈視能力讓她無法踏出家門接觸人群，平民百姓還不會怎麼樣，但是達官貴人的話就會令雪姬不舒服，有時候會不小心製造出大鬼來傷害人。

「紅蓮，爹說晚上要帶我們去祭典，我們一起去。」昌浩高興的看著紅蓮。

「好，我會陪妳去的。」紅蓮不忍心拒絕用高興的表情看著自己的昌浩。

「紅蓮最好了。」昌浩非常的開心。

紅蓮微笑的看著昌浩，昌浩開心的樣子紅蓮非常的喜歡，他喜歡昌浩開心的樣子，昌浩的笑容是救贖他的陽光，把他從黑暗的深淵拉出來，昌浩是他的陽光，紅蓮不可能把昌浩讓給別人的，紅蓮在某些地方可是很有佔有慾的，紅蓮不喜歡昌浩和別的男人接觸，尤其是藤原敏次這個人，還好藤原敏次現在喜歡的人是安倍若菜，昌浩的姊姊。

晚上的時間到來，潤子先去神武的房間找神武，防止神武偷跑，若菜、昌平、昌浩在門口等待自己的父親母親，彰子也和他們一起等待，琥珀和露樹早已和自己的兒子、孫子離開，四位老人家也分成兩對去逛祭典，雪姬也難得出門和青龍帶著孩子們去逛祭典，全家人只剩下他們還沒有出發。

神武換好衣服後和潤子帶著孩子們去逛祭典，這次神將都各自出動幫忙他們這些大人看顧孩子，成親和昌親各自有小孩，神將們隱身在後面看顧，若菜和敏次各自去玩，小純帶著自己的妻子珊瑚去玩，小百合也和丈夫誠帶著自己的孩子去玩，後面有跟著一位神將，白虎和勾陣跟往常一樣跟在若菜和昌平的身邊，鮮少出現的天空反而是跟著晴明與博雅，朱雀和天一則是跟著保憲和忍子，紅蓮和昌浩去玩自己的，天后跟在成親的身邊，太裳跟在昌親的身邊，太陰則是跟在神武和潤子的身邊，玄武負責琥珀和露樹，六合和風音去逛祭典。

昌浩看著琳瑯滿目的攤販不知道要怎麼玩起，紅蓮加強神氣顯現在平常人的面前，陪伴昌浩一起玩耍，昌浩決定一個攤販一個攤販盡情的玩，紅蓮在一旁照顧昌浩，昌浩的小臉滿滿的都是笑容，紅蓮看見昌浩開心的笑容臉上也浮現帥氣的笑容，很多出來玩的女性看見紅蓮的笑容馬上臉紅不已，有些貴族女性開始愛慕紅蓮，但是看見昌浩可愛的樣子就馬上放棄。

「紅蓮，我們玩射飛鏢好不好？」昌浩開始問紅蓮。

「好，妳想玩就去玩。」紅蓮寵溺的說。

昌浩拉著紅蓮到處去玩，昌浩開心的樣子一覽無遺，引起許多人觀看他們的樣子，昌浩可愛的樣子很多人都抵擋不住，大家都很喜歡這位可愛的小女孩，紅蓮也一直掛著微笑，畢竟昌浩可愛的樣子很容易讓紅蓮會心一笑，昌浩是大家的寶貝，是紅蓮所認定的妻子，今年的夏之祭典比往年的夏之祭典還要快樂，大家都各自和自己喜歡的人一起逛祭典。

道反大神也在姐姐高靇神的說服下讓自己的寶貝女兒風音和六合一起去逛夏之祭典，神將們各自加強神氣讓大家可以看見自己，然後在祭典裡玩自己想要逛的攤販，晴明希望自己的神將們可以玩的開心些，人潮眾多到結伴去玩的人都要緊緊的抓住對方的手以防走失，因此可以看見許多情侶手牽著手逛祭典，或是父母親緊緊的抓住自己的孩子，避免他們的心肝寶貝不見人影，夏之祭典是大家最快樂的日子，只有這天可以盡情的玩樂。

也是一年一度大家最期待的日子之一，是所有小朋友最開心的日子，各大節日都有各式各樣的祭典，可是都沒有夏日祭典好玩，也因此小朋友都比較喜歡夏日祭典，家長們只要孩子們玩的愉快就好，孩子們歡樂的嬉笑聲沒有停過，持續七天的夏日祭典是大家最快樂的時光。

昌浩拉著紅蓮玩遍所有的攤販，紅蓮覺得昌浩的體力非常的好，只要是這種節日昌浩的體力就好像有無窮盡的感覺，可以一攤接著一攤不停的玩，好像都不會累似的，不過紅蓮也會有耐心的陪伴昌浩盡情的玩，不管怎樣都不會破壞昌浩的興致，紅蓮喜歡看昌浩開心的樣子，如同他的陽光一般。

「好高興喔！今天大豐收。」昌浩笑的好不高興。

「妳高興就好，我看大家應該已經都在老地方等我們了。」紅蓮告知昌浩差不多應該要集合了。

「好，我們去找其他人吧！」昌浩微笑的說。

在祭典的出入口外的空地上，已經有人陸續的在那裡等待他們，大家的手上都有許多戰利品，每個人的臉上都掛著開心的笑容，滿足的表情顯現在臉上，不過已經有幾個人出現疲憊的狀態，看來出來一整天也很容易把人的體力給消耗掉，可是臉上卻是滿足的表情，雖然疲累卻很滿足。

「今天大家的收穫都不錯。」雪姬微笑的說。

小孩子的手上拿的全部都是滿滿的獎品，大人們微笑的看著眼前的情況，神武其實很不舒服，可是他卻刻意掩飾這樣的情況，剛剛在逛的過程中有遇到一些達官貴人，碰到他們就讓神武感到不舒服，雪姬的情況卻還好，現在的她已經有能力可以控制自己的靈視能力，其他人的狀況都還不錯，琥珀眼尖的發現自己的弟弟身體狀況不是很好。

「爹、爹爹，我和小武先回家，露樹，不好意思，我們今天先分房睡吧！」琥珀拉起神武的手馬上離開。

「琥珀，你幹麻啦！」神武有些搞不清楚狀況。

「神武少爺的身體…」天一擔心的說。

「爹的身體怎麼了嗎？」若菜不解的問。

「沒什麼，小武身體沒有怎樣。」潤子馬上回答女兒的疑問。

「那孩子的能力…」晴明知道從母親那裡繼承下來的能力帶給孩子們多少的困擾。

「人類並不是全都是乾淨的，多少都會有慾望，知足的人很少。」博雅看著懷裡的人。

「那是一定的，我們是陰陽師，太清楚這些道理了。」忍子苦笑的說。

「看透這些道理還真的很難。」保憲說出一些事不關己的話。

在場的人沉默很久，除了幾位平凡的女子和小孩之外，其他人都是身為陰陽師的人，成親和昌親的小孩雖小，可是他們都希望自己可以像父親一樣成為陰陽師，不管是源家的小孩或是安倍家的小孩全部都有陰陽眼，能夠看見那些東西，靈力也都很強大，他們都是神族的轉生，狐仙和天照大神的後代，擁有這樣的能力也是正常的。

「爹不會有事情的，他和爺爺一樣不喜歡高官，一定是剛剛有碰到那些人的關係，爹才會這樣的。」昌浩微笑的說。

「是啊！他可是我第一個承認為晴明的繼承者的傢伙。」紅蓮告訴其他人。

「十二神將的主人才沒有那麼弱，不然就不配當十二神將的主人。」昌平對大家說。

琥珀和神武都是天空以及其他神將所承認的主人，當然雪姬也是，他們是除了晴明之外可以任意差遣十二神將的人，神武還沒有弱到會給人看不起，人心的慾望的確會讓他不舒服，可是他從來就沒有屈服過那些慾望，神武從不讓自己的生命輕易的結束，他要好好的保護他的家人，這群無可取代的家人是他最重要的珍寶，昌平和昌浩就是了解到這點，所以他們才會努力的成為想要超越父親、祖父、姑姑以及其他們的陰陽師。

「果然還是昌平和昌浩了解小武，不愧是他最疼愛的兒女。」朱雀贊同自己外孫的話，畢竟他可是把神武帶大的神將。

「好啦！既然沒事了，那我們就回家吧！」小純突然出聲對大家說。

其他人馬上各自帶著自己的親人回家去，紅蓮習慣性的把昌浩抱起來，然後和她慢慢的一起走回家，回家的路上他們沒有吵吵鬧鬧的，反而溫馨的慢慢的走，雪姬和青龍把他們的互動看見眼裡，相視而笑，紅蓮和昌浩的互動就像是以前的他們一樣，那種感覺非常的微妙，他們都不自覺的在享受那種微妙的感覺。

「紅蓮，明年的夏日祭典也要陪我來喔！」昌浩開心的跟紅蓮說。

「好，每一年的夏日祭典我都會陪妳來的。」紅蓮馬上答應下來。

「就這麼說定了！」昌浩笑著好不開心。

「說定了！」紅蓮微笑的說。

這個約定將在日後會實現，每一年的夏日祭典紅蓮都會陪伴昌浩來玩，即使到他們兩個結為連理也是一樣的情況，他們會帶著自己的孩子來玩，紅蓮答應昌浩的事情絕對不會失約，只要昌浩想要去的地方紅蓮都會陪昌浩去，昌浩是紅蓮不可或缺的支柱，只要有昌浩在身邊紅蓮就會非常的高興，昌浩是救贖他的陽光，這個小小的陽光紅蓮會努力的守護著，一直到他們都必須要離開對方的時候紅蓮才會放手，他們的愛戀將會震撼天地，直至永遠。

 

－－－END－－－


	26. 最喜歡的人和最愛的人(紅昌)

安倍昌浩的心理有兩位最喜歡的人，一位是疼愛她的父親，一位是她最喜歡的神將，這兩個人在她的心中佔了不少地位，昌浩從小的時候就很黏他們，只要有他們存在的地方就可以看見昌浩，神武疼愛昌浩是天經地義的事情，神武是昌浩的父親，而且神武本身很喜歡小孩子，會疼愛小孩子是正常的，從小照顧昌浩的騰蛇紅蓮也非常的疼愛昌浩，不僅僅是昌浩帶給騰蛇紅蓮光明，而是因為昌浩可愛的樣子帶給紅蓮超級大的震撼，如同祂之前照顧的孩子雪姬一樣，擁有清澈無比的內心，堅強的力量。

「小浩，乖，試著走過來爹這邊。」神武站在離昌浩不遠處，他正在訓練女兒走路。

「爹…爹…」昌浩胡亂的叫著神武，就是想要走到神武的身邊。

碰！好大的聲響，昌浩不小心跌倒了，大大的眼睛聚集了淚水，準備好好的大哭一場，神武看見這樣的情形馬上到昌浩的面前抱起昌浩，防止他可愛的女兒哭的驚天動地，他可不想被他的父親唸一頓，神武親吻昌浩的臉頰，昌浩馬上開心的笑起來，神武的安慰果然很有用，昌浩馬上就不哭了，昌浩笑呵呵的看著神武，她好喜歡她的父親，帥氣又溫柔的父親是小小年紀的昌浩最喜歡的人。

「爹...爹…浩…浩…喜歡爹。」昌浩開心的說。

「爹也非常喜歡小浩。」神武又親了昌浩的臉頰。

「喜歡…最喜歡…」昌浩高興的說。

「小浩最乖了。」神武笑呵呵的看著昌浩。

昌浩的小手在空中抓了抓，似乎是想要抓住某樣東西，果然不一會的就抓住神武的頭髮，神武的頭髮異常的柔順，小小年紀的昌浩很喜歡玩神武的頭髮，神武不會介意昌浩這樣的玩弄他的頭髮，這種事情只要昌浩開心就好，昌浩可愛的樣子讓神武愛不釋手，昌浩很愛黏神武或是紅蓮，這點常常讓晴明吃醋。

「哥哥，你在家啊！」雪姬看見神武在逗弄昌浩。

「是啊！我今天又沒有什麼事情要去做，當然在家陪伴小浩。」神武笑的很開心。

「我想也是，小浩可愛的樣子讓你捨不得放手。」雪姬若有所思的說。

「妳當初還不是一樣，如果神族的記憶沒有甦醒的話，我想保憲姑丈也不會那麼容易就放人的。」神武興趣盎然的說。

「的確啦！爹一直覺得我簡直就是跟娘同一個模子刻出來的孩子，當然會捨不得放手。」雪姬微笑的說。

「姑丈當然會捨不得放手，因為妳太可愛了。」神武故意說。

「什麼嘛…」雪姬嘟著嘴說。

「哈哈！」神武大笑。

昌浩喜歡坐在神武旁邊的女人，那是她的姑姑，昌浩最喜歡的姑姑，美麗又漂亮又很溫柔，對所有人都很好，但是她不喜歡跟在姑姑身邊的藍色長髮的男人，青龍不會笑，沒有什麼樣的表情，釋放出來的氣氛又令昌浩感到小小的害怕，這點雪姬也很苟同，所以常常要青龍溫柔一些，不然家中的小孩子都會被嚇到，反而掌管恐懼的騰蛇很受歡迎，小孩子都不怎麼怕祂，六合雖然總是板著臉，可是祂很溫柔，小孩子們也都喜歡祂。

昌浩玩著雪姬頭髮上綁的鈴鐺，那個鈴鐺是保憲在雪姬四歲的時候送的禮物，此後雪姬一直綁在頭髮上，昌浩很喜歡玩弄那個鈴鐺，鈴鐺總是會發出清脆的聲響，讓昌浩非常的喜歡，雪姬也總是任由昌浩去玩她頭髮上鈴鐺，雪姬不會很介意這種事情，看見昌浩開心的樣子雪姬也會很開心，雪姬很喜歡這位小姪女。

「姑姑，好聽！」昌浩開心的玩著鈴鐺。

「小浩喜歡就好。」雪姬摸摸昌浩的頭。

昌浩開心的笑著，她最喜歡的人在身邊，溫柔又帥氣的父親和美麗動人的姑姑，小小的昌浩開心的笑著，雖然她很想念那位紅髮神將，可是對於她來說父親的地位大過於那位神將，昌浩比較喜歡和父親神武在一起，父親溫柔的樣子是昌浩最喜歡的樣子，神武的魅力小孩子都抵擋不了，而且昌浩非常喜歡溫柔的神武。

「爹、爹，最喜歡。」昌浩童言童語的說。

「小浩最乖了。」神武摸摸小女兒的頭。

小小年紀的昌浩藏不住心事，喜歡的心情全部寫在臉上，神武看著可愛的小女兒，總是摸摸她的頭，即使最疼愛的小女兒會喜歡上神將，他也不會擔心，畢竟身為神族的他們終究有一天也會回歸到另外一個世界，屬於他們神的世界，天照大神是萬物的母親，他們是神的子民，神武的三名子女都被賦予擁有神的力量，不過他們終究脫離不了人類的生老病死，他們畢竟要擺脫這身軀殼才有可能回到原本屬於他們的世界，只有這樣他們才能回歸到那裡，回到他們原本誕生的地方。

「晴明的孩子，把她交給我吧！」紅蓮現身在雪姬還有神武的面前。

「我已經跟祢說過多少遍了，不要叫我孩子，我是神武！！」神武已經有點懶的糾正紅蓮。

「好了啦！不要爭了，紅蓮先回去休息，舅舅派祢去消滅不乾淨的東西，祢已經很累了，小浩先暫時交給哥哥。」雪姬微笑的說。

「小雪…」紅蓮看見以往祂照顧的女孩已經長大成人了。

「好了，回異界去休息，在這樣我可是會把祢的心裡話給讀出來喔！」雪姬微笑的說，不過她說的可是真的，靈視的能力可以讀到神將、神以及人類的心思，當然鬼怪的也可以。

「我知道了。」紅蓮知難而退，回到異界去。

騰蛇回去的瞬間反而換青龍現身在他們的面前，雪姬微笑的看著眼前的情況，看來剛剛青龍在房間裡找不到她，所以才會現身在這裡的，並不是因為紅蓮回去異界的關係，而是他親愛的老婆不知道又趴趴走到哪裡去，青龍才會急著要找到心愛的人兒。

「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」雪姬微笑的說。

「下次盡量不要離開房間好嗎？妳不見我會很擔心。」青龍看著雪姬說。

「我不會離開你的，絕對不會再像之前一樣，不會再有動亂了。」雪姬牽起青龍的手安撫的說。

「我知道，我只是希望我能夠隨時隨地都可以看見妳，我承受不了失去妳的痛苦。」青龍很直接明白的說。

雪姬微笑的看著青龍，刻意的靠在他的懷中，很久以前天上界有一場動亂，神族的人們都流離失所，身為神族後代的他們幾乎被迫離開出生的地方，現任的煉獄之主、前任黃泉之神、天照大神的孩子、冰雪之神、龍神、花神不是身受重傷就是失去最重要的東西無法恢復原型，存活下來的人沒有多少，天照大神自己都差點重傷，他們這些小孩子迫不得已投胎到人界來，天照大神利用祂的力量把祂們送到給祂中意的人當孩子。

記憶被封印住，輪迴了好幾世，重生了好幾次，直到他們在一次的回歸到天上，還沒發生動亂前的雪姬已經和青龍相戀，那次的動亂被迫分離，每一次的重生天照大神都讓他們投胎到陰陽師的家中，每一次都是由同樣的靈魂所孕育出來，保名、葛葉、忠行、博雅、晴明、保憲、忍子他們都是天照大神所看重的靈魂，同時也是那些死去的神祇，同時本身也是天上界的人們，他們必須找回到祂們的一切才能回到祂們原本的出生地，回歸到自然去，祂們最初所屬的地方。

在昌浩長大的過程中，神武和紅蓮付出的心力是最多的，昌浩天生的力量就大過所有的人，嚴然已經成為雪姬的繼承者，雪姬對於自己的繼承者並沒有很嚴格，她一直相信所有的孩子都有自己的發展，不需要刻意的去培育，雪姬一直深信昌浩和紅蓮的羈絆是不會斷掉的，就如同她和青龍一樣，雪姬知道這些孩子其實也是神族的投胎，那些已經死去的人們所投胎的，力量強大就是一個很好的證明。

「紅蓮，你在哪裡？」昌浩在家中找自己最心愛的人。

沒有人回應昌浩的反應，家中好像一個人也沒有的樣子，連平常在家的嫂嫂們都不在家，這點很讓昌浩疑惑，畢竟找不到人她也很心煩，她不喜歡大家都不在家，那種感覺令她很不舒服，也沒有人跟她說今天大家都要出門去，昌浩有些不舒服的看著家中的院子，不喜歡就是不喜歡，所以想要找紅蓮來陪伴，不過好像連神將也都出門去的樣子。

「嗚～嗚～嗚～大家都去哪裡了？」年僅七歲的昌浩嚎啕大哭起來。

聽見昌浩哭聲的紗織馬上出來安撫最小的妹妹，家裡的人今天臨時有事情都出去，紗織是唯一一位留在家裡的女人，詩織臨時去拜訪一位好朋友，家中的大人都去了宮廷，七歲的昌平和十歲的若菜被送回曾祖父和曾祖母家，由露樹和潤子帶著一起去，昌浩因為有一些事情被晴明留在家裡，雪姬去拜訪妹妹，整個家只剩下兩個人。

「小浩乖，不哭了，不要哭了。」紗織好聲好氣的安慰。

「紗織嫂嫂，爹去哪裡？紅蓮去哪裡了？」昌浩抽抽噎噎的問。

「神武叔叔去宮裡，我沒有看見騰蛇，我沒有見鬼的能力，我沒有感應到騰蛇在附近。」紗織摸摸昌浩的頭。

「我在這裡，小浩，不要哭了。」紅蓮加強神氣讓紗織可以看見自己，然後把昌浩抱起來。

「紅蓮，我以為你不見了。」昌浩好不容易停止哭泣。

「我不會不見的，我只是去巡視一下，不要哭了。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「那我去用一些點心，就請騰蛇您先照顧一下小浩。」紗織識相的退下去用點心。

「不好意思，麻煩妳了。」紅蓮點點頭同意這件事。

紗織和詩織雖然看不見神將們，但是靈覺能力比一般人還要強一些，所以可以感應到他們的存在，神將們碰到她們還是會加強自己的神氣讓她們看見，畢竟有些事情還是要找她們幫忙。

「我最喜歡紅蓮了。」昌浩展開笑顏說。

「我知道，小浩最乖了。」紅蓮習慣性的摸摸昌浩的頭。

昌浩知道自己最喜歡的人是父親，最愛的人是照顧她的神將騰蛇紅蓮，年僅七歲的昌浩分的很清楚，從她開始懂事以來就分的很清楚，她可以喜歡很多人，但是最愛的人卻只有一位，昌浩喜歡家中的所有人，最深愛紅蓮，大家都樂見這樣的情況，沒有人去阻止昌浩，只不過晴明的吃醋對象從神武換成紅蓮，這點是大家都莫可奈何。

「小浩、騰蛇大人，吃點心了。」紗織微笑的看著他們。

「點心？好棒喔！」昌浩開心的說。

「那我先回房去了，你們去吃點心吧！」紗織微笑的對他們說。

「紗織不一起來？」紅蓮疑問了，眼前的女孩都不怕他們才對。

「我有一些女紅要做，剛剛小浩在哭所以才出來看的。」紗織像是知道紅蓮的疑問一般回答紅蓮。

聽見紗織這樣說紅蓮只好帶昌浩去吃點心，紗織回到房間繼續去做自己的事情，家裡還有一些家務事還沒有做好，紗織必須在其他人回來之前把所有的事情都做好，露樹和潤子她們不在家，這些家務事就落到她和詩織的身上，紗織還是會很樂意把這些家務事做好，畢竟她和詩織是他們撿回來的小孩，有恩必報是她們的個性。

昌浩高興的吃著點心，紅蓮在一旁陪伴著她，昌浩吃的非常開心，她也動手拿一塊給紅蓮吃，紅蓮也一起陪伴她吃點心，他們的氣氛非常的合諧，就像是親密的情侶一樣，回到家的詩織看見這樣的情形也不好意思去打擾，就自行回房幫忙姊姊紗織整理家務。

「紅蓮最好了，我最愛紅蓮了，我長大以後一定要嫁給紅蓮。」昌浩對紅蓮說出自己的願望。

「我也最愛小浩了，我會等小浩長大嫁給我喔！」紅蓮開心的摸摸昌浩的頭。

溫馨又美好的氣氛圍繞在安倍家，紗織和詩織看見這種情形會心一笑，她們自動避開這對情侶在談情說愛的地方，讓他們兩個好好的在一起談心，昌浩被紅蓮抱在懷中，兩個人一起歡笑的吃點心，旁人都介入不了他們其中。

 

─────FIN


	27. 安倍昌浩成長日誌（紅昌）

又名：昌浩寶寶成長日誌

－－－－－－－－－－－寶寶分隔線ｗ－－－－－－－－－

 

今天是安倍家的一大喜事，安倍家的二公子安倍神武的夫人生下第二胎，這胎是龍鳳胎，孫子的誕生讓晴明非常的高興，他的孫子們包含孫女都承傳著父母親強大的一切，但是晴明都不滿意，在兒子們的教育下他們都有超越祖父的決心，可是每一位孩子都有自己專長的地方，沒有像晴明、琥珀和神武一樣是樣樣精通，晴明繼承者的認可完全是看孫子們的發展。

「恭喜神武大人，夫人平安生下一對雙胞胎。」產婆對神武說。

「產婆，真是太謝謝妳。」神武抱著若菜對產婆說。

神武給產婆一些錢，然後抱著若菜進入房間看妻子潤子，剛生下來的孩子靜靜的躺在潤子的身邊，神武有一種回到二十幾年前的場景，那年他五歲，雪姬和姬子剛出生，也是靜靜的躺在忍子的身邊，神武拿起毛巾輕輕的幫潤子拭去汗水，若菜跪在弟弟妹妹的面前看著他們，才三歲的若菜知道母親辛辛苦苦的生下弟弟妹妹。

「爹，抱抱。」若菜對神武撒嬌。

「這麼愛撒嬌。」神武看著這位與潤子同一個模子刻出來的寶貝。

「要去請爹幫孩子們起名。」潤子笑著說。

「妳先休息，辛苦了！我去請爹他們幫孩子們起名。」神武親吻潤子的額頭。

神武抱起若菜準備去找他那兩位父親，請他們為孩子們起名，這時候天一和朱雀突然現身在房間中，朱雀接過手來抱若菜，神武抱起剛出生的小女嬰，天一幫忙神武抱起剛出生的小男嬰，產婆在小男嬰的手腕綁上一條紅線，小女嬰的手腕上則是綁上一條彩色的幸運繩來分辨他們，畢竟小嬰兒都長的很像。

「呵呵！看見這兩個孩子出生，讓我想到琥珀和你出生時候的樣子。」晴明呵呵的笑著說。

「爹，幫我給孩子們起個名字吧！」神武對晴明說。

「男孩就起明為昌平，女孩的話，還是用男孩的名字來命名，這孩子的命格跟小雪很像，說不定會成為小雪的繼承者。」晴明笑笑的說。

「是嗎？我相信他們這一代的孩子一定會出現我們的繼承者。」神武溫柔的說。

「他們都有強大的靈力，若菜、昌平和這女娃都繼承你和神將的力量，琥珀的孩子們也繼承他的力量。」晴明語重心長的說。

「爹，對他們有信心吧！就如同您當年信任我們一樣。」神武很清楚晴明的個性。

「女孩就叫昌浩，明個兒叫博雅去登記。」晴明馬上決定好。

神武拜託天一和朱雀把昌平和昌浩帶回房間由潤子照顧，白虎把若菜抱離開晴明的房間，神武和晴明促膝長談，他們父子兩個已經很久沒有面對面的談話，晴明很愛眼前的兒子以及另位待在陰陽寮的另一位兒子，當年他很清楚琥珀和神武的能力，就因為清楚所以不去干預孩子們的成長，因此現在他決定相信孫子們的能力，讓他們自己發展。

「爹，您決定要哪位神將來照顧他們？」神武問晴明。

「慧斗和紅蓮！」晴明馬上決定。

「慧斗和紅蓮，慧斗照顧昌平，紅蓮照顧昌浩。」神武對晴明說。

「嗯！就這樣決定，那時候辛苦你了。」晴明疼惜的說。

「爹，沒事的，我沒事，如果再次發生那件事，我還是會親自阻止不讓您受傷害的。」神武對晴明說，安慰晴明的情緒。

「你還是像小時候一樣。」晴明微笑。

「我是您和博雅爹爹的孩子。」神武微笑然後起身離開房間。

「武兒還是像以前一樣。」晴明笑容滿面。

「神武少爺當然還是跟以前一樣，他永遠都以您為主。」天后溫柔的說，剛剛她一直隱藏在房間中聽他們父子倆的對話。

「是啊！那孩子永遠都只先想到家人，最後才是自己。」晴明當然了解自己的兒子。

「因為他一直都很愛您。」天后微笑的說。

潤子溫柔的看著剛出生的寶貝兒女，剛剛聽見晴明已經幫孩子們取名，男孩名為昌平，女孩名為昌浩，她的父母朱雀和天一說這名字是非常不錯的名字，很小的時候她曾經聽晴明說過，名字是世界上最短的咒語，愛是最有束縛力的咒語，潤子微笑，丈夫從以前到現在從不強求她任何事情，從結婚到現在她和丈夫都是分房睡的情況，除非有生理上的需求，否則神武很少會跟她同房。

潤子很清楚一件事情，那就是她的丈夫打從那件事情發生後就會有做惡夢的情況，但是跟她同房的時候就不會發生這樣的情況，可是神武還是會盡量少跟潤子同房，神武的天狐之血很早就覺醒，加上曾經在宮中被女鬼害過，神武對女孩子都會保持一定的距離，神武對小孩子就完全沒有免疫力，對自己也是疼愛有加，自己也是唯一一個跟神武發生關係的女人，也是神武此生的摯愛。

神武回到房間看剛生產完的妻子，他是和妻子分房睡，可是妻子懷孕到生產的這段時間，神武讓潤子到他房間來睡，安倍家和賀茂家兩個家族合併，所以房子擴建成非常大，讓每個人都有自己的房間，當然院子中的樹木也移植到安倍家的院子中，神武比較喜歡擁有自己的空間，因此當和潤子結為連理後神武有跟潤子商量說要分房睡，如果有生理需求的話才會到潤子的房間去睡。

「不睡一下嗎？」神武問。

「嗯！我還不累。」潤子微笑。

「抱歉！委屈妳了。」神武道歉。

「不，我並不委屈，我知道你不喜歡有人入侵你的領域。」潤子貼心的說。

神武微笑，他抱起潤子去澡堂讓潤子清洗身體，自己則是回房收拾一下潤子剛剛生產完的東西，那被染紅大片血跡的被單已經被蜜蟲她們拿去清洗，神武把孩子抱到軟軟的小床上，然後用水清洗一下房間，把房間打掃乾淨，神武不喜歡看見血跡，大片的血跡讓人感到怵目驚心，神武不喜歡那種感覺，那種感覺讓他很不舒服，神武都會想法子抹去這種感覺。

昌平和昌浩已經到了牙牙學語的年紀，勾陣和紅蓮隨時隨地在他們身邊，昌浩很黏紅蓮，只要紅蓮出現在哪裡，昌浩就會在哪裡，除了偶爾晴明要派紅蓮去消滅妖魔鬼怪的時候神武才會把昌浩帶在身邊，昌浩也很愛黏神武，似乎地獄的業火對昌浩很有吸引力，不過也有可能是神武很有小孩子緣的關係，小孩子都很喜歡跟神武玩耍。

「爹，紅蓮蓮呢？」三歲的昌浩問。

「小浩乖，紅蓮很快就回來了。」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

「嗯…好久。」昌浩嘟著嘴。

「啾！」神武親吻昌浩的臉頰。

「呵呵！」昌浩呵呵的笑。

「小浩乖乖的，小浩是爹的寶物喔！」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

昌浩在神武好聽的嗓音中昏昏欲睡，她好喜歡、好喜歡父親，眼睛漸漸的闔上，平穩的呼吸聲讓神武知道昌浩已經睡著了，神武非常疼愛自己的兒女，三個小孩都是他心愛的寶貝，六歲的若菜跑到父親的身邊，神武空出一隻手摸摸若菜的頭，若菜笑嘻嘻的看著在父親懷中睡著的妹妹，可愛的樣子讓若菜很想去捏一下。

「神武少爺，騰蛇那傢伙回來了。」勾陣通知神武。

「謝謝妳，昌平沒給妳添麻煩吧！」神武問勾陣。

「昌平很乖，很聽話，沒給我帶來麻煩。」勾陣微笑。

「那就好，我等下再把小浩交給紅蓮。」神武微笑。

勾陣自然知道神武不想那麼快的把可愛的昌浩交給紅蓮，而且紅蓮才剛回來需要好好的休息，等明天再把昌浩交給紅蓮也不遲，畢竟紅蓮也沒有來跟神武要昌浩，紅蓮可是昌浩最喜歡的保父，勝過於對晴明的喜愛，晴明常常會對這件事跟紅蓮吃醋，讓大家看了有種想揍人的感覺，博雅常為此傷腦筋的說。

「哥哥，不把小浩交給紅蓮嗎？」雪姬從走廊另外一頭走來。

「姑姑，抱抱。」若菜撒嬌的說。

「嘿咻！若菜長大了，姑姑快抱不動了。」雪姬親吻若菜的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！」若菜笑的好不開心。

「明天再把小浩交給紅蓮就行了，我還想再跟小浩相處一下。」神武溫柔的說。

「說的也是，最近大家都很忙的說，最近這兩個小傢伙也要舉行儀式了。」雪姬笑笑的說。

隔天神武把昌浩交給紅蓮，昌浩看見紅蓮就呵呵的笑，她非常喜歡紅蓮，在她小小的內心中希望可以和紅蓮永遠在一起，雪姬讀到昌浩的心聲，有點小小的皺眉頭，就如同晴明預言的一樣，昌浩她果真跟雪姬走一樣的路，她們都愛上神將，神的眷屬，但是自然的法則中，人與神是無法在一起的，人終究會終老一生，終究會邁入死亡之路，但神將只要不發生意外就可永遠的留在世上，這點身為神族的投胎者雪姬很清楚這件事情。

「別太擔心了，小浩她跟妳一樣可以扭轉乾坤的。」神武給雪姬一劑強心劑。

「是啊！畢竟她也是神的後代。」雪姬揚起微笑。

「我以後長大要嫁給紅蓮。」昌浩突然冒出這句話，讓在場的人都嚇到。

「這樣啊！那小浩要趕快跟姑姑一樣厲害喔！」最先回過神來的神武說。

「小武…」潤子有些擔心。

「呵呵！小浩果然很喜歡紅蓮。」晴明呵呵的笑。

「小潤，別擔心，不要忘了妳自己也是神將，可是卻嫁給武兒。」博雅提醒著自己撫養多年的女兒。

潤子釋懷，她知道她不需要擔心這件事情，既然丈夫都這樣說了，而且自己身為神族的一份子卻嫁給人類，女兒想要嫁給神將又有什麼說不過去的呢？！

紅蓮聽見這句話本想把這句話當成是戲言，可是他沒想到從此以後昌浩都會不斷的在他的耳邊提醒他說要嫁給他，這點非常令紅蓮頭疼，可是紅蓮的知心好友、紅粉知己都提醒他說不要忘記這件事情，不過紅蓮也不討厭昌浩就是了，昌浩長大後越來越可愛，讓紅蓮愛不釋手，不想要把昌浩讓給別的男性，想要自己獨佔昌浩一個人。

十年後，昌平和昌浩十三歲，昌平喜歡藤原道長的大女兒藤原彰子，而彰子也因為某些原因住進安倍家，昌浩和紅蓮的感情日漸加深中，彰子總是非常羨慕昌浩和紅蓮的互動，不過因為昌平和彰子對於感情的事情有些懵懂無知，所以還是會有些躊躇不前，反觀昌浩和紅蓮，在這十年當中，他們的感情只有加深沒有退步，讓大家非常的放心，他們兩個的互動就是鬥嘴，感情越吵越好。

「唉～好捨不得把小浩嫁出去喔！」爺爺之一的晴明開始哀怨。

「小浩就算嫁出去還是會住在家裡的，晴明你又不是看不見她。」爺爺之一的博雅好心的安慰。

「小浩離嫁人的時間還有很久，不要太擔心了。」保憲老神在在的說。

「就是說啊！哥哥老是這樣杞人憂天。」忍子毫不猶豫的吐槽晴明。

在這十年間晴明看著自己的寶貝孫女跟紅蓮越來越好就有趨近於眼紅的情況，神武看了很無奈，潤子則是苦笑，雪姬更是搖頭，大家都覺得晴明已經瘋了，昌浩要嫁給誰是她的自由，怎麼可以跟一位神將吃醋成這樣，大家都非常的不解，包含兩位當事人以及其他的神將。

外頭的天氣非常的好，紅蓮坐在走廊上昌浩靠在紅蓮的肩上一頭看雲，這樣悠閒的日子已經很久都沒有了，前一陣子為了一些事情搞的大家都手忙腳亂的，這下子大家都可以好好的休息，昌浩不會失去紅蓮，前一陣子昌浩最心愛的人差點不見，現在他就在昌浩的身邊，令昌浩非常的開心，至少她知道紅蓮還在她身邊。

「紅蓮，不要再離開我了。」昌浩開口。

「我不會離開妳了，再也不會了。」紅蓮發誓。

神武和雪姬偷偷的看了他們一眼，然後就離開回去自己的房間。

「看來是不需要擔心了。」神武微笑。

「小浩的實力已經被母上所承認了。」雪姬也微笑。

【母上指的是天照大神，雪姬是天照大神的義女】

「小浩她果然走上跟妳一樣的路。」神武了然的說。

「不，小浩沒有跟我走上一樣的路。」雪姬反駁神武的話。

「沒有？為什麼？」神武不解。

「小浩她自始自終都愛著紅蓮，且她是用凡人的身分去愛紅蓮，則我是用神的眷屬的身分去愛青龍，因為我和青龍的緣分從那時候就開始，從那時候就不曾斷過。」雪姬輕輕的微笑，一陣風吹過。

「是啊！即使你們重生多少次都沒有忘記對方，本來只要經過重生的神將記憶都會被忘卻，但是不知道從什麼時候開始，即使重生後記憶還會存留著。」神武淡然的微笑。

「也許是母上大發慈悲，不忍看神將們難過，因此讓他們保留記憶與原貌。」風輕輕的飄過，雪姬身上的鈴鐺晃了晃，清脆的聲音響起。

紅蓮把昌浩緊緊的抱在懷裡，紅蓮不想失去昌浩，因為自己的不小心差點把昌浩給殺死，如果沒有神武阻止的話，紅蓮現在一定會後悔莫及，這樣子的情形曾經在二十幾年出現過，那時候他想傷害的是賜予他“紅蓮”這名稱的人，安倍晴明，然而十歲的神武動用自己體內的天狐之血成功的阻止紅蓮，可是換來的代價卻太大了，造成往後二十幾年間神武幾乎天天都在做惡夢，這點令紅蓮非常自責。

昌浩把身軀埋入紅蓮的懷中，努力的吸取紅蓮身上的味道，就是要讓自己記得這個她所愛的人的味道，昌浩在心底發誓她絕對不會再讓紅蓮離開自己的身邊，還沒發生事情以前雪姬就已經警告昌浩一定要把紅蓮看緊，不要讓紅蓮離開自己的視線，沒想到他們卻中了敵人的圈套，讓紅蓮落入敵人手中，為此雪姬還發好大一頓脾氣教訓昌浩。

昌浩是紅蓮的光，不可失去的光，照耀著他人生的光，把他從黑暗中拉出來的光，紅蓮絕對不會輕易的就把自己所愛的光讓給別人，昌浩只准留在他身邊，沒有人可以從他騰蛇的身邊搶走昌浩，他唯一愛的女人，只要有昌浩這個光在，他騰蛇紅蓮就不會走入黑暗中，因為他愛她。

 

  
－－－－－終


	28. 字跡(昌浩中心)

字跡是代表著每個人的特色之一，從字跡就可以看見寫的人是什麼樣的個性，在昌浩的心中父親神武的字跡是最好看的，蒼勁有力卻帶點陰柔，字體也非常的端正工整，又非常的漂亮，然而最疼愛她的姑姑雪姬也不輸給父親神武，柔美的字體令人想一看再看，他們的字跡就如同本人一樣。

「啊～為什麼我的字就不能漂亮些？？」昌浩在房間裡大叫。

眼前桌上擺著剛剛寫好的一張紙，以及文房四寶，還有神武寫給昌浩的紙張，昌浩正在練字，她請求父親寫一張紙給她，讓她可以拿這個範例來練字，不過看樣子是因為字寫的很醜一點也不像父親神武的字跡而在那邊大叫，昌浩看起來異常的灰心，連兄長昌平的字跡都比她好看多了，全家只有她的字跡讓人看到都要搖頭。

昌浩想起前幾天母親潤子跟她說的話。

『小浩，妳要多多練字，這樣的字跡可是不合格的。』潤子正色的對女兒昌浩說。

『可是，娘…』昌浩想要反駁些什麼。

『沒有可是，妳身為女孩子家，寫字要漂亮些，妳現在寫的字拿出去給人家看都說是七、八歲小孩子寫的。』潤子對昌浩的字跡非常的頭大。

『我知道了，我會多多去練字的。』昌浩只好乖乖的回去房間裡練字。

被母親這樣一說，昌浩只好乖乖的回房間去練習寫字，昌浩天生就很好動，總是喜歡出去玩耍，不喜歡乖乖的待在家中學習禮儀，也因此造就她寫的字都非常的不好看，這點就令神武與潤子非常的頭大，畢竟這有一部份也是他們寵出來的關係。

昌浩不高興的躺在自己的房間裡，的確她的字跟一般女生比確實差很多，她也很清楚父母親為了這件事情非常的頭痛，可是她就是坐不住，她還是比較喜歡在外面斬妖除魔，這樣對她來說比較好玩，畢竟爺爺與父親都把她當男孩子來養，偶爾母親才會逼她做一些女生應該要做的事情，例如女紅之類的事情。

「小浩在房間裡叫什麼？」雪姬看著悠閒在吃點心的晴明。

「小潤要小浩練字。」晴明笑的讓人不寒而慄。

「這樣啊！」雪姬沒多說什麼。

今天皇宮中有宴會，天皇指定博雅與神武一定要到場，保憲與忍子也到場參加，琥珀與露樹則是代替晴明去參加宴會，誰叫晴明那麼討厭人群，潤子則是陪伴丈夫與父親一起到場，昌平與彰子則是去皇宮中陪伴彰子的妹妹章子，順便帶雪姬的兒子小光一起去，小光主要是去看定子皇后與脩子內親王，而其他的人都到陰陽寮去工作。

【內親王=公主】

安倍家只剩下晴明與雪姬、成親和昌親的妻子（詩織和紗織）、昌浩以及雪姬才剛出生一年的女兒理惠和小純的妻子珊瑚內親王，雪姬是女性陰陽寮的首席陰陽師，沒什麼大事是絕對不會出現在陰陽寮裡的，畢竟有靈視能力也是一件很痛苦的事情，天皇知道忍子和雪姬的情況，如果不是疑難雜症或是重要的大事的話是絕對不會隨隨便便傳喚她們兩人進宮去，現任的天皇可是很尊重安倍家的人，因為安倍家的人也算是天皇的親戚。

「好煩喔！到底要怎麼樣練字才會像爹的一樣好看？」昌浩煩惱的看著桌上的文房四寶。

「爹的字真的好漂亮喔！」昌浩開始自言自語。

「不知道爹小的時候是不是有像我這樣在練字？」昌浩開始想像神武小時候的樣子。

「啊～好煩喔！」昌浩開始自暴自棄的。

『奇怪了，怎麼今天一整天都沒看見紅蓮？他去哪了？』昌浩起身開始在家中尋找她要的身影。

太裳和天后依舊隨侍在晴明的身旁，昌浩看見在院子中的太陰與玄武，朱雀與天一不知道去哪約會去了，或許是跟在神武與潤子的身邊，天空很少在家中現身，勾陣隨侍在昌平的身邊，人應該在皇宮中，白虎則是跟在若菜的身邊，人在陰陽寮中，六合陪風音去採買東西，只剩下青龍和騰蛇不見蹤影，這點令昌浩很好奇。

「姑姑，紅蓮去哪了？」昌浩問正在悠閒陪伴晴明的雪姬。

「紅蓮和霄藍跟博雅舅舅到皇宮中去。」雪姬微笑的根昌浩解答。

「為什麼？不是有爹和伯伯嗎？更何況娘不是也跟去，保憲姑丈公還有忍子姑婆不是也都在？」昌浩不太懂為什麼一趟宴會要神將跟著。

「妳又不是不知道妳博雅爺爺是很容易信任人，為了以防萬一我不得不派遣神將跟在身邊。」晴明喝了一口茶。

「那為什麼不派遣外公和外婆呢？」昌浩有些在生悶氣。

「朱雀和天一今天放假！」晴明一派悠閒的回答。

「小浩不是在練字嗎？」雪姬微笑的問。

「是啊！但是越寫越醜！」昌浩低下頭來悶悶的說。

「哎呀！如果字寫的不好看可是超越不了妳父親和妳姑姑的，小浩有好多東西都要重新學習，真讓爺爺傷心！！」晴明開始裝哭，年輕的臉龐被袖子遮住大半，手上還拿著扇子。

「你這老狐狸，我這就回去把字練好，我不需要重新學習！！」昌浩叫的聲音讓全安倍家都聽的見，然後氣沖沖的回房間去。

「唉～舅舅～」雪姬無言的看著眼前的情況。

雪姬當然知道自己的祖父以及父親還有舅舅都是這樣愛整人的傢伙，同時也包含她敬愛的外婆葛葉，她開始同情自己的兄長與妹妹，還有疼愛她的表兄，以及現在被整的人，她最親愛的姪女，晴明從以前到現在都愛整人，不過對象不同，首先是天皇再來是他心愛的老公然後是自己的二兒子現在則是變成孫女，這實在是很令人頭痛，偏偏雪姬生來跟母親具有同樣的能力，父親保憲根本整不了她，這點可就讓雪姬慶幸許久。

「哈哈哈！小浩的表情比武兒的還要好玩！」晴明狂笑當中。

「真是的，有什麼師傅就有什麼徒弟！」雪姬小聲的念。

『天啊！我怎麼會有這樣的家人？』雪姬非常的無言。

「哈啾！」在皇宮中的神武打了一個噴嚏。

「你還好吧！」潤子擔心的問。

「我沒事！」神武大概知道是誰在談論他，除了在家的父親外沒有別人了。

在房間中的昌浩，難得她沒有把房間弄得亂七八糟，只因為今天騰蛇不在的關係嗎？

「氣死人了，爺爺最討厭了！！」昌浩氣呼呼的望著桌子上的東西。

昌浩有股衝動想要把東西全部扔到地下，但是一看見父親寫給她的紙張卻又捨不得，教導她寫字的人就是她父親，昌浩很喜歡神武溫柔的表情，可是神武的溫柔偏偏不常見，除了音樂或是家人以外，神武對外都是一臉嚴肅的樣子，她不喜歡一臉嚴肅的父親，她喜歡對母親、姊姊、哥哥以及自己都很溫柔的父親，或是偶爾會對晴明爺爺小發脾氣的父親，亦或是誠心向博雅爺爺請教的父親，那樣子的父親才有真實感。

「對了，小雪，教導妳寫字的是誰？」晴明突然問出這句話。

「嗯…如果我沒記錯的話好像是爺爺。」雪姬想了一下說。

「不是保憲？是師傅！」晴明有些不能理解。

「是啊！爹是有教過我一陣子，後來就換爺爺教我了。」雪姬解釋給晴明聽。

「忍子沒教過妳嗎？」晴明非常的好奇這件事情。

「有啊！只是不知道為什麼娘會習慣性去教導姬子，而我的話則是爺爺教導我，爹那時候正在教導哥哥陰陽術。」雪姬把當時的情況說出來。

「說的也是，那時候的小純剛好在學齡年齡，四到十歲是最好的學齡時間。」晴明像是明白的點點頭。

「也許吧！我的字跡也是練出來的，又不是天生就寫的這麼好。」雪姬喝了一口茶微笑的說。

「呵呵！」晴明也喝了一口茶。

昌浩開始振筆繼續練字，她當然明白父親與姑姑的字絕對不是天生就寫的這麼好，一定是有經過長時間的練習才會寫的這麼好看，昌浩慢慢的開始寫字，一筆一畫的把字寫好，乖乖的定下心來把字寫好，在這樣一筆一畫的把文章寫完後，昌浩才起身離開房間，她想把剛寫好的字給父親看，她剛剛看見窗外，發現時間已經差不多了，父親他們也應該從皇宮中回來了。

「我回來了！」神武疲憊的聲音從大門口傳來。

「辛苦了。」雪姬笑笑的在門口迎接大家。

「爹，您回來啦！我已經練好字了。」昌浩高興的給父親一個大擁抱。

「是嗎？我明天再幫妳看好不好？我想休息了。」神武有些不舒服。

「好。」昌浩有些洩氣。

「要吃晚飯嗎？」雪姬柔聲的問，順手從青龍手中接過兒子小光。

「不了，今天宴會中的人群讓我很不舒服，我想直接睡覺。」神武苦笑的說。

昌浩失望的回到客廳去吃飯，本來想要把今天寫的字體給父親看，沒想到父親卻那樣的累，昌浩只好失望的把飯吃完回房間去，晴明和博雅當然有看見昌浩眼裡的失望，因此他們決定幫神武看看昌浩寫的字，誰叫昌浩的小臉顯現出一臉失望的樣子，那樣的表情可是會令人非常的心疼。

一整天的下來，神武快被那些權貴之人給消耗精神，人心的慾望是他最不喜歡接觸的東西，如果不是自己有出色的音樂天份的話，他大可以不必去參加這場宴會，搞的他像是出門去斬妖除魔後的樣子，那些慾望就如同瘴氣讓他快要咳血出來，因此他才不喜歡去參加皇宮中任何的宴會，這樣往往會讓他非常的不舒服。

「小浩，我和妳博雅爺爺幫妳看妳今天所寫的字體。」晴明對昌浩說。

「好，我等下就拿過來。」昌浩臉上恢復笑臉。

昌浩高興的把今天寫好的東西拿去給晴明和博雅看，雖然不是自己敬愛的父親，而是最寵愛自己的祖父們，至少自己可以有些安慰，可是她希望晴明不要嘲笑她或是整她，畢竟實在有太多的前車之鑑。

昌浩來到晴明的房間門外，「爺爺，我進去了！」昌浩說了一句話就打開房間的門。

「啊！小浩妳來啦！」晴明笑嘻嘻的說。

「嗯！這個…」昌浩把東西給晴明。

晴明拿到昌浩所寫的稿子發現到昌浩真的有乖乖的在練字，雖然說不是寫的很好看，但是比起以前確實有進步太多了，昌浩看著晴明的表情有些不知所措，她知道她寫的不是很完美，但是她已經很盡力在練習了，她希望晴明不要嫌棄她所寫的東西。

「小浩的字有進步喔！」博雅笑呵呵的說。

昌浩害羞的低著頭，昌浩還是不習慣被稱讚，即使是自己的家人也是一樣，祖父疼愛自己的孫子是天經地義的事情，昌浩可愛的樣子讓人有股衝動的把她摟在懷裡疼愛，昌浩的樣子簡直就像是晴明女性版的樣子，有許多男人都拜倒在昌浩的石榴裙下，晴明和博雅笑呵呵的看著昌浩害羞的樣子，昌浩果然是他們可愛的孫女。

「小浩，字寫的不錯，回房休息去。」晴明對昌浩說。

「好的，我這就回去。」昌浩退出晴明的房間。

回去房間的昌浩異常的高興，她寫的字總算被肯定了，接下來她也要好好的練習寫字，她一定要寫出和父親與姑姑一樣好的的字體，那種讓人想一看在看的字跡，不管是什麼事情昌浩都是以神武或是雪姬為目標，對於昌浩來說，神武與雪姬是很神聖的存在，超越他們代表自己已經有足夠的領悟，足夠可以面對一切的事實。

昌浩在心理下定決心後開始累了，倒在床舖上馬上就睡著，騰蛇小心翼翼的幫她蓋上棉被，然後幻化為小怪陪伴在昌浩的身邊睡覺，今天又是一個寧靜的夜晚。

 

－－－－終


	29. 桃花源（博晴）

晴明在山上的某一處有種些桃花，這幾天他突然心血來潮的想要帶博雅去走走，雪姬和葉王等人都知道晴明的心思，他們靈機一動，決定來好好促成他們兩個單獨相處的機會，這件事情他們當然不會讓晴明知道，不過要躲避晴明又是一件很困難的事情，姬子和葉遙傻呼呼的被當成棋子來利用，這件事情當然有事先串通好葛葉和神武來幫忙參與這項好玩的計畫。

『哎呀！要請博雅去桃花林逛逛，但是那裡又很接近族人們的地盤，真的很麻煩，不知道母親大人是否同意我帶博雅一同過去？』晴明心想。

「嗯！嗯！爹爹果然想要帶博雅伯伯去桃花林那裡。」雪姬嘴上說著也笑的很開心。

「雪姬，確定要這樣做嗎？」葉王不懂。

「這樣好嗎？」姬子有些不安。

「對啊！雪姬姊姊。」葉遙不同意。

「你們真是吵死人了，下次再抱怨就拿你們去餵狐狸。」雪姬不高興。

其他三人馬上安靜下來，乖乖的遵從雪姬的計畫，可憐他們要臣服在雪姬的腳底下，雪姬遺傳了葛葉的小小惡作劇因子，想出來的計畫讓大家都佩服她，沒有法子可以去抗拒她，這下子晴明也有的受了。

「雪姬，妳準備的怎麼樣了？」葛葉問。

「當然是準備好囉！」雪姬笑的奸詐。

「那我們就開始吧！神武、雪姬。」葛葉笑的燦爛。

「好的，奶奶。」兩人笑的非常高興。

『終於有機會可以整到爹了，每次都整我，這次要換我報復。』神武的心聲。

雪姬當然是準備好了，她已經請式神送出邀請卡給博雅，葛葉則事先請晴明到桃花林那裡去，晴明不知道母親為何叫他來桃花林，反觀桃花林的另一處，雪姬帶著博雅到桃花林等晴明，桃花林深處有一棟房子，是晴明建造用來休息的地方，雪姬把博雅引到那間屋子裡去，為的就是要讓他們兩個相處，他們這些電燈泡自然而然的離開那間屋子，到狐族的根據地去做客。

「博雅伯伯，你快點啦！」雪姬催著博雅。

「雪姬，妳走太快了。」博雅喊。

「唉唷！博雅伯伯你不是很想見爹爹？那就快點啊！」雪姬插著腰說。

「好、好、好，我走快就行了吧！妳這鬼靈精，這麼淘氣。」博雅對雪姬投降。

雪姬把博雅送到小木屋裡去然後人就離開不知去向，博雅疑惑自己為什麼一定要待在這間屋子中，雪姬離開屋子前有跟博雅說等一下就可以見到晴明了，然後人就離開不知去向，害博雅腦袋中一直在冒問號，呆呆的等待晴明出現來找他，不然他不知道要如何離開這座桃花林。

「真是的，娘怎麼直接把我踢出家門。」晴明碎碎念的來到小木屋內。

「紅蓮、霄藍，禁止所有式神接近小木屋附近，如果敢給我接近的話就試試看。」雪姬拿出真本事來威脅。

「是！雪姬小姐。」騰蛇和青龍馬上回答。

「小雪，別威脅十二神將。」葛葉笑著說。

「好啦！霄藍，陪我走走，紅蓮要不要一起來？」雪姬邀請。

「我不要和騰蛇一起。」青龍霄藍有些不快。

「霄藍，別這樣，那件事情又不是紅蓮的錯。」雪姬微笑。

「小雪，那件事情有傷到妳母親還差點要了妳的命，這樣我能不氣嗎？」青龍背傷、憤怒的說。

「霄藍，我娘和爹爹與娘親都不計較了，何況我還好好的活在這裡，所以我不在乎那件事情，放下仇恨吧！我們一起去散步。」雪姬牽著騰蛇與青龍的手。

「霄藍、紅蓮，我不是爹爹的親生女兒，這件事情你們都知道，但是我很高興我可以成為十二神將的主人，我希望十二神將不要吵架，不要排斥對方，大家要和睦相處。」雪姬微笑的道出她的願望。

小木屋內，晴明和博雅見到對方後稍稍有些遲疑後又相視而笑，他們知道這是葛葉刻意安排的，葛葉知道他們兩人真心相愛，互相喜歡，互相傾心於對方，所以才刻意的安排這場見面禮給他們兩個，讓他們兩個在這座桃花林中見面。

「晴明，葛葉阿姨好像刻意安排這場見面禮。」博雅抓抓頭。

「是啊！不過這沒什麼不好的。」晴明微笑。

「這些桃花樹是你種的嗎？晴明。」博雅好奇的問。

「這些桃花樹是我種的，我本來就是想要約你來看這些桃花的。」晴明靠在博雅的肩膀上。

「晴明，你一定是很有心的在栽種這些樹苗，不然花是不會開的那麼漂亮的。」博雅開心的說。

「博雅還是對美的事物這麼的敏銳。」晴明開始撒嬌。

「我沒有像你所說的那樣好，我只不過很喜歡欣賞大自然的事物。」博雅把晴明抱在懷裡。

「我果然還是喜歡博雅。」晴明呵呵的笑。

「我也最愛晴明了。」博雅吻住晴明不放開。

被博雅這麼吻的晴明，自身的慾望也被挑起來，晴明發現自己遇到博雅後慾望就很容易被挑起來，心動不如行動，博雅開始慢慢的脫下晴明的衣物，開始細細吻著晴明，晴明非常享受博雅帶來的感覺，當然也動手幫博雅脫去衣物，兩人就這樣赤裸相見，衣物已經被他們放在床底下了。

小木屋裡面所設計的風格是仿照中國的設計，因此裡面有一張大床，上面已經鋪好棉被，當然他們的索再之處不過只是小木屋裡面的其中一間房間，其他房間的格局都差不多，有床有矮桌，當然也有櫃子與一些換洗衣物，小木屋裡面還有一間澡堂。

博雅輕輕的愛撫晴明男性的象徵，也在晴明的身上一點、一點的落下吻痕，晴明也非常的享受博雅給自己帶來的快感，兩人就這樣開始翻雲覆雨，博雅把手指一根根的放入晴明的小穴裡慢慢的抽動，然後又繼續放入第二根手指直到晴明完全適應下來，博雅才慢慢放入自己的欲望，博雅不希望晴明感到疼痛，晴明在博雅認真的前戲下沒有感到疼痛，有的只有快感。

完事後的兩人躺在床上，博雅習慣性的把晴明擁入懷裡入睡，兩人雖然相愛卻不容世俗所接受，可是卻有一小部分的人認同他們，天皇知道他們兩個的事情，也知道他們都有後代，並沒有阻止他們在一起，對臣子的私事他不想管，只要他們都做好自己的本分就好了。

「奶奶，您真的不反對爹和博雅伯伯在一起嗎？」神武問葛葉。

「我沒必要反對，這是已經命運決定好的事情。」葛葉看著星星。

「娘在過世前跟我說一定要促成爹和博雅伯伯在一起，她說她很遺憾自己沒有跟心愛的人在一起。」神武苦笑的看著香囊。

那個香囊是桃子過世前做給神武的，神武從來沒有讓香囊離開過身邊，安倍家的小孩每個人都有一個驅邪用的香囊，雪姬和姬子的香囊是她們死去的母親安倍忍子給她們的。

神武手拿香囊回想起以前的事情，母親桃子過是那年他才十歲，在陰陽寮學習的他突然接到家中的訊息，說母親桃子已經病重快要過世，神武馬上趕回家，桃子已經重病躺在床上奄奄一息快要斷氣，神武不顧一切的跪在母親桃子的床鋪旁邊握著母親桃子的手。

『武兒，不要恨你的父親，要讓你的父親和博雅伯伯在一起，彌補我無法跟太郎在一起的遺憾。』桃子交代一些話，並且把香囊交給神武。

『娘，您不要再說話了，讓天一姊姊為您治病，我求您不要拋下孩兒一個人。』神武哭著懇求。

『桃子！』晴明大叫妻子的名字。

桃子看了一眼晴明後微笑的閉上眼睛，神武握著的手也垂了下來，神武趴在晴明的懷裡放聲大哭，『爹～！娘走了！』晴明抱緊神武任他發洩情緒，晴明自己也非常難過，桃子帶給他的回憶是快樂的、是喜悅的，沒有人可以替代的。

「在窗邊睡著的話會著涼的。」天一細心的提醒。

「神武，傷心的事情就不要再去想了。」朱雀提醒。

「朱雀哥哥，天一姊姊的記憶雖然恢復了，可是傷心的記憶不是還是存在的嗎？」神武問朱雀。

「雖然傷心的回憶還是存在，但是美好的回憶卻多過傷心的回憶。」朱雀勸神武。

隔天早上，神武帶著式神與其他人先行回到安倍府，晴明和博雅則是過了中午才回府，晴明和博雅的表現一如往常，安倍府一如往常的沒有什麼不對勁，大家聚在一起吃飯，吃飽飯的晴明和博雅坐在長廊上看風景，姬子和六合去市集買東西，神武把大家的衣服拿到後院去洗，安倍家的家事幾乎都是神武一手包辦的，神武從小就和式神學習做這些家事，對他來說式神也是個人，不能太累，有些事情還是自己動手做比較好，這樣感覺比較實在。

「神武還是老樣子，喜歡什麼事情都自己動手。」博雅感嘆。

「差不多要讓潤子和神武結婚了。」晴明提議。

「近期內要舉辦婚禮了。」博雅微笑。

「到時候王府裡只剩下母親與琥珀。」博雅嘆息。

「琥珀不是要娶妻了，保憲的養女珊瑚？」晴明問。

「是啊！不如兩場婚禮一起舉行好了！」博雅提議。

「這主意不錯。」晴明馬上同意這件事情。

四個人的終生大事就這樣定下來，晴明非常疼愛神武，小小年紀就失去母親的神武變的不再依賴任何人，晴明看見後非常的自責與心疼，自己沒有童年卻也害自己的兒子沒有童年，這點令晴明很自責，忙碌的晴明有時候會忽略神武，可是不管自己做什麼神武都很支持自己，連自己愛上一個男人也沒有什麼意見，晴明只有盡自己所能的去補償神武，讓神武衣食無缺，也竭盡所能的教導神武陰陽術，神武和雪姬是晴明承認的繼承者，他們的能力獲得晴明的認同。

晴明靠在博雅的懷裡，他很清楚他們的孩子與母親都支持他們在一起，可他也希望自己的孩子可以幸福，家中的三個小孩都在十歲那年失去母親，晴明扮演著兩項角色，父親與母親的角色來照顧家中的三個小孩，晴明很清楚自己兒子的個性，他相信他的寶貝兒子會很好，他希望他們都可以獲得幸福，就如同自己一樣，有一個心愛的人在身邊。

「他們會跟我們一樣幸福的。」博雅像是看穿晴明的心思說。

「我知道，因為他們是我們的孩子。」晴明微笑。

在後院中，神武和式神在對話，「其實我心裡從來沒有恨過父親，我知道母親的死並不是父親的關係。」

「神武！別這樣自責！」天一知道神武的心思，畢竟神武是她和朱雀帶大的。

「只是我不知道要怎麼釋懷母親突然離開我們的感覺，明明前一天還笑著跟我說，一定會把香囊缝好替我帶上，結果隔天就…」神武有些哽咽。

「天命之年就是這樣的碰巧。」朱雀說。

「我知道父親很自責自己，他覺得我沒有童年，可是我希望他不要自責自己，我真的很快樂。」神武苦笑的說。

「神武，不要再去想這些事情了，有些事情不要憋在心裡會比較好。」天一安慰說。

「想哭卻哭不出來，我們唯一看見過你哭就只有在桃子夫人過世時的時候。」朱雀感慨。

神武把手邊的工作做好回到房間去，他當然知道自己已經很久都沒有哭過，即使自己不斷想起那悲傷的回憶也都沒有哭過，他單純的希望父親可以活的很快樂，他也知道他們的身分是被人家唾棄與恐懼的，可是他看見父親可以和他心愛的人過的快樂他就放心許多，至少他不會違背母親的遺言。

風景看的差不多後，晴明與博雅相視而笑，這種平靜的日子讓他們覺得很愉快，沒有紛爭、沒有任何人的干擾、沒有人聲鼎沸的吵雜聲，只有平靜的風聲、大自然的蟲鳴、百花盛開的聲音，這樣閒暇悠閒的時刻就是他們所想要的生活，這種令人欣喜的生活，平靜柔和令人感到心曠神怡，他們願意把心交給對方，直至壽終正寢的時候，生活不過就是如此而已，相愛也就是這樣的簡單。

 

－－－－－－終わり


	30. 櫻花祭（博晴）現代文

晴明是一名檢察官，博雅是大學的音樂老師，最近博雅因為大學要辦理大學學園櫻花祭，所以對晴明冷淡些，晴明前陣子公務比較忙碌的關係所以沒去注意這件事情，但晴明難得可以放假幾天卻發現博雅不理他，晴明開始哀怨起來，就像哀怨的棄婦一樣。

「奶奶，爹爹又怎麼了？」雪姬不解的問葛葉。

「啊！你們大學不是要舉行大學學園櫻花祭嗎？妳爸爸在忙，沒有時間去理會妳爹爹，妳爹爹就像是棄婦一樣。」葛葉解釋。

「爹也真是的，他又來我房間哭訴了。」神武已經想要揍人。

「哎呀！晴明也真是的，又不是小孩子了。」葛葉頭痛。

「別去理晴明，去做你們要做的事情。」大家長安倍保名開口。

大家各自去做自己的事情，神武和雪姬都要去準備櫻花祭的事情，研究生的神武要準備很多事情，而大一新生的雪姬被迫上台表演，必須要練習彈奏樂器，沒有人想去理會像棄婦一般的晴明，如果去理他的話自己的事情都會做不完，離櫻花祭的時間只剩下幾天的時間，不加緊練習準備的話會來不及。

「博雅也真是的，這麼重要的事情也不跟我說一聲。」晴明微笑，多了分惡作劇的念頭。

在學校的博雅突然背部發冷，「哈啾！」又打了一個噴嚏，似乎是有不好的事情要發生，博雅搖搖頭又繼續籌備事情，黃昏時分博雅才從學校踏上回家的歸途，他並不知道回家後身為妻子的晴明又要做什麼樣的惡作劇來對他，可讓博雅有些頭痛。

「我回來了！」博雅對著屋子裡面的人說。

「啊！爸爸回來了。」雪姬笑著說，在門口迎接博雅。

「妳開始練習了嗎？過幾天要表演。」博雅摸摸雪姬的頭。

「我已經有開始練習了，爸爸要吃飯嗎？」雪姬笑著問。

「我要吃，有些餓壞了。」博雅微笑，臉上有些疲憊的神情。

飯桌上，雪姬已經把飯菜都端到桌上，豐富的菜色在桌子上吸引著博雅，四合院的屋子內的主廳，一家七口在一起吃飯，三位老人家看著晴明與博雅，他們都發現到兩人的情況有些怪異，雪姬和神武安靜的吃飯，博雅覺得晴明有些怪異，卻又說不上來，式神們在外頭偷笑。

「蜜蟲，妳說博雅大人會不會發現主人的情形？」蜜夜問。

「不知道！小姐不是交代過不要說這件事情。」蜜蟲說。

「妳們在這做什麼？」源王妃問。

「老太太，您已經吃飽飯啦！有什麼事情要吩咐？」蜜夜問。

「幫我放洗澡水，等等泡兩杯茶給老爺和夫人喝。」源王妃交代蜜蟲與蜜夜。

「是的，老太太。」蜜蟲笑笑的說。

「我去幫您放水。」蜜夜微笑。

房間裡，晴明不高興的背對著博雅，博雅有些不解，大概知道為什麼晴明會這樣了，最近自己實在太忙了，忽略了晴明的感受，造成現在的情形，博雅把晴明抱在懷裡，輕聲的呢喃，「晴明，不要生氣了，我承認我最近很忙，忽略了你。」

「那我要參加這次的櫻花祭。」晴明撒嬌，開始誘惑博雅。

「好啊！你可以用家長的身分參加這次的櫻花祭。」博雅微笑，心甘情願的被誘惑。

「我最愛博雅了。」晴明熱情獻吻，博雅也熱情的回應。

兩人打得火熱，神武在房間中畫畫，雪姬則是繼續練習彈古箏，兩位小孩都在忙學園祭的事情，三位老人家在客廳中泡茶聊天，感覺上屋子裡天下太平，像是什麼事情都沒發生過一樣，雪狐安安靜靜的讓神武當模特兒，式神們便回原形回去休息，不過看來兩位男主人已經合好了，過些天櫻花學園祭就要開始了，大家都會很忙碌，三位老人家也決定要去參觀、參觀大學的櫻花學園祭。

櫻花學園祭當天，晴明高高興興的參加兒子和女兒的櫻花祭，今天過後博雅就可以完全的放鬆下來，可以好好的陪他了，他也不需要那麼哀怨的等待博雅回家，然後受到博雅冷淡的對待。

「奶奶，我出門囉！」雪姬跟家裡的人打過招呼。

「路上小心喔！」葛葉交代。

「爹，我要出去了。」神武拿著畫板要準備出門。

「你爸呢？」晴明問。

「他已經先去學校了。」神武係好鞋帶，摸摸雪狐的頭。

「喔！」不太高興的樣子。

「奶奶，我出門了。」拿起畫板離開家門。

「路上小心。」葛葉大喊。

一路上，雪姬在抱怨自家哥哥怎麼那麼慢，「哥～你好慢喔！害我還要在路口等你。」

「對不起啦！剛剛被爹耽誤的一下。」神武向妹妹道歉。

「吼唷～！每次都這樣！！」雪姬不高興。

「好了，我們快去學校吧！」神武牽起妹妹的手一起走向學校。

他們兩兄妹的感情非常的好總是會一起去學校，大家看了好生羨慕，神武很帥氣是學校的校草，雪姬又是一年的校花，兩人都是大家追求的對象，可惜兩人都已經有情人，神武有一位女友，是研究所的校花，道潤，雪姬的男友是一年級的校草，麻倉葉王，才子佳人的配在一起真的是非常的登對，沒有人想要拆散他們。

「真討厭，早知道就不要選爸爸教導的科系，偏偏要上台表演。」雪姬小小的抱怨一下。

「有什麼關係呢！上台表演表示妳有這個實力。」神武安慰著自己的妹妹。

「好嘛！那你今天要陪我去逛街。」雪姬撒嬌。

「找葉王不是更好？」神武不懂。

「我不想理他！！」心意已決。

「好吧！我剛好要買潤的禮物。」神武笑笑的，他當然知道妹妹的心思。

「說好了！祭典結束後大門口見。」雪姬高興的說。

「好，不見不散！」神武摸摸雪姬的頭。

兩人各自到自己的教室去，雪姬到音樂演奏廳集合，因為她要上台表演，神武則是到美術館把自己的畫板掛好，他的畫要展覽給大家看，這幅畫是最後一幅，他們研究所美術系的學生都要畫五幅畫，主題隨自己找，神武五幅畫都是不同的主題，神武的畫都是以溫馨的主題為主，畫風非常的特別。

櫻花祭開始，晴明陪伴三位老人家一起來到博雅任教的學校來參加他們的櫻花祭，他們先到美術館去看神武的畫展，晴明當然把神武最心愛的小狐狸也一起帶去，他們一邊看畫展一邊討論，晴明覺得神武很用心的在畫那些畫，很用心畫的關係讓神武的畫有種栩栩如生的生命力，漂亮又不失柔和感，就如同畫這些畫的主人。

「爹、奶奶、爺爺、老奶奶，你們來了啊！」神武高興的笑著。

「是啊！帶潤一起去聽小雪的演奏會。」葛葉溫柔的說。

「說的也是，時間已經差不多了。」晴明說。

雪姬在音樂演奏廳等待大家的到來，她看了一下手錶，發現時間已經差不多了，接下來就要換她上台演奏古箏，台下都坐滿了人，雪姬出場後一片唏噓，雪姬人實在是太美了，優美的曲子在大家耳邊響起，聽的大家都身入其境，飄飄欲仙的，博雅在一旁看了很滿意，同時他也在台下看見自己心愛的人。

大學學園祭結束後，神武和雪姬出去買東西，神武也把自己養的小狐狸一起抱走，三位老人家回去喝茶聊天，兩位男主角就各自在街上逛逛，順便買一下今天晚上要吃的材料，博雅辛苦一天也值得，可以和心愛的人一起在街上逛逛是很幸福的事情，晴明也樂的高興。

「博雅，今天真的很快樂。」晴明有些高興。

「是啊！明天可以休假一天。」博雅樂的輕鬆。

「回家後我想聽博雅吹奏葉二。」晴明要求。

「好，我一定吹給你聽。」博雅微笑。

夜晚，博雅吹奏葉二給晴明聽，優美的聲音就像是大自然的聲音一般，是人間天籟，晴明喜歡聽博雅吹奏葉二，看見博雅認真的樣子晴明真的很喜歡，那樣的神情、那樣的認真，不管事鬼怪還是人類或是動物，大家都喜歡聽葉二優美的笛聲，這是千年不變的事物，從認識朱吞童子那時起，葉二就註定要交到博雅的手中，讓博雅吹出那絕妙的音色，大家聽了都為之感動的音色，絕美的音質讓大家都讚嘆不已，成為人世間的絕響。

 

－－－－－－－終わり


	31. 命運(博晴)

☆日文：運命　うんめい unmei

博雅覺得自己能夠遇到晴明是命運的安排，要是給晴明聽見的話，對方肯定又會說那是咒，博雅聽了一輩子都還沒聽懂的咒，偏偏晴明又很喜歡跟博雅講咒，讓博雅實在是不知道要說什麼。

不過博雅相信自己和晴明能夠相遇是命運的安排，晴明自然也會這樣覺得，生命當中出現自己最愛的人，想要和他一起共度一生，博雅很喜歡和晴明在一起，他從未想過自己可以和晴明在一起。

「又在想什麼？」晴明看見博雅看著天空的樣子說。

「沒什麼。」博雅還是不打算說出來，以免自己又要聽晴明說咒。

「今天孩子們很乖呢！」晴明看了看天空後說出這句話。

「是呢！今天都很乖的午睡，等等該叫他們起床了。」博雅微笑的說出這句話。

晴明聽見博雅這樣說的話沒有多說什麼，他很清楚博雅今天一整天都在家裡照顧孩子，朝廷上沒有什麼事情要找博雅，所以今天博雅一整天可以很悠閒的照顧孩子們，五個孩子可是很聽博雅的話。

他和博雅擁有五個孩子，都是他們親生的寶貝孩子，最大的兩個雙胞胎的孩子總是會細心的幫他或是博雅帶其他的三個孩子，而且那兩個孩子總是形影不離，博雅看見這樣的情形微笑。

由於孩子們都很乖的關係，博雅和晴明都不太擔心他們，只要不要太過分他們兩人都不太會罵人，他們願意任由孩子們自由發展，在他們走在歧途之前拉他們一把，不讓他們走偏。

「母親回來了。」琥珀看見晴明回來的樣子馬上開心的大叫。

「母親回來就回來，大叫什麼。」神武聽見雙胞胎兄長大叫很想痛打他。

「母親…」晴雅開心的撲向晴明。

晴明看見他們跑向自己的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的迎接他們幾個孩子，女兒是個很愛撒嬌的孩子，兩個雙胞胎兒子比較黏他們的父親，看樣子兩個小兒子還沒醒來，不然一定會跟兄長們一起過來。

博雅看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，晴明對孩子們一向很好也很疼愛，不太會去責罵孩子們，加上孩子們都很乖不需要他們擔心，所以博雅和晴明一向都不太會去管小孩。

「你們醒了。」晴明摸摸三個孩子的頭。

「我去看看吉昌和吉平。」博雅看見這樣的情形反而過去看兩個小兒子的情況。

「我跟父親一起過去。」神武很有哥哥的責任，總是會照顧弟弟妹妹。

「小武，不要拋棄我啦！」琥珀看見神武跟著博雅一起進入房間後馬上跟著過去。

晴明看見這樣的情形微笑，然後他牽著女兒的手跟著過去，兩個小兒子年紀還小，大家都任由他們兩個孩子睡到飽，博雅很照顧那兩個小孩子，大兒子和二兒子倒是沒有吃醋的情形，女兒反而比較喜歡黏自己，沒有任何的意見。

孩子們相處的情形他們都不太會擔心，琥珀和神武不太會去欺負他們的兩個弟弟，晴雅的話更不用說了，加上家裡還有其他四個孩子可以和他們一起玩耍，所以很難得會看見他們去欺負兩個弟弟。

「博雅大人。」蜜蟲看見博雅進入房間的樣子有些驚訝。

「吉平、吉昌還沒醒？」博雅看見這樣的情形大概是知道怎麼回事了。

「是的。」蜜蟲點點頭告知。

「那就讓他們睡吧！我們不打擾了。」博雅把兩個孩子帶出房間。

晴明看見他們出來的樣子就知道小兒子們還在睡覺，博雅也不太會想要叫醒他們，那麼他們可以在走廊上吹吹風陪伴三個孩子玩耍，能夠和博雅聊天晴明可是非常的願意。

晴明最喜歡做的事情就是和博雅在長廊上聊天，小孩子也最喜歡聽博雅說故事，小孩子們真的很喜歡聽他們兩位父親說故事，聽著他們兩人談天說笑的樣子讓他們覺得很幸福。

兩個孩子趴在博雅的腿上，晴明抱著女兒和博雅聊天，博雅摸摸兒子們的頭，開心的和晴明聊天，聊著他們今天所遇到的事情，博雅今天有出門去，晴明因為有人拜託的關係而去處理事情。

「今天朝廷上又在傳某個八卦了。」博雅想到今天在朝廷上聽見的八卦。

「那件事已經傳出去啦！沒想到那麼快。」晴明今天去處理的事情就是博雅要說的八卦。

「是啊！朝廷上已經知道了，不過事情能夠處理好就好。」博雅聽見晴明說的話不以為意。

「也是，吹笛吧！博雅。」晴明笑笑的說出這句話。

「好。」博雅微笑的點點頭。

博雅開始吹笛，孩子們聽的入迷，看見孩子們聽的入迷的樣子晴明微笑，博雅對音樂真的很精通，所以不管吹什麼大家都很喜歡聽，由於很拿手的關係很常被人家叫去表演，時不時家裡就會上演博雅吹笛的戲碼。

晴明真的很喜歡聽博雅吹笛，那美妙的旋律會讓自己沉浸，甚至會聽的很入迷，打從他們認識起晴明就很喜歡聽博雅吹笛，博雅的笛子還是妖怪送給他的，因為朱雀門的妖怪很喜歡聽博雅吹的旋律。

「博雅真是好漢子。」曲終之後晴明突然說出這句話。

「晴明…」聽見晴明這樣說博雅真的不知道要說什麼。

「「父親，我們還要聽！」」琥珀和神武異口同聲的說出這句話。

「好。」博雅摸摸兩個兒子的頭。

博雅聽見孩子們說的話當然會答應他們，然後又開始吹起好聽的旋律，晴明在一旁微笑的看著他們之間的互動，命運讓他們兩人相遇，然後在一起，擁有五個孩子， 這些都是命運的安排，晴明很高興命運這樣的安排，讓他可以遇見源博雅這個人。END


	32. 祈福法會(紅昌)

平安時代的新年都要定期的舉辦祈福法會，這是由陰陽師去處理的祈福法會，保佑國家一整年都沒有事情，這時期的陰陽師們都很忙碌，連已經退隱很久的安倍晴明也要出手幫忙。

身為晴明的孫子昌浩也需要去幫忙，畢竟身為陰陽寮的份子當然一定要去幫忙才可以，加上又是身為安倍家的孩子，不去幫忙的話根本不行，儘管昌浩對於這件事很 反感就是。

晴明也不喜歡要主持祈福法會，所以每次都是派自家兒子去處理，因此最後不是琥珀或是神武去處理，當然偶爾最小的兩個兒子也會一起去幫忙，和賀茂家的人一起去幫忙。

「新年又到了，討厭！」昌浩不太高興的說著。

「就這麼討厭去幫忙？」紅蓮看見昌浩不高興的樣子問。

「父親他們就很厲害了，我根本不需要去幫忙。」昌浩真心覺得自己不一定幫的上忙。

「我想晴明的孩子會希望你過去幫忙，他對你有很大的期待。」紅蓮當然知道神武的個性。

昌浩聽見自家戀人說的話沒有多說什麼，他自小就過繼給神武，但是和自家親生父母親相處也沒有太大的問題，加上神武又非常的疼愛他，讓她覺得有養父和父母親的疼愛真的很好。

會過繼給神武是因為自己真的很喜歡待在神武的身邊，自家親生父母看見這樣的情形才把自己過繼給神武，把自己的雙胞胎兄長留在身邊，不過昌浩自己和雙胞胎兄弟昌平感情還是很好。

神武本身有一個女兒，妻子很早就過世，就和晴明的大兒子琥珀一樣，琥珀有個兒子，妻子也是很早就過世，所以他們兩兄弟就住在安倍家陪在博雅和晴明的身邊，昌浩出生過繼給神武之後，增加一點人氣。

「唔…」昌浩就是不想要出門。

「好歹你們也受到天皇家族禮遇那麼久。」紅蓮說出最重要的事實。

「好麻煩，知道了。」昌浩即使想要鬧脾氣也知道祈福法會的重要性。

「走吧！」紅蓮縮小趴在昌浩的身上。

昌浩乖乖來到陰陽寮，藤原敏次看到他照慣例數落他一頓，昌浩也只能乖乖的吞下來不去抗辯，早一步進入陰陽寮的昌平看見這樣的情形馬上過去解危，說真的他真的不喜歡敏次去數落昌浩這件事。

敏次根本不知道昌浩的能力在哪裡，加上他們上面有祖父、父親、兄姊們支撐著，根本不需要負擔太大的責任，只要逢魔時刻去處理一下那些作亂的妖怪就可以，其他的晴明他們都不會要求太多。

看見昌平來跟自己解危昌浩鬆了一口氣，不然他看見紅蓮已經快要沉不住氣了，要怎樣阻止紅蓮他可要傷腦筋，昌浩可是很難阻止紅蓮，昌平看見這樣的情形當然會阻止敏次。

「藤原前輩，你有時間數落我弟還不如把上頭交代你的事情處理好。」昌平看見敏次正在數落昌浩的樣子說。

「哼！」藤原敏次聽見後不高興卻不能說什麼。

「昌浩、昌平，過來幫我！」琥珀看見這樣的情形馬上說出這句話，他對藤原家的孩子多少沒有好感。

「大伯！」昌平和昌浩看見琥珀馬上跑過去。

紅蓮看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，他最不爽的事情就是藤原敏次很喜歡數落昌浩，造成安倍家的人都不太喜歡藤原敏次，只是因為礙於敏次是藤原家分支的人，自然不會多說什麼。

神武一向對藤原家的人沒有好感，自然更不會跟他們接近，琥珀看見敏次在欺負昌浩的樣子當然會出手解危，昌平當然也不爽敏次欺負昌浩，而且紅蓮看不慣後會給敏次好看。

「哼！還好晴明的孩子出現，不然我真想痛打那傢伙一頓。」紅蓮不爽的說出這句話。

「要是大伯不出現的話，紅蓮你肯定會直接揍人了。」昌浩覺得感到很無奈。

「呵呵！那是因為紅蓮疼你。」琥珀聽見他們的對話笑笑的說。

「大伯也太清楚了吧！」昌平很訝異琥珀會這樣清楚。

「因為那傢伙也是被天空寵到大的傢伙。」神武已經在前面等待他們。

昌浩看見是養父很開心，馬上跑過去神武的身邊，這樣小孩子氣的昌浩只有在神武的面前可以看見，神武看見這樣的情形捏捏昌浩的臉，紅蓮看見他們父子倆的互動沒有多說什麼。

祈福法會順利的進行，昌平和昌浩在最外圍唸咒文幫忙，其實這樣的祈福法會對他們來說根本不用參加，但是身為安倍家的一份子多少還是要盡一點心力，同時也很慶幸祈福法會順利的結束。

紅蓮看見昌浩專心的樣子沒有多說什麼，從他小時候就一直待在他身邊照顧他，不得不說紅蓮真的很寵愛昌浩，他們之間圍繞一種無法去說的曖昧氣氛，所有人都沒有戳破，任由他們兩人這樣發展下去。

「紅蓮，新年快樂！今年也要請你多多指教。」昌浩微笑的看著紅蓮說出這句話。

「新年快樂！晴明的孫子。」紅蓮捧起昌浩的臉，然後親吻他的額頭。

「不要叫我晴明的孫子啦！」昌浩紅著臉反駁紅蓮說的話。

「呵呵！」紅蓮看見昌浩跳腳的樣子覺得他很可愛。

這樣有生氣的昌浩他會守護好，不管發生什麼事情他都會守護好，即使付出自己的性命他也會守護好，這是他答應晴明的事情，要好好的把昌浩培養成下一個十二神 將的主人，儘管安倍家的孩子都可以命令十二神將，但是還是可以發現到有些人沒有完全繼承到晴明的能力，而昌浩很幸運的繼承到晴明的能力。

昌浩是晴明指定的繼承人，紅蓮說什麼都會把他保護好，而自己對昌浩的感情也是那樣，只要昌浩還待在自己的身邊，不管發生什麼事情他都會牽著他的手走下去， 因為紅蓮知道自己只認定昌浩一個人是自己的伴侶，除了昌浩以外沒有人可以走入他的內心，所以他會和昌浩一起攜手走過這一輩子。END


	33. 盂蘭盆節(紅昌)

盂蘭盆節在昌浩的印象中一定會看到養父做一些儀式，聽說盂蘭盆節是逝去的人回到人間的時光，昌浩會看見神武用一些儀式引領自己死去的妻子回來看看家人，當然是否會見到這點就不得而知。

每個地方都會在盂蘭盆節的時候舉行不同的祭祀，平安京當然也不會有例外，神武對於自己的妻子是那樣的喜歡，雖然說不一定是達到愛的程度，卻可以知道他們兩人的感情很好，在這天他當然會希望妻子回來看看。

昌浩從未見過神武的妻子，早在自己出生的之前神武的妻子就已經過世，琥珀的妻子也是一樣，因此這些事情他都是從紅蓮的口中得知的，畢竟不管是琥珀還是神武他們從不會主動談起他們的另外一半。

「今天是盂蘭盆節。」昌浩看見神武在院子裡做一些儀式後說出這句話。

「又到了這個時節。」紅蓮看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

「紅蓮，母親是個怎麼樣的人？父親為什麼這麼想念她？」昌浩對此感到很好奇。

「她是一名很溫柔的女性，也是晴明的孩子唯一會接近的女性。」紅蓮知道神武自從被女鬼傷害過後就對女性有防備。

昌浩在紅蓮的解釋之下才知曉神武的過去，因為曾經被傷害過，所以對所有的事情都保有一分防備，而那名女性卻是直接闖入神武的內心當中，他們一直都是很要好的朋友，直到不得已的關係神武取了她為妻。

畢竟在這個年代早早被逼婚不是什麼罕見的事情，那名女性不過只是一介平凡人罷了，卻被不識相的貴族看上，讓那名女性很痛苦，為了不讓貴族再繼續糾纏，他們只有出此下策，但這不影響他們兩人之間的感情。

早些時候琥珀也因某些原因娶妻，看在同樣是雙胞胎的神武眼中不知道要怎麼說，那樣複雜的情緒沒有人知曉，只有伴隨在他身邊的這位女性知曉，而他們卻還是可以要好的共度一生。

「不知道今天父親是否可以看到母親。」昌浩看見神武是那樣的虔誠，似乎是希望可以見到自己最愛的女人。

紅蓮對此無法回答昌浩，祂也不確定是否可以見到，昌浩看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，年幼的他不懂那真摯的情感是如何的刻骨銘心，或許哪天自己和他們一樣找到屬於自己最愛的人時，他就會知曉這是什麼樣的情感。

紅蓮牽著他的手回去屋子裡，儘管身邊的孩子還年幼，他也沒有刻意多說什麼，只是紅蓮知道那種真摯的情感不會輕易的消失，他對自己守護的孩子也有這樣的情感，不過這些等到昌浩真的開竅後再說。

神將與人是否可以在一起沒有人知曉，也許可以也許不行，況且紅蓮也沒奢望昌浩會和自己有一樣的感情，現在的他不過只是把自己當成照顧者，他們之間是否會有那樣的感情不得而知。

「紅蓮，我也會有那樣的感情嗎？」昌浩對於這一點感到很疑惑。

「會有的，等你找到你自己心愛的另外一半就會。」紅蓮沒有多說什麼。

「我想要和紅蓮永遠在一起。」昌浩真的很喜歡自己的照顧者。

「嗯。」聽見昌浩這樣說紅蓮沒有多說什麼。

現在昌浩的年紀還小，是否會懂這樣的情感紅蓮也不清楚，等到他長大後再來慢慢引導也可以，他們還有很多的時間可以慢慢來，況且這種事情也急不得，畢竟誰也不曉得未來會發生什麼事情。

紅蓮知道昌浩對自己有很大的依賴性，沒有自己在身邊會覺得很不適應，看見這樣的情形他當然很高興，只是長大後的他是否還是這樣紅蓮不清楚，但真要說的話，紅蓮希望他可以一直依賴下去。

只有紅蓮在身邊昌浩才會感到很安心，雖然安倍家的人都很疼愛他，可是只要紅蓮不在身邊他就會悶悶不樂，晴明和神武看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，因此晴明盡量不派紅蓮去處理事情。

「父親有看到母親嗎？」昌浩撲到神武的身上問。

「呵呵！有喔！她說昌浩是個很可愛的孩子。」神武笑笑的把昌浩抱起來。

「昌浩最喜歡父親了。」昌浩開心的看著神武。

「我也很喜歡昌浩。」神武摸摸昌浩的頭。

儘管昌浩不是神武的親生孩子，可是神武非常的疼愛他，他們兩人比親生的還像親生的，害的吉昌想要和昌浩交流的時候都不知道要怎樣和他交流，對此只能苦笑的看著自家二哥。

不過昌浩更喜歡和紅蓮在一起，只要沒看到紅蓮就會鬧脾氣，不過有時候神武還是有辦法安撫他，對昌浩來說養父和紅蓮是一樣重要，他喜歡跟在他們的身邊當小小的跟屁蟲。

紅蓮看見神武抱著昌浩的樣子沒多說什麼，昌浩對於神武在盂蘭盆節當中做的儀式很有印象，即使不確定是否可以看的到那位美麗的女子，卻可以看見神武用情至深的樣子。

「父親，要和紅蓮一起吃飯。」昌浩喜歡和紅蓮在一起。

「好。」對此神武沒有太大的意見。

「紅蓮，一起去。」昌浩露出大大的笑容。

「嗯。」紅蓮看見昌浩的笑容臉上也不自覺的掛著微笑。

「我最喜歡紅蓮了！」昌浩是真的、真的很喜歡紅蓮。

「嗯，我也最喜歡昌浩。」紅蓮知道自己對昌浩是什麼樣的感情。

紅蓮知道人類的性命逝去的很快，總有一天昌浩會先離開自己，到時候自己可能真的會像神武一樣，在盂蘭盆節的這天舉行這個小小的儀式，希望昌浩會回來看祂，但總有一天要放手。

昌浩是紅蓮永遠放心不下的心頭肉，此時祂真心的希望他們的情感可以交織在一起，永遠也不想要放開對方的手，希望他可以平安的長大，或許在願望實現之前自己只能好好的陪在他的身邊。

盂蘭盆節是逝去的人回來看生者的日子，他們回到人世間當中看見自己最心愛的人一眼，之後帶著想念回去黃泉，直到他們該度過三途川，逝者已矣，生者如斯，或許某天當自己不再想念的時候，他們就會永遠在一起。END


	34. 盂蘭盆節(博晴)

博雅和晴明對於盂蘭盆節並不陌生，這是死者回到生者世界的日子，這時候的陰陽師會幫忙祈福，但是晴明不會去做這個動作，有時候他會想，已經過世的老父親是否會回到這世界看看，期盼再看見母親那美麗的臉龐。

而博雅從不會去想太多，逝者已矣，生者如斯，有太多、太多的事情要做，博雅相信自己的父親、母親會過得很好，不擔心自己的一切，自然不會從冥府回到這個世界當中。

或許直到多年以後他們看著自己的孩子做出祭祀的動作時，就曉得孩子們擁有屬於自己深刻的感情，那些情感不管經過多少年都無法忘懷，至於那是什麼樣的情感他們就不去探討那麼多。

「晴明。」博雅很難得看見自己的枕邊人在發呆的樣子。

「嗯？」聽見博雅的聲音晴明回過神來。

「想什麼這麼認真？」博雅看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「今天是盂蘭盆節。」晴明只是這樣回答博雅。

「是呢！」博雅笑笑的沒多說什麼。

博雅從不會刻意去探討晴明到底在想什麼，如果對方想說就會和自己說，根本不需要太過擔心，因此他從不會去過問那麼多，對此晴明也沒有多說什麼，他知道那是博雅的體貼，也是屬於他的溫柔。

今天是什麼日子似乎不是那樣重要，對他們來說只要和對方在一起就好，或許等到天命之年的時候，哪一個人先走，留下來的那個人或許會期待對方在這天回來看看自己。

那是一種情感上的執著，愛著對方的一切無法放下，執手到老自然是他們的希望，畢竟和自己最愛的人一起執手到老是一件多麼幸福的事情，或許這也是為什麼他們無法放下這個羈絆的原因。

「如果真有那一天，我會期盼每年的今天可以見到你。」晴明緩緩的說出這句話。

「我想，我和晴明你的想法是一樣的。」博雅笑笑的牽起他的手沒多說什麼。

「哪天你要是不在了，我真的不知道是否可以撐的下去。」晴明終究會捨不得自己最愛的人離去。

「我相信你可以的，到那時候，想念我就看看天空，一如以往那樣。」博雅說出如此豁達的話語，是讓晴明安心的話語。

他們的羈絆這麼深，自然知道要是失去對方肯定會活不下去，可是為了對方他們一定會堅強的走下去，抬頭望向天空的星星，就如同他們每晚在長廊上看著星空的樣子。

這樣牽起對方的手走過一輩子的時間，到那時也許他們會更豁達，生老病死這個永恆不變的道理，萬物總是會經過這一輪，因此沒有人知曉未來是怎樣的樣貌，只有在走過之後才知曉。

晴明知道博雅比自己看的還要開，在某些方面他比自己還要懂這一切的道理，所以才會那樣的豁達，很多時候博雅總是會不經意的說出那些讓人無法反駁的話語，這才會知曉他是那樣的豁達。

「我想母親還是希望可以在今天看到父親。」晴明很清楚父母親的感情是那樣的好。

「一定會看到的。」博雅笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「以前師父也是這樣，他總是會在今天點香。」晴明清楚忠行和妻子的感情很好。

「這是他們感情好的表現。」博雅輕輕的握住晴明的手。

感情好的人只要失去自己的另外一半，一定會期待今天可以見到自己最愛的人，或許未來他們之間某個人也會做這件事，晴明知道自己絕對會想念博雅，不過那是未來很久遠的事情。

博雅和晴明知道現在他們好好享受和對方在一起的日子，不管發生什麼事情他們都會和對方在一起，只要可以待在心愛的人身邊是很幸福的事情，這樣幸福的事情他們會繼續做下去。

「愛啊！恨啊！都是一種咒。」晴明知曉這不過是一種咒。

「別跟我說咒，我聽不懂。」博雅聽見晴明說的話皺眉。

「呵！博雅真是好漢子。」晴明當然知道博雅不喜歡自己說咒。

「晴明，你又取笑我了。」博雅對此感到很無奈。

聽見博雅說的話晴明沒有回答他，他才沒有取笑博雅，他很清楚博雅是怎麼樣的人，對他來說博雅真的就是一名好漢子，不過每次說出這句話對方總是會覺得自己在取笑他。

蜜蟲拿了清酒和酒杯出來給他們，博雅和晴明很喜歡在星空之下喝酒，今天是盂蘭盆節當然要好好的享受一下，儘管他們幾乎可以說是每天晚上都會這樣做，對他們來說一起喝酒是很幸福的事情。

偶爾博雅會吹笛，美妙的笛聲環繞在這空曠的空間當中，那樣悅耳的聲音讓人會心一笑，晴明真的很喜歡博雅吹笛，他可以享受美妙的笛聲，可以聽見這漾美妙的旋律是多麼幸福的事情。

「今天，大家都會見到想念的人。」晴明喝了一口酒。

「是啊！今天是盂蘭盆節。」博雅笑笑的喝了一口酒。

「博雅，吹笛吧！」晴明想要聽博雅吹葉二。

「好。」博雅拿出葉二開始吹了起來。

屋子裡的所有式神聽見這美妙的笛聲沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的享受這美妙的旋律，晴明閉上眼睛聽著，他喜歡享受博雅吹笛的聲音，他知道笛聲是可以震撼天地，大家是那樣的喜歡。

博雅的笛聲是那樣的好聽，好聽到讓酒吞童子願意把葉二和博雅的笛子交換，讓博雅可以吹出這樣美妙的笛聲，鬼笛只有博雅一個人可以吹出這樣美妙的旋律，除此之外沒有人可以吹出這樣美妙的聲音。

盂蘭盆節是死者回到生者世界的日子，是緬懷死者的日子，這點博雅和晴明很清楚，只是他們從不多說什麼，默默的在內心當中懷念自己已逝去的親人，他們會用自己的方式去想念逝去的人。END


	35. 敞開的浴袍(博晴)

博雅發現到最近晴明很喜歡拿浴袍當睡衣穿，對於這點他沒有刻意去問對方，只是對於每天早上醒來看見晴明身上敞開的浴袍不知道要說什麼，眼睛不知道要往哪裡放才好。

這時候博雅會忍住自己的慾望或是想法，幫晴明蓋好棉被才下床，他知道晴明認為把浴袍當睡衣穿是一件很舒服的事情，只是沒想到會因為睡相的關係而敞開，往往會讓博雅感到很不好意思。

畢竟晴明在場開的浴袍之下沒有穿上任何的衣物，全身光裸的樣子總是會讓清晨的男人有些忍不住，對此博雅當然只能幫他把棉被給蓋好，然後下床梳洗做自己的事情。

「唔……早安，博雅。」很難得可以看見晴明這樣不清醒的樣子。

「早安，晴明。」博雅給予自己最愛的人一個早安吻。

得到博雅的早安吻後晴明又繼續睡下去，看見這樣的情形博雅只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，走入浴室梳洗順便清醒一下，剛剛看見晴明那若隱若現的身軀差點沒有撲上去。

儘管博雅知道這不是晴明故意要這樣做，只是單純覺得穿著浴袍睡覺很舒服，可是每次早上看見他美妙的身軀讓博雅覺得這是要花多大的意志力才可以壓下來的慾望。

躺在床上的晴明並沒有打算要和博雅惡作劇，如果想要惡作劇的話剛剛早就不是要討個早安吻而已，而是整個人撲上去跟他說自己想要他，只是現在睡熟的晴明根本沒有想那麼多。

『每天早上看見晴明那樣可真的是挑戰意志力。』博雅苦惱的把早餐給做好。

「父親，早安！」琥珀和神武已經起床準備吃早飯。

「早安，琥珀、神武。」看見孩子們已經會自動醒過來的樣子博雅很開心。

「要去叫爹地嗎？」琥珀看見晴明沒出現在他們的面前感到很疑惑。

「不用，讓晴明多睡一點，我們先吃早餐。」博雅知道晴明最近都忙到很晚。

「好。」神武對此沒有太大的意見。

有低血壓總算清醒過來的晴明聞到早餐的香味感到很餓，吃過早餐之後博雅送琥珀和神武上娃娃車，看他們去幼稚園讀書後自己才走回家裡，晴明從床上起來之後就穿著浴袍走下樓。

看見晴明已經起床的樣子博雅想要去和他打招呼，但是看見他身上的衣服的時候差點沒嚇到，看樣子晴明又是不清醒的起床，所以連身上的衣服都沒有換，還穿著睡衣下樓吃飯。

晴明身上的浴袍整個敞開讓博雅不知道要把眼睛往哪裡放，晴明看見這樣的情形才意識到自己根本沒有換衣服，腦袋裡興起想要對博雅惡作劇的念頭，緩緩的往博雅那邊走，直接把人壓在沙發上。

「晴明，你想做什麼？」博雅慌張的看著晴明。

「博雅明明知道我想要做什麼的說。」晴明的語氣是那樣的哀怨。

「晴明，不要鬧了。」博雅真的不知道要怎樣才好。

「嘿嘿！其實博雅很想要，對吧？」晴明跨坐在博雅的身上然後低下頭來看他。

聽見這句話好像打開了什麼不得了的大門一般，博雅被理智控制的慾望馬上掙脫，像是掙脫韁繩的野馬一般在衝刺，晴明看見這樣的情形非常的滿意，他知道博雅一定會順著慾望做他想要做的事情。

果然連早餐都還沒吃他們兩人已經在沙發上享用對方，太久沒有和博雅做愛的晴明很高興今天可以讓博雅碰觸自己，不得不說即使是文質彬彬的人瘋起來也是會要人命的。

感受到博雅在自己的體內晴明很開心，更開心的是孩子們已經去上學，自己在家裡可以盡情的呻吟不怕被別人給聽見，孤單寂寞好幾天的晴明不會輕易的罷休，肯定會把博雅搞到精盡人亡。

「晴明……」博雅釋放在愛人的體內後感到很疲憊。

「博雅最好了。」感受到博雅釋放在自己的體內晴明很開心。

「你唷！就只想要對我惡作劇。」博雅很無奈的說出這句話。

「嘛！很久沒做了嘛！」晴明一臉無辜的樣子讓博雅罵不下去。

「真是受不了你。」博雅親吻自己最愛的人，並且把他抱回房間梳洗。

「最愛博雅了。」晴明很享受性愛過後的服務。

和晴明在一起這麼多年博雅依舊拿他沒有辦法，怎麼說都是自己最愛的人，即使他想要對自己惡作劇也會接受，只是他沒想到晴明會突然想要做那件事情，慶幸今天兩人都休假，不然可要傷腦筋。

和博雅一起享受熱水澡的晴明根本沒想那麼多，只是看見剛剛博雅呆呆的樣子就想要捉弄，然後順便把慾望給解決，好幾天沒有碰博雅讓他覺得整個人都不對勁，果然還是要和對方做愛會比較好。

晴明最討厭的事情就是忙碌起來要和博雅分開，而且無法好好的關心家裡的兩個孩子更是不開心，偏偏最近就是這樣，才會讓他逮到機會就和對方惡作劇，因為他知道博雅肯定拿他沒辦法。

「快點吃早餐，今天有很多事情要做呢！」博雅笑笑的看著晴明，他喜歡看晴明吃東西的樣子。

「好。」晴明當然知道博雅的意思。

「晚上說好要帶琥珀和神武出去吃飯。」博雅看了一下日曆後說出這句話。

「他們倆人肯定會很開心。」晴明想到孩子們開心的樣子就微笑。

「畢竟他們是那樣的期待。」博雅怎麼會不知道孩子們的心思。

「是啊！」想到孩子們晴明的笑容就軟了下來。

身心舒暢的晴明開心的把早餐給吃完，然後開始和博雅做一些事情，等到晚上帶著孩子們去吃飯，這麼多麼平常的日子，也是他們最喜歡的日子，畢竟對他們來說和對方在一起是非常幸福的事情。END


	36. 互刮鬍子(紅昌)

紅蓮最近發現到昌浩已經長大，開始有長鬍子的跡象，自己是神將的關係生長的情形沒有和人類一樣，看見這樣的情形當然會很開心，這就表示說昌浩開始長大，自己也要幫他刮鬍子。

當然紅蓮也是會讓昌浩自己學習刮鬍子，青春期的昌浩就這樣比自己預計的時間還要早，紅蓮覺得人類的時間過的很快，不知不覺自己最愛的人就這樣長大，總有一天會比自己還要早離開自己。

紅蓮正在幫昌浩刮鬍子，看著眼前的孩子長大紅蓮當然會很開心，昌浩喜歡紅蓮幫自己服務，不管多大都會想要依賴眼前的神將，對他來說紅蓮真的很好，會讓他想要依賴。

「連你也開始長大了，看樣子距離繼承晴明的日子也不遠了。」紅蓮看著昌浩的樣子不知道要怎麼說。

「要繼承爺爺那老狐狸還早的很。」昌浩對於自己的能力還是很清楚。

「總有一天你會的。」紅蓮很清楚昌浩的能力在哪裡。

「我連父親的成就都還沒達到，要繼承爺爺那老狐狸還很早。」昌浩莫名的就是很羨慕自己的養父。

「晴明的孩子能力本來就很好，總有一天你會達到。」紅蓮確定昌浩打理好自己之後變成小怪跟在他的身邊。

「嘛！我會慢慢學習的，不過現在還是要讓紅蓮你照顧。」昌浩真的很依賴自己的照顧者。

紅蓮聽見昌浩的話不知道該說什麼才好，怎麼說都是自己最寶貝的孩子，看著自己照顧的孩子慢慢長大，紅蓮多少很感慨，昌浩可是第一個不怕自己的孩子，安倍家的孩子沒有幾個會接近紅蓮。

對於這點紅蓮不知道要說什麼才好，或許自己的戾氣總是讓人不敢接近，晴明的伴侶博雅大概是異類，根本不怕自己，而五個孩子當中，前兩個雙胞胎孩子根本不怕自己，但是後三個孩子對於自己是真的很害怕。

昌浩對於自己長鬍子這件事沒有太大的感覺，只知道自己開始長鬍子後紅蓮都會幫自己刮鬍子，神將對於這些事情總是很敏感，而且除了家裡的幾個人以外也很少人留鬍子。

「你真的很照顧昌浩呢！紅蓮。」晴明看見紅蓮和昌浩的互動只是這樣說。

「那孩子總有一天會成為你的繼承人。」紅蓮一直有這樣的感覺。

「昌浩的確是我指定的繼承人，就和那個孩子一樣。」晴明可是很喜歡自己的孫子和二兒子。

「這樣很好，但是不知道其他人是否會服氣，青龍那傢伙一向很忌諱這件事。」紅蓮很清楚十二神將有幾個並不服氣。

對於昌浩很依賴紅蓮這位照顧者，晴明和神武並沒有多說什麼，只要他開心就好，昌浩是個好孩子，只要紅蓮好好照顧他就好，其他的事情他們一點也不想要去管那麼多。

來安倍家寄宿的彰子看見這樣的情形也不知道該說什麼，善解人意的她沒有去過問那麼多，身為昌浩的雙胞胎兄長昌平早已經習慣這樣的情形，儘管自己喜歡的女人寄宿在主家，他沒有什麼太大的意見。

畢竟主家的人只有晴明和博雅以及琥珀和神武，當然還有昌浩，琥珀和神武的孩子出嫁的出嫁、娶妻的娶妻，自然沒有跟他們住在一起，偶爾會回來看看他們，彰子在這裡不需要擔心那麼多，只是她還是很喜歡和式神一起打理家裡的一切。

「昌浩你真好，不像我每天都要刮鬍子。」昌平看見雙胞胎兄弟的臉不知道要說什麼。

「紅蓮也是這樣說，說我不需要每天刮鬍子。」昌浩想了想之後告訴自家兄弟，順便摸摸自己的臉。

「有人幫你刮鬍子真好，每次看見大伯父和二伯父互相刮鬍子也覺得很羨慕。」昌平分了一半橘子給昌浩。

「可惜神將不會長鬍子，不然的話我也想幫紅蓮刮鬍子。」昌浩真的很羨慕養父和大伯父的互動。

「天空就有鬍子，不知道為什麼其他神將就不會有？」昌平對這種事情感到很疑惑。

「大概是因為人類的想像的關係吧！？」昌浩沒特別的想那麼多。

「嘛！誰知道呢！」昌平一點也不想管那麼多。

每天早上紅蓮會當昌浩刮鬍子，總是會注意他是否有長鬍子，要是有的話紅蓮一定會幫昌浩刮鬍子，總是會幫他打理乾淨之後才讓他去陰陽寮幫忙，彰子看見這樣的情形總是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

今天紅蓮又幫昌浩刮鬍子，彰子幫忙把需要的東西拿給紅蓮，對於紅蓮這位神將彰子沒有感到害怕，覺得祂是一位很溫柔的神將，總是會照顧昌浩，大家看見這樣的情形也見怪不怪。

確定昌浩已經打理完畢後，紅蓮讓彰子把東西給收下去，自己則是離開房間讓昌浩自己換衣服，對於彰子這樣的貼心紅蓮很感謝，只是很不好意思讓這位千金大小姐當女僕。

「彰子，謝謝，又讓妳幫忙。」紅蓮出現在彰子的面前道謝。

「不客氣，這是我應該做的。」彰子笑笑的告訴紅蓮。

「彰子，謝謝，今天又讓妳幫忙了。」穿好衣服的昌浩準備去吃早餐。

「不會，昌浩快點去吃早餐吧！不然等會遲到。」彰子貼心的告訴昌浩。

昌浩乖乖的去吃早餐，看見養父以及晴明等其他人都在那邊等待自己，看見這樣的情形昌浩乖乖的坐下來吃飯，吃過早餐之後他和養父一起去陰陽寮，紅蓮化成小怪陪在昌浩的身邊。

朱雀和天一看見這樣的情形微笑，偶爾對於這樣的情形會搖頭，真不知道紅蓮到底是有多麼愛在那孩子的身邊，果然是很稱職的照顧者，不得不說紅蓮照顧昌浩這樣的無微不至讓其他神將不知道要說什麼。

只能說紅蓮真的很寶貝昌浩這個孩子，對於這個不怕祂的孩子是那樣的喜歡，加上他又是晴明指定的繼承人，這也是為什麼紅蓮會那樣的疼愛他，或許在昌浩的有生之年，他們兩人會形影不離。END


End file.
